One Ending is the Start of a New Beginning
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Yami has broken up with his fiancée, Tea garnder, after learning she had been cheating on him. He goes to Egypt where he meets Yugi Mutou. Longer summary inside. Main pairings: Yugi/Yami, Atemu/Heba, rating will go up later
1. One Ending

Here's a new story.

I have already written eighteen chapters of this story, so updates won't be a problem for a while. I'll update either every day or every other day. I promise that I won't forget my other stories.

Pairings:

YamixYugi(Puzzleshipping)

AtemuxHeba(Blindshipping)

BakuraxRyou(Tendershipping)

MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)

SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)

TristanxTea(Supportshipping)

AknankanonxAmara(no shipping)

There will be slight YamixTea(Revolutionshipping) at the start. Doesn't last past the first chapter.

Other pairings will come in later in the story such as Pleashipping(IsisxMahado). I won't mention them here, but others will show up.

Summary: Yami learns that his fiancée, Tea Gardner, has been cheating on him and is now pregnant with her lover's child. Immediately, Yami ends things with her and decides to return to his homeland of Egypt. For a time, Yami lives with his older brother, Atemu Sennen, and Atemu's husband, Heba. Not wishing to intrude on his brother's life, Yami decides to move out. Yugi Mutou, Heba's twin brother, is looking for a roommate and offers to allow Yami to stay with him. Yami agrees and moves in. The two hit it off and became close friends fast. Will more come of their relationship?

Warnings: yaoi, lemons, mpreg

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 1- One Ending

"Seto, will you please stop this!" Yami growled.

Yami Sennen was facing his older cousin and was rather angry with him.

"I'm only looking out for you, Yami, and I won't apologize for worrying about my younger cousin!" Seto snapped back.

Seto Kaiba was just as angry.

"Seto, I want you to leave Tea alone! You don't have any reason to suspect that she's doing anything wrong!" Yami spat.

"Yami, I have every reason." Seto retorted.

"Seto, you never liked Tea to begin with. You always thought she wasn't good enough for me. I think she is, and we are going to get married!" Yami snapped.

Seto's eyes narrowed in anger. "Fine! Don't come to me when you find out she's nothing but a cheating whore!" Seto snapped before storming out of the room.

Yami clenched his fists angrily. "How dare he accuse her of something like that!" Yami growled.

"Because we saw it."

Yami turned to face Joey Wheeler, Seto's fiancé and one of Yami's best friends. "What do you mean, Joey?" Yami asked.

Joey sighed. "Yami, Seto and I were out one night, and we saw Tea with another man. They were kissing." Joey said.

"No. I don't believe it." Yami said.

"Yami, you don't have to believe me. I'm just telling you what I saw. I don't want you to marry Tea only to end up hurt in the end." Joey said.

"You're wrong. Tea wouldn't do something like that." Yami insisted.

"Yami, I know that you care a lot about Tea, but do you honestly love her?" Joey asked.

"I-" Yami started, faltering.

"Yami, be honest with me." Joey said.

Yami sighed. "No. I don't, but she's pregnant. I have to marry her." Yami said.

"No, you don't. Yami, I confronted her about it. I don't think she knows who the father is." Joey said.

"Joey, I want you to stop lying to me!" Yami snapped.

"Yami, you know me, and you know that I have never lied to you. I'm only telling you for your own good. I know that you want to believe the best in Tea, but the fact is, it doesn't exist. Just think about it." Joey said.

Yami just left, angry.

* * *

Tea Gardner, Yami's fiancée, lay in bed with Tristan Taylor, another of Yami's friends. "You're wonderful." Tea said, leaning over Tristan to kiss him.

"I'm glad you think so." Tristan said.

"I love you so much." Tea said.

Tristan brushed Tea's hair out of her face and then kissed her deeply. "I love you, too." Tristan said. He looked into her blue eyes and said, "Tea, when are you going to end things with Yami?"

"I-I don't know." Tea said, sitting back against the headboard with the sheets over her chest.

"Tea, you can't keep this up." Tristan said.

"I know. It's just that my parents like Yami so much, and they expect me to be with him." Tea said.

"And what about the baby? What do you think they'll think if it's mine?" Tristan asked.

Tea sighed. "I know, Tristan. I just don't know how to tell him without hurting him." Tea said.

"You just have to tell him the truth. I'm sure that Yami will understand if he knows that we love each other." Tristan said.

Tea nodded. "I'll figure out a way to tell him." Tea said.

* * *

Yami was driving down the road, still pretty upset.

Yami had been with Tea for a little over a year. He had started dating her as a favor to his father since Tea's father was friends with him. Yami thought that he loved her and then realized that he didn't, but that's when Tea said she was pregnant, and Yami did the right thing by asking her to marry him.

Now, Seto had come and said that Tea was cheating on him, and that the baby might not be his.

True, Tea was only a month along, but Yami didn't want to believe that Tea cheated on him.

'She wouldn't do that. I know that Tea's not like that. She wouldn't have done that to me. She couldn't have.' Yami thought.

Deciding to see his fiancée and find out, Yami drove toward Tea's apartment. He would put an end to this once and for all.

Yami arrived at the apartment building and got out of his car. He headed up to her apartment.

Yami had a key so he used it to get in.

What he found both shocked and angered him.

Tea stood in her hallway locked in a deep, passionate kiss with Tristan.

Yami's fist clenched tightly as he realized that Seto had been right about Tea.

Hearing the door open, Tea and Tristan broke the kiss and turned. Both froze in shock when they saw that Yami was standing there, looking rather angry.

Tea looked at Yami nervously. "Y-Yami, what are you doing here?" Tea asked.

"I came here to see you. I wanted to prove my cousin wrong, but obviously, he was right." Yami said.

"What did he tell you?" Tea asked, getting even more nervous.

"Seto told me that he saw you with another man. I defended you, but obviously, I was the one that was a fool." Yami said.

"Yami, please. Tristan and I-" Tea started.

"Save it, Tea. I can see now that you are a cheating woman, and I was a fool to want to marry you." Yami snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Tristan said.

"Shut up, Taylor! You're just as bad! I thought you were my friend, but you were screwing my fiancée behind my back!" Yami shouted.

Tristan took a step back. He knew that Yami wasn't one to mess with when he was angered.

"Whose baby is it?" Yami asked.

"Yami, -" Tea stammered.

"Who's is it?!" Yami growled.

"I-I don't know." Tea said quietly.

"We're going to have a DNA test to find out whose child it is. I'll take you to court if you don't want to. And you can tell your father why I'm calling off the wedding, or I'll tell him, and believe me, you won't like the way I tell him!" Yami said angrily before he left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Tea looked at Tristan. "Tristan, what did we do?" Tea asked.

"I think we both lost our friend." Tristan said.

Tears filled Tea's eyes. "My parents are going to be so angry at me." Tea said.

"We were the ones who did this, Tea. We have to accept the consequences." Tristan said as he hugged her.

* * *

Yami stormed into his father's house, pissed off. He looked at a maid and said, "Where is my father?"

"In his study." the woman said, scared since he was angry.

Yami went upstairs and knocked on his father's study.

"Come in."

Yami walked in to find his father, Aknankanon Sennen, behind his desk.

"Yami, what can I do for you, son?" Aknankanon asked.

"Dad, I came here to tell you that I've called the wedding to Tea off." Yami said.

"Called off the wedding? Why? You have a responsibility to that baby." Aknankanon said, not liking this.

"Dad, the baby might not be mine." Yami said.

"What?!" Aknankanon exclaimed.

"Seto told me today that he saw Tea with another man, and Joey confirmed it. I didn't believe and went to see Tea to prove to myself I was right. I saw her in her apartment kissing Tristan." Yami said, sitting down.

"Tristan? Tristan Taylor?" Aknankanon asked.

Yami nodded.

"That lowlife! I can't believe those two did this behind your back." Aknankanon seethed.

"I know, Dad. Tea admitted that she doesn't know who fathered the baby, so I told her that we will have a DNA test done, and I'll take her to court if she won't do the test willingly. I want to know if that baby is mine or not." Yami said.

"I don't blame you." Aknankanon said.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to marry her even if the baby is mine." Yami said.

"I understand. In a way, it's a relief you know that now." Aknankanon said.

Yami looked at his father and said, "You knew, didn't you?"

"Yes. I knew that you didn't love her, and that you were only marrying her because of the baby. Yami, I understand why you're doing this." Aknankanon said.

"Thanks, Dad." Yami said.

"Of course. I'll make sure a DNA test is done. If they won't willingly comply, then I will make sure the court forces it." Aknankanon said.

Yami nodded before leaving. He sighed as he walked to his room. 'At least Atemu was lucky.' Yami thought.

* * *

Tea had gone to her parents' house and found them in the living room. "Mom. Dad. There's something that I need to tell you." Tea said.

"What's that, dear?" Mrs. Gardner asked.

"Well, Yami's called off the wedding. We're not getting married." Tea said.

"What?! That no good bastard had better marry you!" Mr. Gardner shouted, getting to his feet.

"Dad." Tea said.

"He's the father of that child, and he will take responsibility! I will see to it!" Mr. Gardner raged.

"Daddy, please!" Tea cried.

Mrs. Gardner went up to hug her daughter. "You can't blame him. It's irresponsible." Mrs. Gardner said.

"Dad, it's my fault that the wedding was called off." Tea said.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Gardner asked.

"I-I haven't been faithful to him." Tea said.

"You've been cheating on him!" Mr. Gardner shouted.

Tea nodded. "Tristan and I feel in love, and we started seeing each other six months ago. I just never broke things off with Yami." Tea said.

"Why not?" Mr. Gardner demanded.

"Because I knew you wanted me to marry him, and I didn't want to hurt Yami. I just, I didn't stop." Tea said, starting to cry.

"Still. The baby-" Mr. Gardner started.

"Dad, I don't know if he is the father. It could be Yami or Tristan. I don't who." Tea said.

"We have to find out." Mr. Gardner said.

"I know. Yami's already said he'll go to court to force a DNA test if need be. He won't marry me even if the baby is his, though." Tea said.

"Tea, if you loved Tristan, you should have said something instead of hiding it." Mr. Gardner said.

"I know. I'm so sorry." Tea said, starting to cry.

Her parents hugged her, trying to calm her down.

* * *

Yami had gone back over to see Seto and Joey.

"What do you want?" Seto snapped.

"Seto, stop." Joey said.

Yami sighed. "Seto, I came to apologize. You're right. Tea was cheating on me with Tristan. I'm sorry I got so angry with you." Yami said.

"How did you find out?" Seto asked.

"They were in her apartment when I went. I saw them kissing. Tea admitted that she didn't who the father of the baby was. Seto, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I just didn't think that Tea would do that." Yami said.

"What are you going to so?' Seto asked.

"A DNA test. I want to know if the baby's mine. If it is, I'll take responsibility. If not, everything's done with. I won't marry her regardless, though." Yami said.

"Good." Seto said.

"What if she refuses the DNA test?" Joey asked.

"She claims that she and Tristan are in love, so she'd want to know. Besides, I'll just get a court order for a DNA test." Yami said.

"Good. I hope that you find out the truth." Seto said.

"I will. Are we good?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. At least you know. I just didn't want you to marry her without knowing what she's like." Seto said.

"I know, and thank you." Yami said.

* * *

The next day, Yami had gone with his father to the hospital where the DNA test would be done.

Tea was there with Tristan and her parents.

Tea bit her lip when she saw Yami. She wasn't sure what to say.

Yami wouldn't even look at her or Tristan. He just wanted to get it over with so that he wouldn't have to deal with them anymore.

The doctors took the samples from them. It would take a while to do the test.

"Yami, I have to go to the office." Aknankanon said.

"I understand, Dad. Thanks for coming with me." Yami said.

"Glad to, son." Aknankanon said. He then left.

Tea and Tristan ran up to Yami.

"Yami, wait a minute." Tristan said.

"I have nothing to say to you two." Yami snapped.

"Yami, please. Listen to us." Tea said.

"No. I don't have to listen, Tea. I know all that I need to. You've been cheating on me for some time with Tristan, someone who was supposed to be my friend." Yami said.

"Yami, I am." Tristan said.

"You have a funny way of showing it. Sleeping with my fiancée. I don't want to deal with you two again." Yami said. He turned to leave.

Tristan reached out and grabbed Yami.

Yami turned and punched Tristan in the jaw, knocking Tristan flat on his ass.

"Tristan!" Tea cried, running over to him.

Tea's parents watched this.

"We have to stop this." Mrs. Gardner said, starting to go forward.

Mr. Gardner stopped her. "No. Tea and Tristan caused this, and they have to deal with the consequences." Mr. Gardner said.

"Yami, I-" Tristan started.

"I said leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you two." Yami said. He turned and stalked off.

Tea and Tristan watched him leave, knowing they had screwed up where Yami was concerned.

* * *

"The nerve of them to try and talk to me." Yami said.

Aknankanon looked at his son. "I know that you're angry, Yami, and I think Tristan deserved that. Just don't go near them again." Aknankanon said.

"I won't if I can help it. I just want this to end." Yami said.

"Yami, I have a proposition for you." Aknankanon said.

"What?" Yami asked.

"I know you won't want to stay here, so if you want, I need someone to head up my office in Cairo. I want you to go there and do that." Aknankanon said.

"Me? Go back to Egypt?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I know you can do it, and it would give you the chance to start over." Aknankanon said.

"Where would I stay?' Yami asked.

"I'm sure you're brother won't mind you staying until you find a place of your own." Aknankanon said.

"I don't know." Yami said, unsure.

"Just think about it." Aknankanon said.

"Okay, Dad. I will." Yami said.

* * *

Later, Yami sat in his room, thinking. He then picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?_" a gentle voice asked.

"Heba, its Yami." Yami said.

"_Hi, Yami. I haven't talked to you in a while._" Heba said.

"I know. Heba, is my brother around?" Yami asked.

"_Yeah. Here he is._" Heba said.

"_Yami, what is it?_" the voice of Yami's brother asked.

"Atemu, I needed to ask you and tell you something." Yami said.

"_What's that?_" Atemu asked.

"Well, Tea and I aren't getting married now." Yami said.

"_You're not?_" Atemu asked.

"No. I found out that the bitch was cheating on me with Tristan. In fact, the baby she's pregnant with might not be mine." Yami said.

"_WHAT?! That little bitch!_" Atemu growled.

"I know. A DNA test is being done to find out. Listen. Dad's told me that if I want, I can head up his office in Cairo. You know, start fresh." Yami said.

"_What's the problem?_" Atemu asked.

"Well, I need a place to stay, and I wanted to see if you and Heba minded me crashing with you until I found a place." Yami said.

" _You know we don't mind. You can stay as long as you need to._" Atemu said.

"All right. I'm probably going to take Dad up on the offer." Yami said.

"_Okay. Just keep me updated._" Atemu said.

"I will, and thanks." Yami said.

"_No problem._" Atemu said.

The two brothers said goodbye and hung up.

Atemu Sennen was Yami's older brother by one year. Atemu had foregone going into the family business and became an archeologist. He was married to Heba Mutou, who was now Heba Sennen. Heba was also an archeologist. The two lived in Cairo, Egypt.

Yami leaned back and sighed.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Yami said.

The door opened, and Yami's mother, Amara Sennen, walked in. "Hi, Yami." Amara said.

"Hi, Mom. What are you doing here?" Yami asked.

Amara sat down beside Yami on the bed. "How are you doing?" Amara asked.

"I'm okay. Still a little upset." Yami said.

"I know." Amara said.

"Mom, I didn't love Tea, and the only reason that I asked Tea to marry me was because I thought the baby was mine. I guess I'm a little hurt that Tea went behind my back. And to make it worse, one of my friends was the one that she cheated on me with." Yami said.

"I know. You should think about taking your father up on the offer." Amara said.

"I'm seriously considering it." Yami said.

The phone rang.

Yami picked it up and answered. He spoke with a person for a few moments. He then hung up.

"What was that about?" Amara asked.

"The DNA test proved that Tristan was the father of the baby." Yami said.

"Oh. Is that good or bad?" Amara asked.

"I don't know, but I know the truth now, and that's what matters." Yami said.

* * *

Tea got off the phone with the hospital.

"Well?" Tristan asked.

"It's you. The baby's yours." Tea said.

Tristan's eyes lit up. "All right! I'm going to be a daddy!" Tristan said, hugging Tea.

"I'm so glad, Tristan." Tea said.

"What now?" Tristan asked.

"Well, we tell my parents." Tea said.

Tristan nodded. "What about Yami?" Tristan asked.

"I think that we need to give Yami time. He doesn't want to see us again, and I don't want him to hit you again." Tea said.

Tristan had a bruise from where Yami had punched him.

"Yeah. Come on." Tristan said.

The two went to tell Tea's parents the news.

* * *

~One Week Later~

Everything that belonged to Yami had been packed up, and most of his things had already been shipped to Egypt.

Yami had chosen to take his father up on his offer, and he was moving to Egypt.

"Bye, Yami. You be careful." Amara said.

"I will, Mom." Yami said, hugging her.

"Tell Heba and Atemu we said hello." Aknankanon said.

"I will, Dad." Yami said.

"All right. You had better go." Aknankanon said.

Yami nodded and boarded his flight. He went to his seat and sat down.

'Maybe my life in Egypt will be better than here.' Yami thought.

The plane soon took off and headed for Egypt, where Yami would start a new life.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.

Next: Yami's first day back in Egypt.

R&R.


	2. Fresh Start

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- Fresh Start

Yami's plane arrived in Cairo, Egypt at around noon in Egypt. He got off of the plane and looked around to see if he saw anyone.

"Hey, Yami!"

Yami turned and saw Heba, his brother-in-law, standing there. He smiled and walked over.

Heba was shorter than Yami with star-shaped, tri-color hair like Yami and his brother, but Heba didn't have the lightening bolt streaks like Yami and Atemu, and his features were soft with wide amethyst eyes instead of sharp crimson. He also had tanned skin.

"Hey, Heba." Yami said, hugging his brother-in-law.

"How was your flight?" Heba asked.

"It was fine." Yami said.

The two went to the baggage claim area where Yami got the two bags he had had left from home.

"I want to thank you for letting me stay with you guys for a while." Yami said.

"Think nothing of it, Yami. We're family, and family helps each other." Heba said as the two went to the car.

Yami put his bags in the truck before they got in the car.

Heba started the car and left the airport.

"So, where is Atemu at?" Yami asked.

"He's at the museum. They called him in to verify some items that were sent there." Heba answered.

Since they were archeologists, Atemu and Heba were called in by the Museum of Antiquates to verify if an item came from a particular place and period in time.

"You two love doing this." Yami said.

"Yeah, we do. You know that Atemu couldn't have sat at an office all day. He likes to be active too much." Heba said.

"Yeah. I'm sure that you know that." Yami said, teasing him.

Heba blushed lightly at the insinuation that Yami made. "Knock it off." Heba said.

Yami laughed. "Sorry, Heba. I can't help, but get you riled up at times." Yami said.

"Yeah. You're just like your brother." Heba said.

"How are you and Atemu doing, anyway?" Yami asked.

"We're fine. We're both just getting kind of bored since we haven't been able to go on digs recently. One is on the planning stages, but it's still going to be a while." Heba said.

"Where is this one?" Yami asked.

"In a part of Cairo." Heba answered.

"You two won't have far to travel, then." Yami said.

"No, and we like that." Heba said.

They arrived at Heba and Atemu's two-story house, and Heba pulled into the two-car garage.

Yami got the other bags out of the truck and headed inside with Heba.

"We put your things in one of the spare rooms since we didn't know what you were planning to do." Heba said.

"Well, I'll start looking for a place of my own pretty soon. I just need to get settled with my job first." Yami said.

"You can stay as long as you need to. We don't mind you staying here." Heba said.

"Thanks. I really appreciate that." Yami said.

"Yami, listen. I am sorry about what happened with Tea." Heba said as the two headed up the stairs.

"I know, Heba. In all honesty, I'm kind of glad. I didn't want to marry Tea because I realized that I didn't love her, but I was going to because of the baby." Yami said.

"If the baby had been yours, would you have married her still?" Heba asked.

"No. I knew she had been cheating on me, and it would have kept happening. I couldn't stay with someone like that." Yami said.

"I understand." Heba said. He pointed to the first room they came to and said, "You can stay in this guestroom. Your things are in this room."

"Okay. Thanks, Heba." Yami said.

"I'll call Atemu and see if he's done. He'll probably want us to go out to lunch." Heba said.

"Okay. Let me know." Yami said. He then walked into his room. He set the two bags on the floor and then sat on the bed.

After the long flight, Yami was pretty tired. There was a bit of a time difference from Japan to Egypt, so Yami's body would have to adjust to the new time.

Yami's cell phone rang then. Yami picked it up and saw that the caller ID said _Mom. _Yami opened the phone and said, "Hello."

"_Hi, Yami. I wanted to see if you were there yet._" Amara said.

"Yeah. Mom. I'm here, and I'm fine. Heba met me at the airport. Atemu had to go to the museum, but we might meet him for lunch." Yami answered.

"_That's good. I was wondering if you were there._" Amara said.

"I am, Mom. Could you tell Dad that I won't start working at the office until tomorrow? I don't think that I could think straight enough to work since I'm so tired." Yami said.

"_Of course, dear. Actually, your father mentioned he would tell you to wait until after you got rested to go, so he won't have a problem it._" Amara said.

"Okay, Mom. I'll talk to you later." Yami said.

"_All right, dear. I'll talk to you later. Bye,_" Amara said.

"Bye." Yami said and hung up. He smiled. He knew that his mother worried a lot, so it wasn't surprising that she called him. In fact, he had expected her to call.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah." Yami said.

The door opened, and Heba looked in. "I talked to Atemu, and he's going to meet us at the restaurant. You coming?" Heba asked.

"Sure. Just let me freshen up." Yami said.

Heba nodded and closed the door.

Yami then freshened up a little before he headed downstairs where he knew that Heba was.

"You ready?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Yami replied.

The two then got in the car and left the house, going to the restaurant.

* * *

Atemu was already sitting in the restaurant when Yami and Heba arrived. He smiled and said, "Glad to see you made it all right, Yami."

"Yeah. I made it." Yami replied.

"I hope you haven't been corrupting my husband." Atemu said.

"Oh, yes. I just love corrupting him. Like you haven't already corrupted him." Yami said.

Heba laughed. "He is right about that, Atemu." Heba said.

Atemu shrugged. "I can't help it." Atemu said.

The three looked at their menus after the waiter came and got their drink orders.

When the waiter came back, they placed their food orders.

"How was the flight, Yami?" Atemu asked, sipping at his drink.

"It was fine. Nothing unusual happened, thankfully." Yami said.

"I know that the flight from Egypt to Japan is kind of long, so it takes its toll on a person." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We've made enough trips between them to know that." Heba added.

"When are you going over to the office?" Atemu asked.

"I'll wait and start with that tomorrow. I just need to get myself together today." Yami answered.

"Well, when you get back to the house, you can rest and relax." Atemu said.

Their food came, and the group started to eat as they kept talking.

When he was almost finished, Heba's phone rang. He took it out and answered it. "Hello?" After a minute, Heba added, "Hi, Yugi. What's up?" Heba listened and sighed. "Yugi, everyone who has ever met Bakura knows that he's an ass." Heba said.

Yami looked at Atemu. "Who doesn't know that?" Yami asked.

"Someone who has never met with Bakura before in their lives." Atemu answered, taking a drink.

"Okay, Yugi. I'll come over there." Heba said. He then hung up the phone.

"Where are you headed?" Atemu asked.

"Yugi's home. I need to go over there and stop him from charging over to Bakura's home and murdering him." Heba said.

"All right." Atemu said.

"Do you need me to take you back to the house first, Yami?' Heba asked.

"Go on, Heba. I don't have to go back to the museum, so he can ride with me." Atemu said.

"All right." Heba said. After kissing Atemu goodbye, Heba left the restaurant.

"Who was he talking to?" Yami asked.

"His twin brother, Yugi. Yugi works for Bakura, and you know how Bakura it." Atemu said.

"Yeah. He's a bigger ass than Seto can be." Yami said.

After Atemu paid the bill, the two left the restaurant.

"Do you want to go back to the house?" Atemu asked.

"Actually, I think that I had better go car shopping. I can't use your cars all the time, and I need one." Yami said.

"Okay." Atemu said.

* * *

Heba arrived at a house and walked up to the door. He tried the door and found that it was unlocked. He went on in. He looked around and said, "Yugi, are you here?"

"In here." Yugi called.

Heba walked down the hall and found the door to Yugi's office open. He walked in and said, "What's up?"

Yugi turned to face his brother. "Bakura's a complete and total ass." Yugi said.

"What did he do?" Heba asked.

"He's having me redo the whole program that I have spent the last few months designing." Yugi answered.

Yugi worked as a computer programmer for Bakura Mao.

"You know that Bakura's does this half the time just to get you riled up." Heba said.

Yugi glared. "He wants me to redo a program that took me months to complete. I completely wasted my time." Yugi said.

Heba sat down in a chair that was in the room. "So, why do you have to redo it?" Heba asked.

"Bakura explained to me what he wanted on this program, so I did it the way he told me to. He completely changed the idea for the program, and I'm the one who has to pay for it." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. "Well, you know how Bakura changes his mind on a whim." Heba said.

"I know, but this is the third time that he's done this to me." Yugi said.

"Come on, Yugi. What can you do?" Heba asked.

"At the moment, I'm tempted to go over to his house and murder him." Yugi said.

"I'm not letting you out of this house as long as you have thoughts of committing murder. I'm not letting you go to jail." Heba said.

Yugi groaned. "I just wish that Bakura would stick to an idea when he has one." Yugi said.

Heba patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Yugi. Everything is going to be all right." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. "Anything new with you?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you remember that I told you that Atemu's brother was moving out here to take over his father's office here in Cairo?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I remember. Yami, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. He arrived today." Heba said.

"I'm sorry, Heba. If I had known that you were with Yami, I wouldn't have called you." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be seeing a lot of him. He's staying with me and Atemu for a while." Heba said.

"Okay. Anyway, you know I won't kill Bakura." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but you'll hurt him." Heba said.

"Maybe." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. "Yugi, you know what Bakura's like. Just do what he's asked you and make him happy. And speak your mind and tell him what you think of all this." Heba said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "And risk losing my job?" Yugi asked.

"You know that Bakura's not going to fire you because he likes that you go back at him. Besides, he doesn't want to risk having to sleep on the couch for a year by Ryou." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "I guess so." Yugi agreed.

"When are you starting the new program?" Heba asked.

"Tomorrow." Yugi said.

"What are you going to do with the old one?" Heba asked.

"I'll save it in case Bakura says one day that he wishes he hadn't had me scratch that one. It happened the first time, and I didn't save it, so I decided to be safe the last few times and save it." Yugi said.

"Good move." Heba said.

Both heard a door open and close.

"Yugi, are you here?" a female voice called.

"In here, Serenity." Yugi called.

A young woman with brown hair and green eyes walked into the room. "Hi, Heba. I didn't know you were here." the woman said.

"Well, I had to come over here and make sure that Yugi didn't go and try to kill Bakura, Serenity." Heba replied.

"Bakura being a jerk again?" Serenity asked.

"When isn't he?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I talked to Joey today. Seems that he and Joey are going to moving out here." Serenity said.

"I knew that Seto was planning to move his company's headquarters out here. He's been in the middle of doing that the last few months." Heba said.

"Well, he got it done. They'll be out here in the next few weeks." Serenity said.

"It'll be good to see them again." Yugi remarked.

"Well, I'd better go. I'll see you guys later." Heba said before leaving.

"Where's he going?" Serenity asked.

"Oh. Atemu's brother came here to take over his father's office out here, and he's staying with them for now." Yugi answered.

"That's why he's leaving." Serenity said.

"Yeah." Yugi replied.

* * *

Heba arrived home and was surprised to see a new car there. 'Hmm. I wonder what's going on.' Heba thought. He parked his car in the garage and headed inside.

Atemu and Yami were sitting in the living room, talking.

"Hey, Heba. Welcome home." Atemu said.

"Okay. What's going on, and what's with the car outside?" Heba asked.

"I bought it today. I need a car since I'll be living here anyway, so I bought it today." Yami said.

"We went to four different dealerships before he finally found the car that he wanted." Atemu remarked.

"You were the one who said we would go to as many places as I needed to." Yami shot back.

"I didn't know that it would mean spending the entire afternoon car shopping." Atemu said.

"Well, the car looks great, Yami. It looks like you got a good one." Heba said as he sat down by Atemu.

"Thanks. I've been good at getting good cars. I don't just take the first deal that comes my way." Yami stated.

Atemu glared at him. "That only happened one time." Atemu snapped.

"And I'm never going to let you forget about it." Yami replied.

Heba shook his head. "Are you two going to be like this the while time?" Heba asked.

"Probably." Atemu said.

"Most likely." Yami added.

"By the way, did you manage to calm Yugi down?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I calmed him down. Bakura just did one of those things were he changed the project that Yugi had working on for the pat few months and has asked Yugi to do something completely different with the program." Heba answered.

"And Bakura's still alive?" Atemu asked.

"As far as I know." Heba answered.

"What does your brother do?" Yami asked.

"Yugi works as a computer programmer for Bakura. Bakura tends to change things on a whim for Yugi, and Yugi gets angry, and I have to calm him down." Heba said.

"I'd have killed Bakura." Yami remarked.

"Thankfully, Yugi is not as temperamental as you, Yami. He does have some self control." Atemu said.

Yami shrugged.

"Anyway, what do you guys want for dinner?" Heba asked.

"Did you plan anything out?" Atemu asked.

"Well, you have a choice. Chicken or hamburgers on the grill?" Heba asked.

"What do you want, Yami?" Atemu asked.

"Hmm. I think that the hamburgers sound better." Yami said.

"Okay." Heba said. He then went to the kitchen to start dinner.

"Does he mind?" Yami asked.

"No. Heba likes to cook. It's just not something he loves. Don't worry about it. Truth be known, Heba probably would prefer the burgers himself." Atemu said.

Yami nodded.

* * *

That night, Yami decided to look over some of the files on his laptop that he would have to know to take over the office.

While Yami was looking over the reports, his phone rang.

Yami picked it up and looked at the caller ID, which said _Dad._ Yami opened the phone and said, "Hello?"

"_Hi, son. How are you doing?_" Aknankanon asked.

"I'm fine, Dad. Heba met me at the airport, and Atemu met us for lunch. I spent the afternoon with Atemu. I found me a car since I'm going to be living here." Yami said.

"_That's good. I'm sure that Atemu didn't mind._" Aknankanon said.

"No, he didn't. I actually enjoyed spending the afternoon with Atemu. It's been a while since we spent time together." Yami said.

"_I know. We would all be together when he and Heba would visit, so you two didn't get the chance to see each other that much. I'm sure that you'll be able to see him more often now._" Aknankanon said.

"I know I will. Atemu won't let me out of seeing him since we live in the same city. Even after I find my own place." Yami said.

"_Anyway, I was wondering if you were ready for taking over the office._" Aknankanon said.

"I am. I was actually looking over some of the files I would need for tomorrow. I just wanted to make sure that I was ready." Yami said.

"_It never hurts to be ready. Don't worry about anything, Yami. You'll be fine. I've seen you in action, and you're a good businessman._" Aknankanon said.

"Well, I did learn from the best." Yami said.

"_In any case, good luck tomorrow, and make sure that you let them know that you're in charge. They'll try to walk all over you otherwise._" Aknankanon said.

"Since when have I ever let anyone walk all over me, Dad?" Yami asked.

"_I know. I was just making sure that you knew. Good luck tomorrow, son. Bye._" Aknankanon said.

"Thanks, Dad. Bye." Yami said. He hung up the phone and put it on the desk beside him.

Yami then got back to looking over the files.

* * *

The following day, Yami had had a meeting with the top executives in the Cairo branch of the Sennen Games Incorporated office.

Taking his father's advice, Yami had made sure to put it in a subtle, firm manner that he was the boss, and he wouldn't take anything from them.

The executives had realized that Yami wouldn't take them being underhanded and knew that he was good at his job and decided just to do what they were supposed to.

Yami was sitting in his office working at his computer while having a phone conversation with his father. He had it on speakerphone.

"_I heard that you made quite the impression on the executives there._" Aknankanon said.

"I just did what you told me, and I made sure that they knew that I was the boss, and that I wouldn't take any crap from them just because of my age. Besides, I think they all know that I'm good businessman." Yami replied.

"_I'm sure that they do. You made a lot of good deals for us while you were working over here, and I know that they found out about there._" Aknankanon said.

"Well, I'm going to make sure that I do as good of a job here as I did there." Yami said.

"_I know you will, son. You don't need to worry about that."_ Aknankanon said.

Yami then ended the phone conversation with his father.

* * *

Heba and Atemu were sitting in the house together.

"So, how do you think Yami's first day is going?" Heba asked.

"I really don't know. I do know that Yami is going to be fine. I've heard from Dad that Yami is as good of a businessman as he is, and that's saying a lot." Atemu said.

"If he's as good as your father, then Yami will make that office even better." Heba said.

"I know what you mean. Yami will let them know fast that he doesn't take any crap from anyone." Atemu said.

"About like you." Heba said.

Atemu shrugged. "Can I help it if my brother and I are so much alike?" Atemu asked.

Heba shook his head. "Have you talked to Seto?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. He and Joey should be here at the end of next week." Atemu said.

"Well, I'm sure that Mokuba will be happy. I know he doesn't mind working at the KaibaCorp office, but when Seto gets here, he won't have as much to worry about. Seto will take some of the pressure off of him." Heba said.

Mokuba Kaiba was Seto's younger brother, and he was currently the head of the KaibaCorp office in Cairo until his brother came.

"Well, Mokuba is going to want to concentrate on his wedding. You know that he and Serenity are planning to get married within a few months." Atemu said.

"I know. I can understand why he wants to concentrate on that. A person's wedding day is a very special time for them and something that they want to be able to remember fondly." Heba said.

"Like us?" Atemu asked.

"Yes." Heba replied.

"I know that our wedding day is something that I will never forget." Atemu said. He smirked and leaned forward a little. "The wedding night, either."

Heba blushed. "Knock it off." Heba hissed.

Atemu then leaned forward to capture Heba's lips in a passionate kiss. Heba moaned and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck as they deepened the kiss. Atemu's hand started to crawl up Heba's shirt.

"If you're going to do that," Yami said, causing Atemu and Heba to jump apart, "please take it to your room. I understand this is your house, but I really don't want to come home to find my brother and his husband having sex on the couch."

Heba's blushed deepened.

Atemu looked a little flushed. "Sorry. Kind of forgot." Atemu said.

Yami shook his head. "Just don't do that again. At least not until I get my own place." Yami said.

"How did your first day go?" Heba asked.

"It was fine. I just made sure everyone knew I was in charge." Yami said.

"I figured that." Atemu said.

"So, think that you're going to like running this office?" Heba asked.

"I think so. It's what I've always wanted to do." Yami replied.

"Well, I think that I'll go and get dinner started." Heba said.

"And I'll go get out of this suit." Yami said.

Atemu snickered. "That's what I like about my job. I rarely have to get dressed up in a monkey suit." Atemu said.

Yami glared at him. "Oh, shut up!" Yami snapped before heading upstairs.

In his room, Yami changed into something more comfortable.

Yami looked out the window. 'I don't mind being back in Egypt. I'm actually Egyptian, so I don't mind being back in my homeland. Maybe I can get a fresh start here, and find a better life.' Yami thought.

With that thought, Yami headed downstairs.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yami and Yugi meet.

R&R.


	3. Meeting Yugi

Here's the next chapter.

Yaminisu asked me to post the next chapter, so I decided to go ahead and do that.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- Meeting Yugi

Yami was sitting in his office working. He had been working for about five days now, and he had quickly adapted to his life as a businessman. He enjoyed his work.

Yami had rarely thought about Tea and Tristan, although there were instances where he would think about the two of them.

At lunch on Friday, Yami was eating and thinking about what his two so-called friends had done.

'I don't get it. Tea and I had been friends for years. I knew she liked me a lot when we were dating. I thought she really cared about me. I never thought that she would sleep with someone else behind my back.' Yami thought angrily.

His thoughts then shifted from Tea to Tristan. 'And Tristan. That lowlife! He was supposed to be one of my best friends, but he ended up stabbing me in the back by sleeping with Tea while she was dating me. I thought that he was my friend, but I was obviously wrong.' Yami thought, his anger heightening.

Yami's cell phone then rang.

Knocked out of his thoughts, Yami picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?" Yami said.

"_Hey, Yami! Not bothering you, am I?_" Joey asked.

"No, Joey. I'm glad you called. I was just brooding." Yami said.

"_Is what happened with Tea and Tristan still bugging you?_" Joey asked.

"Kind of. I know that I didn't love Tea like that, so it's not that it hurt like that. I'm not heartbroken. I just can't believe that they went behind my back the way they did. I mean, Tristan was supposed to be my friend, and Tea was my friend. I just never thought that they would go behind my back the way they did." Yami said.

"_I know what you mean. I didn't think that either one of them were that way, either, until Seto and I caught them together._" Joey said.

"How did they react to that?" Yami asked.

"_Being caught?_" Joey asked.

"Yeah." Yami answered.

"_Well-_" Joey said, starting to explain it to Yami.

~Flashback~

"_So, are you excited, puppy?" Seto asked._

"_It's just dinner, Seto. You always take me out to dinner." Joey said._

_Seto laughed. "You forgot again, Puppy. And you're saying that I'm the one that forgets everything that doesn't involve my company." Seto said._

_Joey blinked. Then it dawned on him. "Oh, yeah! It's our fifth anniversary together!" Joey said._

"_That's right, Puppy. That's why I'm treating you tonight." Seto said. He looked ahead at the restaurant and froze. "What the hell?!" Seto exclaimed._

"_What?" Joey asked, following Seto's gaze. He gasped in shock._

_Tea was standing there pressed up against the side of the building with Tristan kissing her rather passionately. Tristan's hands were roaming over Tea's body while Tea's hands were tangled in Tristan's hair while pushing his head to deepen the kiss._

"_That little slut!" Seto growled, storming over. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Seto said angrily._

_Tristan and Tea jumped away from each other and looked at Seto and Joey, shocked._

"_W-what are you doing here?" Tea asked, a little worried._

"_That doesn't matter! Why were you kissing him when you're engaged to my cousin?!" Seto demanded._

"_Stop yelling at her!" Tristan snapped._

"_I'll yell at this cheating wench if I want to! She's screwing you while with my cousin! You're just as guilty since you know!" Seto growled._

"_Look. Tea and I love each other." Tristan said defensively._

"_That doesn't matter, Tristan! You're cheating on my cousin! I can't believe this!" Seto exclaimed._

"_Seto, I'm going to tell Yami. I just haven't found the right way to." Tea said._

"_How long have you two been together?" Joey asked._

"_It doesn't ma-" Tristan didn't finish as Joey slammed him against the wall._

"_How long?" Joey growled._

"_S-six months." Tristan said, shocked and scared at Joey's demeanor._

"_In six months, you haven't told him! You should have broken up with Yami before __you starting sleeping with him!" Joey exclaimed, letting go of Tristan._

"_I-I didn't know how, a-and my p-parents were so thrilled t-that I was marrying Yami." Tea stammered._

"_That's no excuse. You're stabbing my cousin in the back." Seto said._

"_Is the baby's Yami's, Tea?" Joey asked._

_Tea looked at him._

"_Is. It. Yami's." Joey growled, punctuating each word to let Tea know that he meant it._

"_I-I don't know." Tea said._

"_I can assure you that Yami will know of what you two are doing." Seto before going inside the restaurant._

_Joey turned to follow. _

"_Joey, wait man!" Tristan said, grabbing Joey's shoulder._

_Joey whirled around and punched Tristan dead in the jaw, knocking Tristan down on his ass. "I thought that you were better than that, Tristan! Obviously, I was wrong, and you are certainly no friend of Yami's if you'd do this to him without remorse or guilt!" Joey snapped before going into the restaurant as well._

~End Flashback~

"Wow. So, you decked him?" Yami asked.

"_Yeah. I was pissed. I mean, my oldest friend had betrayed one of my best friends in one of the worst possible ways. I'm still mad as hell._" Joey said.

"Well, I appreciate you two sticking up for me. It means a lot to me that you care so much." Yami said.

"_Hey. We're friends, Yami. Besides, I'm going to be getting married to your cousin, so that'll make us family. I always look after the people care about._" Joey said.

"Well, thanks for everything, Joey. You're a good friend." Yami said.

"_No problem, and I'd do it again._" Joey said.

"I don't doubt it." Yami said.

"_Well, I'll let you get back to work. I'll see you next week when Seto and I get there._" Joey said.

"Okay, Joey. I'll see you then." Yami said.

"_Bye, pal._" Joey said.

"Bye, Joey." Yami said and hung up the phone.

Yami sighed. 'I do have good people watching out for me.' Yami thought.

Yami finished his lunch and got back to work.

* * *

"Well, that was a short day." Atemu said as he and Heba walked into their house.

"I know what you mean. We don't have a lot to do at the museum until the dig gets all scheduled." Heba added.

"Oh, well. That gives us more time alone." Atemu said as he sat down on the couch and pulled Heba down into his lap.

Heba laughed. "You're such a romantic, Atemu." Heba said.

"Yes, I am." Atemu said with a smirk.

Heba then remembered something. "Oh! I completely forgot!" Heba exclaimed.

"What did you forget?" Atemu asked.

"I forget that it's Friday. You know that Yugi comes over every Friday and eats dinner with us." Heba said.

"I know that. What's the big deal?" Atemu asked.

Heba looked at his husband. "Do you think that I should ask Yugi not to come over with Yami here?" Heba asked.

"No. Of course not. You know that Yami wouldn't want us to change that. I know Yami won't mind. Besides, I was hoping that since Yami was going to be living out here now that he would get to know Yugi." Atemu said.

"Hmm. I suppose that's a good idea. I always hated that Yugi and Yami never got the chance to get to know each other." Heba said.

"Let him come on over. It won't hurt." Atemu said.

"Okay, Atemu." Heba agreed.

"Now, I have some other plans." Atemu said before he leaned forward and kissed Heba.

Heba moaned and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck. He pulled away from the kiss and said, "I think that we should go up to our room."

"You read my mind." Atemu said. He then picked Heba up bridal style and carried him up the stairs and to his room.

* * *

Yugi was at work, busy trying to get the computer software Bakura wanted underway. He had gotten a lot done, but he knew that he had a long way to go before he was even close to being done with it.

"Hey, runt! You in here?" a gruff voice called.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Where else would I be?" Yugi asked.

The door opened, and Bakura walked into the room. "How are you coming on that program?" Bakura asked as he sat backwards in a chair that was in the room.

"Bakura, I have only been working on it for five days, and there's a lot that I have to do to get this done, so I'm not that far along." Yugi said, still working as he talked.

"Yeah. I know. Did you know that Yami's in Egypt now?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. I heard from Heba that something happened with Yami's girlfriend, and Yami decided to move out here. He's living with Atemu and Heba for now." Yugi answered.

"Yeah. I always knew that that girl was not the right one for Yami." Bakura said.

"As I recall, you said the same thing about Atemu and Heba when they got together, and they have been married for three years now." Yugi said.

"I know that. I saw it with this one, though." Bakura said defensively.

"Yeah, Bakura. I believe you." Yugi said.

"Keep being a smartass, and I'll fire you." Bakura said.

"No, you won't." Yugi said.

"How can you be so sure?" Bakura asked.

"Simple. Ryou would have you sleeping on the couch for a year if you fired me, and you couldn't go a year without sex." Yugi said.

Bakura groaned. "I hate the fact that you are best friends with Ryou." Bakura said before he left the room,.

Yugi shook his head and kept working when he realized that Heba and Atemu might not want him to come over for dinner that night. 'I'd better call and see.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Atemu and Heba lay in bed together after several rounds of lovemaking.

Atemu nuzzled Heba's neck. "You seemed to enjoy that." Atemu said.

"You make it kind of hard not to enjoy it." Heba answered.

Heba's phone rang.

Atemu groaned. "Who could that be?" Atemu asked.

Heba rolled his eyes. "It's not like they're interrupting your fun." Heba said as he reached for his phone. He opened it and said, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Heba. I hope it's not a bad time._" Yugi said.

"Oh, no, Yugi. It's fine." Heba said. He glanced back at Atemu. "What's up?" Heba asked.

"_Well, I just remembered that Yami was with you guys, so I wondered if you wanted to cancel me coming over tonight for dinner._" Yugi said.

"No, Yugi. Atemu and I want you to come on over for dinner. Yami won't mind." Heba said.

"_Okay. I just wanted to make sure. I'll see you guys later as long as the ass I work for doesn't pull anything." Yugi said._

Heba laughed. "Okay, Yugi. Bye." Heba said and hung up the phone.

"What did Yugi want?' Atemu asked.

"He knew that Yami was here, so he was making sure that it was still all right for him to come tonight." Heba answered.

"That sounds like Yugi. I don't think that Yami will mind having him around." Atemu said.

"So, what now?" Heba asked.

Atemu smirked, and Heba regretted asking. A moment later, Atemu pounced on him, knocking Heba back onto the bed again.

* * *

Yami arrived home after work and found Atemu and Heba cuddling on the couch. "Comfy?" Yami asked.

"Yes, we are." Atemu replied.

"Hey, Yami. How was your day?" Heba asked.

"It was fine." Yami answered.

"Just so you know, we're having company over tonight." Atemu said.

"Who? Someone from work?" Yami asked.

"No. My brother Yugi. He comes over for dinner every Friday night." Heba answered.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said. He headed upstairs. "I guess I'll go out then." Yami said.

"No, you're not. You might as well stay. Since you're in Egypt, you'll see a lot more of him, so you might as well get to know him. It's not going to hurt." Atemu said.

"If you're sure." Yami said.

"We are." Atemu said.

"All right." Yami said and went upstairs to change.

* * *

Yugi had gone to his house to change before he headed over to his brother's house. 'I hope that Yami doesn't mind me being over there.' Yugi thought. He parked his car in the driveway and noticed a car he hadn't seen before. 'Must belong to Yami.' Yugi thought.

Yugi got out of his car and headed inside. "Anyone here?" Yugi asked.

"I'm in the kitchen." Heba said.

Yugi walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Heba." Yugi said.

"Hey. How was Bakura today?" Heba asked.

"He was fine. Not as bad as usual, thankfully." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "Well, Atemu and Yami are upstairs at the moment. They should be down pretty soon." Heba said.

"It doesn't matter to me. Anything I can do to help?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, you ask me that every time, and I always tell you no. I'm fine." Heba said.

"Okay. I'll be in the living room." Yugi said before he walked into the living room. He sat down on the armchair and watched the news since that's what the TV was on.

A few moments later, Atemu and Yami walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Yugi." Atemu said.

Yugi looked up and smiled. "Hey, Atemu." Yugi said, standing up.

"Yugi, this is my younger brother, Yami. Yami, this is Heba's brother, Yugi." Atemu said.

"Hey, Yami. I remember you from the wedding." Yugi said as he shook Yami's hand.

"Yeah. I remember. Bakura was harassing you for some reason." Yami said.

"That's Bakura being Bakura." Yugi said.

"Anyone who knows Bakura knows that." Yami said.

"It's amazing that you can stand working for someone like that." Atemu said as he and Yami sat down on the couch.

"It's not easy, but I deal with it. Of course, it helps that Ryou is one of my friends." Yugi said.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"Simple. All I have to do is tell Bakura that I'll tell Ryou about anything he does to me, which makes him leave me alone." Yugi said.

"In other words, he doesn't want to end up on the couch." Yami said.

"Exactly." Yugi answered.

Atemu laughed. "You can get Bakura to do anything as long as you don't tell Ryou." Atemu said.

"That's why I save it for when I really need it. Besides, I can handle Bakura on my own." Yugi said.

"Yeah. You've proved that given that you're the only computer programmer he has that has made it working for him for four years." Atemu said.

"Have you lived out here all that time?" Yami asked.

"Yean. I went to school here in Cairo, and I enjoyed Egypt so much that I decided to come back here. At the time, Bakura was headquartered in Japan, so it was a branch office I worked at. I moved to the main office when Bakura moved the headquarters of the business here." Yugi answered.

"You must be pretty good at handling Bakura if you can stand being around him at work all the time. I know that I couldn't handle that." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I got used to it. The most annoying thing is when he comes to harass me when I'm in the middle of a project." Yugi said.

"How often does he do that again?" Atemu asked.

"Too often. He knows that it's a good way to get under my skin, and he used it to his advantage." Yugi said.

"Guys! Dinner's ready!" Heba called.

The three stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Looks great, Heba." Atemu said as they sat down.

Heba had fixed lasagna for dinner along with garlic bread.

"Atemu, you have this a lot, and you say that every time.' Heba said.

"And I mean it every time." Atemu said.

"All right, you two. Enough of being sappy." Yami said.

"You get used to it." Yugi said, shrugging.

"So you might as well get used to it, brother. You are living here after all." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "As long as I don't come here to find you two having sex on the couch, I'll be fine." Yami said.

"Yeah. That'll scar you for life." Yugi said.

"How do you know?" Yami asked.

"I walked in on it once." Yugi said.

"Ouch." Yami said.

"Yeah. That's something that I would love to forget." Yugi said.

"Well, you could have knocked." Atemu said, looking away.

"Atemu, it was my apartment!" Yugi snapped.

"Your apartment?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. They stayed with me for a few weeks after they were married when they decided to live out here. They stayed until they could find themselves jobs and a place of their own. Needless to say, once they were out of the apartment, I got rid of the couch." Yugi said.

"I'm glad that I didn't walk in on that." Yami said.

"Well, you might want to be careful then." Atemu said.

"Do what I do, Yami. Call beforehand. When you're leaving wherever you are to come here, call and let them know. That way, you won't walk in on anything." Yugi said.

"I might want to remember that." Yami remarked.

"Oh, come on. We're not that bad." Atemu said.

Heba looked at his husband. "Atemu, that's an outright lie, and you know it." Heba said.

"Okay. How about we get off the topic of your sex life? That's something I don't think we really want to hear too much about." Yami said.

"I'm with him." Yugi agreed.

"You were the ones that brought it up." Atemu reminded them.

"Okay. Moving on." Yugi said.

The group started to talk about different things.

After dinner, Yugi and Yami went into the living room while Atemu and Heba cleaned up the kitchen.

"So, do you like being in Egypt?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I lived here when I was younger, but it's been several years since I've been back. It's nice to be back here." Yami said.

"I know what you mean. My grandfather even moved out here. He has a little Game Shop that he opened here." Yugi said.

"Really?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "I help him out when I can. He may not be young, but he certainly has a lot of energy for a man his age." Yugi said.

"I might have to see that shop." Yami remarked.

"Be my guest. I can take you there one day. Given my ass of a boss doesn't work me to exhaustion." Yugi said.

"Has he before?" Yami asked.

"This is Bakura Mao we're talking about. What do you think?" Yugi asked.

"I think he did it before, and he'll do it again." Yami said.

"I know he will." Yugi said.

* * *

Atemu and Heba watched Yugi and Yami from the kitchen.

"What do you think?" Atemu asked.

"I think that they're the perfect match." Heba said.

"Heba, don't you dare." Atemu warned.

Heba looked at his husband, confused. "What?" Heba asked.

"Don't you go playing matchmaker again. Last time, it blew up in your face." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I learned my lesson. I wouldn't do that, not after the last guy I hooked Yugi up with. Besides, it might be too soon for Yami to date again." Heba said.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Then what were you talking about?" Atemu asked.

"I only meant that they would make great friends." Heba said.

"Oh. That I agree with." Atemu said.

* * *

That night, Yami lay in bed.

'Yugi is great company. No one has made me feel that at ease in a long time. He made me feel welcome, too.' Yami thought.

Yami sighed. 'I wonder if I'll ever get past what Tea and Tristan did to me. It hurt, the betrayal.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi walked into his house to find Serenity sitting in the living room, watching TV.

"Hi, Yugi. How was dinner?" Serenity asked.

"It was fine. I saw Yami again." Yugi said.

Serenity blinked. "I didn't realize that you two had met before." Serenity said.

"Yeah. We met at Atemu and Heba's wedding. I haven't seen him since, though." Yugi said.

"I've met him several times. More than that, actually. I think that he's a great man." Serenity said.

"He's nice. He made me feel real welcome." Yugi said.

"Does someone have a crush?" Serenity teased.

"No, Serenity. I don't. I might be friends with him, I don't know. Anyway, I've got to get to bed. I have to work tomorrow." Yugi said.

"On a Saturday?" Serenity asked.

"Yes. I'm trying to work as fast as I can on this computer program. Besides, Bakura is forcing me." Yugi said. He then realized something. "Oh no! I forgot!" Yugi exclaimed.

"What?" Serenity asked.

"I forgot that I was supposed to help Grandpa at the shop tomorrow. Man. What am I going to do?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, go on to work. I'll fill in for you and explain to Grandpa that you had to work. He won't mind." Serenity said.

"Are you sure? You don't have plans, do you?" Yugi asked.

"No. I don't have any plans tomorrow. Mokuba has to do a little work. We just might go out to dinner tomorrow night." Serenity said.

"Okay. Thanks." Yugi said.

"No problem." Serenity said.

Yugi then went to bed.

'I hope that Yugi finds someone soon. I want him to get over what happened to him.' Serenity thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Some good news and a decision is made.

R&R.


	4. News and Decision

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4- News and Decision

Atemu returned to his house after being at the museum most of the day. He had wanted to get home because Heba had been sick the last week, and he was worried sick about his husband. Heba was never sick. "Heba? Are you here?" Atemu called.

"Yes, Atemu. I'm here." Heba said, walking out of the kitchen with a glass of orange juice in his hand.

"What happened at the doctor's? Are you all right?" Atemu asked, going over to Heba.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Sure. No 'hi, Heba'." Heba said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Heba. I guess I've just been a little worried today." Atemu said, kissing Heba on the cheek.

"I know, Atemu, and to answer your question, yes, I am fine." Heba said.

"Then what's wrong?" Atemu asked.

Heba smiled. "Well, as it turns out, I'm pregnant." Heba said.

"Pregnant?!" Atemu exclaimed.

Heba nodded. "The reason I've been sick is because I have morning sickness." Heba said.

Atemu was shocked for a moment before his eyes lit up. "Heba, that's great!" Atemu exclaimed, hugging Heba tightly.

"I'm glad that you're so happy about this." Heba said.

"Of course I'm happy! You know that I always wanted a family, and now we're going to have one!" Atemu said excitedly.

Heba laughed. "Okay. I get it." Heba said.

Atemu finally let go of him. "How far along are you?" Atemu asked.

"About three weeks." Heba answered.

"I know that my parents are going to be thrilled." Atemu said.

Heba laughed. "Yeah. I know that your mother really wanted grandkids." Heba said.

"She'll be very happy." Atemu agreed.

* * *

Yami was sitting in his office at work, finishing up a few documents that needed to be signed. 'The worst part about this job is all the paperwork that I am constantly having to do.' Yami thought.

Yami was soon finished with it, much to his relief. "Good. Now I can get out of here." Yami said, seeing that it was already after six.

Yami put the things he would be taking home in a briefcase before walking out the door. He handed the documents he signed to his secretary, who would send them to where they needed go.

Yami went to the elevator and took it down to the main lobby before he left. He went to his car in the parking garage and headed home. 'I wonder how Heba is. I know that he's been sick recently.' Yami thought, knowing that his brother-in-law was going to the doctor that day.

Once at home, Yami entered the house to find that Atemu and Heba were sitting on the couch, talking. "Hey, you two." Yami said.

"Hi, Yami. How was work?" Atemu asked.

"It was fine. How are you, Heba?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine, Yami. It turns out that nothing is really wrong." Heba said.

"Then why have you been so sick?" Yami asked as he sat down in the armchair.

"Because you're going to be an uncle, Yami." Atemu said.

Yami starred at them for a moment before it sunk in. "You're pregnant?!" Yami exclaimed.

Atemu laughed at Yami's expression. "Geez, Yami. Don't have a heart attack." Atemu said.

"Atemu, it's not like you reacted much differently." Heba admonished him.

"I know that, Heba, but I still think that it's kind of funny." Atemu said.

"Do Mom and Dad know?" Yami asked.

"Not yet. I would like to enjoy my hearing for a little while longer." Atemu replied.

"Yeah. Mom will be shouting with happiness when she finds out." Yami agreed.

"Well, I'll wait and tell Grandpa in person." Heba said.

"It's easy for you to do since he lives here. I don't have that kind of luck." Atemu said.

"Were you two planning this?" Yami asked.

"No. We weren't planning this at all. It's a surprise, but a good surprise." Heba said.

"No kidding." Atemu agreed.

Yami shook his head. "Well, I know that you two will be having your hands full now." Yami said.

"Yeah, and I can't wait." Atemu said.

Heba shook his head. "Atemu, calm down. We've got awhile before we have this baby." Heba said.

"I know that. I can't help that I'm excited about the prospect of bring a father." Atemu said.

"I know the feeling." Heba agreed.

Yami smiled at them. 'I'm glad that they are so happy about this. They deserve to be happy, and I know that they'll make great parents.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he walked out of his office building. 'I am dead tired, and I'm not done yet.' Yugi thought.

"Hey, Yugi!"

Yugi turned to see Ryou, Bakura's husband, running up to him. "Hey, Ryou. What's up?" Yugi asked his white-haired friend.

"Are you just now leaving?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. I'm working on that computer software, and I'm almost done, but Bakura wants it done by the end of the week." Yugi said.

"You're not working on it at home, too?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. If I want to get it done by the deadline, I have to." Yugi answered.

"I'll talk to Bakura about it." Ryou said.

Yugi waved him off. "Don't worry about it. I should be done with it by this weekend, so I'll get the extra sleep I've been missing then." Yugi said.

"Okay." Ryou said a little reluctantly. He really didn't like it when Bakura would overwork Yugi like he seemed to be.

Yugi's phone ring. Yugi took it out and said, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Yugi._" Heba said.

"Oh. Hi, Heba. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"_I was wondering if you could come over for dinner tonight._" Heba said.

"Why tonight? It's usually Friday that I come over, and it's only Tuesday." Yugi said.

"_I know, but there's something that I want to tell you. Think you can make it?_" Heba asked.

Yugi glanced at his watch. "Sure. I can come. I'll go home and get a shower before I head over there." Yugi said.

"_Okay. I'll see you then._" Heba said before hanging up.

"Are you going over there for dinner?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. I'd better get on home. Bye, Ryou." Yugi said.

"Bye." Ryou said as Yugi walked off.

"Hi, Ryou!" Bakura said as he kissed Ryou on the cheek.

"Don't hi me, buster! What have I told you about overworking Yugi?!" Ryou demanded.

"Oh, well, uh-" Bakura stammered. He really hated it when Ryou was angry at him.

Ryou sighed. "Be glad that Yugi told me not worry about it. Just don't overwork him again for a while after this." Ryou said.

"Okay, Ryou. I won't." Bakura promised.

"Come on. We have dinner reservations." Ryou said, dragging Bakura off.

* * *

Atemu decided to brave it and called his parents' house.

"_Hello?_" Amara asked.

"Hi, Mom. It's me, Atemu." Atemu said.

"_Hi, dear. Why are you calling? Nothing's wrong, right?_" Amara asked.

"No, Mom. Nothing is wrong. Why do you think that something is wrong every time I call?" Atemu asked.

"_Because it is a mother's job to worry about her children. Now, what's going on?_" Amara asked.

"Well, I was actually calling because I have some very good news for you and Dad." Atemu said.

"_And what's that?_" Amara asked.

"Well, Heba found out today that he's pregnant." Atemu said.

"_PREGNANT?!_" Amara screamed.

Atemu had pulled the phone away from his ear the instant he finished telling her, and he could still hear her exclamation over the phone. He then brought the phone back to his ear and said, "Yes, Mom. Heba's pregnant."

"_How is he doing? And how far along is he?_" Amara asked.

"Heba's fine. He's just real excited about this. And he's about three weeks along." Atemu answered.

"_That's wonderful! I am going to talk to your father about coming out to see you as soon as we can._" Amara said.

"Mom, you don't have to do that. Heba's not having the baby for a while." Atemu said.

"_I know that, Atemu. I was pregnant twice myself. I've been talking to your father about coming and seeing you for a while now. This is just something else to celebrate when we get there. Who else knows?_"Amara asked.

"Well, we already told Yami, and Heba's asked Yugi and his grandfather to come over for dinner tonight, and he's planning to tell them then." Atemu told her.

"_Do you want me to tell your father, or would you rather tell him yourself?_" Amara asked.

"You can tell him, Mom. He can also call if he wants to." Atemu said.

"_All right. I'll make sure to tell him. Tell Heba I said hello, and tell him to take it easy._" Amara said.

"I will, Mom. Bye." Atemu said before he hung up the phone.

Heba walked into their bedroom where Atemu had been talking to his mother. "How did she take it?" Heba asked.

"Very well. She's thrilled with the idea, and she said hello and that you need to take it easy." Atemu answered.

Heba laughed. "I already knew that. Ever since we got married, your mother has worried about me like I was her own son." Heba said.

"Half the time, I think that she likes you more than me." Atemu said.

"Now don't say that. You know it's not true." Heba said, kissing Atemu on the cheek.

"I know. Come on. We should head on downstairs." Atemu said.

The two got up and headed downstairs to where Yami was.

"Mom excited?" Yami asked.

"Oh, yeah. She's thrilled." Atemu answered.

"Well, you know that Mom has always wanted grandchildren. Wouldn't surprise me if she wanted to move out here just be near the baby when it's born." Yami asked.

"That's a strong possibility." Heba agreed.

"Well, Mom did say that she's going to talk to Dad about coming out for a visit soon, so we may be seeing them soon." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you had to know that that was coming when Mom heard the news." Yami said.

"Yeah. I knew that it was coming." Atemu agreed.

* * *

Yugi arrived at Atemu and Heba's house at the same time his grandfather did. "Grandpa, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

Solomon Mutou was an older man who had the heart of young person. He had gray, spiked hair and violet eyes. "Heba called and asked me to dinner because there's something he wanted to tell me. Any idea what it is?" Solomon asked.

"No, but if Heba asked us both here, it must be pretty important." Yugi said.

The two went into the house since Heba and Atemu had told them repeatedly just to come on in the house without knocking or ringing the doorbell.

Atemu walked out and said, "Yugi. Grandpa. Glad that you made it."

"Hello, Atemu. How are you doing?" Solomon asked.

"I'm fine, Grandpa." Atemu answered.

After Atemu married Heba, Solomon had insisted that Atemu call him Grandpa although he wanted Atemu to call him Grandpa before that.

"Come on in. Dinner should be ready soon." Atemu said.

Solomon and Yugi walked into the living room where Yami was.

"Hello again, Yami." Solomon said.

"Hi, Mr. Mutou." Yami said.

Heba and Atemu had taken Yami to see Solomon a few weeks before, so they already knew each other.

"Now don't start with the Mr. Mutou stuff. If you won't call me Grandpa, at least call me Solomon. Being called Mr. makes me feel old." Solomon said.

"You are old, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Maybe, but I don't want to be called Mr." Solomon said.

Yami laughed. "All right. I give, Solomon." Yami said.

"Thank you." Solomon said.

Atemu laughed. "He did the same thing to me, Yami." Atemu said.

Before long, Heba came into the room and said, "Dinner's ready."

The group then went into the kitchen and sat down to eat.

"Now, what was so important that you wanted me and Yugi to come over here tonight, Heba?" Solomon asked.

"Well, I actually had some good news that I wanted to tell you." Heba said.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I found out today that I'm pregnant." Heba answered.

"Pregnant?!" Solomon exclaimed.

Heba nodded.

"Heba, that's great news!" Yugi said.

"We think so, too." Atemu agreed.

"How far along are you?" Solomon asked.

"Only three weeks." Heba answered.

"Well, this is certainly something to celebrate. Do your parents know, Atemu?" Solomon asked.

"I called my mom and told her. She's ecstatic about it. She's going to tell my dad when he gets home, so I'm certain that I'll be getting a call from him." Atemu answered.

Solomon chuckled. "I wonder if Aknankanon plans to move out here now since he'll be a grandfather." Solomon said.

"If our mother has anything to say about it, they will. You know that she's going to want to be close to her grandchild." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Atemu said.

"Well, I won't mind it too much. I think this baby needs to see their grandparents and great-grandfather." Heba said.

Solomon chuckled. "I'm just glad that I lived to see this day. I wasn't sure I would see my great-grandchildren." Solomon said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You're not that old, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Yes, but you never know. This is certainly some great news, Heba." Solomon said.

"I thought that you would like to hear this." Heba said.

* * *

That night, Atemu and Heba were in their room.

"Well, I think that everyone is happy about this." Atemu said.

"Well, you knew that everyone would be happy." Heba said as they climbed into bed.

"I know. I'm real excited." Atemu said.

"I've noticed." Heba said.

Atemu's cell phone rang. He reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" Atemu said.

"_I hear that I'm going to be a grandfather._" Aknankanon said.

"Hi, Dad. Yeah. You're going to be a grandfather in about nine months." Atemu replied.

Heba just smiled at him.

"_Well, your mother is very excited about this. It's all she's talked about tonight._" Aknankanon said.

"Well, you know how Mom is, Dad." Atemu said.

"_Yes, I know. Just so you know, we'll be coming up next week. I'll let you know when._" Aknankanon said.

"Okay. Just let me know when you'll get here." Atemu said.

"_I will. This is great news, though. I don't think that you could have told me anything better._" Aknankanon said.

"I know, Dad." Atemu said.

The two soon hung up.

"I take it that he's happy." Heba said.

"Yeah. He doesn't say much, but I could hear it in his voice. He's excited about becoming a grandfather." Atemu said.

"Well, this baby will be spoiled between the grandparents, the great-grandfather, and the uncles." Heba said.

Atemu groaned. "Disciplining this child will be hard." Atemu said.

"Well, their job is to spoil, and ours is to raise him or her right." Heba said.

"I know, and I can't wait." Atemu said before leaning forward and kissing Heba.

* * *

"Yami, are you sure?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, Atemu. I thought about it last night, and you two don't me around while you're raising a child." Yami said.

"Yami, we don't mind having you here." Heba said.

"I know that, but you two are starting a family, and I think that it's time for me to find a place of my own." Yami said.

"Well, you know that you can stay here as long as you need to. You don't have to be rushed. I mean, the baby won't be here for a while, so you have plenty of time to find a place of your own." Atemu said.

"Well, I'll start looking in my free time." Yami said.

Heba tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm. What about Yugi." Heba murmured.

"Yugi? What does he have to do with this?" Yami asked.

"Heba! What did I tell you about matchmaking?!" Atemu growled.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Atemu, I am not trying to set my brother up with yours. I wasn't even thinking that." Heba said.

"Then what were you thinking about?" Atemu asked.

"Ever since Serenity got married to Mokuba, Yugi's been thinking about getting another roommate. He hasn't found someone yet. I was just thinking that if Yami wanted to, he could talk to Yugi about rooming there as the new roommate." Heba said.

"Serenity lived there?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I thought you knew." Atemu said.

"I knew that she lived in Egypt, but I didn't know that she lived with Yugi." Yami said.

"Well, they were roommates." Heba said.

"And Joey was okay with his little sister rooming with Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Sure. You know that Joey and I grew up together, so that means that Yugi did, too. We've known each other for a long time. Joey knew that Yugi wouldn't try anything with Serenity. Yugi and I both see Serenity as a younger sister, anyway." Heba said.

"And the fact that Yugi is completely gay added to Joey's willingness to let her stay there." Atemu added.

"I didn't know that Yugi was gay." Yami remarked.

"Yeah. He's actually dated only one girl in his entire life, and that was when he was fifteen in high school. He found out fast that he was gay, and he hasn't dated a girl since." Heba said.

"I guess Joey would be okay with Serenity staying with Yugi then." Yami said.

"Yep. He was. Besides, Joey felt better about her living with Yugi because Yugi was such a good friend. He knew that Serenity would be taken care of if she ever needed anything." Heba said.

"Hmm. I might talk to Yugi about that." Yami said.

"Well, I can assure you that Yugi won't mind much." Heba said.

"Well, I have to go to work. I'll see you two later." Yami said before he left the house.

"You know, that's a good idea, Heba. I know that Yami's never been one to want to live alone. I think that he would like living with Yugi." Atemu said.

"I know. I mean, Yugi wants a new roommate, and I figured that he would be more comfortable having a roommate that he knew." Heba said.

"Well, it could end up working out for both of them. Just one thing. Why tell Yami Yugi was gay?" Atemu asked.

"Well, he needed to know since he would be living there." Heba said.

"Yugi doesn't date. You know that." Atemu said.

"I know, but Yami should know about Yugi's lifestyle. That would be a big thing that he would want to know." Heba said.

"True. I mean, Yami will probably tell Yugi that he's bi, anyway." Atemu said.

"It'll work out for them both." Heba said.

* * *

Yugi gave a sigh of relief when he saw that he was done. "Finally! I'm done with this." Yugi said. He picked up the phone and dialed up to Bakura's office.

"_This had better be good!_" Bakura barked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Nice to talk to you, too, Bakura. I thought that I would let you know that I've finished this computer program for you." Yugi said.

"_You did? That wasn't due until tomorrow, though._" Bakura said.

"I know that, Bakura. I got done a day early." Yugi said.

"Well, bring it on up to my office." Bakura said.

"_All right. I'll be up there in a minute._" Yugi said. He hung up the phone and gathered everything that he needed to show Bakura. He took the elevator up and headed to Bakura's office. "I'm here to see Mr. Mao." Yugi said to the secretary, being professional with her.

"Mr. Mao." the secretary said into the intercom.

"_Yes?_" Bakura replied.

"Yugi Mutou is here to see you." the secretary said.

"_Send him in!_" Bakura said.

"Yes, sir." the secretary said, a little shaken.

Yugi smiled. "First day on the job?" Yugi asked.

The secretary nodded.

"You'll get used to him." Yugi said before he went into the office.

"Yugi! Glad to hear that you got done early!" Bakura said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Shut up! You don't need to act so happy. I know you're just acting like this because of Ryou." Yugi said.

Bakura smirked. "Of course. I don't want to be on the couch." Bakura said.

Yugi shook his head. "Ryou has so much control over you it's not funny." Yugi said.

"Knock it off, half-pint!" Bakura snapped.

Yugi walked over and said, "Here."

Bakura took everything and looked over it. "Great work, Yugi. I knew I did a good thing in hiring you." Bakura said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that me being your younger brother had nothing to do with it." Yugi said.

"That might have a little to do with it." Bakura admitted.

Yugi smiled. "Can I go back to my office now?" Yugi asked.

"Go ahead and take off early. I don't need you here." Bakura said.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Get out of here." Bakura said.

"All right. Bye." Yugi said before leaving.

* * *

Yami was doing his work in his office. He was thinking about living with Yugi.

'It might not be so bad. I mean, Yugi's pretty okay from what I've seen. I'm sure that he has his quirks, but everyone does.' Yami thought.

The more Yami thought about, the more he began to think that it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

'I think I will talk with Yugi about it. I might try and call him to meet with him in the next few days so that we can talk about it.' Yami thought.

Yami kept on with his work.

* * *

~In Domino~

Tristan and Tea were sitting in their home.

Tea was now four months pregnant and starting to show.

Tristan and Tea had gotten married a month after the DNA test was done, and they were now living very comfortably together.

There was just one problem.

"Tristan, do you think maybe we should try to talk to Yami now?" Tea asked.

"I don't know, Tea. I mean, we really betrayed his trust with what we did. Being in love shouldn't have led us to betraying Yami's trust like that." Tristan said.

"I agree, but I want to try and fix things. I mean, Yami and I were friends before we got together, and you two were friends. I would like to try and get that back." Tea said.

"Maybe. I'll try and call him tomorrow." Tristan said.

Tea smiled. "Thanks, sweetheart." Tea said.

"No problem." Tristan said.

They really wanted to fix their friendship with Yami although that would be a lot easier said than done.

* * *

Hpe you liked it. Don't ask me why I decided to make Bakura Yugi and Heba's brother. I just wanted to in this fic. You'll learn more about that later on.

Next: Yami and Yugi talk about Yami being Yugi's new roomate.

R&R.


	5. New Roommate

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- New Roommate

After getting off work, Yugi had gone to his home to get a shower and get into fresh clothes. He had to wear a business suit to work since it was company policy, but he normally wore leather, so that's what he changed into.

Yugi didn't like sitting around and doing nothing very often, so he decided to go and see his grandfather.

Yugi left the house and went to his car. He drove to the small Game Shop that his grandfather owned in the middle of downtown Cairo.

Solomon Mutou's Game Shop may have been small, but it did very well business wise. Kids of all ages came, and Solomon loved it because he loved kids.

Yugi walked into the Game Shop and found that his grandfather was busy with a customer. He waited until the customer left the store to talk to his grandfather. "Hi, Grandpa." Yugi said, walking over to the counter.

"Hello, Yugi. Why aren't you at work?" Solomon asked.

"I finished the project I was working on a little early, so Bakura gave me the rest of the day off." Yugi answered.

"It's always good to get finished early. You certainly believed in that philosophy back in school." Solomon said.

"Well, I always liked to get things done early, and Heba liked to procrastinate. Probably why I was helping him at the last minute." Yugi said.

"Indeed." Solomon said.

"I didn't want to sit around at the house all day, so I thought that I would come and see if you needed help." Yugi said.

"Well, I could use someone to check the inventory." Solomon said.

"You saved that just for me, didn't you?" Yugi asked. He hated to check inventory.

Solomon chuckled. "Don't I always save it for you, Yugi?" Solomon asked, handing him a clipboard.

"All right. I'll do the job that you loath so much." Yugi said, walking back to the back room where all of the inventory was kept.

* * *

Yami was on his lunch break. He had decided to at least ask Yugi about being the new roommate. There was just one problem.

Yami didn't know how to contact him.

Yami picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?_" Heba asked.

"Hi, Heba. I hope that I'm not calling at a bad time." Yami said.

"_No. It's not a bad time. Atemu and I were out grocery shopping. What's up?_" Heba asked.

"Well, I thought that I would ask Yugi about being his new roommate, but I don't know how to contact him." Yami said.

"_Well, I could ask Yugi for you._" Heba said.

"No. I'll do it. I was just wondering how to get in touch with him." Yami replied.

"_Oh! That's easy. I'll give you the house number and his cell number. You'll reach him at one or the other._" Heba said. He gave the numbers to Yami.

"Thanks, Heba. I appreciate it." Yami said.

"_No, problem._" Heba said.

Yami hung up with Heba and looked at the numbers. 'I'll try his cell phone first.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi walked out of the back room and handed the clipboard back to his grandfather. "The inventory is done." Yugi said.

"Thank you, my boy." Solomon said.

"How is it that I am the one that gets stuck doing inventory all the time?" Yugi asked.

"Because you know when the right time is to get here." Solomon said.

"One of these days, I am going to time it so that you're done with inventory before I come." Yugi said.

Solomon laughed. "You say that every single time, and you haven't managed it yet." Solomon said.

Yugi's cell phone rang. He took it out a frowned when he didn't recognize the number.

Deciding to answer it, Yugi opened the phone and said, "Hello?"

"_Yugi? This is Yami._"Yami said.

"Oh. Hi, Yami. I didn't know you had my number." Yugi said.

"I_ didn't before now. I called Heba, and he gave it to me._" Yami replied.

"That makes sense. What can I do for you?" Yugi asked.

_"Well, there was something that I wanted to talk to you about, but I would rather discuss it with you in person. I was wondering when a good time to talk to you was._" Yami said.

"Well, any time today would be good. I'm off now as it is." Yugi said.

"_I can get off at five. Do you know where we could meet?_" Yami asked.

"We could just meet at my home if you want." Yugi said.

"_That's good for me. Where is it?"_ Yami asked.

Yugi gave the address to Yami.

"_Thanks, Yugi. I'll see you there._" Yami said.

"All right, Yami. Bye." Yugi said and hung up the phone.

Solomon's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Sounds like someone has a date." Solomon said in a teasing manner.

Yugi blushed. "I do not, Grandpa! Yami wants to talk about something, and I just said to meet at my house. That's all." Yugi said.

Solomon laughed. "I'm just teasing you, Yugi." Solomon said.

"I know. You do it all the time, and it's not exactly something I enjoy." Yugi said.

Solomon laughed again. "Well, if you wanted to, I know that Yami would be good for you." Solomon said.

"Grandpa, I'm looking for a new roommate, not a boyfriend. Besides, given that Yami was engaged to a girl at one time, I don't think that it would work so well." Yugi said.

"Some people are bi." Solomon pointed out.

"I wouldn't have the kind of luck where a good guy was bi." Yugi said.

'I wish you did find someone. I know he's still edgy after what happened before, but he really needs someone.' Solomon thought.

* * *

Yami was thankful when he got out of the office early. 'Thank goodness. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to cancel on Yugi.' Yami thought. He hated having to cancel anything, especially when it came to people that he knew.

Yami walked out of the building and out to his car. He got in and started to drive off.

Yami's phone rang.

Yami used his Bluetooth to answer it. "Hello?" Yami said.

"_Hey, Yami. I wondered if you had talked to Yugi yet._" Atemu said.

"Not yet, Atemu. I just got out of the office. I was heading over to his house now." Yami answered.

"_Oh. Are you asking him about being the new roommate?_" Atemu asked.

"I'm going to talk to him about it. And I will call and let you know what I find out." Yami said.

"_Okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye._" Atemu said.

"Bye." Yami answered and hung up the phone. He sighed. 'He has to know everything about my life.' Yami thought. He knew that Atemu just worried about him, but it got on his nerves all right. 'Although he was right when he admitted to me that he didn't think that Tea was the one for me.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in his living room when the doorbell rang. Yugi got up and answered the door to find Yami outside.

"Hi, Yugi. I know I'm a little early. I hope that it's all right." Yami said.

"It's fine, Yami. Come on in." Yugi replied, stepping aside.

Yami walked on into the house.

Yugi shut the door and said, "Is there anything that I can get you?"

"No. I'm fine." Yami answered.

"Okay. Come this way." Yugi said, leading Yami into the living room.

Yugi sat down on the couch, and Yami sat down in the armchair.

"You mentioned on the phone that you wanted to talk to me about something." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It's kind of weird to ask, but since Heba's pregnant, I decided to move out of their house. They're starting family, and they don't need me still living with them. I'm sure that they could use the space." Yami said.

"I get that." Yugi said.

"Well, Heba mentioned to me that you were looking for a new roommate, and so I thought I would see if you would like me to be your roommate." Yami said.

"You want to live here? No offense, but you could afford a better place than this." Yugi said.

"So could you. Bakura pays all his employees well." Yami said.

"Touché. I just like living here. I don't need to live in a luxurious place, anyway." Yugi said.

"Same here. The truth is that I have never been a fan of living alone. It gets too quiet in my opinion." Yami said.

"I take it that Heba mentioned to you that I was looking for a new roommate." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I understand if you don't want to, but I thought that I would ask." Yami said.

"Well, I don't see the harm in it. I just try and make sure that the person I get as my roommate isn't going to turn out to be some kind of psycho killer or someone with a tendency to hurt others." Yugi said.

"You don't have to worry about that with me." Yami said.

"I know. I don't see the harm in it. I mean, I would rather have someone that I know as my roommate than someone I don't know." Yugi said.

"I agree. Is there anything special you ask?" Yami asked.

"No. I just ask you pay half the house payment and half of all the utilities." Yugi said.

"That's fair." Yami said, already knowing he would do that if Yugi wanted him as a roommate.

"I also just like privacy, so just don't go in my bedroom or office without my permission." Yugi said.

"You have an office?" Yami asked.

"Working for Bakura isn't easy. I work here as much as I do there just to meet my deadlines. I'm lucky if I get four hours of sleep a night some days." Yugi said.

"Knowing Bakura like I do, I don't find that hard to believe at all." Yami said.

"The only other thing is how groceries are done. We can either go half and half on the bill, or we each buy our separate groceries and don't touch each others." Yugi said.

"Well, how did you and Serenity do it?" Yami asked.

"Well, we always made a grocery list, and we would go grocery shopping on Saturday. One week I would buy the groceries, and the next week Serenity would." Yugi said.

"Well, if you want, we could just do that. It seems a little easier." Yami said.

"It really is. There's an extra room either downstairs beside my office or upstairs where you could set up an office if you needed to." Yugi said.

"Given my job, I'll need an office." Yami said.

"You can choose either one. I really don't care." Yugi said.

"So, I take it that we are roommates then." Yami said.

"Yeah. I'd rather have a roommate. Better than living alone." Yugi said.

"When can I move in?" Yami asked.

"Whenever you like." Yugi answered.

"I may wait and move in on the weekend. It'll be easier that way." Yami said.

"Get moved in before your parents get here for a visit?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked at him. "How did you know that my parents were coming?" Yami asked.

"Well, since Heba is my brother, your parents consider me a part of the family. They always come see me when they're here. And Heba told me they were coming this time in case they dropped by." Yugi answered.

"Oh." Yami said.

"Just out of curiosity, is there anything that I should know about you?" Yugi asked.

"Not really. I like my privacy, too, so I guess the same rule applies to me. I'd rather not be disturbed if I'm in my office unless it's really important." Yami said. As an afterthought, he added, "Just so you know, I'm bi."

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said.

"Doesn't bother you, right?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I am gay, so it doesn't bother me. It's just good to know in case I find someone I don't know here at any given time." Yugi said.

"Well, I doubt that I am going to be dating any time soon, so you won't have to worry about it right now. Plus, I'll tell you in advance if I'm seeing someone." Yami said.

"Okay. By the way, how did you know Serenity was my last roommate?" Yugi asked.

"Heba." Yami answered.

"I should have known." Yugi said.

"Yeah. He also told me you were gay because I had trouble understanding why someone as overprotective of Serenity as Joey is would let Serenity room with a guy." Yami said.

"Most people have trouble understanding that, too. I'm gay, and Serenity is more like a sister to me than anything." Yugi said.

"I know. Well, I'm glad that you'll let me live here." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, I don't think that you want to be there when the baby gets here, so you need another place. Besides, I'd prefer it be you since I do know you." Yugi said.

"I guess we're on the same page then." Yami said.

"I guess so." Yugi agreed.

"Well, I'd better get going. I'm sure Atemu and Heba will want to know if you agreed to let me live here or not." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Those two always want to know my business, too. I know that pain." Yugi said.

"Maybe with us living together, they'll get off our backs." Yami said.

The two looked at each other and said, "Nah." They then burst into laughter.

"There's no doubt that they won't leave us alone." Yugi said.

"No, but maybe they'll get off our backs for a little while." Yami said.

"I'll see you later, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami then left, and Yugi shit the door behind him.

'Well, my problem of a roommate is solved. At least I know that I have a good person living with me.' Yugi thought.

* * *

"I knew that if you asked Yugi, he would agree to you becoming his roommate." Heba said.

"So did I. Yugi's like that." Atemu said.

"Well, I'll be moving in with him this weekend." Yami sad.

"I'll help you get your things over there." Atemu said.

"You don't have to." Yami said.

"I know that, but I want to." Atemu said.

"If you want, fine." Yami said.

"Yami, did Yugi tell you about his little quirks?" Heba asked.

"He told me to help pay half the house payment and the utilities, which is reasonable and fair. He also asked that I don't go in his bedroom or office without him knowing, also reasonable and understandable. He also mentioned he only got four hours of sleep some nights." Yami said.

"That's because of Bakura." Heba said.

"And I believe it. I don't see them as quirks, thought. All he asked is reasonable and fair." Yami said.

"And warn him if you're bringing any guests over. Yugi doesn't like to be taken off guard." Heba said.

"Heba, I don't plan on dating for a while." Yami said.

"He means anyone, Yami. Business associates, friends, ect. Just let Yugi know before you get to the house." Atemu said.

"Oh. I would have anyway." Yami said.

"I think that you and Yugi are going to get along fine." Heba said.

"I would hope so. It wouldn't be easy to live with someone that you disliked." Yami said. He stood up from the seat he had been in. "I'll go upstairs and start packing what's in my room. I'm just glad I didn't unpack everything." Yami said before going upstairs.

"Well, I'll feel better knowing that Yami's the one living with Yugi. I know Yami won't take advantage of Yugi or hurt him in any way." Heba said.

"I know what you mean. Yugi's been through enough as it is." Atemu agreed.

* * *

Yami, with the help of Yugi and Atemu, had gotten all of his things moved to the house he would share with Yugi on Saturday.

"Wow. That's a lot of stuff." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"Well, good luck unpacking everything." Atemu said as he and Heba headed for the door.

"Where are you two going?" Yami asked.

"Well, we promised Seto and Joey that we would meet them for lunch, so we have to go." Atemu said.

"You just don't want to help me unpack." Yami said.

"Exactly." Heba said before the two rushed out the door.

Yami shook his head. "Those two are unbelievable at times." Yami said.

"Well, I can help you unpack if you want Yami." Yugi said.

"You don't mind?" Yami asked.

"It'll alleviate my boredom." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said

The two headed up to Yami's room, and they started to unpack.

"You listen to a lot of music." Yugi said, seeing the different CDs.

"Yeah. I do. Movies, too. I noticed yours downstairs. We can add them to that if you want." Yami said.

"Well, there's an empty half to each one. Serenity and I made sure we knew who's was who, so you can put them there if you want." Yugi said.

"Okay. I'll do that later." Yami said.

The two kept on unpacking what would stay in Yami's room.

"Yugi, since I'm living here, do you have a boyfriend?" Yami asked.

"No. Why?" Yugi inquired,

"I wanted to know if I would find someone here that I didn't know." Yami answered.

"Oh. No. Although you might find Bakura here." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because, unfortunately for me, Bakura is my older half-brother, and he loves to drop in unannounced just because he loves to annoy the hell out of me." Yugi said.

Yami stopped working. "You and Bakura are half-brothers?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. My mom had him before she met my dad. Bakura's five years older than me and Heba. Once we learned about each other, we all met, and over time, we became friends. Now, we are family." Yugi said.

"Wow. You work for your brother." Yami said.

"Yeah. It's a pain at times, but I learned to live with it." Yugi said.

"I don't think that you had a choice." Yami said.

"Nope. Bakura's okay, though. He's just a little protective of me and Heba. Anyone we date he interrogates." Yugi said.

"Is that why you don't have a boyfriend?" Yami asked.

"No. I have-other reasons for that." Yugi replied.

Yami noticed the tenseness when Yugi said it. "Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked.

"I have other reasons for not wanting to date, Yami. I'd rather not talk about them right now." Yugi said.

"That's fine. If you ever want to talk about it, though, you can talk to me." Yami said.

"Thanks. I just don't like talking about it that much." Yugi said.

"I understand." Yami said.

The two kept on unpacking Yami's things and talking.

* * *

"So, Yami's going to be living with Yugi now." Joey said.

"Yeah. With the baby coming, Yami decided to move out. I knew Yugi was looking for a roommate, and I thought that they would make great roommates." Heba replied.

"You're right. I think that Yami and Yugi are the perfect match." Seto said.

"Well, they will work well living together." Atemu said.

"I didn't mean as roommates." Seto said.

Atemu groaned. "Okay. No matchmaking. I don't want anyone trying to set Yugi and Yami up with each other." Atemu said.

"We won't. I mean, the last time people were set up, Tea ended up cheating on Yami, and well, we all know what happened with Yugi." Joey said.

"I want them to be happy, though." Heba said.

"If Yugi and Yami are meant to be together, then they will find their way to each other on their own." Atemu said.

"We know that." Seto said.

"So, let's not try and push matters." Atemu said.

"We know. Although if they admit to us about having feelings about the other, then we might could just give a little push." Joey said.

Atemu covered his eyes. 'They're not going to give up until those two are together.' Atemu thought.

* * *

Yugi and Yami sat downstairs after getting all of Yami's things unpacked.

"I wish Atemu and Heba had stayed to help." Yugi said.

"So do I. I forgot I had so much stuff." Yami said.

"You forgot about packing all that stuff?" Yugi asked.

"That was a few months ago, and my parents helped along with a few of the domestic staff." Yami said.

"Well, that's understandable." Yugi said. He thought a moment and said, "Yami, do you mind me asking what happened with your ex-fiancée?"

Yami blinked. "You don't know?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. "Heba only told me that you two called it off. I didn't know the reason why. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Yugi said.

"No. It's fine. Well, I dated Tea for about a year as a favor to my father since Tea's father was a friend of his. Well, I realized that I didn't love Tea, and around the time I was going to break things off, I found out Tea was pregnant. I wanted to do the right thing, so I proposed. A month later, Seto came to me and told me he knew Tea was cheating on me with another man. I-was stupid. I didn't believe him because I didn't think that Tea was like that. I had an argument with him and left. I decided to go and see Tea to reassure myself I knew her. Turns out, I was wrong." Yami said.

"She was cheating on you?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. With Tristan Taylor, someone who was supposed to be my friend. Well, since Tea didn't know who the father was, a DNA test was done. I had already decided not to marry her regardless of the results. Well, Tristan was the father. I came here to start over, and that's that." Yami said.

"I'm sorry, Yami." Yugi said.

"Don't be. I didn't love her, and I know that if I had married her, I would have been miserable. What hurt the most is that she would betray me like that. I think it was just them going behind my back that hurt. It wasn't a heartbreak, really." Yami said.

"Well, it still wasn't right." Yugi said.

"No. Maybe the next person I find will be better for me." Yami said.

"I hope so." Yugi said.

"So do I." Yami said, smiling at Yugi.

* * *

~In Domino~

Tristan walked into his house. "Hey, Tea!" Tristan called.

Tea walked out of the kitchen. "What is it, Tristan?" Tea asked.

"I finally found out why we can't find Yami." Tristan said.

"Why?" Tea asked, immediately interested.

"He's in Egypt." Tristan said.

"Egypt?" Tea asked.

Tristan nodded. "Turns out, Yami went to Cairo to head up his father's office out there. Yami left Domino." Tristan said.

"I can't believe that he did that just because of what we did." Tea said, shocked.

"Well, if we're going to fix things with him, we have to go to Egypt." Tristan said.

"I hope that we don't see his brother. I know Atemu will be pissed at what we did." Tea said.

"I know. I've booked the next flight out." Tristan said.

"Thanks." Tea said.

"No problem." Tristan said, kissing his wife on the cheek.

The two would go to Cairo to try and fix things with Yami, but it wouldn't be as easy as they thought it would be.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The confrontation Tristan and Tea have with Yami.

R&R.


	6. Confrontation

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6- Confrontation

Yugi and Yami had been living together for about a week now. They were adjusting rather well to living together now.

Yami walked downstairs and found that Yugi already had breakfast ready.

"Morning, Yami." Yugi said as he sat down.

"Morning. Do you always get breakfast ready?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I like cooking, so I usually do the cooking unless you really want to." Yugi said.

"No. I hate cooking." Yami said as he sat down across from Yugi.

"You head out to work early, don't you?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. There's a lot that comes along with running an office. Besides, my parents are supposed to come in today, so I plan on leaving the office early to spend some time with them." Yami said.

"I understand that." Yugi said.

"What about you? Are you not going into work today?" Yami asked.

"Not exactly. There are days when I will just work from home. I told Bakura yesterday that I was going to be working from home today." Yugi answered.

"I could, but if I tried to work from here, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my work." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Don't worry about it, Yami. You don't have to." Yugi said.

The two then finished their breakfast.

"Well, I'm heading off to work." Yami said.

"Okay. I'll see you after while, Yami." Yugi said.

"All right. Bye." Yami said as he left the house.

Yugi washed up the dishes before he headed to his office to do his work.

* * *

"So, is the guest room ready for when your parents get here, Atemu?" Heba asked.

"Yes, Heba. It's ready." Atemu said.

"I'm just checking. You have a bad habit of waiting to do those kinds of things until the last minute." Heba reminded his husband.

"I know I have a tendency to do that, Heba, but I didn't this time." Atemu said.

"Just making sure." Heba said as he sat down by Atemu on the couch.

"How are you feeling today?" Atemu asked.

"Just a little sick. It's been the normal, really." Heba said.

"Yeah. You do realize that my mother is going to go all mother hen on you once she gets here." Atemu pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." Heba said. He glanced over and said, "What about Yami? Is he coming over today?"

"Yeah. He knows that Mom and Dad are going to get here around noon, so he's going to get off early and meet us for lunch." Atemu said.

"Okay. I was just wondering." Heba said.

* * *

Tea and Tristan were sitting on a plane heading for Egypt.

"I hope that we can find Yami pretty soon." Tea said.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked.

"Cairo is a big place. He could live just about anywhere. I don't know how we're going to find him fast." Tea said.

"Don't worry about it, Tea. I have Yami's home address. Besides, we know where Atemu lives, so we can go and ask him if we need to." Tristan told her, placing his hand over his wife's.

"Tristan, I think that going to see Atemu might not be such a good idea." Tea said.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked.

"You know that Atemu and Yami are very close for brothers. I have a feeling that Yami has already told Atemu everything that happened, meaning that Atemu is mad as hell at the two of us. Heba's as close to Yami as Atemu is, so he's going to angry, too." Tea said.

"Oh. I hadn't even thought of that." Tristan said.

"Yeah. Besides, Atemu never said anything to me, but I could tell that he didn't think that I was the right one for Yami." Tea said.

"Why weren't you good enough?" Tristan demanded.

"Tristan, it's not that he thought I wasn't good enough. He just didn't think that Yami and I were right for each other, and we know that he was right. It's just going to be better to avoid Atemu if possible." Tea said.

"Hmm. I agree." Tristan said.

The two settled back for their plane trip to Cairo.

* * *

Yami had been working very hard all morning since he wanted to be done with everything before his parents got there.

His phone rang.

Yami picked it up and said, "Yami Sennen."

"_Hello, cousin._" Seto said.

"Seto, why are you calling me? Don't you have a business to run?" Yami asked.

"_Yes. I was just rather bored at the moment._" Seto said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "You are one of the best CEO's in the entire world, and you're bored." Yami said.

"_So what? What are you up to?_" Seto asked.

"I was trying to get my work done early today. My parents should be arriving before long, and I want to be able to spend some time with them." Yami answered.

"_I forgot that they were going to be arriving today. I'm guessing that they came to see Heba since they know that he's pregnant with their grandchild._" Seto said.

"I think that they were going to be coming anyway, but hearing that Heba was pregnant just sealed the deal. It'll be good to see them." Yami said.

"_You do realize that they are going to probably move out here so that they can be close to their grandchild now._" Seto said.

"Yes, Seto. I know. It won't bother me." Yami said.

"_Well, I'll let you get back to your work then. I'll talk to you later._" Seto said.

"Okay, Seto. Bye." Yami said before turning off the phone. He shook his head. "I love my cousin, but he can be a pain sometimes." Yami said.

* * *

Heba and Atemu had gone to the airport to meet Aknankanon and Amara's plane.

The two didn't have to wait long.

Aknankanon and Amara had come on their private jet, so they were the only ones landing at the time.

Atemu saw his parents and said, "Mom! Dad! Over here!"

Aknankanon and Amara looked and saw where their son was.

The two then walked over.

"Hello, Atemu. Glad that you met us." Aknankanon said.

"Where's Heba?" Amara asked.

"Bathroom. His stomach hasn't been agreeing with him lately." Atemu said.

"I know how he feels. I was like that a lot." Amara said.

"How has he been doing?" Aknankanon asked.

"He's been fine. He's just real tired of being sick all the time." Atemu said.

"Well, he'll get over that before he knows it." Amara said.

A few moments later, Heba returned. "Oh! Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." Heba said.

After Atemu and Heba had gotten married, Aknankanon and Amara had insisted that Heba call them mom and dad since they were family, and Heba had gotten used to calling them that.

"There you are!" Amara squealed, hugging Heba tightly.

"And I just got a hello." Atemu said.

"Well, he's the one pregnant, so-" Aknankanon trailed off.

"Yeah. I know. He takes precedence over me." Atemu said.

"How are you doing, Heba?" Amara asked.

"I'm fine, Mom. Just a little sick." Heba said.

"Well, that's to be expected." Amara said.

"So, are we going to lunch like we planned?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yeah. Yami was going to try and finish early today, so he's just going to meet us at the restaurant." Atemu said.

"All right. Let's go then." Amara said.

After getting the luggage, the group headed to Atemu and Heba's car to go to the restaurant.

* * *

Yugi was busy on his computer. 'I know that Bakura's my brother, but he can be a slave driver at times.' Yugi thought.

Bakura had given Yugi a new project to work on, so Yugi had been working on it for the past week.

Yugi's phone then rang.

Yugi picked up the receiver. "Hello?" Yugi said.

"_Hi, half-pint._" Bakura said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" Yugi asked. He hit the speakerphone button and put the receiver back down.

"_I was just wondering how you were coming with the project._" Bakura said.

"I just got started Monday, Bakura. You can't expect miracles. I've barely gotten started with all of this." Yugi said as he continued to work on his computer.

"_Oh. Well, just do what you can. I know that I can count on you to get everything done._" Bakura said.

"Is that why you're stalling in getting me some help?" Yugi asked.

"_Maybe. That, and I can't find anyone who I think would work out well. I don't think that there is anyone I have interviewed that would be able to able to do even half the work that you do in the time a give you to complete a project._" Bakura said.

"Uh-huh. Is there anything else that I can do for you?" Yugi asked.

"_How is it going living with Yami_?" Bakura asked.

"It's fine. We get along pretty well." Yugi said.

"_Seen any kind of boyfriend material in him?_" Bakura asked.

"Bakura! Stop it with that!" Yugi snapped.

"_Sorry. I just want to know what my little brother had planned._" Bakura said.

"No, Bakura. I don't plan to date Yami. He doesn't even know about the past." Yugi said/

"_You should tell him. I know that Yami is trustworthy, and he would listen to you._" Bakura said.

"I know that, but I'm just not sure about telling him about this just yet." Yugi said.

"_Well, just think about it. I know that he would be a great listener, and an even greater boyfriend._" Bakura said before hanging up the phone quickly.

Yugi glared at the phone. "I think that I am going to have to kill my brother and make Ryou single again." Yugi said.

Yugi knew that he did care about Yami a lot, and he knew he probably wouldn't mind dating Yami, but he just wasn't sure if he was ready to start dating , he didn't know how Yami felt, and he didn't want to ruin the new friendship that they had forged. He knew that Yami was bi, so that did increase his chances slightly.

But his fear from the past wouldn't let him talk to Yami about it.

* * *

Yami arrived at the restaurant that they had decided to eat at. He went in and found where his parents, brother, and brother-in-law were already sitting. He walked over to them. "Sorry that I'm a little late." Yami said, sitting down in one of the empty seats.

"Don't worry about it. We've only been here for about five minutes. We caught in traffic." Atemu said.

"Well, that's bound to happen sometimes." Yami said.

"I know that. I've lived here long enough to know that." Atemu replied.

"So, did you manage to get everything done that you wanted to?' Heba asked.

"Yeah. I got what I needed to done." Yami said.

"Well, I must say that I am proud of you, Yami. You've done really well with the office out here. It's done better than it has since I left it when we moved to Domino." Aknankanon said.

"Thanks, Dad." Yami said.

The waiter came, and they placed their drink orders.

"So, how is living with Yugi going?" Amara asked.

"It's fine. Yugi and I get along really well." Yami said.

"Yugi gets along with most people anyway." Heba said.

"Yugi is good with people. You have to admit that." Atemu said.

Once the waiter came back with their drinks, they took a moment to look over the menus.

Heba looked green. "I don't think that there's anything I'm going to enjoy eating." Heba said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because not everything settles well with the stomach when a person is in their first trimester of the pregnancy." Amara answered.

"Oh." Yami said.

"Maybe this place wasn't such a good idea." Atemu said.

"I doubt that any place will settle well with him for a while." Aknankanon said.

"Heba, I would suggest that you just get a soup or salad. It will be easier on your stomach." Amara suggested.

Heba nodded and decided that he would take her advice.

* * *

Yugi decided to take a break from his work and stood up, walking into the kitchen. He was about to get him something to drink when the doorbell rang.

Yugi went to the front door and opened it to find Ryou and Malik, another friend, standing there.

"Hey, Yugi. Bad time?" Malik asked.

"No. Come on in." Yugi said, stepping aside.

Malik and Ryou walked into the house, and Yugi shut the door.

"What are you two doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we were board, and we found out from Bakura that you were working from home today." Malik said.

"So, you decided to come over here and bug one of Bakura's employees." Yugi said.

"We had nothing better to do." Malik said.

"I hope you don't mind." Ryou said.

"Nah. I just decided to take a break. Sit down, and I'll get you something to drink." Yugi said.

"Soda." Malik said.

"I'll have tea." Ryou added.

The two then sat down on the couch while Yugi got the drinks. Yugi returned with three cups.

"Thanks, Yugi." Ryou said.

"No problem." Yugi replied.

"How is it having a male roommate?" Malik asked slyly.

"Malik! Nothing is going on between me and Yami! We are roommates and friends. Nothing more." Yugi said.

"Are you saying you don't want to be?" Ryou asked mischievously

Yugi blushed. "Knock it off." Yugi mumbled.

"You do like him!" Malik said accusingly.

"Okay. Maybe I do like him, but that doesn't mean anything." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you haven't liked anyone in over three years. That is something." Ryou said.

"Yeah, but I don't even know how Yami feels about me. Besides, he's not going to think that highly of me once he hears everything." Yugi said, looking down.

Ryou set his glass down and walked over to sit down beside Yugi. "Yugi, I know Yami very well, and I can tell you that he isn't going to say or do anything that hurts you as far as that goes. He'll listen and understand." Ryou said.

"I don't know." Yugi said.

"Just think about telling him. Besides, we all know that Yami is bi, so that there increases your chances of getting him." Ryou said.

"Maybe." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Tristan and Tea had arrived in Egypt and were now going to their hotel.

Tea had decided to rest for a while.

Tristan had gone out, and he returned a little while later. "Hey, Tea. I found the way to where Yami lives." Tristan said.

"You did?" Tea asked, sitting up.

"Yep. He doesn't live too far from here. We can go and see him now if you want." Tristan said.

"Great. I want to get this settles as soon as possible." Tea said, getting up.

"Come on. It's after five, so Yami should be home by now." Tristan said.

Tea nodded, and the two left the hotel.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in the living room reading a book when the doorbell rang. He frowned. 'I wonder who that could be.' Yugi thought.

Marking his place in his book, Yugi set it aside before getting up and going to the door. He opened the door to find two people he had never seen before. "Can I help you?" Yugi asked.

Tea and Tristan were surprised when it wasn't Yami that opened the door. Neither had ever seen Yugi before, so they were taken off guard.

"We were looking for Yami Sennen." Tristan said, suspicious of the man in front of them.

"Yami isn't here at the moment. You'll have to come back later." Yugi said.

"Who are you?" Tea hissed.

Yugi narrowed his eyes. He didn't like when people talked to him like that. "My name is Yugi Mutou." Yugi said.

"What are you doing at Yami's house?" Tristan demanded.

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" Yugi snapped.

Tristan then forced his way in with Tea behind him.

"You don't have a right to be in this house!" Yugi snapped.

"Like hell we don't! We know Yami! I bet you're a burglar!" Tristan shouted.

Yugi's eyes narrowed at him. "You call me a burglar! I could have you arrested for forcing your way into _my_ home!" Yugi growled.

"This is Yami's home, not yours! Call the police, Tristan!" Tea said.

"Yes. I'm sure that you'll love it when the police get here, and I prove that I live here." Yugi said, crossing his arms.

"Shut up! You don't live here!" Tea snapped.

Yugi glared at her. "I have the deed to the house with my name on it. You both are trespassing, and when you call the police, I will have you arrested." Yugi said.

"Shut up!" Tristan shouted, swinging at Yugi.

Yugi moved to the side and grabbed Tristan's wrist before he slammed his knee into Tristan's stomach, knocking the wind out of Tristan. Yugi then twisted his arms behind his back, pinning Tristan's arms.

"Let go of him!" Tea shouted, horrified.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

All three looked to see Yami standing in the room looking rather pissed off.

"Yami! Tell him to let Tristan go!" Tea said hysterically.

"Yugi, what happened?" Yami asked, completely ignoring her.

"Well, these two came here looking for you. They went into a tirade when I said you weren't here, saying I was burglar since I was in your house. They then forced their way in the house. He attacked me, so I defended myself." Yugi said.

"Damn it! Let go!" Tristan growled.

Yami glared. "I could have you both arrested for trespassing." Yami growled.

"But-" Tea started.

"Yugi and I are roommates. He has every right to be here. You shouldn't have forced your way into the house." Yami growled.

Tea and Tristan both were shocked by this.

Yugi let go of Tristan. "I'll let you handle this, Yami. I'll be in my room." Yugi said.

With one last glare at Tea and Tristan, Yugi headed upstairs.

Yami slammed his briefcase on the table in the room. "What the hell are you two doing here?! Why the hell did you accuse Yugi of something like that?!" Yami growled.

"We found out you were living here and thought he was robbing you." Tristan said.

"If he was robbing me, why would he answer the door?" Yami demanded.

Neither had an answer.

"What are you two doing here?" Yami asked, crossing his arms.

The two could tell that Yami was already angry at them.

"Yami, we just wanted to talk to you about happened." Tea said.

"I have nothing to say to either one of you about that." Yami said.

"Yami, look. We're really sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you the way we did." Tristan said.

"Didn't mean to? You bastard! You knew good and well what you were doing. You were screwing each other for six months before I found out, and you didn't even tell me! I had to hear it from my cousin! Neither of you even attempted to tell me!" Yami shouted, his eyes flashing angrily.

Tea and Tristan stepped back.

"If you came here to try and mend things, then get out. You come here and accuse Yugi of robbing me when you don't know anything about him. You made false accusations. I don't appreciate you insulting him. Now, get out." Yami said.

"What is he? Your new fuck buddy?" Tea hissed without thinking.

Yami's eyes darkened and he clenched his fists tightly.

Fearing Yami might lash out, Tristan pushed Tea behind him.

"How dare you!" Yami seethed. "You screw around with Tristan while we were dating, and you accuse me of sleeping with Yugi when I am with no one. You bitch! What I do with my life now is none of your concern! I don't even want you in my life! Get out of here and go back to Domino!" Yami shouted.

Tea and Tristan were both terrified and ran from the house as fast as they could.

Yami inwardly growled. "How dare they! They are such hypocrites! I can't believe they talked about my Yugi like that." Yami said.

* * *

Tea and Tristan had gone back to their hotel. They were rather shaken.

"I-I have never seen Yami so angry." Tea said, shaking.

Tristan wrapped his arms around her. "Calm down, Tea. He can't get us here." Tristan said.

"I know. I just haven't seen him like that before." Tea said.

"Well, we were out of line. I mean, we accused his roommate of being a burglar. Not to mention we forced out way in the house. We also pretty much called his roommate some kind of whore. Why did you say that, anyway?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know. I was angry. I didn't think." Tea said.

Tristan sighed. "It might be better just to go on back home. I don't think that Yami is going to want to talk to us." Tristan said.

* * *

Yugi walked into the living room and said, "Yami, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not! I can't believe that those two did that. What made them think I would want to talk to them?" Yami asked no one in particular.

"Yami, they might have wanted to patch things up." Yugi said.

"Well, they failed. Making those accusations against you, and then they had the audacity to imply we were sleeping with each other. That shouldn't matter given the fact that I am not dating anyone. My personal life is none of their business." Yami said.

"I know it isn't. One question." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami asked.

Yugi sat down by him. "What was the 'my Yugi' bit about?" Yugi asked.

Yami blushed lightly. "Oh. You heard that." Yami said.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Well, um, I guess it's because that I kind of like you." Yami said.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"I get it if you don't want to have anything to do with me, but I have developed some feelings for you." Yami said.

Yugi watched him for a moment. "Yami, let me tell you why I moved out to Egypt in the first place." Yugi said.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I never planned to make things easy for Tea and Tristan to make things right with Yami.

Next: I know everyone has been wanting to know, so here it is. You'll find out about Yugi's past next.

R&R.


	7. Take It Slow

Here's the next chapter.

My parents and I are leaving on Friday, February 19 to go and visit my brother and his family. I won't be able to update again until Sunday, February 21. I'm taking a laptop, so I'm hoping I can get some writing done. I have a 2 year old niece I play with a lot, so I don't know if I will. I'll try, though.

I had thought about not updating until Sunday, but I figured that would be evil, so I decided to update today since everyone wants to know what happened with Yugi.

R&R.

* * *

Chapter 7- Take It Slow

"Yugi, you don't have to tell me anything. Those are your secrets, and you don't have to tell me." Yami protested.

"No, Yami. I do need to tell you. Besides, I have been thinking about telling you in the first place." Yugi said.

"Okay. Go on." Yami said, sitting back and turning his full attention on the younger man.

"Well, you already know that Heba and I were born and raised in Domino, Japan." Yugi said.

"Yeah. That's where Atemu and Heba first met." Yami said.

"Well, there was this guy named James that I was dating for a while. We had been together since our sophomore year of high school up until two years after I graduated, which was about eight years, give or take a few months. Well, James and I were really happy together, and I honestly thought that we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. In the time that we were together, James was a very kind and sweet man. He was rather understanding, too. He was always there for me, and I never did anything that he considered worth getting angry over. After I graduated college, we decided to start living together." Yugi said.

"So, you were in love with this guy?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I was. Anyway, we were fine for a year of living together. Going into that second year, James started to change. He was having trouble finding a job while I had a steady job. He started getting angry about that fact, and he started taking it out on me." Yugi said.

"He started to abuse you?" Yami asked, shocked.

"Well, not physically at first. He would just get angry and start yelling at me for no reason. He would often do anything and everything he could to put me down. He would slam my job, and he would find every little thing wrong just so that he would have a reason to yell at me. I started to hate it, and I even thought about breaking up with him and moving out. I had never voiced my opinion on that subject to him, and I never told anyone how he had been acting. I decided to try to stick it out because I thought that maybe things would get better, and James would stop acting like he was. I was so wrong." Yugi said.

"He didn't change?" Yami guessed.

"He got worse. He started to get emotionally abusive, too. Twisting things around and making me an emotional wreck. It started to affect my work, and I was fired from my job. James was pretty smug about it. He started calling me a failure and a good-for-nothing, although he used much more derisive words than that. He then got physically abusive after I found myself another good job. He would go into a blind rage half the time, and he would attack me." Yugi said.

"Why did you stay with him after that?" Yami askedm shocked Yugi would subject himself to that kind of treatment.

Yugi sighed. "Because he threatened to kill me if I left him or told anyone what was going on. Given the fact that he was holding a knife at my throat when he made the threat, I did not take him lightly, so I did what he said. Things just went from bad to worse. He was not only beating me, but it got to the point that he was forcing sex on me. Needless to say, I was terrified, miserable, and a complete wreck. How I managed to keep the front that everything was fine up, I don't know." Yugi said.

"How did you get out of that mess then?" Yami asked.

"Well, during all this, Heba had met and started to date Atemu. I had met him, and I thought that he as a good man. Heba would see some bruises I had, and when he would ask about them, I would lie and say something convincing. I may have had Heba convinced that nothing was wrong, but Atemu saw right through me." Yugi said.

"He knew everything wasn't what it seemed. He's good at seeing those kinds of things." Yami remarked.

"I found that out fast. In fact, he pulled me aside and talked to me one day." Yugi said.

~Flashback~

_Atemu grabbed Yugi by the arm and pulled him to the side so that Heba would not be able to hear him._

"_Atemu, are you all right?" Yugi asked._

"_Yugi, you don't have to put up with it." Atemu said._

_Yugi blinked. "What are you talking about, Atemu?" Yugi asked._

"_Yugi, I'm not blind. I know what James is doing to you. You do not have to put up with it. You can leave him." Atemu said._

"_Atemu, nothing is wrong. There is no reason for me to leave." Yugi protested._

"_Yes, there is, and deep down, you know it." Atemu said. He sighed and said, "Just do me a favor, and if you ever need help, come to me. I'm here for you. I can get you out of that, and if he's threatening you, my family can stop him." _

"_Atemu, I don't need that. I promise you that." Yugi said._

_Atemu handed him a piece of paper. "These are my numbers. Just call me if you need anything." Atemu said._

~End Flashback~

"Atemu was very persistent, and he pretty much forced me take the numbers. I knew that he knew the truth, but I was just too scared to believe that anyone could help me out of that mess." Yugi said.

"You obviously did." Yami said.

"Yeah. One day, James had been particularly violent with me. He left me in a lot of pain. I was tired of it, and I finally realized that I didn't need to put up with it anymore. I did the only thing that I could. I got my phone and called Atemu. He came over and found me. He could tell how badly I was injured. Atemu didn't ask me what happened. He just took me to the hospital. As it turned out, I had three broken ribs, my left wrist was sprained, my right shoulder had been dislocated, I had a concussion, and my left ankle had been shattered." Yugi said.

"WHAT?!" Yami shouted.

"Yeah. That was Heba's reaction." Yugi said.

"What happened to James?" Yami asked.

"Well, needless to say, Atemu was beyond pissed, and Heba was, too. Atemu hunted him down and found him getting himself drunk in a bar. Well, James made the first swing, and Atemu kicked his ass. Atemu then told him that if he ever came near me again, he'd have James arrested. I don't know what James said, but I assume it was probably along the lines of I was his and he would do whatever he pleased." Yugi said.

Yami growled. "I hate people like that! They think that they can do anything without any kind of punishment!" Yami said angrily.

"Yeah. I know. Heba was pretty mad that I hadn't told him, but he understood that I was scared. He was just glad that I called Atemu." Yugi said.

"Did anything ever happen to James?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. After Atemu and his parents got a restraining order on James for me, James then tried to come and see me. By then, I was living with Heba again. Well, Heba was trained in the martial arts, and he kicked James's ass this time. James was then arrested for breaching the restraining order. James was released on bail before his trail. He then got into a bar fight one day, and as I understand, he killed someone. He was then sent to jail without bail since he was already out on bail already. Atemu told me later that he was killed while in jail. I think that he pissed off the wrong person." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't say I'm sorry about that. People like that deserve it." Yami said.

"I know. I wasn't too sorry, either. I wish he hadn't died, but it meant he couldn't come after me again. Heba and I were already on family terms with Bakura by the time all this happened. Actually, before James went to jail, Bakura went and threatened his life as well. Since I had a degree in computer programming, Bakura offered me a job. I declined at first because I had thought about moving away from Domino and starting over. That's when he offered me the job here in Cairo. Heba and Atemu got married right before I moved, so they had decided to go to Cairo University to get their degrees in archeology." Yugi said.

"And they moved here as well. So, that's why you moved here." Yami said.

"Yeah. Grandpa only had me and Heba as far as family goes, so he moved out here and started the Game Shop." Yugi said.

Yami frowned. "I wonder where I was. I only met you at Atemu and Heba's wedding, and that was the only time I ever saw you until I moved here." Yami said.

"I think that you were still in college. If I'm not mistaken, you went to Cairo University, too, and you were finishing your degree then." Yugi said.

"That's right. I was." Yami said.

"It doesn't matter, though." Yugi said.

"So, that's why you moved to Egypt in the first place?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. Like you, I decided to come here and start over, and I have had a pretty good life while I've been here." Yugi said.

"I can understand why you moved out here then. I can also see why you haven't dated anyone since then." Yami said.

"Well, that's only part of the reason why I haven't dated anyone." Yugi said.

"Why else haven't you?" Yami asked, curious.

"Simple. I haven't found anyone that caught my interest. Plus, Bakura just about chases off anyone that I find an interest in. Of course, Bakura's usually right to do that since most of the guys that came onto me only wanted one thing." Yugi said.

"A one night stand?" Yami asked.

"Pretty much." Yugi said.

"I've had to deal with people like that." Yami said.

Yugi looked over at Yami. "Are you serious when you say that you have feelings for me, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I really do like you, Yugi. I find you very funny and open-minded. I like that you're also so kind and compassionate with everyone you meet although you can be stern with people when you need to. Plus, I think that you're really cute." Yami said.

Yugi blushed lightly at that. "I am not." Yugi said.

"I think that you are, Yugi. I also think that you're beautiful." Yami said.

Yugi's blush deepened. "Knock it off." Yugi said, fighting against his blush.

Yami chuckled. "You look even cuter when you blush." Yami said.

"Stop it." Yugi said, getting more and more embarrassed.

"Anyway, I do like you a lot, Yugi." Yami said.

"Well, the truth is that I like you, too." Yugi said.

"You do?" Yami asked, surprised.

"Yes, I do. I just like how you are so strong and firm with people. You're also very easy going and easy to talk to you. Plus, you are handsome, Yami." Yugi said.

"Really?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Well, would you consider going out with me then?" Yami asked.

"I suppose I would although I would want to take it slow given what happened the last time." Yugi said.

"I understand. Truthfully, I would rather take it slow myself. Things ended pretty badly for me last time, and I think that taking it slow would be a great idea, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "Okay then." Yugi said. He laughed. "I think that Atemu and Heba are going to be rather shocked when they hear that we are dating." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean. My parents are going to be rather surprised, although I think that they will be happy with it. I know that they already like you in the very least." Yami said.

"Yeah, and Grandpa already likes you. Bakura might give you a bit of a hard time, but that's about it." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. He then frowned. "You know, Tea and Tristan actually did do one good thing by coming here." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"They actually got us together." Yami said.

"Yeah. I suppose so. Do you think that you would ever forgive them?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't even know if they came over to try to repair our friendship, or if it was just to ease their own guilty conscious. From the way they acted, they just wanted to try and make amends to ease their own guilt, not because they wanted to really apologize." Yami said.

"Yami, I know that what they did hurt, but you need to let it go." Yugi said.

"Well, I had for the most part. We might have had a civil conversation had they not come here and made those false accusations against you and said that about us sleeping together in such a derisive manner. That was completely uncalled for." Yami said.

"I agree." Yugi said, having felt insulted when Tea had said he was Yami's new fuck buddy.

Yami sighed. "That really dampened my day." Yami muttered.

Yugi moved closer to him. "Well, how about we have our first date tonight?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked over at him, surprised. "You want to go out?" Yami asked.

"No. I mean we could watch a movie here tonight. After all, dating is about being together and getting to know each other, so why not just watch a movie here tonight? I don't have to go out all the time." Yugi said.

"Hmm. That's not a bad idea." Yami agreed.

"We can eat dinner and then we can watch a movie." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. I think that that's a great idea." Yami agreed.

Yugi then went to the kitchen to fix dinner.

Yami smiled. 'I think that moving to Egypt was for the best. I wouldn't have met Yugi otherwise. This one may work out.' Yami thought.

Yugi soon had the simple dinner of spaghetti ready, and the two sat at the table to eat.

"How did it go with your parents at lunch today?" Yugi asked.

"It went fine. We caught up a lot, although I think that Heba is going to be the one getting most of the attention for a while. From our mother at least." Yami said.

"Well, that is because Heba's pregnant with their grandchild. Once the baby is born, I think that all that attention will go from Heba to the baby." Yugi said.

"I know, and it doesn't bother me at all. It just means she won't be hounding me about anything for a while, including grandchildren from me." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I think that you have plenty of time for that." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami agreed.

Once the two finished dinner, they washed the dishes together before they went back into the living room.

"So, what movie should we watch?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. Just about anything is fine with me." Yugi said.

The two finally settled on a movie and sat down to watch it.

* * *

The following day, Yugi and Yami had decided to tell their brothers and family that they were now dating.

"You're dating?!" Amara exclaimed.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"How long have you two been together?" Aknankanon asked, wondering if that's why they decided to move in together.

"Well, in all honesty, since yesterday. We talked about it and decided to start dating then." Yami answered.

"Well, that's great! I thought that you two would be great together!" Heba said excitedly.

Yugi glanced at his brother. "That doesn't happen to be why you mentioned to Yami that I need a roommate, was it, Heba?" Yugi asked.

"Well, maybe a little." Heba admitted.

Solomon laughed heartily. "You were also a tricky one, Heba." Solomon said.

Aknankanon chuckled. "You certainly are related to Bakura, Heba." Aknankanon said.

Heba shrugged. "So I learned a thing or two about trickery from Bakura." Heba said, smiling.

Yugi shook his head.

Atemu pulled Yami aside. "Yami, listen. You need to take it slow with him." Atemu said.

Yami held up a hand. "Atemu, Yugi told me everything that happened with that James guy, so I already know. You don't need to tell me or threaten me." Yami said.

"Okay. I just wanted you to be easy with Yugi. He's been through enough." Atemu said.

"I know, and we both want to take it slow. After what happened with Tea, I think that we need to take this slow." Yami said.

Atemu nodded. "Good. I think that you two could work out if you take things slow." Atemu said.

"So do I." Yami agreed.

The two then rejoined their family.

"What were you two talking about?' Heba asked.

"Not much." Atemu said.

"Oh. You might want to tell them what else happened yesterday." Yugi said.

"Oh, yeah." Yami said.

"What? What happened?" Amara asked.

"Turns out that Tristan and Tea came out here to Egypt." Yami said.

"Why did they do that?" Atemu asked a little angrily, still mad at how they treated Yami.

"Well, they wanted to try and fix things between us, but they didn't do so well." Yami said.

"Why's that?" Heba asked.

Yami then explained everything that happened when Tea and Tristan had come over.

"They said what about him?!" Heba shouted.

Everyone jumped.

Heba had become rather angry when he learned that Tea had asked of Yugi was Yami's new fuck buddy.

"Calm down, Heba." Yugi said.

"I will not calm down! That bitch made you sound like some kind of whore when you're not!" Heba growled.

"Man. I didn't get this upset." Yugi said.

"Why not?' Atemu asked, just as angry.

"Because people who ask things like that are ones who don't feel secure or happy with themselves." Yugi said.

"That is true." Amara said.

"Besides, I don't care what she thinks of me. She can think anything that she wants. It doesn't mean that it's true." Yugi said.

"He is right. You should forget about them because they can't do anything now. Just forget them and enjoy your lives." Aknankanon said.

"I think that we'll do just that." Yami agreed.

* * *

Tristan and Tea were in their hotel room, not sure what they should do. Both wanted to work things out with Yami and had intended to do that the day before, but their words against Yugi had destroyed that. They didn't know if they should stay and try again, or if they should just leave and try to work things out with Yami another day.

"What do you think we should do, Tea?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know, Tristan. I mean, I want to try and fix things with Yami so that we can be friends again, but after the way we treated his roommate yesterday, I don't think that Yami's going to want to talk to us." Tea said.

"I know. I can't believe that we just attacked the guy the way we did. We don't know Yami's roommate at all, and we just slam him like that. It's not like us to do that." Tristan said.

"Well, it was common sense to think he was a burglar." Tea said.

Tristan shook his head. "No, it wasn't, Tea, and you know it. We both knew that him being Yami's roommate wasn't that farfetched of an idea. I mean, to just attack him without reason was wrong, and I wouldn't have blamed Yami or his roommate if they had called the police and had us arrested." Tristan said.

"After how we acted, I don't think that Yami is going to want to talk to us at all." Tea said.

"It may be better if we just go on home. Maybe we can come back later and talk to Yami then." Tristan said.

"I know. I think it would be best if we do that." Tea said.

"We were supposed to stay a week, though." Tristan said, looking at their plane tickets.

"Well, we could go to a different part of Cairo and have a vacation. Maybe we won't run into Yami that way." Tea said.

"I agree. Let's get packed. I'll go down and settle everything with the manager of the hotel." Tristan said.

Tea nodded. She started to back up their belongings while Tristan went down to get them check out.

* * *

Yami, Yugi Atemu, and Heba had gone to a restaurant to meet up with Joey, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik, Malik's husband, for lunch.

"You guys are dating now?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, we are." Yugi said.

"That's great! We knew that you guys would be great for each other!" Joey said.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Great. Another lovey-dovey couple." Marik said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "And what about you, Marik? I recall that you were all lovey-dovey when you and Malik started dating." Yami said.

Marik glared.

Bakura shook his head. "All I have to say is that you better treat him right, or I'll kill you." Bakura said.

"You can put your daggers and guns back in their cases, Bakura. I don't have any intention on hurting him." Yami said.

"You can stop being so protective, Bakura. I can handle myself." Yugi said.

Bakura shrugged. "Just doing what a big brother is supposed to do." Bakura said.

The group ordered their lunch and it was soon brought to them.

"I'm surprised that your parents didn't come with you to eat with us." Seto said.

"They figured that this was a young person's thing, so they decided to go out by themselves. Besides, I think that Dad was wanting to spend some time alone with Mom while they were here." Atemu said.

"Okay. I didn't need that mental image." Marik said, putting on a disgusted look.

"I think that it's sweet that they're both romantic even though they've been together for so long." Ryou said.

"Ryou! Please don't talk like that. It does give some mental images I can live without." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, it is a part of life." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but I don't think that we want to think of our parents in that way." Atemu said.

The group continued to talk as they ate their lunch.

* * *

Yami had decided to take Yugi out to dinner that night.

"You know that you don't have to do this, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know, but I want to, Yugi. It's not that big of a deal." Yami said.

"If you say so." Yugi said.

"There's actually something that I was needing to ask you." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"There's this social even that I'm expected to go to since I'm the head of Dad's office out here. I was wondering if you would go with me as my date." Yami said.

"Is this your way of softening me up so that I'll say yes?" Yugi asked, referring to the dinner.

Yami laughed. "No. I really did want to take you out. That's why I made these reservations this morning." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I'll go with you, Yami. You don't need to worry about that." Yugi said.

Yami smiled at him. "Thanks. I really hate going to them when I don't have a date because the women are all over me, and since everyone knows that I'm bi, there are some guys that are like that, too." Yami said.

"I suppose that you're hoping that won't be happening if you have a date." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I don't think it will. At least, not as much." Yami said.

"Well, when is it?" Yugi asked.

"It's not for a few weeks, actually, so you have time to be ready for it." Yami said.

"Is this that party that's being thrown by Industrial Illusions?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. How did you know about it?" Yami asked.

"Simple. Bakura's my brother. He and Ryou have me and Heba come over at least once a week to eat dinner, so I've heard Bakura complaining about it." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Bakura does hate these things. Of course, I don't care much for them myself, but I'm going because I don't have a choice." Yami said.

"Well, at least there will be a few people that I know there." Yugi said.

"Yeah. There will be. Besides, you'll be with me the entire night." Yami said.

"I suppose that night will be when it becomes public that you are now dating someone again." Yugi said.

"Unfortunately, yes, and we are going to be hounded by the media." Yami said.

Yugi groaned. "Bakura is going to get me back so bad." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"I used to rag him about the media being at him all the time. Now, he is so getting me back." Yugi explained.

"Payback's a bitch." Yami said.

"So I've heard." Yugi said.

The two laughed and enjoyed their dinner as well as their date.

The two then went for a walk in the park afterwards.

"I enjoy simple things like this. I think that walking in the park is a really romantic thing." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "I think that, too. I believe that it's the simple things in life that you enjoy more than the expensive things." Yami said. He slipped his hand into Yugi's and held his hand as they walked.

"I'm glad that we agree on that. I don't really like for people to buy me things." Yugi said.

"Well, I won't say I won't do that, but I agree that the simple things always seem to stand out in your mind more." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "That's good to know." Yugi said.

The two then headed back to their house after they walked in the park for about an hour.

Both had thoroughly enjoyed their date and looked forward to dating more.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi and Yami spend some time together.

R&R.


	8. Spending Time Together

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I was sick. I'm still feeling a little sick, so I don't know if I'll write over the next few days or not.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8- Spending Time Together

"Why are we here, Yami?" Yugi asked.

On Saturday morning, Yami had gotten Yugi out of bed early, and the two had gone to the mall, which was already packed.

"We need to get you a new suit for the party that we're going to." Yami answered.

"Yami, I do have a suit that I can wear." Yugi protested.

"I know that, but I want you to be the best dressed person there." Yami said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "And why do you want that?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "I just do. I want people to see that my boyfriend is the best dressed person there as long as the most beautiful one." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You do realize that that kind of thing doesn't really matter to me." Yugi said.

"I know, but it does matter to me." Yami said as he wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist.

Yugi sighed. "You are a romantic, Yami." Yugi said.

"Yes, I am." Yami said.

The two then walked into a store that sold nothing, but suits. They started to walk around.

"Since you're the one that wants me to get the new suit, how about telling me what kind of suit you want me to get." Yugi said.

"Well, you know what kind of suits you like." Yami said.

"Yami, I hate wearing suits. The only reason that I wear them to work is because it is a company policy that Bakura has. The only other time I wear them is when Bakura would get me to go to these social events because he wanted me there." Yugi said.

"Did you go alone to those events?" Yami asked.

"Not at first. Before Serenity started dating Mokuba, she would go with me just as a friend. I stopped that after she started seeing Mokuba. Mokuba would usually take her as his date to them, anyway." Yugi said.

"That's understandable. I guess I'll be the first one that gets to be the first one to take you to one of these events as your boyfriend." Yami said.

"Yes, you are." Yugi answered. He started to look through the different suits to see which one he would like to have.

Yami was just looking around the store. He had more than enough suits to do him, but he wanted his boyfriend to look great. He did want people to see Yugi with him, but he also wanted Yugi to look good because he knew that the press would be all over him and Yugi at the event because Yami's family was a big name in the business world, so he knew any relationship he was in would get a lot of press, which is why he would like to make sure that he and Yugi made a good first impression.

"Yami, what about this one?" Yugi asked.

Yami turned and saw that Yugi was holding a black suit. "Hmm. Actually, Yugi, I think that the navy blue one would look better on you." Yami said.

Yugi looked at the suit in question. "You think so?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I do." Yami answered.

"If you say so." Yugi said. He put the black suit back and found the navy blue one in his size before he went to the dressing room to try it on.

Yami smiled. He enjoyed spending time with Yugi and had decided to make a day of it with Yugi. They could just have some fun after they finished with the shopping that Yami wanted to get done.

A few moments later, Yugi walked out of the dressing room dressed in the suit that Yami had suggest. "What do you think?" Yugi asked.

Yami had to stop himself from drooling at the sight. He thought that Yugi looked really hot in the suit. Yami quickly composed himself and said, "I think the suit looks great, Yugi."

"Okay. I'm trusting your opinion in this one." Yugi said before going back into the dressing room.

Yami internally sighed. 'Man! Yugi looked excellent in that suit. I'm going to have to make sure that no one comes onto him at that party. I know that I'm going to have trouble keeping my hands off of him.' Yami thought. To distract himself from the sight he had seen, Yami started to look around the store for a few accessories that would go along with the suit.

Yugi walked out dressed back in the blue jeans and T-shirt that he had been wearing, carrying the suit. "What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I found you a tie and some cufflinks that would go with the suit." Yami answered, showing them to Yugi.

"All right. If you think so." Yugi said.

"You know that you do have a say in what you wear, Yugi." Yami said.

"I know that I do, Yami. I'm just not good at knowing what kind of suit to buy. Every time I have gotten one, I have either had Ryou or Bakura with me to help me with it." Yugi said.

"All right. Come on." Yami said.

The two went to pay for the things.

Yugi was going to pay for it, but Yami wouldn't let him.

"Yami, I can pay for it." Yugi protested.

"This was my idea, so I'll get it for you, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi couldn't change Yami's mind, and Yami was the one that ended up paying for the suit and accessories.

The two then left the store.

"Yami, you didn't have to buy it. I could have." Yugi said.

"I know that you could have, Yugi, but I wanted to buy it for you. It was my idea for you to get a new suit, so I'm the one that paid for it. Don't worry about it." Yami said.

Yugi had found out that Yami was just as stubborn as Atemu was and that there was no chance of changing his mind, so Yugi just dealt with it.

"So, what should we do now?" Yami asked.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I figured that we could make a day of this today." Yami said.

Yugi glared at him. "You planned this, did you?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled guiltily. "Yes, I did. Neither of us have anything to do today, so I thought that we could spend the day together." Yami said.

"Well, I guess it's a good idea." Yugi agreed.

"So, what do you want to do?" Yami asked.

"Well, we could go and see a movie." Yugi suggested.

"Good idea." Yami agreed.

The two left the mall and headed to their car.

Yami drove them to the movie theater, which wasn't that far away.

The two decided what movie they wanted to see and got the popcorn and their drinks before they went inside and sat down.

The two settled back to watch the movie.

* * *

Heba, Atemu, Aknankanon, and Amara were sitting at the kitchen table in Heba and Atemu's house playing a game of Spades. They were playing with Atemu and Heba on a team, Aknankanon, and Amara on the other team

"Any idea what Yami and Yugi are doing?" Amara asked as she laid a card down.

"Not exactly. I talked to Yami last night. He asked Yugi to go with him to that party that Industrial Illusions is hosting, so he was taking Yugi out to get him a new suit, and I think that Yami planned to have them spend the day together." Atemu said.

"Well, that's a nice. They are a new couple, and they do need to spend time alone together." Amara said.

"Yes, they do. I just hope that Yami doesn't jump too far into this relationship." Aknankanon said, knowing that jumping into it too fast what something that had hurt him with Tea.

"He isn't. He learned. Besides, given what Yugi went through with James, I think that Yugi will force them to take it slow." Atemu answered.

"He's right. Yugi hasn't even been in a relationship because he doesn't want to go through that kind of thing again." Heba said. He thought a moment and then added, "Of course, there is the fact that Yugi hasn't found anyone that caught his interest before now, too."

"Well, there isn't a chance of the abuse happening again. Yami isn't like that. He hates when people are mistreated like that." Aknankanon said.

"We know that. It's still a good idea for them to take is slow, though." Atemu said.

"I never said that it wasn't a good idea." Aknankanon replied.

"I think that it's great that they are dating. Yami and Yugi make a cute couple." Amara said.

"Yeah. They do. Although I wish that you hadn't tried to play matchmaker again, Heba." Atemu said, glaring at his husband.

"I know. I didn't exactly play matchmaker, though." Heba said.

"Heba, you only told Yami that Yugi was looking for a roommate in hopes that they would get together." Atemu said.

"I know that, but it's only because I thought that they would be good together. Besides, I didn't exactly do that again. Plus, it wasn't even my idea." Heba said as he placed the card that won him and Atemu the round.

"Whose idea was it then, dear?" Amara asked.

"It was actually Malik's idea, and Ryou backed him up. They both thought that Yugi and Yami would be great together, so they suggested that I mention to Yami that Yugi was looking for a new roommate when Yami announced that he had decided to move out of the house." Heba said.

"So they're the ones to blame." Atemu said.

"I wasn't worried if they did start dating because I know that Yami is nothing like James. I wouldn't have set Yugi up with James in the first place if I knew what he would be like." Heba said.

"What do you mean?" Amara asked.

Heba sighed. "When we were in high school, I actually set Yugi up with James. I thought that James would be a good guy for him. Well, things worked out well for them until that last year." Heba said.

"Indeed. People can change for the worst, but I do not see Yami becoming like that. If he ever did anything remotely close to abuse, I would kill him." Aknankanon growled.

"Actually, I would beat you to it." Heba said.

"Why worry, though? Yami's not like that, and he won't be like that." Amara said.

"She's right." Atemu said.

"I haven't seen much of Yugi while we've been out here." Aknankanon said.

"Well, tomorrow is Sunday, and I know that Yami and Yugi don't have to go into work although they do tend to do some work from home. I'm sure that they could spend tomorrow with us." Atemu said.

"Now I don't want to inconvenience them." Amara protested.

"Don't worry, Mom. It's not going to inconvenience anyone." Atemu said.

"He's right." Heba agreed.

"It is a good idea. I would like to see them a little while we're here." Aknankanon said.

"All right." Amara agreed.

* * *

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut as another person was decapitated. 'I am such an idiot!' Yugi berated himself.

Yami had wanted to see the remake of _Halloween II_ because he wanted to know if it was as good as the original, and Yugi had blindly agreed, forgetting momentarily that he was terrified of horror movies and always got scared during them.

Yami was oblivious to Yugi's plight, enjoying the movie since he did like horror movies. He had wanted to see this one since he had heard that it was coming out, and he had been happy when Yugi had agreed to see it.

Another loud scream filled the movie theater as another person was killed.

Yugi then reached out and grabbed the nearest object to him, which happened to be Yami's hand and squeezed tightly.

Yami blinked at the pressure and looked over to see that Yugi looked rather scared. "Yugi, are you all right?" Yami asked in a hushed whisper to make sure that no one else heard him.

Yugi gave him a slight smile. "I'm okay. I just forgot that I don't like horror movies too much." Yugi said in the same low tone.

"Do you want to leave?" Yami asked, willing to leave if Yugi wanted to.

Yugi shook his head. "I'll be okay." Yugi assured him.

Yami nodded although he was still a little unsure.

Yugi managed to stand it through the rest of the movie although he kept a tight hold on Yami's hand the entire time.

When the movie was over, Yugi and Yami left the movie theater.

"Yugi, I am sorry I suggested that movie." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Yami. It was my fault." Yugi said.

"Still, I feel bad about it." Yami said.

"Don't. I'm the one that forgot that I'm scared of horror movies, but I'll be okay. I'm fine now, anyway." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said.

The two then went to the car and left the movie theater.

"Where to now?" Yami asked.

"Well, I'm actually kind of hungry, so maybe we should go and get some lunch." Yugi said.

"A good idea." Yami said.

The two then went to a restaurant to eat.

* * *

After spending all day out doing things, Yugi and Yami finally returned to their house.

"Well, that was a fun day." Yami said.

"Yeah. That was a good idea to spend today together." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Glad that you enjoyed the day." Yami said.

"Honestly, I don't go out and have fun often enough." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm glad that I could change that." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I guess so." Yugi agreed.

The phone then rang.

Yugi went and answered it. "Hello?" Yugi said.

"_Hi, Yugi. It's Atemu._" Atemu said.

"Oh. Hi, Atemu. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"_I was wanting to talk to Yami. Is he around?_" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. He's right here." Yugi said. He took the phone from Atemu and held it out to Yami. "He wants to talk to you." Yugi said.

Yami took the phone and put the receiver to his ear. "Yes." Yami said.

"_Yami, did you and Yugi have anything planned for tomorrow?_" Atemu asked.

"I know that I don't." Yami said. He turned to Yugi and said, "Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

Yugi shook his head as a no.

"No, Atemu. Neither of us have anything planned. Why?" Yami asked.

"_Well, since Mom and Dad will only be here for a few more days, they were wanting to spend some time with you and Yugi. Since you two don't have to work tomorrow, I was thinking that all six of us could spend the day together._" Atemu explained.

"Hmm. That sounds like a good idea." Yami said. He turned around and said, "Yugi, you mind spending tomorrow with my parents, Atemu, and Heba?"

"That's fine by me." Yugi said.

"Yeah, Atemu. That'll work for us." Yami replied.

"_Good. Why don't you two come over here for breakfast?_" Atemu suggested.

"Okay. We'll come over. Bye, Atemu." Yami said.

"_Bye."_ Atemu said before hanging up.

"So, we're spending tomorrow with them?" Yugi asked.

"Sounds like it." Yami answered.

"Well, I really don't mind. I like to spend time with them." Yugi said.

"I know. It's just that my mother can be a little overbearing at times, and I know that she'll constantly be on me about the fact that I am dating again." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "It's not that bad, Yami. I think that you can handle it for a day." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Yeah. I guess so." Yami agreed.

"Well, I'll go and get dinner ready." Yugi said.

"Well, I can take your suit on up to your room. Where do you want me to put it?" Yami asked.

"I'll hang it up later. You can just lay it out on my bed." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said. He took Yugi's suit and went upstairs. He opened the door to Yugi's room and turned on the light so that he could see. Yami set the suit down on Yugi's bed before he closed the door and went back downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen, Yami found that Yugi was just making them some soup for dinner. "Simple dinner tonight?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I have to admit that you're a great cook. Someone would think that you were a professional." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I am actually. After I moved out to Cairo, I went to culinary school out here. I have my degree in it." Yugi said.

"You have a degree in computer programming and culinary arts." Yami said.

"I know. It doesn't make sense to most people that I have a degree in those two things. I just enjoy both. Granted, I haven't used my culinary degree yet, but I might one day. You know that Marik owns his own restaurant." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami said, sitting down at the table.

"Well, if his chef is sick, he'll ask me to fill in for him, and I usually do it. Marik's told me that if I ever get tired of working for Bakura, I have a place there." Yugi said.

"And you would be in good with the manager, and you wouldn't get in trouble since his husband is one of your closet friends." Yami said.

"I never use that to my advantage. I'm not like that." Yugi said.

"Understandable." Yami said.

Yugi finished the soup and set the small pot down the table.

The two then started eating.

"You know, you might want to consider switching to the restaurant business. I think that you would be a very popular chef." Yami said.

"I know. Marik's told me that before, but as irritating as it can be working for Bakura, I enjoy working there." Yugi said.

"Well, as long as you're happy." Yami said.

"I am, Yami." Yugi said.

After dinner, the two washed the dishes together and then went and watched a little TV.

Before long, they decided to go to bed.

"Good night, Yugi. I'll see you in the morning." Yami said.

"Good night, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami kissed Yugi lightly before the two went to bed in their separate room.

* * *

The following day, Yugi and Yami had gotten up a little early before they headed over to Atemu and Heba's house.

Atemu, Heba, Amara, and Aknankanon were already up when they got there.

"Glad to see that you didn't oversleep." Atemu said.

"I leave the oversleeping to you." Yami retorted.

Yugi and Heba shook their heads.

"Boys, there's no need to fight." Amara said from the kitchen.

"They do this all the time." Yugi said as he and Heba sat down in the living room.

Aknankanon sighed. "They always have this competition thing going on with each other. I've never understood it." Aknankanon said.

"I'm used to it." Heba said.

"And it took me about two weeks to get used to the way they did." Yugi said.

"Breakfast is ready!" Amara called.

The men went into the dining room to eat.

Amara had fixed scrambled eggs, grits, toast, bacon, and sausage.

By the time they were through with breakfast, everything had been eaten.

"Well, I'm glad that I fixed enough." Amara said.

"You always do, Mom." Yami said.

Yugi decided to help Amara with the dishes while the others went into the living room.

"You don't have to help me, Yugi." Amara said.

"I don't mind." Yugi assured her.

"So, how are you and Yami?" Amara asked.

"We're fine. We spent the day together yesterday, and we had a lot of fun." Yugi said.

"That's good. I'm glad that you finally found someone." Amara said.

"I bet that you never expected it to be your son." Yugi said.

"No. I didn't." Amara agreed.

After the two finished the dishes and put them up, they joined the others.

"So, what should we do today?" Yami asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go out to the bizarre." Amara said.

Aknankanon, Atemu, and Yami all groaned at that.

"Come now. It's not that bad." Amara said.

"We don't like shopping." Atemu said.

"Well, I think that it's a great idea. Come on." Heba said.

"I don't mind it." Yugi added.

"I think we're at a deadlock." Aknankanon said.

Amara, Heba, and Yugi all looked at them.

* * *

Amara, Heba, and Yugi were all looking at the different shops in the bizarre while Aknankanon, Atemu, and Heba trailed behind them.

"I think we were beaten out." Atemu said.

"That's the bad thing about being taken." Aknankanon said.

"You do whatever they tell you to." Yami said.

"It's worse when you're married." Atemu said.

"Indeed. Much worse." Aknankanon said.

Yami couldn't stop himself from laughing. "I guess I'm safe for the time being." Yami said.

"Just wait. When you're married, you'll understand." Atemu said.

Heba, Amara, and Yugi all spent a while shopping.

By the time they were done, it was lunchtime.

The group found a restaurant to eat at.

"This has been nice." Amara said.

"Yeah." Heba said.

"For you." Aknankanon muttered.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I haven't been the Cairo Museum of Antiquities, and I know that they have put in some new exhibits since the last time I was there." Aknankanon said.

"Well, let's go there next." Yugi said.

After lunch, the group headed to museum and started to look around at the exhibits.

"Atemu. Heba. This is certainly a surprise." Ishizu Ishtar, Malik's older sister, said. She was the head of the museum.

"Hi, Ishizu. We just came here to look around." Atemu said.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Sennen." Ishizu said.

"It's nice to see you, too, Ms. Ishtar. I knew that there were some new exhibits, and I was wanting to see them." Aknankanon said.

"Well, Atemu and Heba know where they are, and they can show them to you." Ishizu said.

Atemu and Heba started to show them all around.

Since they all rather enjoyed museums, this something that they all enjoyed.

The group spent the rest of the day together, enjoying being together.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yami and Yugi go to the social event.

R&R.


	9. Social Event

Here's the next chapter.

There is some Vivian bashing in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9- Social Event

Yugi looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in the suit that Yami had bought him. 'I hope that everything goes all right tonight.' Yugi thought. He was rather worried about embarrassing Yami.

There was a knock on Yugi's door.

"Yugi, are you ready?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Yugi said. He walked over to the door and opened it to find Yami outside.

Yami was dressed in a black suit. He smiled. "You look great, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi blushed lightly. "I do not." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "To me you do." Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "Come on. We need to go before we're late." Yugi said, grabbing Yami by the arm and dragging him out.

Yami followed with a smirk on his face. He loved to see Yugi blush.

The two went downstairs and got into Yami's corvette before they headed to where the party was.

"Yami, why is it that I rarely see you driving this car?" Yugi asked.

"Because I really don't like to show off the fact that I'm rich. That's why I drive the Mercedes most of the time. I drive it to these parties because it doesn't matter to these people. Besides, a lot of them are rich snobs that I don't mind showing that I have more money than them." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "So, I take it that you prefer to show off how much you have to them because they need to be knocked down off their pedestal so to speak." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Yami answered.

Soon, they arrived where the party was being held.

Yami and Yugi both got out the car, and the valet took the keys to the car before they went into the building.

"Ah, Mr. Sennen! I'm glad that you could make it today." Maxamillion Pegasus, the CEO of Industrial Illusions and the host of party, said.

"I wouldn't miss this, Mr. Pegasus." Yugi said.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise, Mr. Mutou. Your brother didn't mention that you were coming." Pegasus said.

Yugi smiled. "You know that Bakura can be rather forgetful at time." Yugi said.

"He came with me." Yami said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that enjoy the party." Pegasus said.

The two walked on into the party, which they found was already going.

"He doesn't spare any expense, does he?" Yugi asked as he noticed the lavishness of the party.

"Never has." Yami said.

Yugi looked around before he grew somewhat disgusted. "Oh, for the love of god! Does he have no sense of decency?" Yugi asked.

"Who?" Yami asked.

"Bakura." Yugi answered.

"You of all people should know that he doesn't have any sense of decency, Yugi. Why do say that, anyway?" Yami asked.

Yugi pointed.

Yami looked and saw that Bakura was in the corner with Ryou, making out with him. He sighed. "One would think that Bakura got all of that out of his system after he married Ryou. You wouldn't think that Bakura would still have the need to make out with Ryou in public like this." Yami said.

"Well, it is Bakura that we're talking. He has never cared." Yugi said.

"No, he hasn't." Yami agreed.

Ignoring the two that were making out in the corner, the two walked over to the refreshment table and picked up a drink.

"Yugi. Yami."

The two turned to find themselves facing Atemu and Heba.

"Atemu. Heba. What are you two doing here?" Yami asked.

"Well, as it turns out, someone from the museum had to come to this party for face, and Heba and I were the ones elected to come." Atemu replied.

"Oh, come on, Atemu. It's not that bad." Heba said.

"Well, I don't particularly like these things the way you do, Heba." Atemu replied.

"Well, I think that you'll survive, Atemu." Yugi said.

"Maybe." Atemu muttered.

"Are Seto and Joey here? I know that they were invited." Yami said.

"I haven't seen them, but they're supposed to be here. I think that Mokuba and Serenity were supposed to be coming themselves." Atemu said.

"I wonder when they'll get here." Yugi said.

"When Seto can drag himself away from his office." Heba said.

Yami laughed. "That's probably true, Heba." Yami said.

The two couples decided to go their separate ways and mingle the way that they were supposed.

"Um, Yami?" Yugi said.

"Yes." Yami said, looking at Yugi.

"Why is everyone starring at us?" Yugi asked.

"Probably because everyone knew that I was single, and they're probably wondering if you and I are dating." Yami said.

"In other words, we're going to be having the press all over us before long." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Yami answered.

The two spoke to a few business associates of Yami's for a moment when they were approached by them.

A song started to play that Yami especially liked. "Would you like to dance, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Sure, Yami." Yugi agreed.

Yami led Yugi out onto the dance floor where they started to dance together. The two danced very well and were one of the best couples on the dance floor as far as dancing went.

People from the media were snapping pictures of them, wanting to get snapshots of Yami Sennen, the head of the Egyptian branch of the company and his new flame.

Neither noticed the pictures that were being taken since they were so wrapped up in each other.

Yami was losing himself in Yugi's amethyst eyes. He had never felt so relaxed and at peace with anyone else that he had dated. He knew without a doubt that Yugi was the real one for him, and he wasn't going to let go of him. He wasn't about to let this angel escape him.

Yugi hadn't felt so safe and secure with anyone since what had happened with James, but being in Yami's arms made him feel safer than he had ever felt in his whole life. He also felt very at ease and at peace with Yami. He knew without a doubt that was the one for him, and he didn't have any plans of ruining that.

After the two danced together, they walked off to the side, ignoring the people that were talking about them.

"Hey. What's up?" Bakura said as he and Ryou walked over to them.

"So, you finally decided to stop making out with Ryou and actually mingle?" Yugi asked.

Ryou blushed while Bakura smirked.

"Well, that is one of the reasons that I come to these parties." Bakura said.

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed.

"What? It's true, and don't even say that you don't enjoy it because you know that you do." Bakura said.

"You don't have to announce it!" Ryou said.

"Well, I think that I do." Bakura said.

Ryou glared at him. "You're close to sleeping alone tonight." Ryou said.

Bakura just shrugged.

Yugi shook his head. "Do you never stop, Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"Of course not." Bakura replied.

"You two looked great out there." Ryou said.

"Thanks. That's good to know." Yami said as he slid an arm around Yugi's waist.

"Just so you know, you two are probably going to be on the front cover of every newspaper and magazine that there is around here." Ryou said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, frowning.

"While you two were dancing, the media was snapping off pictures. I have no doubt that you will be the talk of the town for a while." Bakura said.

"What else is new?" Yami asked.

"Well, you might be used to it, but I'm not." Yugi said,

"Don't worry about it, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, deciding to trust Yami on this.

"Ah, don't worry about it. After a few weeks, it'll all die down. Usually does." Bakura said.

"Yeah. New couples don't stay on the front page fro very long. The only way they do is if something happens between them." Bakura said.

"And I also learned from you two that you don't believe what you read in the magazines or tabloids." Yugi said.

"Exactly. They love to print lies." Bakura said.

"Don't worry. I'm not that gullible." Yugi said.

Bakura and Ryou then walked off to mingle.

"So, think that you're ready to handle the onslaught of people who are going to want to interview you about your new boyfriend?" Yugi asked Yami with a smile.

Yami laughed. "I say bring it on. I think that I would like to talk about you." Yami answered.

Yugi blushed lightly at that.

The two walked over to one of the tables that were set up where they could sit down.

Yugi had gone to a few of these things, but he never felt completely comfortable at these parties of the simple fact that he wasn't one of the rich and famous types.

"Something on your mind?" Yami asked, seeing the distracted look on Yugi's face.

"Well, the truth is that I don't really like these parties. I never feel like I belong at them because I'm not listed among the rich and famous." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I have news for you, Yugi. Now that you're dating me, you are going to be famous now. Besides, not all of the rich and famous particularly like these parties." Yami said.

"You don't?" Yugi asked.

"It depends on who is there." Yami answered.

Yugi understood that. He had been to some of the parties where there was nothing but a bunch of rich and snotty people. It was those types of parties that Yugi absolutely hated to go to, and he only went to them as a favor to Bakura.

"So, how is this one?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled as he looked around. "This one isn't so bad. There are some that I wouldn't be so thrilled to have to deal with, but for the most part, the people that are here are okay." Yami answered.

"That's good to hear." Yugi stated.

Yami then saw someone that he wanted to speak to before the end of the party. "Yugi, there's someone I want to talk to for a minute. I'll be right back." Yami said.

"All right, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami then stood up and walked over to a group pf businessmen that were talking.

Yugi went over to the refreshment table and got himself a drink, making sure that it was nonalcoholic as Yugi wasn't a big drinker.

"Well, hello." a snide voice said.

Yugi turned to find a woman with black hair and dark eyes looking at him. He noted the woman seemed to be of Asian descent. He thought that she might be Chinese, but he couldn't be certain. "Can I help you?" Yugi asked.

"I want to know why you're with my boyfriend." the woman said haughtily.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "You're boyfriend?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Yami Sennen is my boyfriend." the woman said, her eyes smoldering.

"As I recall, Yami hadn't been with anyone since he ended his engagement." Yugi said.

"Ha! Yami and I have been seeing each other a lot in the last ten years. He wasn't serious about that slut." the woman said.

"And who would you be?" Yugi asked.

"You don't know who I am." the woman hissed as if it was a crime that Yugi didn't know who she was.

"No, I don't know." Yugi said, remaining polite although he had gained an instant dislike for this woman.

"I am Vivian Wong. Vincent Wong is my father. He's a very powerful businessman in China." Vivian boasted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I was not aware of that, Ms. Wong. I do not follow businessmen in China." Yugi said.

Vivian's eyes narrowed. "I am telling you stay away from my Yami. He's mine, and I'm not letting you stay near him, you fag." Vivian hissed angrily.

Yugi starred at her with equal ferocity. "Ms. Wong, unless Yami tells me otherwise, I will not leave him. In fact, he has never mentioned you to me." Yugi said.

"Leave him now! My father can cause a lot of trouble for your family!" Vivian hissed.

"Given that my twin brother is married to Yami's older brother Atemu, I don't think that your father would even try given that Aknankanon Sennen is my brother's father-in-law. I'm not so sure that your father would want to try and cross the Sennens." Yugi said.

Vivian looked enraged. "You whore! I'll show you!" Vivian growled, raising a hand to slap Yugi.

A hand grabbed Vivian's wrist.

"What do you think you are doing?" a baritone voice growled.

Vivian turned and smiled seductively. "Yami, I was just informing this man to leave you alone as you and I are together." Vivian said, smiling triumphantly at Yugi.

Yami rolled his eyes "Will you get off of that Vivian? We went on one date when we were in high school. That's been almost ten years. Get over it!" Yami growled.

Vivian's eyes narrowed. "We are meant to be together." Vivian said.

"No, we are not. I am telling you to leave Yugi alone. There is nothing and never has been anything between us. Did that restraining order teach you nothing?" Yami asked.

Vivian flushed at the mention of the restraining order.

"Besides, I'm not in the habit of dating married women. As I recall, you were married last year. Now, I would prefer that you leave me and my boyfriend alone, Ms. Yen. Now go." Yami said.

Vivian glared before she stalked off to join another man who appeared to be Chinese.

"Can I assume that she didn't take the break-up well?" Yugi asked.

"She is delusional. Vivian thinks that we have been together for ten years, and she thinks that I'm cheating every time I am dating someone. I even had a restraining order against her at one time just to stop her from calling me and trying to see me at my house." Yami said.

"She turned into a stalker?" Yugi asked as the two walked over to a table and sat down.

"You could say that. Her father wasn't thrilled when he learned that. He moved the family back to China since they had been living here in Cairo at the time. Her father then forced Vivian into an arranged marriage. Her husband will take over the company. Vivian doesn't get the chance to leave China often. Honestly, I haven't seen her in five years, and the last time I saw her, I was two steps from slapping the woman. If her father and mother hadn't been there and stopped her, I might have done something that I regretted." Yami said.

"Well, you can't help what happened. Why didn't you date her long though?" Yugi asked.

"Because she was a stuck-up, rich, snob who thought that she was better than everyone, and she acted like it. The only reason she went out with me was because she knew that I was from a rather rich family. She acted like a bitch the entire date and constantly flaunted her family's wealth. At the end of the date, she said that she wanted to have sex rather bluntly. How I managed to keep my cool I will never know. I did. I told her I never wanted to see her again, and I left. Her obsession with me is that I turned her down. I think it made her angry." Yami said.

"I'll have to remember to stay away from her as much as possible from now on." Yugi said, taking a sip of his drink.

"That would be an excellent idea." Yami agreed.

"Any other exes that I should know about?" Yugi asked.

"None that I can think of. The only real serious relationship I had was Tea, and you know how that ended." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know. Just checking to see who else I should look out for telling lies." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

"Yugi?" a female voice asked.

Yugi turned and found a blonde woman with green eyes looking at him.

The woman's eyes lit up. "It is you." the woman said.

"Becca." Yugi said as he got up.

The woman then gave Yugi a hug. "It's so great to see you again. It's been ages." the woman said.

Yami watched, confused and slightly jealous.

"What are you doing here." Yugi asked.

"I'm here with Leon." the woman said.

"Yugi, it's been a while." a man said.

"Leon. It's good to see you again." Yugi said as he shook the man's hand.

"Leon von Schroeder." Yami said.

"Yes. Why?" Leon asked, looking at Yami. He then recognized Yami. "Yami Sennen." Leon said.

"Do you two know each other?" Yugi asked.

"By reputation only. Our family companies actually work together at times." Leon said.

"So, what is going on, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yami, this is Rebecca Hawkins. She an old friend of mine. We grew up together, actually." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We've known each other since I was five and he was seven. Our grandfathers knew each other, so they had us together a lot. We developed a brother-sister type of bond." Rebecca said.

"Becca's been dating Leon for about two years now." Yugi said.

Rebecca blushed. "Um, actually, Yugi, we're engaged now." Rebecca said.

"You are?" Yugi asked.

Rebecca nodded.

"That's good news, Rebecca." Yugi said as the group sat down.

"I didn't even know you were dating again." Rebecca said.

"Yeah. Yami and I have been dating for a few weeks now." Yugi replied.

"Yeah, and I decided to bring him to this party." Yami said.

"Yeah. They should suffer right alongside us." Leon said.

"My thoughts exactly." Yami said.

"Oh, I feel so loved." Yugi said sarcastically.

The group then started to laugh.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Well, a branch of the company is out here, so I'm working at it right now. Rebecca and I are going to be living out here once we get married." Leon said.

"You are?" Yugi asked, surprised.

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah. I saw Heba before. He said that he's pregnant." Rebecca said.

"Yeah. He is." Yugi replied.

"That's great news! I'm sure that you're excited." Rebecca said.

"You could say that. I am going to be an uncle now." Yugi said.

Rebecca and Leon stayed and talked to the two for a while before they walked off.

"So, you and Rebecca are like brother and sister?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Heba, too. Heba and I took on the role of protective big brothers. Rebecca's two years younger than us, so we took it upon ourselves to look after her since Rebecca's an only child." Yugi said.

"Well, that was great of you two." Yami said.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I last saw Becca." Yugi said.

"I'm glad that you were able to see her then." Yami said.

"Thanks." Yugi replied.

The two then got up and started to mingle again.

"I'm glad that you were willing to come and suffer with me." Yami said.

"Well, we're a couple, so when one has to suffer through something like this, the other has to suffer as well." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "I'm glad that you have that mindset." Yami said.

"Ah, Yami. I hope that you are enjoying yourself." Pegasus said.

"I am. Thank you for inviting me." Yami said.

"Anytime. I enjoy meeting with my business associates under calmer circumstances than meetings." Pegasus said.

"I understand completely." Yami said.

It wasn't long before Yugi and Yami decided to call it a night, and they headed home.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked into their house.

"I am tired." Yugi said.

"I know the feeling. Those parties always seem to tire you out." Yami agreed.

"How long before the press has our picture out?" Yugi asked.

"I expect that we'll be plastered all over the news, magazines, and newspapers by morning. Who I'm with will be front page news, after all." Yami said.

"I guess that's the pain of dating a famous man." Yugi said as he wrapped his arms around Yami's waist.

"Yes, it is, and you're going to have to deal with that for the rest of your life." Yami said.

"I think that I can deal with that." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "You don't have much of a choice. You have to either accept me as I am or leave." Yami said.

"I think that I'll just accept you as you are. Besides, I wouldn't want you to be anyone else." Yugi said as he leaned up and kissed Yami on the lips.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi opened his mouth, and Yami slipped his tongue inside, starting to roam the inside of Yugi's mouth. Yugi let out a moan as Yami mapped out his mouth. Yugi then unwrapped his arms from around Yami and reached up to tangle his hands in Yami's hair.

Soon, the two broke apart for lack of air.

"Hmm. I can never get tired of kissing you." Yami said.

"I would hope not." Yugi said.

"How about we watch a movie before we go to bed?" Yami suggested.

"Sure thing. I just need to get out of this suit first." Yugi said.

"Agreed." Yami said.

The two headed upstairs and changed out of their suits and into their nightclothes before going back downstairs.

"I'll make some popcorn and get us some drinks. You get the movie." Yugi said.

Yami nodded, and Yugi walked into the kitchen.

Yami started looking over the movie selection. 'I could choose a horror movie. Yugi might not like them, but it would give me a reason to hold him.' Yami thought. He smirked at the idea. 'Nah. Maybe another day.' Yami thought.

When Yugi returned with the bowl of popcorn and drinks, Yami was putting the movie into the DVD player.

"What did you choose?" Yugi asked.

"_The Mummy._" Yami answered.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The two then sat down to enjoy the movie.

When the movie ended, Yami found that Yugi had fallen asleep leaning again him. Yami smiled at him. He then gently laid Yugi down and cleaned up their mess before he picked Yugi up bridal style and headed upstairs.

Yami walked into Yugi's room and put Yugi in bed, covering him up. "Good night, my little angel." Yami said, kissing Yugi on the forehead before he left the room and headed to bed himself.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me upstairs, Yami. I guess I was more tired than I thought." Yugi said the next morning during breakfast.

"No problem. Glad to." Yami said. He opened the paper. "Well, I'm not surprised." Yami said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

Yami turned to paper to Yugi.

The front headline read: Yami Sennen with new Flame Yugi Mutou. Underneath the headline was a picture of Yami and Yugi dancing at the party.

"Well, that'll be on most newspapers and magazines." Yugi said.

"And most likely the news." Yami added.

"Well, we knew that it was coming." Yugi said.

"I know. It's just I'm going to have to talk to the press now, and they're going to look into your background." Yami said.

"I don't care, Yami. They won't find out anything." Yugi said.

"They might find out about James." Yami pointed out.

"I'll deal with that when I come to it. Besides, people can't hurt me with it now. I dealt with it a long time ago. Besides, I have a great guy now." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I feel honored." Yami said as he leaned across the table to kiss Yugi.

After the two finished breakfast, they went out.

Sure enough, their picture was on every magazine and newspaper, and there were people coming to talk to them.

By the end of the day, Yugi and Yami were tired of it.

"We only have to deal with this for a few weeks. That's it." Yami said.

"You're hating this more than me." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. He was rather happy at the moment.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Vivian probably won't show up again. She might be mentioned, but I don't think she'll show up again.

Next: Yugi and Heba's birthday!

R&R.


	10. Birthday

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10- Birthday

~Three Months Later~

Heba was lying on the couch reading a book. He had a hand resting on his rather large stomach.

Heba as now four months pregnant, and he had gotten rather big in that time.

Currently, Atemu was out of the house, so he had taken the time that he had to himself to do a little reading.

Heba heard the front door open and close.

Since Atemu wouldn't be back for a while, Heba knew that it most likely Yugi or his grandfather.

"Is anyone here?" Yugi asked.

"I'm in the living room, Yugi." Heba called.

Yugi then walked into the living room and found that Heba was on the couch reading a book. "What are you up to?" Yugi asked.

"Not much. Atemu left early this morning, so I have a lot of time on my hands." Heba said.

"Oh." Yugi said as he walked in and sat down in one of the chairs.

"What are you doing over here?" Heba asked, looking over at his brother curiously.

"Well, your husband came over this morning and dragged my boyfriend out the door, yelling that he was borrowing him for the day. I didn't have the chance to even say goodbye before he had Yami in the car and they were driving off." Yugi answered.

Heba laughed. "Sorry about that." Heba said.

"I'm not worried about it. Yami and I didn't have anything planned. I just wish that Atemu had called and asked for Yami's help instead of doing it that way." Yugi said.

"Well, I have a pretty good idea why Atemu wanted Yami's help." Heba said.

"Why's that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, our birthday is in a few weeks, and you know that Atemu always does something big for me." Heba said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

"Well, my guess is that he had decided to involve Yami in whatever he has in mind, so you're going to be getting a birthday surprise as well." Heba said.

"Is that what he's up to?" Yugi asked.

"I'm pretty sure that it is." Heba said.

"Well, I guess we'll find out before too long if that's what they're up to." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Since we're both on our own for the day, what do you want to do?" Heba asked.

"I really don't know." Yugi said.

"Well, we're going to do something. You and I haven't spent any time alone as brothers in a while, so I think that it's about time that we did just that. We're on our own as it is, so we might as well make the most of the day." Heba said.

"Not a bad idea. We can take my car." Yugi said.

"Good. Now, let's go." Heba said.

Heba grabbed his wallet and keys before the two headed out the door. They got into Yugi's car before they headed off to town.

* * *

Atemu had dragged Yami off that morning so that they could plan something for Yugi and Heba's birthday along with Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Seto, and Joey.

"You know, you could have just told me that you needed my help with something instead of barging in my home and dragging me off." Yami said.

"Sorry. I guess I didn't think about that." Atemu replied.

"You don't think about much of anything, Atemu." Yami retorted.

"Okay. Shut up, you two! Atemu dragged us off so that we could help him plan their birthday surprise, so let's just focus on that. I have better things that I can do with my day off than hanging around here." Bakura said.

"Yeah. Like screwing Ryou." Marik muttered.

Ryou turned bright red.

"Marik!" Malik scolded.

"Sorry." Marik muttered.

"Okay. Let's start planning." Yami said.

"All right. Where should we have this at?" Seto asked.

"Well, I was thinking about having it at Ashton's restaurant. They both love that place." Atemu said.

"Not a bad idea." Yami agreed.

"How about a different idea." Bakura said.

"Why?" Atemu asked, glaring.

"Calm down. I'm only suggesting that maybe we rent a room from Ashton's so that we won't be disturbed." Bakura said,

"That's a good thought, Bakura." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I know that Yugi and Heba would like to eat there." Yami agreed.

"Okay. After we eat, where would go?" Seto asked.

"Well, there were a couple of nightclubs that I had thought about going to. You know that Heba loved them." Atemu said.

"He can't drink, though." Joey pointed out.

"Even when we go to them, he only ever has one glass of anything, and he usually doesn't even finish the one glass. Besides, he knows that he can't drink anything alcoholic while he's pregnant." Atemu said.

"The only problem is that I have never seen Yugi go to a nightclub. Does he like them?" Yami asked.

"No. Not really. He's never cared for them, so maybe we should figure something else out." Joey said.

"Here's an idea. Why don't we keep it simple, and just have a nice, small party at my mansion. We can cater in food from Ashton's. Yugi and Heba would both prefer that it was small, anyway." Seto said.

"You know, that might be a good idea." Yami agreed.

"Atemu usually does something bigger for Heba on his birthday, though." Marik pointed.

"No. It's okay, Marik. In fact, I think that Heba would like something small like that. It would be a change from all the extravagant things I have done." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Like when you asked him to marry you during fireworks." Seto said.

Atemu glared. "It worked." Atemu said.

"Yeah, and Heba almost killed you for doing something so expensive. I mean, the fireworks did ask him to marry you." Bakura said.

"I wanted to do something a little different. So sue me." Atemu said.

"Okay. So we know that we'll do a small party at Seto's mansion. What all do we need?" Ryou asked, having a pad and pen to write everything down.

"Well, we're going to need to have it decorated." Atemu said.

"I have a very good decorator that will do it." Seto said.

"Okay. We're also going to need a few other things." Atemu said.

The group then started to go through the different things that they would need with Ryou writing everything down.

* * *

Yugi and Heba had decided to go to see a movie together since they hadn't gone to see one in a while.

"That was a great movie." Heba said as they walked out.

"I agree. At least you didn't pick that horror movie." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "Well, I almost did, but I know that you hate horror movies. Does Yami know about that?" Heba asked as they got in the car.

"Oh, yeah. Remember that day that Yami and I went to buy me a new suit, and we ended up making a day of it. This was back when we first got together." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Heba said.

"Well, we decided to see a movie, so I told Yami to pick what we saw. He picked a horror movie, and I had a brain lapse as I didn't think about the fact that I am terrified of horror movies. He found out during the movie since I got a little scared. He felt so bad about it, but I assured him that it was my fault for forgetting that I hate them." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "Oh, man. I can't believe that you forgot that" Heba said.

"Yeah. It wasn't a great movie for me." Yugi said.

"Okay. So, what should we do now?" Heba asked.

"It's getting close to lunchtime, so I say that we get something to eat. I'm pretty sure that you're getting hungry, even with all the popcorn that you ate at the movie theater." Yugi said.

"Great idea." Heba said.

The two went to nearby restaurant and went in to eat.

After sitting down, the two started to look at the menus.

A waiter came over. "Can I get you something to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Yes. I'll have a Coke." Yugi said.

"Sweet tea." Heba said.

The waiter then walked off.

"I don't have a clue as to what I should order to eat today." Heba said as he looked over everything that was on the menu.

"Well, you've got a little while to decide, but if you can't decide, you could always get one of everything." Yugi said teasingly.

Heba glared at him. "Yugi, there is no way that I could eat one of everything." Heba told his brother.

"Well, I was just saving you from having to decide. Besides, I've seen you eat before, Heba, and I think that you could eat one of everything." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I'll remember that for when you're pregnant." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "Okay." Yugi said.

The waiter returned with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"I think we need a few minutes, but could you bring us an appetizer of mozzarella cheese sticks?" Yugi asked.

"Of course." the man said before he walked off.

Heba and Yugi kept on looking over the menus as the two decided what they wanted.

A moment later, the waiter returned with the mozzarella cheese sticks with marinara sauce.

"I think that we're ready to order now. I'll have the soup and salad. I'd like vegetable soup and a Caesar salad." Yugi said.

The waiter wrote it down before he turned his attention to Heba.

"I think that I'll have a sirloin steak well-done with mashed potatoes and stemmed vegetables. I'd also like a Caesar salad." Heba said.

The waiter wrote it down as well before he walked off.

"So, how are things going between you and Yami?" Heba asked as he picked up one of the cheeses sticks and dipped it in the marinara sauce before eating it.

"They're fine. We're getting along really well." Yugi said as he ate a cheese stick although he ate his without the sauce.

"I'm glad that you two are getting along so well. I thought that you two would make a great couple." Heba said.

"Yeah. That's why you tried so hard to get us together despite the fact that Atemu was begging you not to play matchmaker between the two of us." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "Well, I knew you two would be good together, and I knew that Yami wouldn't be like James was." Heba said.

"I know that. When I told Yami about what had happened with James, he about hit the roof. He was angry." Yugi said.

"Well, he has a right to be. That's why I wasn't worried when you two got together. I know that you two will be great together, and Yami won't do to you what James did, and you won't do to Yami what Tea did." Heba said.

"Certainly not." Yugi said.

"That's good to know." Heba said.

The two had barely finished eating all of the cheese sticks when the waiter returned with their food. He sat the food down before walking off.

"Great! I'm starving!" Heba said.

"You're always starving nowadays." Yugi said as he watched his brother start to eat.

"I'm eating for two now, so I have the right." Heba said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said as he started to eat as well.

* * *

"Well, I'd say that we have a lot of things already planned." Seto said as he looked over the list that Ryou had made

"Yeah. We just have to get everything in order now." Atemu said.

"That won't be too hard, and we do have two weeks to do that." Bakura said.

"I know that they're going to be so surprised." Joey said.

"Yeah. As long as you don't open your big mouth and blab to them, they're going to be surprised." Malik said.

Joey glared at Malik. "I don't blab!" Joey snapped.

"Puppy, you have a tendency to blab. That's why you're not spending any time alone with Yugi or Heba, and if you even start to blab, you're going to be hit hard." Seto said.

Joey glared.

"It's the only way to get you to shut up so that you don't reveal anything." Seto said.

"Okay. We don't need to have a fight just yet." Yami said.

"Let's get going. I think that we need to start on these things now." Marik said.

The group then went their separate ways.

* * *

Yugi and Heba were in a baby store.

"Heba, you guys don't know if the baby is a girl or a boy, do you?" Yugi asked.

"No." Heba said.

"Then why are you looking?" Yugi asked.

"Because I just want to get some ideas. Besides, there are some things that I can get that will be for either one." Heba said as he picked up a brown teddy bear that said "my first teddy bear" on the front. "See. This wouldn't matter." Heba said.

"Okay. I get the point." Yugi said.

Heba smiled as the two started to look around.

Yugi found that he liked shopping for his niece or nephew.

Heba's cell phone rang. He took it out and said, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Heba._"Atemu said.

"Him Atemu. What's up?" Heba asked.

"_Well, when I didn't find you at home, I thought that I would call and see where you were at._" Atemu answered.

"Well, Yugi came over this morning and told me that you dragged Yami off this morning, so we decided to spend the day together. We're looking at baby stuff right now." Heba said.

"_We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet, though._" Atemu said.

"There's stuff for either one. I'll be home in a little while." Heba said.

"_Okay. Just bring Yugi to the house. Yami's here with me._" Atemu said.

"We're in Yugi's car, so we have to go back to the house anyway for him to drop me off." Heba said.

"_Okay. I'll see you later. Bye." _Atemu said.

"Bye." Heba said and hung up.

"What was that about?" Yugi asked.

"Atemu's at home. Yami's there with him. He was wondering where I was since I wasn't at home." Heba answered.

"You run off for the day, and he has to know exactly where you are." Yugi said.

"Well, some of that is probably because I'm pregnant." Heba said.

The two decided that they would head on to the house.

* * *

~One Week Later~

Yami was in a real bind. He had yet to get Yugi a present for his birthday, and the party was a week away. He had an idea of what he wanted to do, but he needed a little extra help.

There was one person that would be able to give Yami the help he needed so he turned to that person.

His brother-in-law.

"So, what did you need to see me, Yami?" Heba asked.

"Well, yours and Yugi's birthday is coming up soon, and I haven't gotten him anything yet." Yami answered as he sat down on the couch beside Heba.

"I see. So, you came to me for help." Heba said.

"Well, you are his brother, and I thought that you could help me out. I know what I want to do for him, but I still need a little help with it." Yami said.

"What did you have in mind?" Heba asked.

"Well, I had thought about taking Yugi out on a romantic vacation, but I don't know where to take him." Yami said.

"Well, is cost an object?" Heba asked.

Yami glared. "Of course not!" Yami said.

"Then I suggest a Caribbean cruise." Heba said.

Yami blinked in surprised. "A Caribbean cruise?" Yami asked.

Heba nodded. "Yugi's always wanted to go on a Caribbean cruise, and if you really want to take him somewhere, then I suggest that you take him there." Heba answered.

"Hmm. Thanks, Heba. I think that I'll do that." Yami said.

Heba smiled. "Good. I can assure you that he'll like it." Heba said.

* * *

~Another Week Later~

"Okay. Where are we going?" Yugi asked.

Atemu and Yami had forced Heba and Yugi into the car without telling them where they were going.

"You'll soon enough. Put this on." Yami said, handing Yugi a blindfold.

"You too, Heba." Atemu added, motioning to the blindfold in the seat.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, just do it. It'll be easier than arguing. They're bound to get their way in the end." Heba said as he tied the blindfold over his eyes.

"All right." Yugi said, putting the blindfold on as well.

Yami and Atemu glanced at each other.

They soon arrived at the Kaiba mansion.

"Okay. We're here. Leave the blindfolds on for now." Atemu said.

Yugi and Heba did as they were told and let Atemu and Yami help them out of the car and up the steps.

'I hope that this is worth it.' Yugi thought.

Atemu and Yami led them into the house and into the living room where Seto, Joey, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Serenity, Mokuba, Aknankanon, Amara, and Solomon were as well.

Atemu and Yami took the blindfolds off.

"SURPRISE!" the group shouted.

Yugi and Heba looked on in shock.

"What is this?" Heba asked.

"Your birthday surprise party." Atemu answered.

Heba looked at his husband in shock.

"What?" Atemu asked.

"I think that he's in shock because you didn't do something more elaborate like you usually do." Bakura said.

"You guys planned this?" Yugi asked.

"Of course they did. They wanted to do something for the two of you for your birthday, so they all worked together to plan this for you." Solomon said.

Serenity laughed. "You sure were surprised, Yugi." Serenity said.

"I'll say. I didn't see this coming in the least." Yugi said.

"Now, come on in here so that we can start this party." Amara said.

The party did start, and Yugi and Heba found that they liked the little party that had been planned for them.

"Was this why Atemu dragged you off a few times over the past few weeks?" Yugi asked Yami.

Yami grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. We wanted it to be a surprise." Yami said.

"Well, it worked because I am very surprised." Yugi said.

"Well, that's what I was aiming for." Yami said.

"Come on! Let's eat!" Joey said.

Everyone looked over at Joey, who was pretty close to where the cake was.

"Joey, don't even think of touching that cake yet." Atemu said.

"I'm not, but I do want to eat." Joey said.

Heba laughed. "All right. I think that we can eat it now." Heba said.

The group cut the cake after Yugi and Heba both blew out the candles and made a wish.

"So, I take it that you didn't expect this party, Yugi." Solomon said to his grandson.

"No. It was a surprise to me." Yugi answered.

Solomon chuckled. "They wanted to surprise you both with a birthday party. They've been working on it for the last few weeks." Solomon said.

"I figured that out after Atemu dragged Yami out of the house several times in the last few weeks." Yugi replied.

"Okay! I think that it's time for the gifts!" Mokuba said.

Everyone else agreed with them.

Heba opened all of his gifts first. He ended up blushing at most of them since from Bakura, Marik, and Seto, he got things used in the bedroom.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Have you guys not gotten tired of giving him those things?" Atemu asked.

"No." all three said.

Heba got more suitable gifts from everyone else.

Yugi opened his gifts next, and he had the same trouble Heba had. Seto, Bakura, and Marik had given him sex toys while he got more suitable gifts from the others.

"Great. They're doing it to me now." Yugi muttered.

"Well, you have a boyfriend now, so we can." Bakura said mischievously.

Yugi glared at him.

Aknankanon, Amara, and Solomon were all laughing at the gifts. They may have been older, but they found a great deal of amusement out of the need to give those kinds of gifts as well as Heba and Yugi's reactions to them.

The party continued for a while before it broke up.

* * *

At their house that night, Yugi and Yami were sitting in the living room.

"I can't believe that those three got me those things." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Well, it's just something they do. Besides, it's not like you actually have to use them." Yami said.

"I'll store them away for a while." Yugi said.

"Probably a good idea." Yami agreed.

Yugi then glanced at Yami. "Although they might be put to use later." Yugi said.

Yami smirked before he pulled Yugi into a kiss. "My thoughts exactly." Yami said.

Yugi then pulled away. "At least I know now why you've been disappearing on me so much." Yugi said.

Yami then remembered something. "Stay right here, Yugi. I'll be right back." Yami said. He then headed upstairs.

Yugi sat down on the couch to wait for Yami to come back downstairs.

When Yami came back downstairs, he had a gift in his hands. "Here, Yugi. This is your birthday gift from me." Yami said.

"You didn't have to get anything for me, Yami." Yugi said as he took the gift.

"I know, but I wanted to." Yami said.

Yugi then opened the gift only to find two tickets in the box. "What's this?" Yugi asked.

"Those are our tickets to a cruise ship. You and I are going on a cruise to the Caribbean." Yami said.

"We are?" Yugi asked, surprised.

Yami nodded. "I wanted to take you somewhere, just the two of us, and Heba suggested a Caribbean cruise. So, that's where we're going." Yami said.

"That's a great idea, Yami. I just hope that Bakura won't be an ass about letting me off." Yugi said.

"He won't. I already told him about the trip, and he's already put you down for the time off. We'll be going in about a month." Yami said.

"Thank you, Yami! This is great!" Yugi said, throwing his arms around Yami.

Yami chuckled. "Glad that you like my gift for you." Yami said.

"I love it. We haven't had the chance to get away together, so this is a great way." Yugi said.

"Well, a romantic getaway was my thought." Yami said.

Yugi smiled brightly. "I think that it was a great idea." Yugi said.

The two were looking forward to this getaway.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The start of the cruise.

R&R.


	11. Caribbean Cruise

Here's the next chapter.

My laptop had a nervous breakdown, so I have to get it fixed. Thankfully, my parents have a desktop computer that I can use, so I'll still be able to write and update.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11- Caribbean Cruise

The day for the cruise came, and Yugi and Yami had gone to the port where they would be leaving from. They had had to go to Caracas, Venezuela, which was there they were leaving from. After getting there, the two waited in line until they were able to get on the ship. After they went through all of the routine stuff, they were finally able to get on the ship.

Yugi and Yami were lead to their stateroom.

The two walked in and found that there were two beds in the room along with a desk at the side. Another door led into the bathroom, which just had a shower, sink, and toilet. There was another door that was a closet.

"This is a nice room." Yugi said as he sat down on the bed.

"I know. After I looked at this cruise line, I knew that it would be a nice one for us." Yami said as he pulled out the chair at the side and sat down.

"What should we do now?" Yugi asked.

"Well, our luggage won't be up here for a while, so we could go and walked around the ship." Yami said.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea." Yugi agreed.

The two got up and left the room as they started to walk around the ship. The two ended up on the top deck, which was outside.

There were people everywhere. Some were talking, some were eating, some were drinking, and some were reading.

There was a large pool in the center of the deck, and there some people sitting at the side of the pool with their feet in the water.

"Come on, Yugi." Yami said. He led Yugi over to the bar, where they both got a soda to drink.

The two then started to walk around the deck, going to the higher deck just to walk around.

"I didn't know that it was going to be this crowded." Yugi said.

"I know. Cruises are always crowded." Yami said.

"Anyway, I think that I'm going to love this." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "I'm glad to hear that, Yugi. I would hate to take you on a vacation that you wouldn't enjoy." Yami said.

"You don't have to worry about that." Yugi said.

Yami slipped an arm around Yugi's waist. "That's good. I want you to have a good time while we're gone." Yami said.

"I'm sure that I will." Yugi said.

Yami glanced at his watch. "We can get lunch now if you want to." Yami said.

"That's probably a good idea. I am kind of hungry." Yugi agreed.

The two walked back down the deck and went to wait in line.

After a while, the two were able to get their lunch and then went to sit down at a table.

"Everyone here seems to be excited." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that they are. A lot of people like to go on cruises and always are excited about this kind of thing." Yami answered.

After the two finished eating, they went back down to their stateroom and found that their luggage was sitting outside the room. They grabbed their suitcases and took them inside the room.

"How long before we leave?" Yugi asked.

Yami glanced at his watch. "It shouldn't be but an hour." Yami answered.

"I'll be glad when we get going." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "It sounds like someone else is excited about this." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I suppose so. I've never been on a cruise before, so I'm rather excited about that." Yugi stated.

"Well, I can understand that." Yami agreed.

The two got their suitcases unpacked and put away in the drawers of the room.

"So, do you want to keep wandering around the ship?" Yami asked.

"We don't have to. I mean, this is a weeklong cruise, so we might as well save some of the exploring for later." Yugi said.

"Good idea, but just so you know, there are two levels of this ship that are nothing but shopping areas, so we have a lot to do." Yami said.

"Okay. There are some gifts I need to get as it is." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

The two then sat down on one of the beds.

"Before we leave, I know that we have to go through a safety thing for the ship. It's just to know what to do in case of an emergency." Yami said.

"Well, that's standard, isn't it?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. It is." Yami answered.

"So, there's nothing to worry about then." Yugi said.

"I suppose not." Yami agreed.

"You never did tell me how many stops we're going to be making." Yugi said.

"Oh. We're going to be making four stops to different islands along the way. We'll be stopping in Puerto Rico first, and we'll be staying there for about six hours to do some sight seeing. After that, we'll be going to Haiti, where we will be for six hours. Jamaica is our third stop, and we'll be there for about seven and a half hours. The Cayman Islands are out last stop, and we'll be there about seven and a half hours, too. We'll be heading back to Caracas." Yami replied.

"Okay. That sounds like fun." Yugi said.

"I know. I thought that you would enjoy this trip with all of these stops. Once we see how things are at each place, I thought that we would think about vacationing there for real. You know, see how we like it and then we can spend a longer vacation there." Yami said.

"You have a good idea there, Yami." Yugi agreed.

Yami smiled at him. He was glad that Yugi liked the idea.

* * *

Atemu and Heba were sitting in their home.

Heba was big now that he was five months along.

"All right. I can either try cooking, or we can order take out." Atemu said.

Heba looked up at him and said, "Take out."

"You don't like my cooking?" Atemu asked, feigning hurt.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Atemu, could I remind you that the last time you tried to cook we ended up remodeling the kitchen after you burned the kitchen down?" Heba asked.

Atemu smiled sheepishly. "It's not like I did that purpose." Atemu said.

Heba glared. "Call take out." Heba said.

"Okay. Where do you want it from?" Atemu asked.

Heba thought a moment before he said, "Let's go to that Chinese place we like so much." Heba said.

"Okay." Atemu said. He called in the take out before he sat down by Heba. "It should be here before long." Atemu said.

Heba nodded.

"So, how are you feeling?" Atemu asked.

"Please don't start that again, Atemu. I am fine. Being pregnant doesn't mean I can't do things." Heba said.

Atemu laughed as he wrapped an arm around Heba. "I know that, Heba. I just worry at times. I can't help but worry about you and our little one." Atemu said as he rubbed Heba's stomach.

The doorbell rang, and Atemu got up and went to answer the door.

Heba smiled. 'He does drive me crazy with the way he worries about me, but it is sweet at how much he does worry.' Heba thought. He got up and walked into the living room to find Atemu putting the food on the table.

"Well, it smells great." Atemu said.

"Yeah. It does." Heba agreed as he got some plates out and brought them back over to the table.

The two sat down to eat.

"I wonder how Yugi and Yami are doing." Heba said.

"They're off on a romantic cruise. I would say that they are doing fine." Atemu said.

"I know that, Atemu. I just hope that they have fun." Heba said.

"I don't have a doubt that they will." Atemu said.

Heba laughed. "I suppose so." Heba said.

"I think that when two people are in love, they can have fun anywhere that they are as long as they are together." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I think that we proved that one." Heba agreed.

Atemu shrugged. "We like being together, so we have fun when we are together." Atemu said.

"I know that, Atemu." Heba said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that they are going to be very happy together." Atemu said.

"I know." Heba said.

* * *

After the emergency drill that Yami and Yugi had to go through, they headed back to their stateroom.

"So, how did you like that?" Yami asked.

"There's not much to that. I'll see how I like some of this later." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. He glanced at his watch. "Well, our dinner time isn't for another hour, so why don't we go to the deck and watch as we leave port. That'll be happening soon." Yami said.

"That sounds like a great idea." Yugi agreed.

The two then left the stateroom and headed upstairs to the deck.

There were a lot of people on the lower deck, so the two headed to the upper deck, where there were not quite as many people.

Yugi and Yami stood side by side as they watched the ship take off.

There were people on the dock waving by to what must have been loved ones on the ship.

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi. "Well, we're starting our vacation." Yami said.

"So I noticed." Yugi agreed.

The deck started to clear off, but Yugi and Yami stayed there and looked out across the ocean as they started sailing.

"This is great, Yami. I know that I am going to enjoy this." Yugi said.

Yami kissed the top of Yugi's head. "That's what I'm hoping for." Yami said.

The two stood there for a while before the two headed back to their stateroom to get changed into nicer clothes for the dinner.

"Just why do we have to dress up for this dinner?" Yugi asked.

"It's policy. If you eat in the dining room, then you need to dress up. We don't have to go there for every dinner." Yami said.

"That's good to know. No offense, but I don't like these type of dinners too often." Yugi said.

"I don't, either. I went on one other cruise. Atemu and I went on one together when I graduated from high school. We went to the fancy dinner on the first night, and that was it. Don't worry. I won't hold it against you because I don't plan on us going again." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

Yami was dressed in a pair of black slacks with a white button-up shirt. He was also wearing his gold watch.

Yugi was wearing a pair of navy blue slacks and a light blue button-up shirt. He had on a silver watch that had been given to him.

"Shall we go?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

The two left their stateroom and headed for the dining room.

At the dining room, Yugi and Yami found that there were a lot of people already there, waiting.

Yugi and Yami stood off to the side and waited.

"So, does everyone have an assigned time?" Yugi asked.

"An assigned time and an assigned table, but that's only for the dining room. If you eat at the deck upstairs, it's anytime." Yami answered.

It wasn't long before the people who worked for the cruise line started to seat them all.

Yugi and Yami were seated at table that was set up for two.

After sitting down, Yugi and Yami were given their menus and asked what they would like to drink. Both opted to get sweet tea.

"They certainly have a wide variety to choose from." Yugi said as he looked over his menu.

"They usually do. They just want to make sure that there is something that everyone will want." Yami answered.

Before long, the waiter returned with their drinks, and the two were ready to order.

"I'd like the steak, well-done with a baked potato. I don't want any sour cream on the baked potato. I'd like ranch dressing on my salad." Yami said.

"What would you like for dessert, sir?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have the Chocolate Lover's Cake." Yami answered.

The waiter quickly wrote it down before turning his attention to Yugi.

"I'd like the baby back ribs. I'd also like broccoli with that, and I'll have Thousand Island dressing on my salad." Yugi told him.

"And what would you like for dessert?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have the Chocolate Lover's Cake as well." Yugi answered.

The waiter wrote it down before he walked off.

"Well, what do you think do far?" Yami asked.

"I haven't seen that much to know. Ask me again in a few days." Yugi said.

"I'll make sure to do that." Yami said as he picked up his drink and started to drink some of it.

"So, what should we do after dinner?" Yugi asked.

"We can do just about anything that we want." Yami answered.

"You're no help." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Yugi, this is your vacation. I did this for you, so I want to make sure that you are having a good time." Yami said.

Yugi leaned across the table and said, "I thought that this was supposed to be romantic vacation, meaning that we would both be having fun."

Yami smiled back. "That's exactly what this is for." Yami said as he leaned forward and kissed Yugi lightly.

The two then sat back straight.

"We can just do some walking around tonight, Yami. There's not much else to do right now." Yugi answered Yami's first question.

"All right then." Yami said.

The waiter returned with their food.

Yugi and Yami then started to eat.

"Hmm. This is good." Yugi said.

"It usually is." Yami answered.

After the two finished eating, they were brought their dessert.

"I guess we both have a love of chocolate." Yugi said as they ate,

Yami chuckled. "Well, it's not just chocolate for me. It's any kind of sweet, really." Yamis aid.

Yugi laughed. "Same here." Yugi said.

"Well, I'll have to remember that for future reference." Yami said.

"Somehow, I'm not sure I want to know why you want to keep that in mind." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Well, I'm going to have to keep that to myself." Yami said.

Once the two finished with their desserts, the two left the dining room.

Deciding to just walk around, the two started to walk.

Yugi looked up and smiled.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Yami asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how beautiful the moon is tonight." Yugi said.

Yami glanced up and saw what Yugi was talking about. "Yeah. It is. It's really clear out here tonight." Yami said.

The two were walking along the upper deck, and there was no one else around at the moment.

"You know, I can't tell you the last time I actually took time to relax. I haven't been on a vacation in a while." Yugi said.

"I know. That's what Heba told me, and that's why I decided to take you on a vacation. You needed to relax. Bakura couldn't say yes fast enough when I told him about the vacation I had planned." Yami said.

"Well, Bakura's been bugging me for years to go on a vacation, so he was probably happy that you were going to get me to take a vacation." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Well, I'm glad that I could help. Everyone needs a vacation every once in a while." Yami said.

Yugi nodded his agreement.

They continued to walk around the deck.

Soon, they decided to go back to their stateroom.

"So, we're going to be at Puerto Rico tomorrow, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. That's right." Yami answered.

"I take it that you have an idea of what we are going to be doing tomorrow?" Yugi asked.

"Not really. I thought that we would play it by ear." Yami said.

Yugi could hear the lie. "Out with it. What are we doing?" Yugi asked.

"Okay. I have an old friend that lives there, and I'd like for you to meet him. He's a few older than me, but he's like a brother to me." Yami said.

"All right. That wasn't so hard to admit, was it?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "Sorry. I wanted to be a surprise." Yami said.

"Well, it still can be. You don't have to tell me who your friend is. I'll meet them tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Good. I know that he's going to enjoy meeting you." Yami said.

Yugi walked over and sat down by Yami on the bed. "So, what should we do now? It's still kind of early." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. He wrapped his arms around Yugi before he pulled Yugi down to him and kissed him.

Yugi closed his eyes and fell into the kiss.

Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom, asking for entrance. Yugi opened his mouth, and Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth. He started to search the inside of Yugi's mouth, getting Yugi to moan from the feeling.

The need for air forced them to break apart.

"So, that's what you had in mind." Yugi said as he looked down at Yami from where Yami was laying on his back on the bed with Yugi on top of him.

"Well, we might as well make use of the time that we have alone." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "You always did try to turn things to your advantage, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I like to do that." Yami agreed.

Yugi sat up. "Now, we can't spend three hours making out." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Try me." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Let me correct myself. I don't think that it would be a good idea to do that." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "Then what do you want to do?" Yami asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could watch a movie." Yugi said.

"We do that all the time." Yami said as he lay back on the bed.

Yugi ran his fingers through Yami's hair. "Well, it's that or I say that we go ahead and go to bed." Yugi said.

Yami wasn't one to pass up the chance to spend time with Yugi. "All right. We'll watch a movie. On one condition." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"We both stay on this bed to watch the movie." Yami said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow as if to ask why.

"This bed has a better view of the TV." Yami said.

"Yeah. I'm sure that's why." Yugi said.

"Well, you have to compromise in a relationship, so this is the compromise." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "All right." Yugi agreed.

"Good." Yami said.

After selecting a movie from the DVDs, they had brought, the two settled back on the bed to watch it.

* * *

By the time the movie was over, Yugi had fallen asleep. He was laying beside Yami with his head resting on Yami's chest and one arm thrown over Yami.

Yami was still wide-awake. He smiled down at Yugi as he gently ran a hand down Yugi's back. 'I could get used to having Yugi with me like this all the time.' Yami thought.

Yami began to think about his friend that he was wanting Yugi to meet. 'I hope that Mahado and Isis like Yugi. Their opinion means a lot to me, and I want them to like Yugi. I know that they didn't like Tea that much, although I do know that they were right about here.' Yami thought.

~Flashback~

"_Mahado, what do you think of her?" Yami asked._

_Mahado sighed. "Yami, this is one time that you don't want to know." Mahado said._

"_Mahado, your opinion means a lot to me." Yami said._

"_Yami, I honestly don't think she's the right one for you. Something just doesn't sit right with me." Mahado said._

"_Why?" Yami asked._

"_I don't know. It's just a feeling that I have. She just seems like the kind of person who will do something that could end up hurting you. She might not mean to hurt you, but I think she might." Mahado said._

"_Why do you say that?" Yami asked._

"_Her eyes wander." Mahado said simply._

"_Just because a person looks at other people doesn't mean that they will cheat." Yami said._

"_Yami, this is only what I observed during my time seeing her now, but I noticed her looking over me, and she knows that I'm married." Mahado said._

"_I'm sorry, Mahado, but I don't think that Tea would do something like that." Yami said._

"_I understand. I'm only saying what I saw. I have nothing against you dating her." Mahado said._

_The two headed back to where Isis and Tea were talking._

_Mahado stopped and said, "Yami." _

_Yami turned to face Mahado. "What?" Yami asked._

"_Just be careful with her, all right." Mahado said._

"_I will." Yami said._

_The two rejoined the two women. _

~End Flashback~

'Mahado was right about Tea. She did cheat on me. I should have listened to him.' Yami thought.

Yami knew that Mahado had been right, and that was one of the reasons that it had been so hard for him to tell Mahado about the break up and why it had happened, but Mahado had been very understanding.

~Flashback~

"_You were right, Mahado." Yami said._

"_About what?" Mahado asked._

"_About Tea. She did cheat on me." Yami said._

"_I'm sorry that I was right." Mahado said._

"_Yeah, and the worst thing is that she was cheating on me with Tristan." Yami said._

"_Tristan?! As in your best friend Tristan?!" Mahado exclaimed._

"_Yes. It turns out that they have been sleeping together for six months. That baby is his." Yami said._

"_I'm really sorry, Yami." Mahado said._

"_I know." Yami said._

"_What are you doing now?" Mahado asked._

"_I'm going back to Egypt. I'll be staying with Atemu and Heba for a while." Yami said._

"_All right. Just keep in touch more so than you have recently." Mahado said._

"_I will. Bye." Yami said._

~End Flashback~

'Mahado has always been good at reading people. He knew that Tea would hurt me, and he was right. I'm glad that he took it so well and didn't say 'I told you so'. Than again, Mahado wouldn't do something like that.' Yami thought.

Yami glanced out the window and looked up at the sky. 'I'm glad that I have Yugi now, though. I know that he won't do what Tea did.' Yami thought.

Yami was looking forward to seeing Mahado again since Mahado was such a good friend of his. He hadn't seen Mahado since he had taken Tea to meet him, and that had been over a year. He liked Mahado and Isis and knew that he could count on them to be honest.

'I know that this is supposed to be fun, but I really want Mahado and Isis to meet Yugi and this is the best chance. Besides, Yugi doesn't mind much.' Yami thought.

Yami then settled down in the bed, wrapping his arms around Yugi. He knew that he should probably get up and move to the other bed, but he was too comfortable in the position he was in. 'Besides, if Yugi questions it, I can always tell him that he fell asleep in the bed that I had chosen.' Yami thought.

Yami knew that it was an underhanded way to be able to sleep in the same bed as Yugi, but he wanted to be able to be close to Yugi at night.

Yami then started to fall asleep with Yugi in his arms.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I'll be going through all the stops on the cruise, so some of the chapters might seem a lot alike.

Next: The first stop on the cruise, Puerto Rico.

R&R.


	12. Puerto Rico

Here's the next chapter.

And information on Puerto Rico I got from encyclopedias in my home and from the Internet.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12- Puerto Rico

The following morning, the boat was still sailing, but was due to arrive at the first stop, Puerto Rico, in a few hours.

The morning light filtered in through the window in Yugi and Yami's room right onto the two occupants of the bed.

Yami's face scrunched up when the warm sunlight hit him in the face before Yami opened his eyes and saw that it was now morning.

Glancing down, Yami saw that Yugi was still sound asleep in his arms.

A smile crossed Yami's face as he realized that Yugi has slept beside him all night. 'I wouldn't mind waking up with him in my arms every day.' Yami thought.

Yami knew that he had never had this feeling when he had been dating Tea, so he was pretty sure that he was meant to be with Yugi, although he had no intention of rushing his relationship with Yugi. He wanted to take things rather slow.

Glancing at the clock, Yami saw that the boat wouldn't be docking for a few hours, so he decided that he would just let Yugi sleep for a while. He had no great desire to move as it was.

'I wish that Yugi and I could stay like this all day, but it wouldn't be much of a vacation then.' Yami thought.

About an hour later, Yugi finally started to wake up. He felt rather warm and comfortable where he was, and he didn't really want to get up at the moment. He shifted slightly.

"I guess I make a pretty good pillow." Yami remarked.

It took a minute, but Yugi's mind finally registered the words.

Yugi looked up to find himself looking up into Yami's amused crimson eyes. He immediately blushed. "Um, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Why are you in my bed?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "Actually, it's the other way around. You're in my bed." Yami said.

Yugi then realized that Yami was right. He tried to sit up, but Yami's arms around him prevented that from happening. "Yami, why are we in the same bed?" Yugi asked.

"Because you fell asleep on me during the movie last night, and you just seemed to be so comfortable that I didn't have the heart to force you to move." Yami said. He chuckled again and said, "I must make a rather comfy pillow since you slept so well."

Yugi blushed. "Sorry." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind." Yami said, smirking.

Yugi only blushed deeper. "When are we docking?" Yugi asked, trying to change the subject.

"We'll be in Puerto Rico in about two hours. We should probably get up and get showers before we dock." Yami said.

"All right, but you're going to have to let me go." Yugi said.

"Well, I guess I was rather comfy, too." Yami said as he let go of Yugi.

Yugi got up from the bed and stretched slightly. "Well, I guess I'll go on and get a shower." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

Yugi grabbed some clothes before he headed into the shower in his room.

Yami smiled. 'I did rather enjoy sleeping with him last night. It just felt so right.' Yami thought.

Yami had never been as happy as he was with Yugi. He knew in his heart that he and Yugi were meant to be together, but he wasn't about to rush the relationship. Rushing it would only hurt it and them in the long run. Yami had found that he enjoyed the simple things with Yugi, thought.

'I just hope that Mahado and Isis like him.' Yami thought.

After Yugi got done with his shower, Yami took his shower.

"Do you want to go on and eat some breakfast, Yugi?" Yami asked after he had gotten done with his shower.

"We probably should." Yugi replied.

The two left their staterooms and headed up to the top deck so that they could eat some breakfast.

Once there, they got their breakfast and sat down at a table together.

"So, what do you think so far?" Yami asked.

"It's been nice so far, although we haven't done much." Yugi replied.

"I know. Once we dock, we'll go and see my friends if you don't mind." Yami said.

"I don't mind at all. I'd like to meet your friends. Are they from Puerto Rico?" Yugi asked.

Yami laughed. "No. They're originally from Egypt like me, but they visited Puerto Rico once and liked it so much that they decided to move there." Yami said.

"Oh. I didn't realize that." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I think that you'll like them." Yami said.

"If you say so." Yugi said.

After the two finished eating, they started to wander around the ship.

It wasn't long before an announcement came over the loudspeaker. "_Attention guests. We will be docking in Puerto Rico in ten minutes. You are free to wander the island. Just remember that we will be leaving at four thirty, so be sure to be back on the ship at that time."_

"So, are we going to spend the entire time with your friends?" Yugi asked.

"If you don't mind. I haven't seen them in a while. We'll go out and explore the island, but I'm sure that they'll want to come along." Yami said.

"It doesn't bother me." Yugi said.

"Thanks. It'll be just the two of us the rest of the time. I promise." Yami said as he slipped an arm around Yugi's waist.

"It's fine, Yami." Yugi replied.

The two had gone back up to the deck to watch as the boat docked at the port.

Once the boat was securely docked, the two headed down along with the other passengers to get off of the boat.

Yugi and Yami were glad to get off the bus. They walked hand-in-hand down the dock.

"So, where do we go now, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Well, my friends live in San Juan. It's a good thing that we docked near it. It'll take us about ten minutes to reach it if we take a cab." Yami said.

Yugi nodded his head in agreement.

Yami hailed a cab, and the two got in.

Yami told the cab driver where to go.

The cab driver started to head toward the destination.

Yugi looked out his window and saw that Puerto Rico was hilly and mountainous. "Is most of Puerto Rico this mountainous?" Yugi asked.

The question had been meant for Yami, but the cabdriver answered. "That's right. About three-fourths of the island is like that." the cabdriver said. He glanced at them in the rearview mirror and said, "First time in Puerto Rico?"

"For me it is." Yugi answered.

"I have been here before. I have some friends that live here. That's who we're going to visit." Yami answered.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your time here." the cabdriver said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

It wasn't long before the cabdriver arrived in front of a white two-story house.

Yami and Yugi got out of the cab, and Yami paid the cabdriver before the cab drove off.

"So, this is where your friends live?" Yugi asked as he looked at the house.

"Yes. Come on. I want you to meet them." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, and the two walked up the steps to the front door, where Yami rang the doorbell.

A few moments later, a woman with black hair and blue eyes opened the door. She had tanned skin. "Yami! It's so good to see you." the woman said as she hugged Yami.

"It's good to see you, too, Isis." Yami replied.

The woman, Isis, turned to Yugi and said, "Who is this?"

"Perhaps I should introduce him to both of you at the same time." Yami said.

"Of course. Come on." Isis said as she stepped aside.

Yami and Yugi entered the house, and Isis shut the door behind them before she lead Yami and Yugi into the living room.

"Mahado! We have company!" Isis called into the house.

A few moments later, a rather tall Egyptians with tanned skin, brown hair that was long and green eyes entered the room. "Yami. It's good to see you again." Mahado said.

"It's good to see you, too, Mahado." Yami answered as Mahado gave him a friendly hug.

"And who is this?" Mahado asked, looking at Yugi.

"Isis, Mahado. This is Yugi. He's my boyfriend. Yugi, this is Mahado and Isis Kahn. They're good friends of fine." Yami said.

"It's nice to meet you both." Yugi said as he shook both his hands.

"It's good to meet you as well." Mahado said, motioning for them to sit down.

Yugi and Yami did as they were asked and sat down on one of the couches while Mahado and Isis sat down on the other couch.

"What brings you two here?" Isis asked.

"Well, we're on a cruise, and since Puerto Rico was one of the stops, I thought that we would come and visit you." Yami answered.

"How nice!" Isis said.

"What's the purpose of this cruise?" Mahado asked.

"Well, Yami booked the cruise as a birthday gift for me. He found out from Heba that I always wanted to go on a Caribbean cruise, so that's why he booked the cruise." Yugi answered.

"You know Heba?" Isis asked.

"It's kind of hard for Yugi not to know him since Heba is his twin brother." Yami said.

"That's right. You were there at Atemu and Heba's wedding. I remember you there now." Mahado said.

"Yeah. Heba and I are twins." Yugi said.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Mahado asked.

"Almost four months." Yami answered.

"What do you do exactly, Yugi?" Isis asked.

"I'm a computer programmer, and I work for Bakura Mao." Yugi answered.

"You work for Bakura?" Mahado asked incredulously.

"Why is everyone always so surprised when I say that?" Yugi asked.

"Because Bakura is one of the biggest asses in the entire universe. Very few people can actually stand being around him for long periods of time." Mahado explained.

"Yeah. I don't exactly have a choice in that area." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Isis asked, a little surprised.

Yami laughed. "Yugi doesn't have a choice because they are related." Yami said.

"You're related to Bakura?!" Mahado exclaimed, surprised.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. Bakura and I are half brothers. My mom had him before she met my dad. He's five years older than me. And it can be such a pain having to work for him sometimes." Yugi said.

"At least your job is secure." Yami told him.

"Well, that comes more because of Ryou." Yugi said.

"I take it you and Ryou know each other." Isis said.

Yugi nodded. "Yes. We're good friends." Yugi answered.

"Yes. Knowing Ryou is the best thing to hold over Bakura." Mahado said.

Yugi was wondering something. He had noticed how Isis looked like Ishizu from the Museum of Antiquities in Cairo.

Mahado saw Yugi looking at Isis and wondered why Yugi was watching her.

"Can I ask you a question, Ms. Kahn?" Yugi asked.

"Of course, and please, call me Isis." Isis said.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that you look a lot like Ishizu Ishtar from back in Cairo. I just wondered if you were related." Yugi said.

Isis chuckled. "Yes. Ishizu is my twin sister." Isis said.

"I thought you two looked a like." Yugi said.

Mahado relaxed once he realized why Yugi was watching Isis. "Do you live in Egypt, Yugi?" Mahado asked.

"Yes. I do. I moved there about three years ago, and I have lived there since." Yugi answered.

The group continued to talk for a while.

"Well, it's almost lunchtime, so why don't we have lunch?" Isis asked.

"I can do that, Isis." Mahado said, standing up. "How about some help, Yami?" Mahado said.

"Oh, sure. Ask me." Yami said sarcastically.

"Well, Yugi is a guest." Mahado said.

"And I'm not?" Yami asked.

"Not to me, no." Mahado answered.

"Oh, all right." Yami said, getting up and following Mahado into the kitchen.

"Are they always like that?" Yugi asked.

"Picking at each other? Yes. Mahado and Yami have a brotherly type relationship. Mahado loves to pick on Yami, but he really cares about Yami. He worries over him all the time." Isis said.

"How did you two meet him?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I met them in high school. Well, Mahado, anyway. Mahado and I are about five years older than them. Mahado's father was a business partner of Yami's father, so the boys were put together a lot. They became good friends and eventually became like brothers. Mahado and I started dating in our junior year of high school. That's when I met them." Isis said.

"Yami never mentioned you before." Yugi remarked.

Isis laughed. "That's not surprising. Yami tends to forget things at times." Isis said.

"I guess so." Yugi agreed.

"In any case, I'm glad to have met you." Isis said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks." Yugi said.

* * *

Mahado and Yami were in the kitchen making lunch.

"All right, Mahado. Out with it." Yami said.

"Out with what?" Mahado asked innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me. I know you asked me to come in here to talk to me about Yugi, so tell me." Yami said.

"I think you finally found a good one. I have to admit that I was worried when I saw him watching Isis, although he never had a look of lust or anything like that. More curiosity." Mahado said.

"Yeah. He just wondered if she and Ishizu were related." Yami said.

"I rather like him. He seems to have a good personality although he's a little reserved." Mahado said.

"Not exactly. He's just like that when he's around people he doesn't really know. Once you get to know, he's a bit less reserved." Yami said.

"So, just how far in your relationship have you gone?" Mahado asked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "You don't know the meaning of the word discreet, do you?" Yami asked.

"With you, no. You always said that you would prefer it if I would be more direct." Mahado answered.

Yami sighed. "No, we haven't had sex yet. I know that's what you wanted to know. Yugi had a real bad relationship in the past, and he wanted to go slow, and I got into a mess with Tea by going too fast, so I wanted to take our relationship slow, too." Yami said.

"That's good. I'd rather you didn't get into a mess again." Mahado said.

Yami smiled. "I don't intend to, and it's not exactly your business if anything starts happening between us." Yami said.

"I know. I just wondered." Mahado said.

Yami shook his head. "I'm not in over my head this time. You don't have to worry about that." Yami said.

"So, why are two living together if nothing is going on?" Mahado asked.

Yami narrowed his eyes on his friend. "You've been talking to either Atemu or Heba. Which is it?" Yami asked.

"Fine. It's Atemu." Mahado said.

"It started off as just being roommates. Yugi's last roommate had gotten married and moved, so he wanted a new roommate. I decided to move out since Heba found out that he was pregnant. It worked out great. While living together, we decided to start dating, and before you ask, we have separate rooms." Yami said.

"All right." Mahado said.

"What do you really think, though?" Yami asked.

"He seems like a nice person to me. I haven't really seen anything that would say that he's an underhanded person, and if he can deal with Bakura, he can deal with just about anyone that comes his way." Mahado said.

Yami laughed. "I guess that's true." Yami said.

After the two finished making lunch, they called Yugi and Isis into the dining room.

All four sat around the table.

"Well, I hope that this is actually edible." Yugi said.

"Mahado's a good cook." Isis aid.

"I've tasted Yami's cooking." Yugi answered.

Mahado burst out laughing. "I guess you found out that Yami's not the best cook." Mahado said.

"Unfortunately." Yugi said.

"It's not that bad." Yami protested.

"I'm sorry, Yami, but it really is." Isis said through her fits of giggles.

Yami glared at three of them.

"All right. I did the majority of the cooking. It'll be fine." Mahado said.

The group then started to eat lunch.

"So, what did you two think about doing while you were here?" Isis asked.

"Well, I don't know because I have never been here before." Yugi said.

"I thought about taking Yugi to see some of the shops that you have." Yami said.

"That's a wonderful idea. Mahado and I can come with you." Isis said.

Mahado gulped. "We will?" Mahado asked.

"Of course!" Isis said.

After they finished eating, Isis did the dishes.

"I am so dead." Mahado said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Isis can be a little crazy when she shops." Yami answered.

"She's a monster when she shops." Mahado muttered.

"I heard that, Mahado!" Isis snapped.

Mahado jumped and whirled around to face his wife, who was glaring at him. He smiled and said, "Hi, dear."

"Don't you hi dear me! I heard that, and I am not that bad!" Isis said.

"Of course not." Mahado said.

Isis shook her head before heading upstairs for a moment.

"Why is it do bad?" Yugi asked.

"Well, she tends to be able to shop for hours on end without stopping." Yami said.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"I hate shopping with her." Mahado said.

"Well, you'll have to deal with it. At least we're only here for a few hours." Yami said.

"When do you have to be back at the boat?" Mahado asked.

"We have to be back by four-thirty." Yami answered.

"Plenty of time for her." Mahado said.

"Let's go!" Isis said when she came back down.

The group then left with a rather reluctant Mahado.

* * *

Isis and Yugi were walking around one of the shops.

Mahado rubbed his head. "There's a reason I don't like this." Mahado said.

"Calm down, Mahado. It's not that bad." Yami said.

"You're not the one that has to deal with it every time." Mahado said.

"True." Yami said.

Yugi was looking at some things in the shop. "Hmm. This might be something that I can give my grandfather." Yugi said as he picked up a small replica of the Cordillera Central and Sierra de Cayey mountains.

"Your grandfather likes things like that?" Isis asked.

"Yeah. He collects little replicas like this. He likes these kinds of trinkets. That's why I get something like that for him wherever I go." Yugi answered.

"All right. It's a good idea." Isis agreed.

Yugi continued to look around. He found a small model of San Juan with the name Puerto Rico on it.

"Heba would love that." Isis commented.

"That's who I thought about getting it for." Yugi replied.

"Well, that sounds like a good idea." Isis agreed.

Yugi glanced back at where Mahado and Yami were talking. "Mahado doesn't like shopping, does he?" Yugi asked.

"No, and I drag him along all the time just because he doesn't like it." Isis said with a laugh.

"That's a little mean." Yugi said even though he was laughing.

"I know." Isis replied.

Yugi ended up buying the two things for his brother and grandfather as well as a shirt for himself.

"All right! On to the next shop!" Isis said happily.

"Shoot me now." Mahado muttered.

"We don't have a gun." Yami said.

"I'll buy one." Mahado said.

"We're not going to commit murder." Yami told him.

"And you're not leaving me alone. Now come on." Isis said, grabbing her husband and dragging him along.

The group went into several other shops and ended up shopping for a long time.

Mahado was partly thankful when it was time for Yugi and Yami to head back to the ship because it meant that he didn't have to shop anymore. He wasn't as thrilled because he would have liked to have been able to spend more time with them.

"Well, we'd better get a cab so that we can get back to the boat in time." Yami said.

"There's no need to get a cab, Yami. We can drive you." Mahado said.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Of course." Isis said.

The four went to the car that Mahado and Isis had, and the two drove them to the port.

"You're going to have to come back again and stay for a longer period of time." Isis said.

"We will. You don't need to worry about that, Isis." Yami said.

"That's good to know." Isis said.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the ship.

Since there was a little time to spare, the group got out of the car and walked around the port a bit.

Mahado and Yami were lagging behind Isis and Yugi a little bit, so they were able to talk without the other two hearing them.

"Yami, I have to admit that I do really like Yugi." Mahado said.

"I'm glad to know that." Yami said.

"Well, you know that I didn't like Tea from the start." Mahado said.

"I know, and you were right about here just like everyone else. Everyone knew that she was wrong for me." Yami said.

"Yes, but I think that you and Yugi are great for each other. For once, you might be on the right track with Yugi." Mahado said.

Yami smiled. "Thanks. I really think that Yugi and I are going to make it." Yami said.

"That's good." Mahado said.

Yugi and Isis were also talking.

"I can tell that Mahado likes you, Yugi." Isis said.

Yugi blinked, a little confused. "Is that a good thing?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Yami values Mahado's opinion even if he doesn't always listen to it. Mahado really didn't like Tea that much from the start, but he does like you." Isis said.

"I'm glad that you think so." Yugi said.

Isis smiled. "I think that you two are perfect for each other." Isis said.

"Everyone seems to say that." Yugi remarked.

"Then they're right." Isis said.

Yugi nodded. "Thanks. I really want things to work out between me and Yami. I had a really bad relationship, and I didn't really date again until Yami. No one seemed right." Yugi said.

"Well, I just want you to be good to Yami. He is my friend." Isis said.

"I will. I don't plan on doing anything to hurt him." Yugi said.

"Somehow, I know that you won't." Isis said.

Yugi smiled.

It wasn't long before Yugi and Yami had to get on the boat.

"Well, bye, you two. Enjoy the rest of your trip." Isis said.

"We will, Isis. Thanks." Yami said.

Isis hugged Yugi and Yami bye, surprising Yugi since he had just met her.

"Be careful, you two." Mahado said. He hugged Yami and shook Yugi's hand.

Yugi and Yami then headed back into the boat before they waved by to Isis and Mahado.

The two headed back to their car.

"I noticed that you seem to like, Yugi." Isis said.

"He's a much different one than Tea. He'll be loyal to Yami. I can see that. I honestly think that this will work out between those." Mahado said.

Isis smiled. "I think so, too. He made much better company than Tea." Isis said.

"I agree." Mahado said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had gone back to their stateroom.

"So, what did you think of them?" Yami asked.

"I like them. They seem like they are good friends to you." Yugi said.

"They are. We've been friends for a long time. I wanted you to meet them." Yami said.

"And get Mahado's opinion of me." Yugi said.

"Well, I um-" Yami didn't know what to say.

Yugi laughed. "It's okay, Yami. I understand." Yugi said. He got up and kissed Yami lightly.

"I'm glad to hear that." Yami said, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist.

"So, did I pass Mahado's inspection?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. He thinks that we're going to work out just fine, and I know he likes you." Yami said.

"Well, I'm glad of that. I'd hate for your friends not to like me." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm sure that you can consider them friends now, too. I know that they already consider you one." Yami said.

"That makes me feel better." Yugi said.

"Come on. We should probably go and eat dinner." Yami said.

"No fancy stuff tonight." Yugi said.

"Agreed." Yami replied.

The two left to go and get something to eat.

* * *

Hope you liked it. DOn't ask where the last name Kahn came from. Just the first thing that crossed my mind.

Next: On to Haiti. I write this before the earthquaje in Haiti happened.

R&R.


	13. Haiti

Here's the next chapter.

Just so you know, I wrote this chapter before the new year, so I wrote it before the earthquake in Haiti happened.

Also, there's a lemon in this chapter, so if you don't like lemons, don't read between the bold.

R&R.

* * *

Chapter 13- Haiti

The cruise ship was sailing toward the next destination on the cruise, Haiti. It would be a while before they reached the island.

Sunlight streamed in through the windows of Yugi and Yami's room, where they were in their separate beds.

The two had stayed up late talking, and neither were ready to get up.

Unfortunately, for Yami, the sunlight streamed into the room hit him right in the face.

Yami scrunched up his face as he forced his eyes open to be hit in the eyes by the light. He groaned as he rolled over so that his back was facing the light. 'I don't want to have to get up right now.' Yami thought. He opened his eyes and looked across the room to where Yugi was. He smiled as he sat up to look at Yugi.

Yugi was still asleep and was laying so that Yami could see his face. He had a content smile on his face as he slept.

'He looks even cuter when he's asleep than when he's awake.' Yami thought as he sat up. Glancing at the clock, Yami saw that it was nine-thirty, which meant that they had about two hours before they would arrive in Haiti. 'Well, I can get a shower and let him sleep a little while longer.' Yami thought.

Grabbing some clean clothes, Yami headed into the bathroom and got a shower before he changed into the clean clothes.

When Yami walked out of the bathroom, he found that Yugi was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Smiling, Yami walked over and kissed Yugi on the cheek. "Good morning." Yami said.

"Morning." Yugi replied as he turned to smile at Yami.

Taking the chance, Yami leaned forward and kissed Yugi on the lips.

Yugi was taken by surprise, but he quickly leaned into the kiss, rather enjoying it.

Yami then broke the kiss. "Did you sleep well?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I did. For what I did sleep since we didn't go to bed until two in the morning." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Well, we let the time get past us when we were talking." Yami told him.

"I know." Yugi replied.

"Well, why don't you get a shower and get changed? We can go get breakfast once you're done before we arrive in Haiti." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi replied. He got out of bed and grabbed some clothes before he went into the bathroom to get a shower.

Yami sat down on the bed while he waited for Yugi to get done.

As Yami sat there, he thought about how his relationship with Yugi was going. Yami had never been as happy as he had been since he had started dating Yugi. For that matter, he had never been this happy since he had first met Yugi. Yami just felt so at ease and at peace when he was with Yugi. Yami knew without a doubt that Yugi was the right one for him. The two may not have had sex yet, but Yami didn't need that to feel close to Yugi. He probably knew Yugi better than anyone with the exception of Heba. Yami was sure that Yugi was the one that he was meant to spend the rest of his life with, and he wasn't going to do anything that would damage the relationship that they had.

Yami was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Yugi come out of the bathroom.

The feel of soft, warm lips on his knocked Yami out of his thoughts. Yami immediately wrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling him close.

Yugi then broke the sweet kiss.

"What was that for?" Yami asked.

Yugi laughed. "Well, you were so lost in your thoughts that I thought it was a good idea. I don't think that you really minded it that much anyway." Yugi said.

"No. I didn't." Yami agreed.

Yugi then slipped out of Yami's arms and finished getting ready.

"We'd better go eat breakfast before we land." Yami said.

"Right. Where were we heading this time, anyway?" Yugi asked.

"Haiti." Yami answered.

Yugi nodded.

* * *

It wasn't long after the two finished breakfast that the boat docked at the port in Haiti.

Yugi and Yami were ready to get off the boat and explore the island.

Once passengers were allowed off the boat, Yugi and Yami headed of.

"So, I'm taking it we are going to beach." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Well, that was the main reason that I had you bring swimming stuff." Yami admitted.

"It sounds like a good idea to me. I love the beach." Yugi said.

The two had gotten a cab that would take them to the beach.

Once at the beach, Yugi and Yami went out to it and set up the few things that they had brought with them from the boat.

"So, is the beach the only thing that you had set up for us to do, today?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we can visit some of the shops later on, but right now, I say that we just have some fun at the beach." Yami said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Yugi said.

After the two put on some sunscreen, they headed out into the water.

The beach was rather crowded, and it was obvious that this was a big tourist place.

"I don't know why, but I've always loved the beach." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I don't blame you. I love it, too." Yami said.

The two were swimming around as they enjoyed themselves on the beach.

"Yami, did I tell you that I love the cruise?" Yugi asked.

"I don't think that you had mentioned yet." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I do love it. Thanks. I hadn't been on a vacation in so long that I forgot how much I needed one to just relax and unwind." Yugi said.

"My pleasure, Yugi." Yami said, leaning forward to kiss Yugi.

Yugi smiled. "I really do love this." Yugi said.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself. I would have hated to take you on this cruise, and you not have a good time." Yami said.

Yugi laughed.

The two continued to swim on the beach for a while.

After the two got tired of swimming, they headed back to where their stuff was and sat down on their towels.

"You know, it always amazes me." Yugi said.

"What does?" Yami asked as he handed Yugi a drink from the small cooler they had.

"How vast the ocean is. It always amazes me. It's hard to really imagine that the ocean goes on further than the eye can see. It's just a great sight, and one that I can never get enough of." Yugi answered as he gazed over the ocean.

"It is amazing. I know when I was little, I was really amazed at it. I just couldn't imagine that the ocean wert further than I could see." Yami said.

"It's a beautiful sight." Yugi remarked.

Yami smiled. "Not as beautiful as you, though." Yami said.

Yugi blushed at that remark.

Yami chuckled. "You sure do blush a lot." Yami said.

"Well, I wouldn't if you would stop teasing me." Yugi retorted.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Yami asked.

Yugi glared lightly at him. "You're horrible." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "I know that I am." Yami replied.

* * *

After staying on the beach for a while, Yugi and Yami headed into a shopping area so that they could get some souvenirs for their family and themselves.

Yami may not have cared for shopping all that much, but he knew that Yugi did like to shop, so Yami was willing to suffer through it for a while.

The two walked into one of the shops, and Yugi started to look around.

Yami was walking around, glancing at everything although he didn't really have an urge to do any shopping.

Yugi found a small water-filled trinket that had Haiti written in it that he liked, so he picked it up, looking at it. 'Hmm. This is cute.' Yugi thought.

"Found something you like, Yugi?" Yami asked from behind Yugi.

"Yeah. This wouldn't look bad sitting up on the mantle in the house." Yugi answered as he looked at the trinket.

"No, it wouldn't." Yami agreed.

The two looked around the shop a little while longer.

Yugi ended up getting the small trinket, a shirt, and a little trinket for his grandfather and Heba as well.

"Are you going to get Heba and your grandfather something at every place we stop?" Yami asked.

"I might. Is that a problem?" Yugi asked.

"No. I don't care. I was just curious." Yami answered.

The two were walking down the street, glancing into the different shops as they walked. The two walked into a few of the shops to look around.

"This is a beautiful island." Yugi said as he looked around.

"Yeah. It is. This is actually the first time that I've been here." Yami said.

"Really? From the way it looked, I thought that you had been just about everywhere." Yugi said.

"Well, I haven't. It's not a bad place to be, though." Yami said.

"I know it's not." Yugi answered.

The two kept on walking around, but they soon found themselves tired of walking.

"How about we get some lunch?" Yami suggested.

"That's a good idea." Yugi agreed.

The two walked into a restaurant. They were soon seated, and the two started to look through the menus.

When they had decided what they wanted, a waiter took their drink order as well as their food order.

"This is a nice-looking restaurant." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It is. Nice and romantic." Yami said, looking right at Yugi.

Yugi blushed lightly.

"Come on, Yugi. You know that I wanted us to have a romantic time while we were on this vacation." Yami told him.

"I know. It has been, Yami. You don't need to worry about that." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "Okay. Just making sure." Yami told him.

It wasn't long before their food arrived, and the two started to eat.

"Hmm. This is good." Yugi said.

"I agree. This place does have a lot of good food." Yami agreed.

After the two finished eating, they paid the bill and left the building.

"So, what now?" Yugi asked.

Yami glanced at his watch. "Well, we only have an hour before we are supposed to be back at the boat, so we might as well head on back." Yami said.

"Okay. Sounds like a good idea." Yugi agreed.

The two made their way back to the boat.

Once they were back on board, the two headed up to their stateroom.

"Well, I have to admit that I had a great time." Yugi said as he sat down on the bed.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that." Yami stated.

"Well, it's hard not to have a good time when you're with someone that you love." Yugi said.

Yami sat down beside him. "I suppose you are right." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "You always seem to agree with me." Yugi said.

Yami shrugged. "Can I help it if I agree with what you say?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. "You just don't want to get into an argument with me over anything." Yugi replied.

"Well, it would be bad if we got into an argument when we are supposed to be on a romantic vacation." Yami told him.

"I guess that's true." Yugi agreed.

"Of course it is." Yami said.

"Confidant, are we?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I am." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Yami gently.

Yami was taken off guard by the sudden and unexpected kiss, but he didn't mind it. He then started to kiss Yugi back. Yami slipped his arms around Yugi's waist, pulling the younger close to him. Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Yugi opened his mouth, letting Yami in. Yami slipped his tongue inside of Yugi's mouth and started to explore Yugi's mouth. Yugi let out a moan as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yugi then started a tongue battle for dominance with Yami. Yami eventually let Yugi win, allowing Yugi to slip his tongue inside Yami's mouth and explore as well.

Finally, the two were forced to break apart for the lack of air.

The two panted a bit as they tried to catch their break.

It was only a second before Yami leaned forward and captured Yugi's lips with his own in another kiss.

Slowly, Yugi started to lay back and Yami went with him until Yugi was laying on the bed with Yami laying down on top of him.

Yugi opened his mouth and let Yami slip his tongue into his mouth. Yami happily started to explore the inside of Yugi's mouth. Yugi raised his hands and tangled them in Yami's hair as he moaned at the feelings that Yami was causing in him.

Yami then broke the kiss because both were starting to have trouble breathing.

Both panted as they tried to catch their breath.

At that moment, Yami wanted nothing more than to just take Yugi as his own, but Yami wasn't about to do that. He started to get up. "Yugi, I'm-" Yami started.

Yugi grabbed Yami and pulled him back down. "You're not going anywhere." Yugi told him.

"Yugi, if we don't stop right now, there's going to be nothing to stop me from making love to you." Yami told Yugi.

Yugi smiled. "That would be fine by me." Yugi said.

Yami looked at Yugi in surprise. "Are you sure about this, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure." Yugi said.

Yami then smiled. "If you're sure about this, then I am going to make sure that you don't ever forget this." Yami said.

"That's fine by me." Yugi said.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi again chastely before he moved down to Yugi's pale neck and started to kiss down it.

Yugi let out a soft moan at the butterfly kisses that were being laid on his neck.

Yami continued to move down and be bit down gently on Yugi's collarbone, causing Yugi to yelp in surprise at the sudden bite. Yami then started to lick the wound with his tongue.

Unable to go any further, Yami leaned back and took Yugi's shirt by the hem before he pulled the shirt up and over Yugi's head before he tossed it to the floor.

Yami then took a moment to look over Yugi's bared chest. "You are beautiful, Yugi." Yami said. He leaned down and started to place soft kisses on Yugi's chest. He licked and nipped at the skin after he had kisses it. He continued to do this until he had covered every inch of Yugi's chest.

When Yami reached one of Yugi's nipples, he circled around the nipple before he took it into his mouth.

Yugi arched up slightly as he cried out a bit at Yami's actions.

Yami sucked on Yugi's nipple until it was hard before he let go of it and blew on it gently.

Yugi shivered at the action.

Yami then turned his attention to the other nipple and gave it the exact same treatment as the first one.

Once he was done with the nipples, Yami trailed kisses down Yugi's abdomen until he reached Yugi's naval. He dipped his tongue into Yugi's naval several times before he pulled back.

There was already a light sheen of sweat on Yugi's skin, and he was panting a little bit.

Yami then reached over and took off Yugi's shorts before he threw them into the floor.

Yugi shivered as the cool hair hit his already heated and erect member.

Yami was amazed to find that Yugi was rather well endowed in that area, but he was also pleased by this fact.

"Hmm. Someone's rather excited." Yami said.

Yugi blushed at the remark as he tried to look away from Yami.

Yami chuckled. "I'm only teasing you, Yugi. You are very beautiful to me." Yami said.

"You always say that." Yugi muttered.

"That's because it's true." Yami answered.

Yami then placed his hands on Yugi's hips before he leaned down and licked the tip of Yugi's member, tasting the pre-cum that had accumulated there.

Yugi cried out and tried to buck his hips up, but the hold on his hips prevented him from doing that.

Yami smirked before he started to lick Yugi from tip to base and then back up again until he had licked every inch of Yugi's member. Yami enjoyed the taste of Yugi.

Yami then deep-throated Yugi.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried out as his member was suddenly engulfed in such warm heat.

Yami smirked around Yugi's member before he started to suck lazily on Yugi's member.

Yugi tried to buck up into that warm heat, but the hold on his hips prevented him from doing that.

Yami then started to bob his head up and down on Yugi's member, causing Yugi to cry out and thrash. Yami continued his actions, enjoying the sounds that Yugi was making.

Yami then moved back to the tip of Yugi's member and started to suck hard on it.

"Yami!" Yugi cried out as Yami sucked on him hard. He reached down and tangled his hands into Yami's hair, gripping Yami's hair tightly.

Yami wanted Yugi to release for him, so he started to suck even harder on Yugi's member. He then ran his tongue in the slit of Yugi's member.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi released before he let go of Yugi's member. He licked his lips, enjoying the taste of Yugi. He found that he liked the way that Yugi tasted.

Yugi was sweating and panting from what Yami had done to him. He was rather content at the moment although he still wanted something else.

Yami enjoyed the sight of Yugi being in such pleasure, but he wanted a bit more than this. He took off his shirt and threw it to the floor before he took off his shorts and threw them into the floor along with Yugi's clothes.

Yugi looked up and saw how Yami looked in all his naked glory. "And you said that I was beautiful." Yugi said.

Yami smirked as he leaned down so that his face was only inches from Yugi. "You are, Yugi. You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen." Yami answered.

"Well, I'm not sure about that. I think that you're more beautiful." Yugi said.

"I'd have to disagree, Yugi." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi gently. He then remembered something rather important that they would need. "I'll be right back." Yami said. He got up and went into the bathroom for a moment.

Yugi was surprised. 'What was that about?' Yugi asked himself. He didn't have to wait long to get his answer.

Yami returned with a small bottle of lotion before he climb back onto the bed with Yugi. "I think that we're going to need this if we're going to continue." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I think so, too." Yugi agreed.

Yami smiled before he leaned down and kissed Yugi again. Yugi immediately opened his mouth, and Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth, starting to explore again.

While they were kissing, Yugi spread his legs, and Yami settled himself between them.

Yami then broke the kiss and stared down into Yugi's amethyst eyes. "You should tell me now if you don't want to go through with this." Yami said.

"Yami, if I didn't want to, I would have told you by now. I want you to make love to me right now." Yugi told him before he leaned up and kissed Yami chastely on the lips.

"If that's what you want." Yami said. He opened the bottle of lotion and coated three fingers in it. He then circled Yugi's entrance with one finger to loosen the ring of muscles before he slipped the finger inside of Yugi.

Yugi tensed slightly as he felt the finger enter him.

"Relax, Yugi." Yami told him, not wanting Yugi to hurt anymore than necessary.

Yugi nodded and forced himself to relax.

Yami then started to move the finger to stretch Yugi a bit before he added in a second finger.

This finger hurt slightly, and Yugi bit his lip to keep from crying out. He had tensed up, but he forced himself to relax.

Yami then started to move his fingers in a scissor-like motion in order to stretch Yugi even more. Once Yami was satisfied with two fingers, he added in the third and final finger.

Yugi did cry out at this finger.

Yami leaned down and nuzzled Yugi's neck. "I know, Yugi." Yami said as he started to move all three of his fingers in the scissor-like motion. His fingers then brushed against Yugi's prostate.

Yugi felt a streak of pleasure race down his spine. "AH! Yami!" Yugi cried.

Yami smirked as he realized that he had just found Yugi's prostate. He then thrust all three of his fingers up into that spot.

Yugi cried out each time that Yami hit his prostate as he started to thrust back against those fingers.

Seeing Yugi in such pleasure almost threw Yami over the edge, but he managed to hold it off. Unable to wait any longer, Yami removed his fingers from Yugi.

Yugi groaned out in disappointment when he felt those fingers leave him. He had started to enjoy the feeling of the fingers inside of him.

Yami chuckled at how Yugi reacted. "Don't worry, Yugi. We're not done yet. In fact, I think that you're going to enjoy this even more." Yami said. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of lotion. He poured some into his hand before he threw the bottle to the side. He then spread the lotion over his member. Yami groaned out at the feeling of the lotion on his member.

Yugi could feel himself get even harder at the sight of Yami pleasuring himself, and he knew that he wanted Yami now. "Yami, please. Don't make me wait any longer." Yugi said.

Yami turned to him and smirked. "As you wish, Yugi." Yami said. He then settled back between Yugi's legs.

Yugi raised his arms and wrapped them around Yami's neck.

Yami positioned himself at Yugi's entrance with his hands resting on each side of Yugi's head before started to push into Yugi slowly.

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut as something much bigger than the fingers started to enter him.

Seeing the pain, Yami stopped. "Are y-you okay, Yugi?" Yami asked, panting.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked at Yami. "I'm okay, Yami. Just keep going." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and continued to push into Yugi. He didn't stop until he was in to the hilt. He then waited so that Yugi could adjust to him inside of him.

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut as a pain made itself known in his lower back. He was starting to get used to the feel of Yami inside of him.

Yami had his eyes shut as he waited for Yugi to give him the signal that he was ready. Yugi was so tight and hot that it was hard for Yami not to just pound Yugi into the mattress.

Yugi had soon grew adjusted to Yami being inside of him and gave a slight roll of his hips to tell Yami that he was ready.

Yami got the hint and pulled out of Yugi until only the tip of his member was left inside of Yugi before he thrust back in slowly.

Yugi let out a moan at Yami's actions.

Yami continued with his slow pace as he made love to Yugi. He enjoyed going slow with Yugi because he wanted it to last.

"Yami, please. Go faster." Yugi said, tired of the slow pace.

Not wanting to disappointment him, Yami started to move at a faster pace. He then shifted his hips slightly and struck Yugi in his prostate.

"AH! YAMI!" Yugi exclaimed as he raised his legs to wrap around Yami's waist.

Yami was able to thrust into Yugi deeper now, and he did just that. He continued with the fast pace as he struck Yugi's prostate over and over again.

Yugi was in pure heaven. He just felt so complete being with Yami so intimately. It felt right, and he knew that this was right.

Yami was drowning in pleasure. He felt so complete being with Yugi like this. He knew that he and Yugi were meant to be together.

It wasn't long before Yami could feel himself reaching his end. Not wanting to come before Yugi did, Yami reached down and took Yugi's member into his hand, starting to pump him in time with his fast thrusts.

Yugi overrun with pleasure from the two actions that were being done to him, and he could feel himself getting close to his end. When Yami ran his thumb in the slit of his member, Yugi was thrown over the edge. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he came, spilling his seed all over Yami's hand and their stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clench tightly around his member, and he was thrown over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released into Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Yami then collapsed on top of Yugi.

Both were panting and sweating as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Yami was the first one to recover. He raised up and pulled out of Yugi.

Yugi winced slightly when Yami pulled out.

"Sorry, Yugi." Yami said, kissing Yugi's forehead.

"It's okay, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami then pulled Yugi into his arms as the two cuddled up together.

"Hmm. That was amazing, Yami. You're right. I'm not going to forget this." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that." Yami said.

The two lay there in silence.

"I love you, Yami." Yugi said suddenly.

"I know you do, Yugi. I love you, too." Yami said as he kissed the top of Yugi's head.

The two lay there in silence.

"You know, Yugi. I was rather surprised." Yami said.

"At what?" Yugi asked, looking up at Yami.

"How tight you were." Yami answered.

Yugi blushed at that. "Yami!" Yugi whined.

Yami chuckled. "Well, you were." Yami said.

"I haven't had sex in over three years." Yugi retorted.

"Well, that explains a lot then." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "You're horrible." Yugi said.

"So I am." Yami agreed as he gently ran his hand up and down Yugi's back in a soothing motion. He knew that Yugi's back would be hurting him, so he was trying to help out in any way that he could.

The two lay there in silence for a while.

It wasn't long before Yami could hear Yugi's gentle breathing, indicating that Yugi had fallen asleep.

Yami smiled as he kissed the top of Yugi's head. "Goodnight, Yugi." Yami said quietly. He pulled the covers over them as he settled down to get some sleep himself.

* * *

When Yugi woke up, he found that night had fallen. He glanced to the side and saw that Yami was asleep next to him.

Yugi smiled as he thought about how they made love. 'Yami is good in bed. I have to admit that, but I know that he loves me. I could see it in his eyes.' Yugi thought.

Yugi sat up and winced at the pain in his lower back. He felt a gently running over his back.

"Easy, Aibou. You're going to be sore for a while. You know good and well that your back is going to hurt for a while." Yami said.

Yugi turned to face him. "And who's fault would that be?" Yugi asked as he lay down on Yami's chest propped up so that he could look Yami in the face.

Yami laughed. "Well, partly mine, but mostly yours." Yami answered.

"How is this my fault?" Yugi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you're the one that wanted to make love." Yami answered.

"Okay. Maybe that was _my _doing, but you enjoyed it, and you can't deny that." Yugi said.

"I never said I didn't." Yami answered.

Yugi leaned down and kissed him. "I have to admit that I am rather happy, though." Yugi said.

"Glad to hear it." Yami replied.

The two lay there for a little while.

"You know, we really ought to get a shower." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Does that mean together?" Yami asked.

"I don't see why not. It's not like there's anything to hide now." Yugi answered.

"Great!" Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I get the feeling that we're going to be in the same room when we get home a lot." Yugi said.

"Yes, we are." Yami said.

The two got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to shower.

The shower helped ease some of the pain Yugi was in, but he was still limping.

"How about I have room service send us some food up?" Yami asked.

"Might as well. I don't think that I'm walking anywhere." Yugi answered.

Yami ordered up room service, and the two ate when their food arrived.

The two stayed up a while before they ended up going to bed, sleeping in the same bed of course.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Jamaica.

R&R.


	14. Jamaica

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14- Jamaica

The sun streamed in through the windows of the small stateroom that Yugi and Yami shared.

The sunlight hit Yami on the face, causing him to wake up. Yami blinked sleepily for a few moments before he woke himself up enough to see what was going on around him. He glanced down and saw that Yugi was still sound asleep in his arms, cuddled up against him.

Yami smiled down at Yugi. He was very happy right now. He knew that he loved Yugi with all his heart, and he wasn't going to let anything happen that would cause him to lose Yugi.

Yami just lay there for a while, letting Yugi sleep in his arms. He didn't really want to leave the room. He would be happy just staying with Yugi all day, but he knew that they would be ending up at their next stop that day, and he knew that Yugi was going to want to spend some time on Jamaica. 'Well, at least I still get to spend the day with Yugi.' Yami thought.

Gently, Yami shook Yugi. "Yugi, you need to wake up." Yami said.

Yugi groaned lightly. "Not again. Yami." Yugi muttered.

Yami chuckled. "As much as I would love to make love to you again, I'm afraid that I didn't intend to, Aibou." Yami said.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at Yami. "Why have you been calling me that?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "It means partner, and I feel like that's what we are. Partners." Yami answered.

Yugi smiled at him. "I feel that way, too, and I like the nickname." Yugi said.

"That's good." Yami said.

Yugi then frowned. "Why did you wake me up, though?" Yugi asked.

"Because I thought that we should get a good breakfast before we land at the Jamaican port." Yami answered.

"Oh. I guess that is a good idea." Yugi replied. He sat up and winced slightly. He was still a little sore.

"You okay?" Yami asked rubbing Yugi's back lightly.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just going to be sore for a little while." Yugi answered.

"Okay. We should probably get dressed and head up to get breakfast." Yami said.

The two climbed out of bed, and they got dressed for the day.

"What are we going to do while we're in Jamaica?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know yet. That's something that we're going to talk about." Yami answered.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The two left their stateroom and headed upstairs to get some breakfast.

Yugi ended up getting a breakfast of scrambled eggs, grits, toast, and bacon.

Yami got pancakes and sausage.

"Yami, I'm really glad that you arranged for us to go on this cruise. I have really enjoyed myself." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "In more ways than one." Yami said.

Yugi blushed lightly at that. "That's not what I meant." Yugi said.

Yami smiled at him. "I know, Yugi. I've had a good time on this cruise, too." Yami said.

After the two finished their breakfast, they headed back down to their stateroom to get whatever they needed for the time that they were off the ship.

"So, do you plan on us going to the beach again?" Yugi asked.

"No. I hadn't planned on that right now. I figured that we could bypass the beach today." Yami said.

"Okay. That's fine by me. I just wanted to make sure that I didn't need to take any of my swim stuff with me." Yugi said.

The two grabbed their wallets before they headed back out of the stateroom.

"How long before we arrive at the port?" Yugi asked.

"About an hour, actually." Yami answered.

"Well, since we have the time, why don't we go and walk in some of the stores that are on the decks above us?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm. Not a bad way to kill time. All right. Let's go." Yami said.

The two headed back up and started to walk around in some of the shops that were around.

Yugi looked into one that sold a lot of merchandise that were based off the ship. He looked at the small replica of the ship that was in a bottle.

"Find something?" Yami asked.

"Maybe. This would look great on our mantle." Yugi said.

"I agree with you on that." Yami said.

The two continued to look around the shop.

Yami found a necklace that he thought Atemu would like, and he decided to get it for his brother. He then picked up a stuffed animal that was of a dolphin.

"Yami, I didn't know that you liked stuffed animals." Yugi said teasingly.

"Oh, yes. It's one of the things that I decided not to tell you." Yami said sarcastically.

Yugi laughed. "Okay. Why are you really looking at that thing?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I thought about getting it for Atemu and Heba's baby. I figure that any baby would like a stuffed animal, boy or girl." Yami said.

"Hmm. I think that you're right. I'm sure that Atemu and Heba would appreciate it." Yugi said.

The two then paid for what they had found and left the shop. They went back to their room and put their purchases in the room before they left the room.

By this time, the two were able to leave the ship. They got off the ship along with most of the other passengers onto the island of Jamaica.

"So, what should we do now?" Yugi asked.

Yami had a smirk on his face.

Yugi glared at him. "You already had what we were going to be doing today planned out, didn't you?" Yugi asked.

"Well, maybe." Yami said.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Yugi demanded.

Yami slipped an arm around Yugi's waist. "Because I wanted it to be a surprise to you." Yami answered.

"Okay. I get it. We might as well get started on whatever you have planned then." Yugi said.

"All right, Aibou. Come on." Yami said.

The two then started to walk off.

* * *

Yugi was amazed at the first place that Yami took him.

Yami chuckled at Yugi's expression. "I take it that you're amazed at this place then, Aibou." Yami said as he watched Yugi's expression.

"Yeah, I am. I can't believe this place." Yugi said.

Yami had taken Yugi to a horse stable that was open to the public. He had brought Yugi here with the intention of them riding horses for a while.

"Come on, Yugi. We should go." Yami said as he took Yugi's hand in his.

The two then walked on into the office building.

There was a tanned man with black hair and dark eyes behind desk.

"Hey, Karim." Yami said.

The man looked up and smiled when he saw Yami. "Hi, Yami. I've been expecting you." the man named Karim said.

"Glad to know." Yami said. He turned to Yugi and said, "Karim, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Yugi Mutou. Yugi, this is Karim Kemont. He's an old childhood friend of mine." Yami explained.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Kemont." Yugi said.

"Karim, please." Karim said as he shook Yugi's hand. "Mutou? Are you any relation to Heba, Atemu's husband?" Karim asked.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. Heba and I are twin brother." Yugi answered.

"I thought that last name sounded familiar." Karim said.

"So, is everything ready for us?" Yami asked.

"I'll go and check." Karim said before he walked off to the back where the stables were.

Yugi turned to his boyfriend. "Yami, do you know someone from every place we go to?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Start explaining." Yugi said.

"Well, growing up, there was a group of us that were friends. It was Atemu, Mahado, Isis, Ishizu, Karim, Shada, Mana, and me. We varied in our ages, but we were close friends. We're spread out all over." Yami answered.

"The other two don't happen to be at the Cayman Islands, do they?" Yugi asked, knowing that the Cayman Islands were their last stop.

"No, Yugi. Shada and Mana are in England, but they're planning to move back to Egypt. I think that they prefer Egypt to anywhere else." Yami said.

"I take it that I'll be meeting them, too." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "Most likely. Anyway, Karim has always loved horses, so he decided to come to Jamaica and start his own stables. He's been doing this for about five years now. He's great with them. He breeds them and trains them to be gentle for you to ride them." Yami said.

"How did you know that I like riding horses?" Yugi asked.

Yami blinked in surprise. "You like riding horses?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Isn't that why you decided to bring me here?" Yugi asked.

"Nope. I like riding them, and I wanted you to see some of the things that I like to do. It makes it easier that you like to do this." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I'll admit I was a teenager the last time that I rode a horse, but I like doing it." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm glad that there's something we like to do together." Yami said.

Karim came back a few moments later. "Well, everything's ready for you two." Karim said.

"Thanks, Karim." Yami said as Karim lead them out back to the stables.

"No problem, Yami. Glad to do it." Karim said. He handed Yami a map. "Just stick to this trail. I'll probably ride out to see how you're doing in a little while." Karim said.

"Okay. See you later." Yami said.

Yami and Yugi were given a brief tutorial in how to ride a horse before they were allowed to get on the horses.

Once the tutorial was over and they were given the right equipment, the two climbed onto their horses and started off.

"This is great, Yami. I've always like riding horses." Yugi said.

"I'm glad to hear that, Yugi." Yami said.

"So, you and Karim have been friends since you were kids?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. My dad, Seto's dad, and everyone else's dads were all in the business world, but they were friends to, so us kids were forced together a lot. We were all friends. We had a great time together. Even when our adult lives caused us to live in different places, we kept in touch." Yami said.

"I'm glad that you had such great friends." Yugi said.

"So am I." Yami said.

"Have you planned on us spending time with Karim while we're here?" Yugi asked.

"Well, kind of. I know I told you before that it would be just us after Puerto Rico, but I forgot about this." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "It's okay, Yami. Since we're together, I'd like to get to know your friends." Yugi said.

"Are there any friends that I need to meet?" Yami asked.

"Well, Heba and Rebecca are the only ones from my childhood and high school that I really kept in touch with." Yugi said.

"Oh. No one you care to remember?" Yami asked.

"Not really." Yugi answered.

"That doesn't really matter, truth me known." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "I know. There are just not that many I wanted to keep in touch with. Heba's my brother, so I wanted to keep in touch with him, and Rebecca's a great friend, too. They're about all I wanted to keep in touch with over the years." Yugi said.

"Well, that's okay. You've got great friends now." Yami said.

"Yeah, I do. I have Heba and Atemu to thank for knowing most of these people. They introduced me to them. It took a while to get used to Marik, but if I could adjust to Bakura, I could deal with Marik." Yugi said.

"That's the truth." Yami agreed.

Yugi and Yami had been riding their horses down the trail that Karim had pointed out to them.

The two had stopped talking and were just enjoying the quiet sounds of nature as they rose through the woods that the trail was in.

"Karim certainly found a great place for horse riding. You really get a view of nature here." Yugi said as he looked around.

"I know what you mean. I've only managed to come out here once before, and that was when Karim first opened this place. I loved it then, too." Yami said.

"We'll have to try and come out here more often." Yugi said.

"I agree with you on that. It's always nice and quiet out here." Yami agreed.

The two rode their horses on the trail until they reached an open area.

"What's this?" Yugi asked.

"This open area is where you can do anything with the horses within reason. You can get the horses gallop or walk. It's up to the discretion of the rider. If you're not comfortable with it, then you don't have to do it. Karim likes to give his customers the option of this. He only does that for experienced ones, though. He knows that I am a bit experiences. That's why he was wiling to give us this trail." Yami explained to his boyfriend.

"Well, I like that." Yugi said.

"I thought you would." Yami said.

The two then went out into the clearing and started to do different things on their horses.

The horses didn't seem to mind as they could sense that their riders knew exactly what they were doing.

After spending some time doing some galloping, running, and walking through the clearing with the horses, Yugi and Yami lead their horses over to the lake that was nearby.

Karim was there as well with a smile on his face. "I certainly enjoyed that. You two are great riders." Karim said.

"Thanks, Karim. You wouldn't know that Yugi hasn't ridden a horse since he was a teenager." Yami said.

"You haven't ridden since you were a teenager?" Karim asked, looking at Yugi.

Yugi nodded his head in affirmation.

"I'm impressed. I would have thought that you rode a lot more than that after seeing that performance." Karim said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

The group sat down to take a bit of a break.

"So, how has your cruise gone so far?" Karim asked.

"It's been great. We've both needed a vacation, so it has been nice." Yami said.

"Yeah. I haven't been to any of the places that we've been going to, so it's been new to me." Yugi added.

"That's good to know. It's nice to hear about that. Everyone needs a break at times." Karim said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "This coming from a workaholic?" Yami asked.

Karim shrugged. "Even I need a break from time to time, Yami." Karim said.

Yugi suppressed a smile.

"Okay. I get it. You don't work _all _the time. Just _most _of the time." Yami said.

"Well, that may be true, but I love what I do." Karim said.

"Come on. We might as well finish our ride." Yami said.

The three mounted their horses and rode on.

"How are Atemu and Heba doing, anyway?" Karim asked.

"They're fine. In fact, they're great now that they're going to be parents." Yami answered.

"I heard about that. I'm going to have to make a trip to Egypt to see them and congratulate them on that. I'm sure that you're parents are excited." Karim said.

Yugi laughed. "You should have seen Amara when she was there. She was ecstatic at the thought." Yugi said.

"I'm sure. I know that something all parents seem to want out of their children are grandchildren." Karim said.

"Well, Mom's happy that she gets that now." Yami said.

"Somehow, I can see her thinking that." Karim said.

The three soon arrived back at the stables. They dismounted from their horses, and the stable hands took the horses to give the horses a chance to relax.

"So, where are you guys headed now?" Karim asked.

"Well, we have time before what I have planned next, so I thought that we might get some lunch and do some shopping first." Yami said.

"Well, I know a great place to eat, and there's a bunch of shops around it, too." Karim said.

"Well, you're the one that knows the area, so we might as well take your advice." Yami said.

Karim told them area and how to get there.

"Thanks." the two said before they left the horse stables.

"I enjoyed that. I forgot how much I loved riding horses." Yugi said.

"I'm glad to hear that, Yugi. I'm also glad that you got the chance to meet Karim." Yami said.

"I like him. You have some great friends, Yami." Yugi said.

"Thanks. I hope that I get to meet your sister some time soon." Yami said.

"Don't worry. I have no doubt that Mai wants to meet you, too." Yugi assured him.

"Okay. If you think so." Yami said.

The two arrived at the restaurant and went inside to eat.

After eating the delicious lunch, the two left and started walking around in some of the shops. The two ended up buying a few souvenirs.

"Well, we should probably go to our next destination." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"You'll see." Yami answered.

* * *

Yugi was surprised again. "A rafting trip?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "What do you think?" Yami asked.

"I've never gone rafting before. Never thought about it, actually." Yugi said.

"Are you willing to try it? It's something that I've always enjoyed doing." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm willing to try it out, Yami." Yugi replied.

"Great!" Yami said.

The two went in and were given everything that they needed to do the rafting. They were also given a locker with a key to stow away their things in so that they wouldn't get wet and ruined while they were out on the river during the trip. The rafting company then used their buses to get the group for rafting to the rafting sight.

After a quick lesson on what to do, the group was told to get in the rafts.

Yugi and Yami got in one raft with two other couples and a guide.

The raft was put in the water, and the rapids started taking them down the river.

"So, who all has been rafting before?" the guide asked.

Yugi and one of the couples were the ones that had never been rafting before.

"Well, this should be an interesting experience for you then." the guide said.

The group was paddling in the same direction as they had been directed to.

"All right! We're coming up to some of the rapids, so be ready!" the guide warned.

The raft hit the rapids, and everyone was jolted.

Yugi was startled by this, but he was rather exhilarated by it as well.

The group paddled through the rapids as they went through them.

"Wow! That was fun!" one of the women said.

"It always is." the guide answered.

"What did you think?" Yami asked.

"It was exhilarating." Yugi answered.

Yami laughed. "That's what I thought the first time that I went on a rafting trip." Yami agreed.

The group paddled through the waters that were now calm.

"We have a while before we're going to hit anymore rapids, so take this time to relax." the guide said.

Yugi then noticed how quiet and serene the area was, and he also realized that it was quite beautiful. "This place is really beautiful, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know. That's another thing that I like about rafting. It gives you the chance to enjoy and appreciate nature. It's one of the things that horseback riding and rafting have in common. It makes you think about nature and how beautiful it really is." Yami said.

It wasn't long before they hit more rapids. These were stronger than the last, and the group had to fight to keep the raft right. Water splashed up and soaked them all to the bone. They were in these rapids longer.

"Wow. Is this whole thing like this?" Yugi asked.

"Pretty much. Some of the rapids are stronger than others, and we're in some rapids longer than others, but all in all, this is what it all is like." Yami answered.

After spending nearly three hours on the river, the group approached the last rapid.

"All right! This one's the biggest of them all, so be ready!" the guide called out over the sound of the water.

The raft hit the rapids, and it was, indeed, the biggest rapid that they had encountered so far. The rapid bounced them and soaked them as they hit it. Once the group managed to get past the rapid, they were done with the rafting trip.

At the shore, everyone got out of the raft.

"That was a great trip, everyone. You did great." the guide said.

After the other two groups finished with their trip, everyone got back on the bus and were taken back to the rafting office.

Yugi and Yami turned in their rafting equipment and got their belongings.

"I see why you told me to bring a change of clothes now." Yugi said as he and Yami walked into the bathroom to get changed.

"I knew that we were doing this, so I figured it might be a good idea to have a change of clothes." Yami said.

The two went into two separate stalls and changed into dry clothes before they left the rafting building.

"So, what do you want to do now? We still have a few hours left out here." Yami said as he and Yugi walked down a street hand in hand.

"I really don't know, Yami. I am kind of tired after all that we have done today." Yugi said.

"All right then. We'll head on back to the boat. If we find anything that we want to do on the way back, we can stop and do it." Yami said.

The two headed back for the boat.

Once back on the boat, the two headed back up to their stateroom.

"I had a lot of fun today, Yami." Yugi said.

"I'm glad that you had a good time." Yami said as he leaned down and kissed Yugi lightly.

"Of course I did. It was fun. I had never been rafting before, and it was a great experience. I wouldn't mind going back for another rafting trip someday." Yugi said.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind." Yami said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

The two then took a shower together to get cleaned off from the rafting trip.

After the shower, the two got into some clean clothes.

"So, what should we do now?" Yami asked.

The growling of their stomachs answered that.

"Well, I guess dinner won that one." Yugi said.

"No kidding. Come on." Yami said.

The two went to one of the less fancy restaurants on the ship and sat down.

Yugi ordered a Coke while Yami ordered a Mountain Dew to drink.

The two then looked over their menus.

"They have a good selection." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said.

When the waiter returned with their drinks, he said, "Are you ready to order?"

"I think so." Yugi said.

Yami nodded in agreement.

"I'll have the lasagna." Yugi said.

"What kind of dressing would you like on your salad?" the waiter asked.

"Thousand Island." Yugi answered.

"And for you, sir?" the waiter asked Yami.

"I'll have a steak, medium well done, and I'd like a baked potato with butter only instead of fries." Yami said.

"What kind of dressing on your salad?" the waiter asked.

"Ranch." Yami answered.

The waiter then took the menus and went to the put the order in.

"Well, I'm glad that we went on this cruise, Yami. It's been a lot of fun." Yugi said.

"Glad to know that. I was hoping we would have a good time." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, we have." Yugi said.

The waiter returned with their salads, and the two started to eat them.

Not long after they finished their salad, the main course arrived, and the two started eating.

After finishing dinner, the two went back to their stateroom.

The boat was just now leaving the port in Jamaica.

"So, what should we do now that our stomachs are happy?" Yami asked.

"I don't know about you, Yami, but I'm tired, so I want to go and rest." Yugi said.

"It's early for sleep." Yami said.

"I said rest, not sleep. Let's just take it easy the rest of the day." Yugi said.

"Agreed." Yami said.

The two went back to their stateroom and watched a few movies before they decided to go to bed early. They slept in the same bed again.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The Cayman Islands.

R&R.


	15. The Cayman Islands

Here's the next chapter.

There's a lemon at the start of the chapter, so if you don't like lemons, skip the writing between the bold.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15- The Cayman Islands

Yami and Yugi woke up the following morning when the bright sunlight hit them both in the face.

Yami groaned. "We should have closed the blinds." Yami muttered.

Yugi laughed. "You think of that when the cruise is almost over." Yugi said.

Yami shrugged. "What can I say? I think of things too late." Yami answered.

"Well, as long as we're up, we might as well get showered and dressed." Yugi stated.

Yami smirked. "Can we take one together?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. "Great. We start sleeping together, and you think that we're supposed to do everything together that results in us being naked." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Like you don't enjoy the thought." Yami said.

"Oh, all right, Yami. Come on." Yugi said.

The two got out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes before they headed into the shower. They stripped out of their clothes and stepped into the shower.

Yugi then turned the shower on to an agreeable temperature.

Yami leaned down and started to kiss Yugi on his neck.

"What happened to the shower?" Yugi asked as he leaned his head to the side to let Yami have more room.

"We're taking it." Yami replied. He continued to kiss down Yugi's neck, tasting Yugi's flesh as well as the water from the shower.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yugi couldn't stop the moans from coming out as Yami continued to kiss down his neck.

When Yami reached Yugi's pulse point, he latched onto the spot and started to suck on it, leaving a nice bruise behind. He then continued on to Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi was enjoying the feel of Yami's mouth on his skin, so he was taken by surprised when Yami suddenly stopped his actions.

Before Yugi could say anything, Yami spun him around and pinned him against the wall of the shower. Yami then leaned down and kissed Yugi passionately.

Yugi moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth, letting Yami inside.

Yami accepted the invitation and slipped his tongue inside of Yugi's mouth and started to roam around the inside of Yugi's mouth, enjoying the taste of his lover. He then broke the kiss. "So, do you want to make love before or after we wash?" Yami asked.

"Hmm. We might as well before. We'll have to clean up anyway." Yugi replied.

Yami smiled. "I was hoping that you would say that." Yami said.

Yugi smiled back. He knew that this was coming the moment that Yami suggested that they took a shower together.

Yami leaned forward and kissed Yugi passionately. He let his hands wander all over Yugi's body. He used the soap to slick his fingers before he reached down to Yugi's entrance.

Feeling Yami's hand at his entrance, Yugi spread his legs a little more, giving Yami the room that he needed.

Yami slipped one finger up into Yugi and started to move his finger around a little, stretching Yugi. Once he was satisfied with the first finger, Yami slipped in a second finger.

Yugi tensed slightly at this finger, but he forced his body to relax.

Yami then started to move his fingers in a scissor-like motion to stretch Yugi even more. He stopped kissing Yugi and then moved down to Yugi's neck, starting to suck on one point of his neck. He then slipped in the third finger when he was sure that Yugi had been stretched enough. His fingers struck Yugi's prostate.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi exclaimed when Yami's fingers hit his prostate.

Yami then started to stretch Yugi using all three fingers while he thrust the fingers up into Yugi's prostate, getting Yugi to cry out each time. He then removed his fingers when he knew that Yugi was ready.

Yugi let out a groan of disappointment when Yami removed his fingers.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry, Yugi. I'll give you what you want soon." Yami said. He then used the soap to coat his member. Yami then wrapped his arms around Yugi and lifted Yugi up.

Getting the point, Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist and his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami then positioned himself at Yugi's entrance before he thrust up into Yugi to the hilt, striking Yugi's prostate on the first thrust.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried out.

Yami groaned at how tight Yugi was as well as at Yugi's cry. He stayed still to let Yugi adjust although he found it hard not to move into that warm tightness.

It wasn't long before Yugi had adjusted to Yami being inside of him. "Yami, please! Move!" Yugi urged.

Yami did as he was told and pulled out until only the tip was left in before he thrust back up into Yugi.

Yugi groaned as his prostate was struck once again. He started to move his hips up and down, meeting Yami's thrust.

The two soon reached a steady rhythm as Yami thrust up into Yugi and Yugi thrust down on Yami's member.

It wasn't long before Yugi could feel himself reach his end. "Y-Yami. I-I'm cl-close." Yugi said.

"I-I know, Y-Yugi. I-I'm close, too." Yami said.

Yami pressed Yugi against the wall as he reached one hand down to Yugi's member, starting to stroke Yugi time with his thrusts.

Yugi soon reached his end. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yugi's walls clamped down tightly on Yami. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two were tense for a moment.

Yami leaned against Yugi as he regained his breath, trapping Yugi between him and the wall. Once he regained his senses, Yami pulled out of Yugi and set Yugi back down on his feet, keeping a tight hold on Yugi so that Yugi wouldn't collapse on him. "You okay, Aibou?" Yami asked.

"Hmm. I'm fine." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Glad to hear it." Yami said.

Yugi and Yami then finished their shower before they got dressed and left the shower.

"So, what's on the agenda for the Cayman Islands?" Yugi asked.

"What makes you think that I have anything planned?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned and gave Yami a look.

"Okay. So maybe I do have a few things in mind for us to do." Yami admitted.

"Okay. So, what are we doing?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we're going to go on a hike of the Mastic Trail, and we'll go scuba diving after that." Yami replied.

"I've never been scuba diving before." Yugi remarked.

"Neither have I. I thought that it would be something we could try out together." Yami said.

"Okay. Sounds fun." Yugi said.

"Come on. We should probably go and eat breakfast before we go." Yami said.

The two headed up to the main deck to get breakfast.

Yugi had himself a breakfast of an egg omelet and toast with orange juice.

Yami had himself oatmeal and toast with coffee.

"How long before we reach the Cayman Islands?" Yugi asked.

Yami glanced at his watch. "It shouldn't be too long now." Yami answered.

"Okay. I can't wait to see how the things you planned go." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Glad to know that you're looking forward to it." Yami said.

"Well, since I know that you wouldn't do anything that could put me in danger, I know that it'll be interesting." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

* * *

~One Hour Later~

Yugi and Yami had headed on down the stairs to the bottom of the boat.

"The boat will be docking in a few minutes, so we'll be able to get off pretty soon." Yami said.

"So I noticed." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before an announcement came over the intercom. "_Ladies and gentlemen, we are now docking at the Cayman islands. Please feel free to leave the boat and explore the island. Just remember to be back by eight tonight. We'll be leaving then._" the captain said.

The crew started to let people off the boat then.

Yami and Yugi headed on off the boat.

"So, where to now?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we're going to take a bus so that we can get to the Mastic Trail and take our nature hike." Yami answered.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The two arrived at the bus station and got on the bed when the one they needed to get on arrived.

"Have you ever been here before, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Nope. The Cayman Islands is new to me, Yugi." Yami answered.

"You just seem to have gone everywhere." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Most of the places I go to are either for business or to see old friends." Yami said.

"Well, I'm just a little surprised. How did you know what to do here, then?" Yugi asked.

"I used the internet. It's the only way to find out much without talking to a travel agent, and there was no reason to talk to a travel agent when we are on a cruise." Yami said.

"Point taken." Yugi agreed.

It wasn't long before the bus arrived at the Mastic Trail.

Everyone got off the bus.

"Come on, Yugi." Yami said. He took Yugi by the hand, and the two started to walk down the trail.

There were other people on the trail as well, and some were walking faster than Yami and Yugi were, and some were walking slower than they were.

"We do have enough between this and scuba diving, right?" Yugi asked.

"Of course we do. I made sure of that. We don't have to be there for scuba diving until three, and it's eleven. We're fine, Yugi." Yami assured him.

"Just checking." Yugi said.

The two walked down the trail at a leisurely pace, just enjoying the peace and quiet that the two were in as they walked down the trail.

"This is a really beautiful place. I didn't realize that it had such a lush area like this." Yugi said as he looked around.

"I know what you mean. I didn't, either. I just saw that this was a popular tourist attraction, and I thought that we would try it. Since I knew that it was pretty much a nature hike, I knew that we would both enjoy it since we like nature so much." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "You sure do know me well, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Well, that's one of the points of dating, Yugi. We're supposed to learn about each other." Yami said.

"I know. I really like this, though." Yugi said.

The two could hear various birds in the trees.

"These birds are beautiful." Yugi said as he looked up at the birds.

"Yeah. They are." Yami agreed.

The trail was a very beautiful place to the two of them, and the two thoroughly enjoyed the quietness that they were enjoying as they walked. They liked just spending time together, and they knew that they were happy.

"This is a pretty long trail." Yugi commented.

"Yeah, it is. We're certainly getting our exercise today." Yami remarked.

Yugi nodded his agreement. "After all the time that we spend doing nothing on the ship, we probably need this." Yugi said.

"I think that we get plenty of exercise." Yami said, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he smirked at his boyfriend.

Yugi blushed as he swatted Yami on the arm. "That's not what I mean, Yami!" Yugi said low enough that only Yami could hear it.

Yami laughed. "I know that, Yugi. I just like getting you riled up." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "You are horrible, you know that." Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi. You've told me that one more than one occasion." Yami said as he wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist.

"So I remember." Yugi said.

Yami laughed again.

The two continued walking down the trail, enjoying it.

"Yami, where exactly is this trail?" Yugi asked.

"At the center of the island." Yami answered.

"The center?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "It is kind of odd that the trail is at the center, but that's what it said when I looked it up." Yami said.

"Hmm. That's interesting." Yugi said.

"Not as interesting as me, I hope." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, I'm not sure that anything could ever be as interesting as you are." Yugi said.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Yugi. I'd hope that I'm the most fascinating thing in your life." Yami told him.

"Trust me. You are." Yugi said.

After an hour and a half walk, Yugi and Yami ended up at the end of the trail.

"Well, that was the trail." Yami said.

"I enjoyed that. It's nice to just take a relaxing walk." Yugi said.

"I agree with you on that." Yami said.

Since they couldn't leave until the rest of the group that they had come on the bus with finished their walk, Yugi and Yami just walked around a little bit.

"Hey, look." Yami said, pointing.

Yugi looked to see that there was a small gift shop. "There's a gift shop here?" Yugi asked.

"Apparently. Want to walk around in it?" Yami asked.

"Might as well." Yugi answered.

The two walked into the gift shop and started to walk around.

"This place has some nice little trinkets." Yami said as they looked around.

"I agree." Yugi said.

The two ended up buying a T-shirt each as well as a stuffed bird that they decided to get for Atemu and Heba's baby.

"This child is going to have way too much when we're done with this trip." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Maybe, but we're the uncles. We're supposed to spoil the child rotten." Yugi said.

"Point taken. I guess Atemu and Heba are just going to have to deal with it." Yami said.

The two walked out of the gift shop and found that their group was ready to leave, so they boarded the bus, and the bus headed back to where they had boarded at the trail station.

Once back, Yugi and Yami started to walk off.

"So, what should we do now?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we have a little bit of time before we're supposed to go scuba diving. Two hours, in fact. We can take it easy for a while." Yami said.

"In that case, how about lunch?" Yugi asked.

"Agreed. Breakfast is long gone." Yami said.

The two walked around and found a small café that they could eat at. They walked in and sat down to eat.

"This is a nice place." Yugi said as he looked around.

"I know." Yami said.

The two opened the menus and started to look them over.

A waiter came over and wanted their drink order.

The two told him what they wanted to drink before the waiter walked off. They then started to look over the menus.

"They have a lot to choose from." Yugi said.

"No kidding." Yami agreed.

The two finally decided what they wanted to eat and placed their order with waiter.

It wasn't long before their food was brought out to them, and the two started eating.

"Hmm. This is good." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

Once the two finished and paid the bill, they left the café.

"So, what should we do now?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, but we need to stay close to this area." Yami replied.

"Why?" Yugi asked, looking at Yami.

"Because this is close to where we're going to go and scuba dive." Yami answered.

"All right. We can look in some of the shops." Yugi said.

Yami nodded, and the two started to walk in them.

"You know, I don't usually shop as much as I have since we've been on this vacation." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, we're looking for souvenirs for our families and ourselves." Yugi said.

"I know, but I don't ever shop liked this. I have always hated shopping." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head as the two looked around.

Eventually, the two found a few souvenirs for everyone.

Yami glanced at his watch. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to go ahead and head over to where we need to go." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi agreed.

The two headed over to where the boat docks were.

The two were shown to the boat that would take them out.

"Hi there. I'm Jerry Oceanis. I'll be taking you gentlemen out." the man said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yami Sennen, and this is my boyfriend, Yugi Mutou." Yami said.

"Nice to meet you both. Ready to go out?" Jerry asked.

The two nodded.

Jerry then showed them the scuba diving equipment. "Either of you ever been scuba diving?" Jerry asked.

"No, but we were given the lesson on it before we came." Yami said.

"All right. Let's get you two into the gear and then we'll head out." Jerry said.

Yugi and Yami got into their scuba diving gear. Once they were ready, Jerry headed the boat out.

Once Jerry knew that they were far enough out, he stopped the boat. "All right. We're here, so the rest is up to you." Jerry said.

Yugi looked out and was surprised to see what appeared to be stingrays out in the open. "Are those stingrays?" Yugi asked.

"Yep. You'll be swimming with him. No need to worry about them. As long as you leave them alone, they'll leave you alone. The stingrays are used to people scuba diving around here anyway." Jerry explained.

"All right. You ready, Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

The two got their masks on and made sure that their oxygen tanks were working properly before they dove into the water.

Yugi and Yami started to swim down and look around underwater at the different things that were under the water.

"This way, Yugi." Yami said through the intercom in his mask.

Yugi nodded and followed Yami through the water.

The two saw the different colored fish of all kinds as they swam.

The fish would swim around Yugi and Yami.

"This is awesome!" Yugi said.

"I agree. I have never seen something like this before." Yami said.

As the two swam a little deeper, they saw that there was a lot of different colored sea coral.

"I never realized that there were so many different colors of coral down here." Yami said.

"I know what you mean. This is amazing." Yugi said.

The two swam around the area and looked at all the different things that were under the water.

"You wouldn't know that something as wondrous as this place could exist. This is great!" Yami said.

"I'm glad that you thought for us to come down here, Yami." Yugi said.

The two swam around and looked at everything they could see until their oxygen tanks started to get low.

"Yugi, we'd better head back up." Yami told him.

"All right. Let's go." Yugi said.

The two swam back up to the surface, and once they broke through the water, they took off their masks.

"Hey down there!"

The two looked up to see Jerry with his arms resting on the railing of the boat.

"How'd it go?" Jerry asked.

"It was great!" Yami answered.

Yugi and Yami then climbed up the ladder to the boat.

"Glad that you two had such a good time." Jerry said.

"It was a great experience. I've never seen anything like that." Yugi said.

"Well, that's what normally happens. Most people don't know how wondrous it is under water until they go scuba diving. It's something that a lot of people love." Jerry said.

"I know that I wouldn't mind going back scuba diving someday." Yami said.

"Well, keep us in mind if you do." Jerry said.

Yugi and Yami went below deck to get out of the scuba diving gear and back into their clothes while Jerry headed them back to shore.

Once back at the dock, Yugi and Yami grabbed their things and left the dock after saying thanks and goodbye to Jerry.

"Well, it's seven o'clock, so we should probably head back to the boat." Yami said.

"Not a bad idea, actually. I'm kind of tired after all that we did today." Yugi said.

"Good because that's what I was thinking." Yami said.

The walked back to the boat and got back on board.

Once on the boat, the two headed up to their stateroom to put everything away.

"Well, we'll start heading back to the port in Venezuela tonight." Yami said.

"Well, I have to admit that this trip had been great. I hate to see it end, but I guess all good things come to an end, right?" Yugi asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Well, I don't know about all good things." Yami said as he sat down with Yugi. He wrapped his arm around Yugi and pulled Yugi into a kiss. "After all, I don't foresee us ending." Yami said.

Yugi gave a light laugh. "Okay. So maybe not _all _good things come to an end. As far as vacation go, they do have to end." Yugi said.

"True." Yami said. 'Although the trip doesn't exactly end with the cruise. Of curse, he doesn't know that yet.' Yami thought.

"Think that we should go and get dinner?" Yugi asked.

"Probably. We should probably get a shower first, though." Yami said.

"Right." Yugi said.

"Together?" Yami asked.

"Not this time. I don't have the energy to make love in the shower tonight." Yugi said.

"Oh, all right." Yami said, a little disappointed.

"You'll survive." Yugi said before he went into the shower.

Yami sighed. 'I guess I can't win every time.' Yami thought.

After Yugi got his shower, Yami got his.

The two then left the stateroom and headed upstairs to eat dinner. They ate in one of the less fancy restaurants.

Yugi ordered a Coke, and he got the spaghetti and meatballs for dinner.

Yami had iced tea, and he got the seafood plate for dinner.

Once the two finished dinner, they decided to walk on the upper deck for a while.

"I like how peaceful everything is." Yugi said as they walked along hand-in-hand.

"I know what you mean. It's a nice night." Yami said.

"Well, I loved this cruise, Yami. Thanks for taking me. This was a great birthday present." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi. "Well, that's what I was going for. I'm glad that you liked this." Yami replied.

Soon, the two headed back down to their stateroom.

"When do you think we should get back to Caracas?" Yugi asked.

"Well, tomorrow we're just going to be on the ship all day, but we should be back at the port the day after that." Yami answered.

"Well, it'll be nice to get back home." Yugi said.

"Yeah, it will. I'm sure that Atemu and Heba are going to want to hear all about our trip." Yami said.

"Well, there are some parts of the trip that I think are better left between us. I don't think that they are going to want to hear those details." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "I know, Yugi. Those details are going to be left between us." Yami agreed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'd rather just stay in here now." Yugi said.

"Well, we can always watch a movie." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

The two lay down in the bed together and found a movie that they wanted to watch.

As he lay there with his boyfriend, Yugi could feel his eyes growing heavy, and it wasn't long before he fell asleep with his head resting on Yami's chest.

Yami heard Yugi's breathing even out, and he smiled. He picked up the remote and turned off the TV before he put it aside. He then wrapped his arms around Yugi.

'Yugi may think that the vacation is over, but it doesn't quite end with the cruise. He'll find out when we get back.' Yami thought.

Yami had a surprise for Yugi, and he had a feeling that Yugi was really going to enjoy it.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yami's surprise.

R&R.


	16. Caracas part 1

Here's the next chapter.

I had forgotten that i still had some chapters I had already written, so I went ahead and updated this story at least. School is still rough, but I'm working on the next chapter of The Bullet. Don't know when it'll be up.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16- Caracas part 1

Yugi and Yami had spent the day that they had to spend all day on the boat together. They spent time shopping in the shops onboard, talking with each other, playing a few games that were available on the ship, and making love to each other.

The two had thoroughly enjoyed being able to spend that day together.

The following morning, Yami woke up when the sunlight hit him in the face. Yami groaned as he opened his eyes.

The sunlight was bright, signaling that it was later in the morning.

Yami rose up to see that it was almost ten in the morning. 'The boat is supposed land around one, so Yugi and I have about two hours before we need to get ready to leave.' Yami thought.

Yami then glanced down to see that Yugi was still sound asleep, curled up into his arms. Yami smiled at the cute image that Yugi made. 'I hate to wake him up, but he needs to get up.' Yami thought.

Yugi was sleepily peacefully, having happy dreams.

"Yugi, you need to get up." Yami said, shaking Yugi gently.

Yugi didn't wake up. He just curled up closer to the warmth that he was lying in, which happened to be Yami.

"Come on, Yugi. It's morning, and you need to get up." Yami said.

Yugi still didn't wake up.

Yami smirked. 'I think I know how to wake him up.' Yami thought. He then leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips.

Yugi woke up to the feel of someone kissing him and realized that Yami was kissing him. He kissed Yami back.

After several moments, Yami broke the kiss. "Good morning." Yami said.

"Morning, Yami." Yugi answered.

"Sleep well?" Yami asked.

"Yes, but why did you wake me up early?" Yugi asked.

"I didn't. It's almost ten as it is, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi blinked. "Really? I just feel like I haven't sleeping that long at all." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "That could be because we didn't go to bed until late last night. It was after four, I think." Yami said.

"And who's fault would that be?" Yugi asked.

Yami laughed. "Yours." Yami said.

"Me?! Why is this my fault?! You're the one who started everything last night." Yugi said, glaring at his lover.

Yami laughed. "Well, you shouldn't be so irresistible, Yugi. Can I help it if I can't resist you?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night." Yami said.

"I didn't say that I didn't enjoy it." Yugi said.

Yami laughed before he kissed Yugi again. "Come on, Yugi. We need to get up." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because the boat docks at one. We only have two hours before we have to get everything ready to carry off the boat." Yami said.

"Okay, Yami. No funny stuff in the shower, though." Yugi said.

Yami pouted. "Why?" Yami asked.

"Because if we only have two hours, we don't have the time." Yugi replied.

'I can still do it anyway.' Yami thought mischievously.

"And if you try anything in the shower, I won't take another shower with you as long as I live." Yugi said.

Yami paled at thought.

Yugi smiled. "Now, come on." Yugi said as he climbed out of bed, ignoring the fact that he was still naked.

Yami enjoyed the sight of Yugi naked, and he decided to get on up as well. 'It doesn't matter. After all, we still have a few more days alone.' Yami thought, having not forgotten about the fact that he had a few other plans that his lover had no knowledge of.

After the two took a shower, with Yami actually not trying anything, they got dressed.

"I think that we should get something to eat." Yugi said.

"I agree with you there." Yami agreed.

The two then left their stateroom and headed up the to main deck to get something to eat.

The two sat down to eat.

"I'm sure that Heba will be glad when we get home." Yugi said.

"Why do you sat that?" Yami asked.

"Because by now, your brother has driven him crazy." Yugi answered.

"Point taken. I guess Atemu probably has been acting like a mother hen at times." Yami agreed.

"You can't blame him. I mean, Heba is pregnant. I'm sure you'll get like that if we ever have kids." Yugi said.

"Probably." Yami agreed.

After the two finished eating, they decided just to walk around the deck for a little while.

"Yami, I really enjoyed this cruise. Thank you for doing this. I really enjoyed my birthday present." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Thanks, Yugi. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Yami said as he kissed Yugi on the top of the head.

Yugi giggled. "Of course I liked it. I couldn't have been given anything better. I haven't been on a vacation in so long that I forgot what one was like. I'm a lot more relaxed than I was when we left." Yugi said.

"Should be." Yami said, smirking at Yugi.

Yugi hit Yami in his arm. "You know what I mean!" Yugi snapped.

Yami laughed. "Yes, I know what you mean." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "You can be pretty perverted, you know that." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

The two continued to walk around for a little while.

It wasn't long before there was an announcement made over the loudspeaker that said they would need to head back to their room and get everything ready.

Yugi and Yami headed downstairs to their stateroom.

"Well, at least we both just have one suitcase that we have to carry." Yugi said.

"True." Yami said.

The two got out their things and put them back in their suitcases.

Once the two got their suitcases packed, they sat down on the bed.

"Well, I enjoyed the vacation. I'm a little sorry that it's over." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about that, Yugi." Yami said. He wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist and kissed him on the cheek. 'It's not over yet, Yugi. You'll find that out pretty soon.' Yami thought.

Soon, the captain came over the loudspeaker and told everyone to get ready for the boat to dock. Once the ship was in the dock, the passengers started to leave the ship.

Yugi and Yami were finally able to get off of the boat after what seemed like an eternity.

"That was a lot harder than I thought." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It always seems to take longer to get off of the ship than it is to get on the ship." Yami admitted. He hailed a cab.

The two got their suitcases in the back of the cab and climbed into the cab where they settled in for the drive.

Yugi looked out the window and didn't hear where Yami said for the cab to go to.

Yami smiled. 'He's going to be in for quite a surprise.' Yami thought.

It wasn't a long before they pulled up to a large building.

Yugi looked and was surprised to find that they were at a rather extravagant hotel. "Yami, why are we here? I thought that we were going to the airport." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled as he opened the door. "No, Yugi. We're not. Not today, anyway." Yami said.

The two got out of the cab and got their luggage out of the car.

Yami paid the cabbie before the two went into the hotel.

"Yami, what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I made reservations for us here. I decided after the cruise that we would stay here in Caracas for a few days and enjoy it here." Yami said.

Yugi's eyes lit up. "Really?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "We'll be staying here for four days before we go back to Egypt." Yami said.

"When did you decide this?" Yugi asked.

"When I made the reservations for the cruise. And before you ask, yes, Bakura knows. I told him that you would need two weeks off." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, this is turning out to be more of a vacation than I thought it was." Yugi said.

Yami walked up to the desk and said, "Reservations for Yami Sennen."

The woman looked it up. "Ah, yes, Mr. Sennen. Your room is ready." the woman said, handing Yami two room keys.

"Thank you." Yami said.

A bellhop came up to them and got their luggage.

The group went to the elevator and went up to eighth floor, which was the room that they were staying in was on.

The bellhop set the suitcases on the floor of the room.

Yami then gave the bellhop a tip before the bellhop left.

Yugi looked and noticed that there was only a single bed in the room, which was a king size. "Yami, you said that you made reservations at this hotel when you bought the tickets for the cruise, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Why?" Yami asked as he turned to look at Yugi.

"Then why is there only one bed in this room? We weren't sleeping together then." Yugi said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yami grinned. "I know, Yugi. After we made love the first time, I used the internet connection on the ship to change the reservations to a single bedroom for a couple." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I see. I started to wonder if you planned on us starting to sleep together while we were on the cruise." Yugi said.

"I didn't plan on it, no. I decided to change that after we made love the first time." Yami explained.

Yugi smiled and walked over to Yami. "Thank you, Yami. I really appreciate it." Yugi said, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami smiled and wrapped his arms back around Yugi's waist. "As much as I appreciate that, I have to admit that my reasons weren't exactly selfless." Yami said.

"Meaning?" Yugi asked.

"I wanted you all to myself for as long as possible." Yami replied.

Yugi laughed. "Okay. I get it. Just tell me that Atemu and Heba knew so that Heba doesn't have a fit when we don' get back." Yugi said.

"Atemu knew, and he would have told Heba as soon as we left. I didn't want to chance Heba blurting it out to you before I wanted you to know." Yami said.

"Probably a good idea." Yugi agreed.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi. "I think that we're going to have a fun time while we're here." Yami said.

"Yami, can you please get your mind out of the gutter for a few minutes?" Yugi asked him.

Yami started laughing. "I didn't mean it in that sense." Yami said.

Yugi turned a little red.

"Now who's the perverted one?" Yami asked.

"I've become that way because of you, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Most people would believe that." Yami said.

"All right. So what are we going to do today?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I don't know. We do have today and three other days to spend here, so we can actually just goof off today if you want to." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "That's a great idea, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Glad to hear it. Come on. We can go and do whatever we want now." Yami said.

The two left their hotel room after making sure that they had the keycards to get back into the room.

* * *

~Cairo, Egypt~

Heba was laying on the couch. He was rather bored.

There was nothing on TV, and Atemu had had to go to the museum.

It was three hours ago!

"I wish Yugi and Yami were back already. At least I would have someone to go somewhere with me so that Atemu didn't blow his gasket about something happening with the pregnancy if I'm alone." Heba muttered to himself.

His cell phone rang then.

Heba picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Heba. How are you doing?_" Amara asked.

"I'm fine, Mom." Heba said.

"_That's good. I've just been wondering. I know that you've probably been going out of your mind since you haven't been able to talk to_ _Yugi lately._" Amara said.

"Yeah. Atemu's being a little bit unbearable. He's acting like a true mother hen. He doesn't like for me to go anywhere alone since something could happen while I was alone and yet, he leaves me alone to go and do something at the museum. It makes absolutely no sense to me whatsoever." Heba said.

Amara laughed over the phone. "_I assure you that it won't last forever. I know that Atemu's thinking isn't exactly making sense to you, but he means well. He just worries about you and the baby._" Amara told him.

"I know that, Mom. I just wish that he would ease up on me. I'm going crazy not being able to do much." Heba said.

"_Well, that will change once Yugi and Yami get back. I know that you and Yugi go out all the time. I am certain that Atemu will trust you going out with Yugi._" Amara said.

"Maybe." Heba said.

"_Why don't you ask one of your other friends to go somewhere with you?_" Amara asked.

"Ryou's busy, Joey's spending the day with Serenity, Bakura and Seto are working, and Marik had the day off, so I don't even want to try and call them." Heba said.

Amara laughed. "_I suppose Marik and Malik do hate to be disturbed when they have the day to themselves. Well, maybe Atemu won't have to work too long._" Amara said.

"I know." Heba said.

"_How is your grandfather doing?_" Amara asked.

"As good as he always is. Sometimes, I wonder if he's younger than he says he is. I swear that he has a lot more energy than anyone else his age." Heba said.

"_Well, Solomon just has a lot of youth left in him. He's enjoying life._" Amara said.

"He really enjoys it. I know that he's been like this since Yugi and I were kids, and that's saying a lot." Heba said.

"_True enough. In any case, I just wanted to see how you were doing._" Amara said. As an afterthought, Amara added, "_Have you found out what the gender of the baby is yet?_"

"No. I have a doctor's appointment in two days, so I'll find out then. I promise that one of us will call you and let you know." Heba said.

"_Good. And if you can't reach us, please don't tell the staff. I would rather that you told one of us directly._" Amara said.

"All right. We'll tell you personally." Heba agreed.

"_Good. I need to go, dear. Bye._" Amara said.

"Bye, Mom." Heba said and hung up.

At the same time, the front door opened.

"Atemu, is that you?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. It's me." Atemu said as he walked into the living room. He sat down by Heba. "How's my baby?" Atemu asked, rubbing Heba's swollen belly.

"Irritated." Heba said, crossing his arms.

"Why? Something wrong?" Atemu asked, immediately alarmed.

"Wrong baby." Heba said.

Atemu looked up at Heba. Then he remembered that he had a habit of calling Heba baby. "Oh. Sorry. What's wrong with you?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, for three days straight, I have been cooped up in this house without being able to go anywhere because you have been at the museum all day." Heba said. He grabbed Atemu's by the collar and pulled him up so that they were nose-to-nose. "If I don't get out of this house very soon, there will be bloodshed, and your blood will be the one that is shed." Heba growled.

"Okay. I'm getting the feeling that you want to get out of the house." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "Go with that feeling." Heba said.

"All right. What do you want to do?" Atemu asked.

"I want you to relax. The doctor said that I'm fine and that I don't have to worry too much right now. The only restrictions are that I need to healthy, and I can't lift anything heavy. I _can _go places alone and not have to worry." Heba said.

"But-" Atemu started.

"No buts, Atemu! You are driving me insane! We aren't together all the rime, and I can't ask our friends to drop whatever they're doing on a whim so I can go somewhere without you. I understand why you are so worried, but I will be fine. I will have my cell phone with me and on at all times. You know that I am not going to do something stupid or something that could harm me or the baby, so please stop acting like this." Heba said.

Atemu sighed. "All right, Heba. I get it. I need to calm down. I just worry a lot." Atemu said.

"I know you do, and it's sweet, but you're driving me insane. I need to breathe at some point." Heba replied.

"Okay. I'll try to relax some." Atemu said.

"Good." Heba said, finally letting him go. "Now, let's go to dinner and a movie." Heba said.

Atemu blinked. "Come again?" Atemu asked.

Heba rolled his eyes. "You asked me what I wanted to do, and that's it." Heba said.

"I thought you wanted me lighten up." Atemu said, raising an eyebrow.

"I do, but I'd also like to do that." Heba said. He smiled and added, "Am I not allowed to want to do something with my husband?"

"No. It just surprised me. A dinner and a movie it is." Atemu agreed.

Heba stood up. "Good, and I still expect that freedom. At least until I get to at least seven or eight months. Then I'll understand that." Heba said before walking out.

"He always gets his way out of me somehow." Atemu muttered.

"I heard that, Atemu! And you're the one that caves in!" Heba retorted.

"That's because you threaten to put me on the couch anytime I don't." Atemu retorted.

Heba laughed. "The power of the one who holds your pleasure in his hand." Heba said.

Atemu walked up behind Heba and wrapped his arms around Heba. "I hold yours, Heba." Atemu said.

"Yeah, but I can go without. You have a hard time with that." Heba said, smirking.

"Damn it." Atemu muttered, knowing that Heba was right.

Heba just laughed at his husband.

* * *

~Caracas, Venezuela~

Yugi and Yami had decided that they would just explore Caracas for the day.

"Why don't we go to the Fine Arts Museum, Yugi?" Yami said.

"Okay. It sounds like it would be interesting." Yugi agreed.

The two then found a place that sold maps to the city for tourists and soon figured out where the museum was.

"Come on. It's not that far away." Yami said.

The two walked down a few streets before they came to the Fine Arts Museum.

"It wasn't that hard to find, after all." Yugi said.

"Nope. Come on." Yami said.

The two walked into the museum and found that it was filled with archeological artifacts.

"Atemu and Heba would have a field day in this museum." Yugi said.

"They'd have a field day in any museum." Yami replied.

"That is true." Yugi agreed.

The two walked around the museum, looking at the various artifacts that were there.

"Are most of the artifacts here Venezuelan?" Yugi asked.

Before Yami could answer, another voice said, "Yes, they are."

The two turned to find an older man with gray hair, glasses, and green eyes looking at them.

The man chuckled. "Forgive me. I heard the question, and I had to answer. I'm Ernesto Hernandez. I'm the curator of this museum." the man said.

"Hello, Mr. Hernandez. I'm Yami Sennen, and this is my boyfriend, Yugi Mutou." Yami said.

"A pleasure to meet you both. Can I assume you're here on vacation?" Ernesto asked.

"Yes. We were on the cruise that just returned, and we'll be spending a few days here, so we thought that we would see the museum." Yami said.

"Do you both like museums?" Ernesto asked.

"It's interesting to see them. Our brothers are the ones that would prefer it, though. They're both archeologists, so they would love this museum." Yugi said.

"I see. Most of what is here is from Venezuela's pre-independence days." Ernesto said.

"It's really interesting." Yugi said.

"I'm glad to hear that. I hope that you enjoy your stay here." Ernesto said before he walked off.

"He was nice." Yugi said.

"Yes. Now, let's keep looking around." Yami said.

The two proceeded to look around the museum.

* * *

~Cairo, Egypt~

The door to Atemu and Heba's house opened before the two stumbled inside and shut the door.

Atemu pushed Heba back against the door before he kissed him fiercely.

Heba reached up and threaded his hands in Atemu's hair.

Atemu broke the kiss and started to kiss down Heba's neck.

Heba let out a moan. "Atemu, upstairs." Heba said shakily.

"Not sure I'll make it." Atemu said.

"You'd better. I can't take the couch given I'm pregnant." Heba replied.

"Right." Atemu said, reigning in his hormones for a few moments. He then picked Heba up bridal style.

"Atemu! What are you doing?!" Heba exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck.

"Carrying you up to our room." Atemu answered. He then headed upstairs where he proceeded to make love to Heba for several hours.

* * *

~Caracas, Venezuela~

After looking around the museum, Yugi and Yami decided to go and get something to eat. They ate at a restaurant that wasn't too far from their hotel.

"The museum was really interesting. I know that Heba would have loved to have seen that." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but we would have still been there because he and Atemu would have been examining each artifact thoroughly and talking archeology with the curator." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "No. We would have left and told them that we would meet them back at the hotel." Yugi said.

"True." Yami said.

After the two finished eating, they walked at a leisurely pace back to their hotel.

"I'm glad that we're going to stay here a few days, Yami." Yugi said.

"So am I. I get you all to myself for a few days more." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Okay. I just meant that I could use the time to adjust from being on a boat to an airplane. It's nice to relax." Yugi said.

"Yes, it is. I have enjoyed this vacation, too." Yami agreed.

The two arrived at their hotel and went up to their room.

Once in the room, the two walked over to the bed.

"So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Yugi asked.

"Not sure, actually. We can decide that then. No need to now." Yami said.

"Okay. We can decide together since you did plan most of the things we did on the cruise." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Just making sure that you had a good time." Yami said.

"Yeah. I believe that." Yugi said.

"Okay. So I wanted to make sure that I spent as much time with you as possible. We won't spend this much time together when we get back home." Yami said.

"It's not like you won't see me. We live together, for goodness sakes!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami leaned forward and kissed Yugi. "I know, Yugi. I just like being alone with you like this." Yami said.

"So do I, but I think that you'll live." Yugi said.

"I know I will." Yami said.

Deciding just to relax for the rest of the day, the two found a good movie that was on TV and settled back on the bed to watch it together.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: More of Yugi and Yami in Caracas.

R&R.


	17. Caracas part 2

Here's the next chapter.

There's a lemon and a lime in this chapter, so skip the writing between the bold if you don't like them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17- Caracas part 2

Yami woke up the next morning when the sunlight shined right into his eyes. Yami growled lightly. 'I have to remember to close the blinds at night.' Yami thought. He looked down and saw that Yugi was sleeping soundly in his arms. 'At least one of us is still sleeping.' Yami thought.

Deciding to let Yugi sleep a while longer, Yami managed to lay Yugi down without waking Yugi up before he headed into the bathroom to take a shower. 'I haven't really thought about what we would do today. I suppose I should ask Yugi when he wakes up.' Yami thought.

After he had showered and dressed, Yami walked back into the room to find that Yugi was still asleep. Yami smiled. 'Yugi looks so cute when he's asleep.' Yami thought. He walked over and sat down on the bed beside Yugi. He reached over and gently stroked Yugi's cheek.

Yugi purred lightly in his sleep as he leaned into the touch.

Yami smiled at that. He then leaned down and kissed Yugi.

The kiss woke Yugi up as he started to kiss Yami back.

Yami broke the kiss and said, "Good morning."

"Morning. What time is it?" Yugi asked as he stretched.

Yami glanced at the clock. "Eight-thirty." Yami answered.

"Why are we getting up so early?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I thought that we could spend the day doing something together. Since we're in Caracas, I figured that we should make the most of our time here." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at him. "That's a great idea." Yugi said as he sat up.

"Well, you go on and get a shower, and I'll order us some breakfast." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi agreed. He climbed out of the bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Yami picked up the hotel phone, called room service, and ordered breakfast for him and Yugi.

By the time Yugi walked out of the bathroom, breakfast had arrived.

"Perfect timing." Yami said.

"I'll say." Yugi said.

Yami had ordered up scrambled eggs, toast, grits, bacon, and pancakes for breakfast along with orange juice.

"I hope that all this is all right with you, Yugi." Yami said.

"It's fine, Yami." Yugi assured him.

The two sat down at the breakfast table and started to eat.

"So, what are we doing today?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure yet. There are several things that we can do." Yami said.

"Like?" Yugi prodded.

"Well, there are several national parks and nature reserves we could go and visit. We could go hiking, mountain biking, or mountain climbing. We could also head to the beach and do some swimming or surfing." Yami said.

"Well, if we were going to go mountain climbing or mountain biking, I would say we'd need to get up pretty early to do that." Yugi said.

Yami realized that Yugi was right. "You're right. Sorry. I didn't think about that." Yami said.

"Doesn't matter. We can always do that later." Yugi said.

"Right as always." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Why don't we just explore the city this morning and maybe do a little souvenir shopping, and we can then go to the beach this afternoon." Yugi suggested.

"A great idea, Yugi." Yami agreed.

"You can stop agreeing with me all the time, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "If I don't agree with you, then there's the chance that you might cut me off." Yami said.

Yugi glared at him. "I'm tempted to do that anyway just because you're being a smartass right now." Yugi said.

"All right. That does sound like a good idea for today, though. We could look into it and do mountain biking tomorrow. It seems like that might be an all day thing." Yami said.

"Or we'd be too tired to do anything else when we got back." Yugi said.

"True." Yami agreed.

"All right. We can do that for today and do the mountain biking tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Yami said.

After the two finished eating, they left the hotel and walked out into the city.

"Wow. It looks like you picked a hotel that had everything right at us." Yugi said.

"I'd say so." Yami agreed.

Yugi glanced over at his boyfriend. "You planned this, didn't you?" Yugi asked.

Yami grinned. "I might have." Yami admitted.

"Come on, Yami. Let's get going." Yugi said.

The two walked into the city and started to do some shopping. They walked into several shops and ended up buying a few souvenirs.

"These shops are great." Yugi said.

"Yeah. They are." Yami agreed. He didn't particularly care for shopping, but he stomached it for Yugi's sake.

Yugi noticed Yami's expression and said, "Yami, you're not having that much fun."

Yami smiled. "It's okay, Yugi. I know that you liked shopping, so you can shop. I want you to enjoy this vacation." Yami said.

"But you're not having fun." Yugi protested.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'm looking forward to when we go t the beach. I enjoy it, so I'll have fun then. Besides, just spending time with you is more than enough for me." Yami said as he reached over and took Yugi's hand in his.

"You're so sweet." Yugi said as he kissed Yami on the cheek.

Yami smiled. "I'm glad you think so." Yami said.

The two continued shopping for a while.

The two then came across a museum.

"Hey! It's a museum." Yugi said.

"We might as well go in and take a look around." Yami said.

"I agree." Yugi said.

The two went in and started to look around the museum.

"This is a great museum." Yugi said as they looked around at the different artifacts in the museum.

"I know what you mean." Yami said. He had always had an interest in history, and he liked seeing the artifacts that different museums had.

"You know, Atemu and Heba are going to be shocked when they hear about all the different museums we've been in." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I suppose you're right." Yami agreed.

The two continued to look around the museum.

After they had looked over the entire museum, the two left the museum.

"So, what should we do now?" Yami asked.

Yugi glanced at his watch. "Well, it's eleven o'clock now. We could shop around for another hour before we go and eat lunch." Yugi said.

"Great idea. After lunch, we can head back to the hotel and get changed for the beach." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The two continued to walk through the different shops that they came across.

In a jewelry store, Yugi noticed a gold chain with a pendent of a dolphin on it. He did like the way the pendent looked, and he loved the chain.

Yami noticed the necklace that Yugi was looking at. "Do you like that, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Well, yeah. I do, actually." Yugi said.

"Well, I'll get it for you." Yami said before going into the store.

"Yami, wait a minute!" Yugi said, following Yami into the store. "Yami, you don't have to get it for me." Yugi said.

"I know that I don't _have _to get it for you, Yugi. I _want _to get it for you, so I am." Yami said.

"But-" Yugi started.

Before Yugi could complete his protest, one of the jewelers came over to help them.

"What can I do for you gentlemen today?" the girl asked politely.

"I'd like the necklace that's in the window. The one that has the dolphin pendent." Yami said.

"Yes, sir." the woman said. She went to get it.

"Really, Yami. You don't have to." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "It's not like I can't afford it, Yugi. I don't mind getting you things like this." Yami said. As afterthought, Yami added, "Besides, I haven't really bought you anything expensive since we started dating."

"I believe that you've forgotten about the cruise." Yugi reminded him.

"No, I didn't forget about the cruise. That was different. It was a birthday gift. This is something I'm getting you because I want to." Yami said.

Yugi thought about protesting, but decided against it. He knew that once Yami made up his mind about something, he wouldn't change it, and it was pretty clear that Yami had decided to buy the necklace for Yugi. 'I might as well let him have this. There will be other arguments I can win.' Yugi thought.

Once the jeweler came back with the necklace, Yami paid for it. The jeweler than put the necklace in a velvet box and handed it to Yami.

"Thank you." Yami said before the two left the store.

"Well, I suppose I had better thank you." Yugi said.

"Don't mention it, Yugi." Yami said.

The two stopped at a nearby bench.

"Why are we stopping, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Because I want you to put this on." Yami said. He opened the necklace box and took it out before undid the clasp and put the necklace around Yugi's neck before redoing the clasp.

"Thank you, Yami. I do love it." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "That's what matters to me." Yami said.

"Well, thank you." Yugi said.

"You can stop thanking me, Yugi." Yami said.

The two then kept on walking.

"So, should we go ahead and eat launch?" Yami asked.

"We can." Yugi replied.

The two found a small café that they went in to eat at.

A man walked up and said, "Two for lunch?"

"Yes." Yami answered.

"Would you like to sit inside the café or out on the veranda?" the man asked.

Yami glanced over at Yugi.

"The veranda." Yugi said.

"Right this way." the man said after he picked up a couple of menus and silverware.

Yugi and Yami followed the man through the café to the veranda, which had a view of the ocean.

"Enjoy your meal." the man said after Yugi and Yami had sat down before he left.

The two opened their menus and started to look them over.

"This is a great view, Yami." Yugi said as he looked out at the ocean.

"Yes. It is." Yami agreed.

A waitress walked up and said, "What can I get you to drink?"

"I'd like sweet tea." Yami said.

"I'll have sweet tea, too." Yugi said.

The waitress wrote it down. "Can I get you an appetizer?" the waitress asked.

"No, thank you." Yami said.

"I'll be right back with your drinks then." the waitress said before she walked off.

The two looked over their menus.

By the time that the waitress returned with their drinks, the two had decided what they wanted to eat.

"I'd like the steak, medium rare with a baked potato with butter only." Yami said.

"What type of dressing on your salad?" the waitress asked.

"Ranch." Yami answered.

"And for you?" the waitress asked.

"I'd like the house salad with chicken." Yugi said.

"What type of dressing?" the waitress asked.

"Thousand island." Yugi answered.

The waitress wrote everything down before she went to put in the order.

"This is a quaint little place." Yami remarked.

"I know." Yugi said.

"So, how do you like Caracas so far?" Yami asked.

"I think that it's a nice place. Of course, we haven't done that much today." Yugi said.

"I know. We'll do more when we go to the beach this afternoon." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said. He thought a moment before he said, "Did Atemu and Heba know that we were going to be staying in Caracas for a few days?"

"Yeah. They knew. They both thought that it was a good idea that we spend this time together." Yami replied.

"Everyone seems to think that." Yugi said.

"I know, and I think that I'm the main reason for that." Yami admitted.

Yugi looked at Yami in surprise. Why do you say that?" Yugi asked.

"Because of what happened with Tea. I jumped into the relationship real fast. We didn't spend as much time together as couples usually do. It's probably one of the reasons that we didn't work." Yami explained.

"Oh, yes. And I'm certain the fact that you didn't love her and the fact that she was cheating on you with your friend had nothing to do with why the two of you didn't work out." Yugi said sarcastically.

Yami smiled. "Okay. Those are two more very good reasons as to why we didn't work out as well, but we really didn't spend as much time together as we should have before we took the relationship too far. Maybe if we had taken things slower, we would have realized that we weren't meant for each other." Yami replied.

"Okay. I get the point." Yugi said.

"Our friends just want us to spend more time together since they all seem to think that we make such a great couple." Yami said.

"Well, I do appreciate their concern, and they are right. We do need to spend more time together." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Yugi, we live together. We spend a great deal of time together." Yami said.

"I meant spend time as a couple." Yugi said. He thought about what he said and laughed. "I guess we do spend a lot of time together as a couple." Yugi said.

"Yes, we do." Yami agreed.

The waitress then returned with their food.

Yugi and Yami started eating right away.

After the two finished eating, Yami paid the bill, and the two left the café.

"That was good." Yugi said.

"I agree. For such a small place, they had great food." Yami agreed.

The two walked back toward their hotel.

"So, what did you have planned for us to do at the beach?" Yugi asked, slipping his hand into Yami's hand.

"Well, if you were okay with it, I thought that we would go surfing." Yami said.

"Surfing?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "I love surfing, and I thought that we could go surfing while we're here." Yami replied.

"Hmm. I've never gone surfing, but I'm willing to give it a try." Yugi said.

"Great!" Yami said.

When the two arrived at their hotel, they headed up to their room to change for the beach.

"How far away is the beach?" Yugi asked.

"Not far. Its about a five minute walk." Yami said.

"That's not bad." Yugi said.

"I didn't think so, either." Yami agreed.

After getting what they would need for the beach, the two headed out of the hotel for the beach.

Just like Yami said, it only took them about five minutes to reach the beach.

"Come on, Yugi. Let's go and rent some surfboards." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

The two went and rented two surfboards.

"You ready?" Yami asked.

"You're going to have to show me what to do." Yugi answered.

"No problem." Yami replied.

Yami gave Yugi a quick lesson in surfing. "Think you've got that?" Yami asked.

"I think so." Yugi said.

"Don't worry. As long as you have the leash around your ankle, you'll be fine." Yami said.

"It will be." Yugi said.

The two lay down on their surfboards and paddled out to where it would be good to catch a wave.

"Just remember that when the wave comes, to try and stand up on the board." Yami said.

"It's not trying to stand up that worries me. It's actually doing it." Yugi replied.

"Well, it probably wont' happen on your first try." Yami said.

"Practice makes perfect?" Yugi asked.

"That phrase works for a lot of things, including this situation." Yami agreed.

It wasn't long before a wave started toward them.

"Here it comes." Yami said rather excitedly.

Yugi was nervous since this was the first time that he had ever tried surfing.

The wave reached them and carried them up.

Yami easily stood up and started surfing.

Yugi didn't have such luck. He was thrown from the board, going right into the water.

Once the water calmed down, Yugi surfaced, coughing up water.

"You okay?"

Yugi looked to see Yami beside him on his board. "Somewhat." Yugi replied, still coughing a little.

"You'll get it at some point." Yami said, smiling.

"That's very encouraging, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Come on. Let's try again." Yami said.

Not one to ever give up, Yugi agreed.

The two kept on surfing for most of the afternoon.

After a little while, Yugi was finally able to stand up and stay up, rising the wave along with Yami.

"See. I told you that you would get it at some point." Yami said.

"Yeah. I guess so. Once you get the hang of how to surf, it's really fun." Yugi said with a smile.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Yami said.

The two kept on surfing until they were tired.

"Come on. We should go." Yami said.

"Right. I'm tired." Yugi said.

"Me, too." Yami replied.

The two returned their surfboards to where they had rented them before they headed back to the hotel.

At the hotel, the two took a shower.

"I feel better." Yugi said as they stepped out of the shower.

Yami smiled. "So do I." Yami said. He didn't mention that showering together with Yugi had left him rather hard. His erection was hidden beneath his towel.

Th two walked out into their hotel room.

"So, should we go and find a place to eat or just order room service?" Yami asked.

Yugi smirked. "I have a better idea." Yugi said.

"Like what?" Yami asked, turning.

Yugi pushed Yami backwards so that he landed on the bed.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed, started.

Yugi smiled. "What?" Yugi asked, climbing on the bed.

"What was that for?" Yami asked, starting to sit up.

"Well, someone needs attention and not for dinner." Yugi said, letting his hand trail down to Yami's erection.

Yami groaned as Yugi's hand ran over it. "You knew?" Yami asked.

"Of course I did." Yugi said.

"I didn't think you'd notice." Yami said.

"It's hard to miss it when you're lover is aroused." Yugi said.

"Well-" Yami started.

**LIME STARTS HERE**

"Not that I care." Yugi said. He reached over and pulled Yami's towel away, revealing a hard-on. "I think we can do other things." Yugi said. He reached down and started to stroke Yami's member.

Yami groaned at that.

Yugi smiled, his strokes becoming firmer.

Before things could move any further, Yami's cell phone rang.

Yami groaned in annoyance. "Who the bloody hell could that be?!" Yami growled.

"Ignore it." Yugi said.

"I'd love to, but I don't think I should." Yami said.

"Fine." Yugi said, sitting back.

Yami reached over and picked up his cell phone. He rolled his eyes as he opened the phone. "Yes, Atemu?" Yami said.

"_Hi, Yami. Are you and Yugi in Caracas?_" Atemu asked.

"No, we're in Alaska. Where do you think we would be, Atemu?" Yami asked.

"_Okay. So it was rather obvious._" Atemu said.

"What do you want?" Yami asked, eager to get back to what he and Yugi had been doing before Atemu called.

"_I was wondering how the trip is going._" Atemu said.

"You or Heba?" Yami asked.

"_Both, actually._" Atemu said.

"Well, it's f-fine." Yami said, stammering through the last word. He'd barely held back a loud moan as Yugi suddenly licked his member.

Yugi smirked. 'This is going to be fun.' Yugi thought. He held down Yami's hips as he teasingly licked Yami's member.

Yami clenched the bed sheets tightly in one hand while he gripped his phone tightly in the other.

"_What have you done in Caracas?_" Atemu asked.

"Not m-much. We've just d-done some exploring and we went to the b-beach today." Yami said, fighting to keep his voice steady. He looked at Yugi and saw the devilish look in his eyes. 'Damn it! Atemu had to call when Yugi's in a mood like this!' Yami thought.

"_Any big plans while you're there?_" Atemu asked.

"We plan e-each day at a time. N-not sure what we'll do t-tomorroww." Yami said. He nearly screamed when his member was suddenly engulfed in warm heat.

Yugi smirked as he started to suck on Yami's member, drawing a small whimper from Yami.

"_Yami, are you okay?" _Atemu asked. He had obviously noticed something not right with the way Yami was acting.

"I-I'm fine. I'll call you l-later." Yami said before hanging up the phone fast. He dropped it. "Damn it! Couldn't you wait?!" Yami growled although he was nowhere near angry at Yugi.

Yugi didn't answer. Instead, he started to suck pretty hard on Yami.

"Ah!" Yami cried as he tightened his hands in the bed sheets.

Yugi continued to suck even harder on Yami.

Yami tossed his head from side to side as he tried to buck up into Yugi's mouth, but was prevented from doing so. It wasn't long before he couldn't take it anymore. "YUGI!" Yami cried out as he released into Yugi's mouth.

Yugi swallowed every drop that Yami released before he let go of Yami's member. He licked his lips. "You do taste good, Yami." Yugi said.

**LIME ENDS HERE!**

Yami would have responded, but he was panting too hard to do so.

"And in answer to your question, no, I couldn't wait." Yugi said.

* * *

~Cairo, Egypt~

Atemu starred at the phone. "What the hell was that about?" Atemu asked.

Since the phone had been on speakerphone, Heba had heard everything, and he had a pretty good idea of what it was about. He started laughing.

Atemu looked over at his laughing husband as he placed the phone back in the cradle. "What's wrong with you, Heba?" Atemu asked.

"Até, I think I know what that was all about." Heba said.

"What?" Atemu asked.

"I think that you interrupted Yami and Yugi." Heba said.

"Interrupted?" Atemu asked, still confused.

Heba nodded. "Yes. The way you hate to be interrupted." Heba said.

"They were having sex!" Atemu exclaimed.

"It would seem that way to me. It looks like Yugi was rather impatient." Heba said.

Atemu was embarrassed. "I could have lived without knowing that." Atemu said, not wanting to know about his brother's sex life.

Heba started laughing again.

* * *

~Caracas, Venezuela~

Yami growled. He had recovered from Yugi's actions, and he wanted payback.

"Something wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked innocently.

"Don't even play innocent." Yami said.

Yugi smiled before he jumped up, but he didn't make it far.

Yami lunged at him and grabbed him by the waist, pulling Yugi backwards before he pinned Yugi to the bed.

"I thought that you liked what I did." Yugi said, smiling.

"I did, but I need a little payback for doing that to me while I was talking to Atemu on the phone." Yami said. He ripped the towel from around Yugi's waist and threw it into the floor.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

By the way he was acting, Yugi knew that there would be no foreplay. He then glanced at Yami's member. "Hard again already?" Yugi asked.

"What do you think?" Yami growled before he ground his hips into Yugi's.

Yugi let out a gasp.

Yami smirked. "My turn." Yami said. He grabbed the lube and quickly prepared Yugi before he prepared himself. He positioned himself at Yugi's entrance before he thrust all the way in to the hilt.

Yugi arched up as he cried out, wrapping his legs around Yami's waist and gripped Yami's shoulders.

Yami started a fast pace, thrusting in and out of Yugi.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried when Yami struck his prostate.

Yami smirked before he started to thrust even harder into Yugi.

"Oh! Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried.

"Yugi! So tight!" Yami moaned, thrusting faster.

Yugi's nails dug into Yami's shoulder.

It wasn't long before Yami could feel himself reaching his end. He reached between their sweaty bodies and started to stroke Yugi's member in time with his thrusts.

It was all Yugi needed to be thrown over the edge. "YAMI!" Yugi cried, releasing all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clamp down tightly around him, and he was thrown over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami moaned as he released inside of Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two were tense for several moments before Yami collapsed on top of Yugi. Both were panting and sweaty as they caught their breath.

Yami was the first one to recover. He pulled out of Yugi before he rolled over onto his back beside Yugi. He looked at Yugi, who was still recovering. He smiled. "You know, you look so incredible after making love." Yami said.

Yugi glared at him. "Did you have to do that?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I did. I needed a little revenge." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I really doubt that you did that for revenge, Yami." Yugi said.

"Right you are." Yami agreed, leaning over to kiss Yugi gently.

"Though I'm not complaining." Yugi said.

"Neither am I." Yami said as he wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him close.

Yugi snuggled up against Yami. "I love you." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami replied. He noticed the necklace he had bought Yugi was gone. "Yugi, where's the necklace?" Yami asked.

"Oh. I took it off before we went to the beach. I didn't want to risk losing it." Yugi said. He laughed. "Probably a good thing since we'd have probably broken the chain." Yugi added.

Yami laughed. "I see your point." Yami agreed.

Yugi yawned as he snuggled even closer to Yami.

"What about dinner?" Yami asked.

"Had mine." Yugi replied.

Yami laughed. "That can hardly be called dinner, Yugi." Yami said.

"Don't care." Yugi said.

Knowing Yugi would get up if it came, Yami got out of bed and put on a robe before ordering dinner.

As Yami thought, after the food arrived, Yugi did get up to eat.

"If we're going mountain biking or mountain climbing tomorrow, we had better go to bed, Yugi." Yami said.

"I agree. I need to get some sleep, anyway." Yugi said.

The two then climbed into bed and snuggled up together before they fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: More time in Caracas.

R&R.


	18. Caracas part 3

Here's the next chapter.

I was able to get all three stories done, so each one will be updated.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18- Caracas part 3

The phone rang the next morning.

Yami reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" Yami said groggily.

"_This is the front desk. This is your wake up call." a woman on the phone said._

"Oh. Yes. Thank you." Yami said before he hung up the phone. He sat up and stretched before he glanced to the side to look at Yugi.

Yugi was curled up beside Yami, still sound asleep.

Yami lay on his side propped up on one arm, watching Yugi. 'He looks so content and peaceful right now. I wish I didn't have to wake him up.' Yami thought. He knew that he had to wake Yugi up for them to get going, though.

Reaching over, Yami started to shake Yugi lightly. "Come on, Yugi. Wake up." Yami said, gently.

Yugi groaned as he rolled away from Yami. "No. Tired." Yugi muttered.

Yami sighed. "Come on, Yugi. Wake up. We have to go." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because we're going mountain biking today, remember? We're making an early start." Yami said.

Yugi opened his eyes and look up at Yami. "Oh. Right. I forgot." Yugi said as he sat up.

"I had a feeling you did. Come on. Let's go." Yami said as he got out of bed.

"Yeah. I'm right behind you." Yugi said, also getting out of bed.

The two went and took a shower before they got dressed into shorts and tank tops. They knew it would be hot, so they decided to dress appropriately.

"I don't know why we bothered to take showers. We're going to have to take another one when we get back." Yugi said.

"Yes. I suppose you're right, but it doesn't matter. Come on. We need to go and eat breakfast before we go." Yami said.

Yami had packed a small backpack he could wear while they were riding. They had out what they needed into it.

The two left their room and headed downstairs.

The continental breakfast the hotel offered wasn't running yet, so the two walked down the street and found a café that was open for breakfast.

Yugi and Yami went in and were immediately sat down.

"It's a good thing that this place is open." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

A waitress came up. "What can I get you to drink?" the waitress asked.

"I'll take a Coke." Yami said.

"Same for me." Yugi said.

The waitress went to get the drinks.

"We'd better not eat a real big breakfast." Yami said.

"Yeah. Riding like that wouldn't be a good idea if we had a big breakfast." Yugi agreed.

The waitress returned with their drinks. "Do you know what you want to eat?" the waitress asked.

"I believe so." Yami said.

The waitress got out her pad and open to be ready.

"I'd like a waffle with a side of bacon." Yami said.

The waitress wrote it down. "And for you, sir?" the waitress asked.

"I'd like a ham and cheese omelet." Yugi said.

The waitress wrote it down before she walked off.

"I'm looking forward to this. I've never gone mountain biking before." Yugi said.

"Neither have I. It'll be a new experience for us both." Yami said.

"So, what else do you have planned for us while we're here?" Yugi asked.

"Well, tomorrow I thought we could just spend the day being lazy since it's the last day of our vacation." Yami said.

"Hmm. That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Yugi agreed.

Yami smiled. "Glad you like the idea." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before the waitress returned with their food.

Yugi and Yami started eating immediately.

Once they were done, Yami paid the bill, and the two left the café.

"So, where is this place we need to go to?" Yugi asked.

"It's a bit of a walk. That's why I said to leave early." Yami said.

"Right." Yugi said.

The two then headed in the direction of the place they would rent to mountain biking equipment from.

"What made you decide to try mountain biking?" Yugi asked.

"Well, when I was looking on the internet at things we can do in the different places, I saw that. I knew there were nature reserves we could have walked through, but we did a good bit of that at the other places we went. I saw mountain biking, and I knew that it would be something different that we both might enjoy." Yami answered.

"Well, I'm willing to try anything once." Yugi said.

"I'm glad of that. It would have been bad if you didn't want to try this when I planned it." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Come on, Yami. You should know by now that I am up to trying just about anything." Yugi said.

"I've found that out, and that's a good thing, really." Yami said.

"I've always been willing to try new things." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said.

After a twenty-minute walk, the two arrived at the rental place. They went in.

"Can I help you?" the burly man behind the counter asked.

"Yeah. We're here to rent the equipment for mountain biking." Yami said.

"Sure thing." the man said. He got them kneepads, elbow pads, and helmets to wear. "I'd advise you to take several bottle of water. It'll be hot out there, and it would be bad for you to get dehydrated." the man said.

"Thanks for the tip." Yami said.

Yugi had seen some god size water bottles for them to use. "Why not buy a few of them to take with us, Yami." Yugi said.

Seeing the straps that would make it easy to carry them, Yami said, "Not a bad idea."

After paying everything, the man led them out to where the bikes were.

After choosing the bikes, Yugi and Yami were set to leave.

"Here's a map of the trail just in case you need it." the man said, handing it to Yami.

"Thanks" Yami said.

"No problem. Enjoy your day." the man said before heading back in.

"You ready?" Yami asked.

"Sure am." Yugi replied.

The two then started to ride their bikes along the trail that the man at the rental place had pointed out.

Yugi and Yami were riding up the mountain and enjoying the sights as well.

Yugi did come to one conclusion. "Mountain biking is exercise." Yugi said.

"No kidding. We're both going to be getting in a lot of exercise today." Yami said.

The two were biking up the mountain at the moment.

After riding for about two hours, the two came to an area that had some trees.

"Yugi, I think that stopping is in order." Yami said.

"Right." Yugi said.

The two stopped near the trees and got off the bikes before walking the bikes over to the shade. The two then sat down under the trees and got out their water to drink some.

"I didn't realize that mountain biking was so hard." Yami said/

Well, I knew that it wasn't going to be a piece of cake, but I didn't think that it would be this bad, either." Yugi agreed.

"Well, at least we do have the water, and we do have places to stop and get out of the sun for a few moments." Yami said.

"I know what you mean." Yugi said.

After resting for a while, Yugi and Yami got up to keep on going.

The two got back on their bikes and started their biking adventure again.

The two spent the whole morning and a better part of the afternoon on the bikes.

By the time they got back to the rental place and returned everything, Yugi and Yami were dead tired.

"Yami, I really don't think that walking back to the hotel is a great idea. I don't think I have the energy for that walk." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I don't have the energy for it, either." Yami said. He found a nearby payphone to call a taxi service and come get them.

It wasn't long before the taxi arrived.

Yami told the taxi driver where to go, and the taxi took them back to the hotel. After paying the taxi driver, Yami and Yugi headed upstairs to their room.

"Okay. I'm exhausted." Yami said. He collapsed on the bed face first. "I am not getting up from this bed." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, you might as well get back up." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because we have both been sweating and out in the heat all day. We need to get a shower." Yugi replied.

"I don't want to move." Yami whined, sounding a great deal like a child at he moment.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I thought that we would take one together, but I guess you'd rather just take one alone later." Yugi said. He then headed on into the bathroom

Yami immediately got up and followed Yugi into the bathroom. "You are not taking a shower without me." Yami said.

Yugi turned to his boyfriend and smiled. "I thought that would get you off that bed." Yugi said.

"You little trickster! You just said that to get me up!" Yami growled in mock anger.

"Well, I might have said it to get you out of bed, but I didn't mean it. We can take a shower together." Yugi said as he took off his shirt and threw it into the floor.

Yami smiled. "Now, you are speaking my language." Yami said.

After the two got undressed, they got in the shower, Once done, they got out and dried off before heading back into the room.

"I think that we should order something to eat. We haven't actually eaten anything since breakfast, so we need to eat something." Yami said.

"I know that, Yami. I just think that we ought to get dressed before that. We don't need room service to see us both naked or just in towels." Yugi said.

"Oh. Right." Yami said.

The two got dressed before Yami ordered up room service.

"So, what should we do now?" Yami asked.

"We aren't leaving this room until some time tomorrow." Yugi said.

"We had already agreed upon that." Yami said.

A few moments later, room service arrived and left their food there.

While they were eating, they talked about their day.

"So, think that you would ever try mountain biking again?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I think I would. It may be tiring, but it is fun." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said.

Once they were done with dinner, they just set the trays outside the room like they were supposed.

"Okay. I think that the best thing for us to do right now is relax." Yugi said as he climbed into the bed.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Yami said as he got in bed beside Yugi.

The two turned on the TV and found a movie that worth watching on.

By eight o'clock that night, the two were fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Yugi and Yami were both awake by six.

"I can't believe that I woke up at six in the morning." Yugi said.

"Well, we fell asleep pretty early, so it shouldn't be a surprise that we woke up early. It doesn't really matter, though. We can always enjoy today. It is the last day that we are going to be spending in Caracas." Yami said.

"Yes. I remember you telling me that." Yugi said.

"What should we do?" Yami asked.

"You know, I wouldn't mind going to one of the nature reserves and walking around. It's always interesting." Yugi said.

"Okay. Let's get going." Yami said.

The two left the hotel and went to a restaurant to have breakfast.

"Yami, when do we leave in the morning?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we need to be at the airport by nine. Our plane leaves at eleven. We should arrive in Egypt by three." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I hate time differences." Yugi said.

"You're not the only one." Yami said.

After the two had eaten and left, they headed for the nature reserve.

Once there, the two found that there were a lot of different species of animals there.

"This place is incredible." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I didn't realize that Caracas had so many different animals here." Yami said.

"Well, I think that we both know now." Yugi said.

The two kept on walking through it.

Yugi looked over at Yami and said, "Yami, I really want to thank you for all this. I have really needed this vacation, and I needed it, truth be known."

Yami smiled as he took Yugi's hand in his own. "Glad to do it, Aibou. We both needed it, really." Yami said.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

"After all, I think that this was a very productive vacation. After all, we have gotten a lot closer." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "I take it that you are happy about the fact that we are sleeping together now." Yugi said.

"Well, yes, but that's not what I mean." Yami said.

"I know what you meant, Yami. I think this trip has been beyond great. I got to go on a Caribbean cruise like I've always wanted to, I got to spend a few days in a beautiful city, and I got to spend it with the man I love. What could have been better?" Yugi asked.

"I agree with you on that." Yami said.

After the two got done at the nature reserve, they left.

"So, where to now?" Yami asked.

"I have no idea. We've done just about all there is to do here." Yugi replied.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed.

"You know, we could just go back to the hotel and change for the beach. I wouldn't mind relaxing at the beach for a while." Yugi said.

"You know what, that is a great idea." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Okay. Come on." Yugi said.

The two headed back for the hotel.

Once at the hotel, the two headed back up to their hotel room.

"You know, we've been spending a lot of time at the beach." Yami said.

"I know. So what?" Yugi asked as he took off his shirt.

"It explains why we both have deeper tans now." Yami explained.

Yugi noticed that the two were sporting deeper tans than they had while they were in Egypt. He laughed. "You're right. I guess spending so much time in the sun made us tanner than before." Yugi said.

"Not that it really matters." Yami said. He slipped his arms around Yugi's waist and kissed the back of Yugi's neck.

Yugi felt a chill go down his spine when Yami did that.

"After all, I think that that tan looks great on you." Yami said.

"You think?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. It makes you look really sexy and desirable." Yami answered.

Yugi gulped. He knew what that kind of talk usually lead to. "Um, Yami. I thought that we were going to the beach." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "You know, I think that what I have in mind is a whole lot more fun." Yami said.

"Um, I suppose so, but-" Yugi started.

"Never mind the but, Yugi." Yami said before he started kissing Yugi on the neck.

Yugi closed his eyes and let out a moan at the feeling.

Yami smirked. He knew that he had won. "I think that we had better move." Yami said.

Before Yugi knew what had happened, he found himself on his back on the bed with Yami straddling him at the waist.

Yami smirked at Yugi. "After all, the bed is a lot more comfortable." Yami said.

"Yeah. That's why you end up making love with me in th shower every time I turn around." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "The shower isn't that bad of a place, either." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi moaned as he raised his arms and wrapped them around Yami's neck.

* * *

~Cairo, Egypt~

Heba was lying on the couch, bored out of his mind. He groaned. "I am so bored it's not funny!" Heba groaned.

There was a knock on the front door.

"Hey, runt! You in there!" Bakura shouted.

Heba rolled his eyes. "The door's unlocked!" Heba replied.

The front door opened, and Bakura and Ryou walked into the living room.

"So, how's everything?" Bakura asked.

"The baby's fine. I'm bored out of my mind." Heba said.

"You could always call Yugi and talk to him." Ryou said.

"Nah. Yugi and Yami are on vacation, so I don't want to disturb them.' Heba said. He started laughing. "Besides, the last time Atemu called them, he interrupted them." Heba said.

"Interrupted?" Ryou asked.

"Uh-huh. I don't think that I have to tell you what he interrupted." Heba said.

Bakura bust out laughing. "He called them while they were having sex?" Bakura asked.

Heba nodded. "He didn't even realize what was going on at first. I had to tell him." Heba said.

Bakura started howling in laughter before he collapsed into the armchair, holding sides. "I can't believe that he didn't realize it! I can't wait to see Atemu now!" Bakura said, still laughing.

Ryou shook his head.

"What did you two come here for, anyway?" Heba asked.

"Well, we figured that since Atemu was busy at the museum, you could use some company." Ryou said, sitting down beside Heba.

"You could say that. I need some way to relieve my boredom." Heba said.

"We figured that." Bakura said.

"What did you two have in mind?" Heba asked.

"Nothing in particular. We just figured you might like to get out for a while. I know Atemu's kind of worried about you being alone a lot, so he wouldn't worry quite as much if we were with you." Bakura said.

"I suppose not. Okay. Let's go." Heba said.

The three got up and left the house.

* * *

~Caracas, Venezuela~

Yugi and Yami lay in bed after having made love for several hours.

Yugi was lying on his stomach with his arms crossed under his head, a content smile on his face.

Yami leaned over Yugi and kissed his neck. "Happy?" Yami asked.

"Hmm. Very." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Glad that you're happy." Yami said, kissing Yugi's back.

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm in bed with a wonderful, sexy man who just tried to make me a permanent fixture in the mattress." Yugi said.

"Is that all?" Yami asked, resting his chin on Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked over at Yami. "Well, I guess I did forget the part where I love that man more than anything." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear." Yami said. He leaned over and kissed Yugi. "So, what should we do now?" Yami asked.

"Well, could you get off my back? You're a bit heavier than I am." Yugi said.

"Oh. Sorry." Yami said, sitting up.

Yugi turned and sat up as well. "And I don't have a clue what we should do now." Yugi said.

Yami smirked.

Yugi saw the smirk and said, "Oh no. Not again. Sorry, Yami, but I don't think that I could handle another round." Yugi said.

Yami pouted. "That's not fair." Yami said.

"Well, maybe tonight." Yugi said.

"Really?" Yami asked, his eyes brightening a little.

"Yes. Maybe." Yugi said.

"Okay. So, want to go to the beach now?" Yami asked.

"I think a shower's in order first." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes took on a mischievous gleam.

"We're taking separate ones this time." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked, pouting again.

"Yami, you can't pout, so stop trying. And you're still in the mood, so there's no way that I am taking a shower with you." Yugi said.

"Fine." Yami said. He got up and headed into the bathroom.

Yugi shook his head. He picked up his phone and called Heba.

"_Hello?_" Heba said.

"Hey, Heba. I thought that I would call and see what you were doing." Yugi said.

"_I'm out with Bakura and Ryou right now. I was bored, so they came over to take me out for a while._" Heba said.

"Can I assume Atemu's been overprotective lately?" Yugi asked.

"_Oh, yeah. What about you?_" Heba asked.

"Yami and I are about to head out to the beach for a little while." Yugi said.

"_Oh. Okay. Well, I'll let you go, so you two can get to the beach._" Heba said.

"You're shopping with Ryou and dragged Bakura along for the ride, didn't you?" Yugi asked.

"_YES!_" Yugi heard Bakura shout.

"_We might have. I'll talk to you later, Yugi._" Heba said.

"All right, Heba. Bye." Yugi said. He hung up the phone as Yami came out of the shower.

"Who was that?" Yami asked, seeing that Yugi had been on the phone.

"I called Heba. He and Ryou had dragged Bakura out shopping." Yugi said.

"Bakura and shopping." Yami said He acted as if he was contemplating this before he said, "I can't see those two going together."

"I know." Yugi said before he got up and headed into the shower.

Once Yugi was done and changed, the two headed out to the beach.

* * *

That night, Yami lay in bed beside Yugi.

Yugi was sound asleep, thoroughly exhausted from the three rounds of lovemaking.

Yami smiled as he looked over Yugi. He reached out and gently brushed his fingers against Yugi's soft cheek. 'I love him so much. I didn't think that it was possible to love someone this much.' Yami thought.

The moonlight shone in through the windows and blanketed the two in the soft glow.

'I don't know what the future hold for us, but I know that I am going to face it with Yugi.' Yami thought. He leaned over and gently kissed Yugi on the cheek.

Yugi smiled in his sleep.

Yami lay down and snuggled up beside Yugi, falling asleep.

* * *

The following day, Yugi and Yami went to the hotel diner to eat breakfast.

"So, we're heading home today." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We are." Yami answered.

"I've enjoyed this vacation, but it'll be great to be home again." Yugi said.

"I know the feeling. I'm ready to sleep in my own bed." Yami said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Whose bed are we going to be sleeping in?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked. "Does that mean that we are going to be sleeping in the same room now?" Yami asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "We might as well. Neither one of us will be sleep alone as it is." Yugi said.

"I don't know. It doesn't really matter to me which room we're in." Yami said.

The two stopped talking when their food arrived.

The two started eating.

"Well, we might as well move into my room. I think that it's a little bigger than your room." Yugi said.

"Fine by me. I can start moving my stuff in there when we get back." Yami said.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I am." Yami answered.

"I knew it." Yugi said.

After eating breakfast, the two went back up to their room and got their luggage before heading down to the lobby.

After checking out, the two went and called a cab to take them to the airport.

"Sometimes, I wish that airports didn't have the policy of being there two hours early." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean." Yami said.

The two had to wait for their flight to be called.

"I know that Heba's going to be glad that I'm back." Yugi said.

"Someone to talk to." Yami said.

"Yeah. He also knows that I can come over and spend time with him." Yugi said. He thought a moment said, "Well, when I'm not working, anyway."

"I'm sure Heba will survive just fine." Yami said.

"I know he will. It'll be good to just be home in general, anyway." Yugi said.

"_Flight 856 to Cairo, Egypt is now boarding at Gate 5. Flight 856 to Cairo, Egypt is now boarding at Gate 5._" a woman said over the loudspeaker.

"That's us." Yami said.

The two got up and boarded the plane to head home.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Getting home.

R&R.


	19. Back Home

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the delay, but I have upcoming exams, so I'm having to study.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19- Back Home

Yugi and Yami had been glad to get back home. They enjoyed the vacation, but they were thankful to be back.

"Talk about exhausting." Yugi said as they walked into their house.

"No kidding." Yami agreed.

The two simply dropped their suitcases in the living room floor before they collapsed on the couch side-by-side.

"I don't think that I am going to move for the rest of the day." Yugi said.

"I could go for that." Yami agreed.

They snuggled up together on the couch.

"I suppose we should get up and get our suitcases upstairs. We have a lot that needs to be washed." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We need to go through all of the mail, too." Yami said.

Neither moved.

"We could always stay right here and take a nap together and then do all that when we get up." Yami said.

"Sounds like a plan. That plane ride has me worn out." Yugi said.

"Jetlag." Yami said.

"Whatever it is, all I want to do is sleep it off." Yugi said.

"Not a bad idea." Yami agreed.

The phone rang.

Both groaned.

"Who the hell could that be?" Yami growled.

Since Yugi was closest to the phone, he answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hi, Yugi. I see that you're back home!_" Heba said enthusiastically.

Yugi smiled. "Hi, Heba. What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"_Not much I was just wondering if you and Yami had made it back yet._" Heba said.

"Yeah. We actually just got in the door." Yugi answered.

"_Well, do you and Yami want to come over?_" Heba asked.

"Well, we just got here, and we have some things that we need to get done." Yugi said.

"_I know, but there's something that we want to tell you._" Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "Okay, Heba. Give us a few hours to get some things done, and we'll come over." Yugi said.

"_Thanks, Yugi! See you in a little while!_" Heba said before hanging up.

Yugi then hung the home phone up.

"Why did you tell him that?" Yami groaned.

Yugi sat up. "Because Heba sounds really excited about whatever the news is, and I can tell that he wants to tell us." Yugi said.

"I'm tired, though." Yami protested.

"So am I, but I'm not complaining." Yugi said.

Yami glared at him.

Yugi ignored it. "Come on. Let's get our suitcases upstairs and unpacked so that the clothes can get washed." Yugi said.

"Oh, all right." Yami agreed as the two got up.

"Look at it this way, Yami. We can always rest and sleep in tomorrow. It is Saturday, and we don't have to do anything." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. I get the point." Yami said.

"Good." Yugi said.

The two grabbed their suitcases and headed upstairs.

"By the way, when do you want me to move my things into your room?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. "You moving into my room is the only thing that you are concerned with, isn't it?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked. "Well, it is something rather imprint." Yami said.

"Why don't we wait until tomorrow when we are actually rested up?" Yugi asked.

"Okay." Yami said a little dejectedly.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean you can't sleep in my room tonight." Yugi said.

"Okay!" Yami said happily.

Yugi shook his head. 'The things I do for him.' Yugi thought.

The two went upstairs and got out all the clothes they had taken with them so that they could get them washed.

* * *

Heba hung up the phone.

"So, are they back?" Atemu asked from where he sat beside Heba on the couch.

"Yeah." Heba replied.

"You do realize that we could have waited to tell them about this." Atemu said.

"I know, but I'm too excited to wait. I want them to know." Heba said.

Atemu sighed. "We could have went over there, then. Yami and Yugi have to be tired from their flight." Atemu said.

"Huh. I didn't think of that." Heba said.

Atemu shook his head. "Well, we might as well be ready for when they get here." Atemu said.

"You can't tell me that you're not excited about telling them." Heba said, looking over at his husband.

"Heba, I do want Yami to know, but we could have waited. Anyway, it doesn't matter. We'll tell them now since you are so worried about them knowing." Atemu said.

Heba smiled brightly and said, "Thank you!" He then leaned over and kissed Atemu very passionately.

Atemu was taken off guard by this, but was very happy to return the kiss.

When Heba broke the kiss, Atemu said, "What brought that on?"

"I don't know." Heba said. He smirked and said, "You know, Yugi did say it would be a few hours before they came over. We could entertain ourselves until they get here."

Seeing the lustful look in Heba's eyes, Atemu knew exactly what to do. "Gladly." Atemu said. He picked Heba up and headed up the stairs to their room, not passing up the chance.

* * *

~3 Hours Later~

"Yami, come on!" Yugi shouted up the stairs.

Yami came down the stairs a few moments later. "Okay. I'm ready. Let's go." Yami told him.

The walked out of the house and got in Yami's car.

"I thought that you would have gotten ready before me." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because you're not the one who has the limp now." Yugi replied.

Yami laughed. "Sorry about that." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "I can't believe that we ended up making love for three hours instead of actually getting done what we needed to get done." Yugi said.

"So sue me." Yami said.

"I would, but it'd be pointless since we're together." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I suppose that is true." Yami agreed.

The two soon arrived at Atemu and Heba's house.

"Come on." Yugi said.

The two walked up the steps to the door.

Yami started to reach for the door to open it.

Yugi reached over and stopped him. "Yami, maybe we should knock first." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked, looking over at his lover.

"Do you want to accidentally walk in on them?" Yugi asked.

Yami grimaced at the thought. "Right." Yami said. He rang the doorbell instead.

It was only a few moments before Atemu opened the door. "Hey. Come on in." Atemu said, stepping aside to let Yami and Yugi inside.

The moment Yugi walked into the room, Heba ran and hugged him. "Yugi, I'm glad you're back!" Heba said.

Yugi winced at the tight grip his brother had on him. "Heba, have you been working out?" Yugi asked.

"No." Heba answered.

"Then you've gotten a lot stronger since you got pregnant." Yugi said.

"Oops. Sorry." Heba said, letting his brother go.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"I know the feeling." Atemu said.

"Strong now?" Yami asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Atemu said.

"Atemu, stop it!" Heba growled.

"What?" Atemu asked.

"They don't need to know that." Heba snapped.

"I wasn't talking about _that, _Heba." Atemu said calmly.

Heba then blushed in embarrassment.

Yugi bit back his laughter.

Yami, however, didn't. He started laughing at his brother-in-law's embarrassment.

Heba glared at him. "Shut up, Yami!" Heba snapped.

"Okay. We're off that subject." Yugi said.

"Let's go and sit down." Atemu suggested.

The group started to walk into the living room.

"Yugi, did you hurt yourself?" Heba asked.

"No." Yugi replied.

"Then why are you limping?" Heba asked.

"Blame him." Yugi said, pointing at Yami.

It didn't take much for Atemu and Heba to realize what Yugi meant.

Yami just shrugged.

"Since when?" Atemu asked.

"The cruise." Yami answered.

"Well, we should have known that since Atemu decided to call in the middle of it." Heba said.

It was Atemu's turn to turn red from embarrassment.

Yugi and Yami just laughed at that.

"Anyway, why did you want us to come over?" Yugi asked as they all sat down in the living room.

"Well, Atemu and I found out something important while you were gone, and I wanted to tell you face-to-face instead of over the phone while you were in Caracas." Heba replied.

"What was that?" Yami asked.

"We found out that we're having a boy." Atemu answered.

"You did?" Yami asked.

Heba and Atemu nodded.

"That's great!" Yugi said.

"Yeah. It looks like we get to look forward to having a nephew, Yugi." Yami said.

"We just really wanted you to know. Sorry to drag you out here on your first day back." Heba said.

"Don't worry about it, Heba. We probably wouldn't have done much anyway." Yugi said.

"Except for lying around." Yami said.

"When did you find out?" Yugi asked.

"A few days ago." Heba said.

"Who else knows?" Yami asked.

"No one. You were the first ones that we told." Atemu said.

"You realize that Mom's not going to like that." Yami said.

"Who cares. All she's going to care about is having a grandson." Atemu said.

"True." Yami agreed.

"So, have you decided on a name yet?" Yugi asked.

"We're still discussing that one." Heba answered.

"Well, that is good news." Yami said.

"Yeah." Yugi said. He laughed and said, "Now we can buy specific things for a boy now that we know when we're out baby shopping, Heba."

"I know. I already know a few things to get." Heba said.

Atemu groaned.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"He's already been out shopping with Ryou and Bakura." Atemu said.

"You got Bakura, our brother Bakura Mao, the guy who says that shopping was the world's worst invention created to torture him, to go shopping?" Yugi asked, unable to believe it.

"Well, it was Ryou who actually got him to go." Heba said.

"Now it makes sense." Yugi said.

"So, how was the trip?" Atemu asked.

"It was fun. Yugi got to meet Mahado, Isis, and Karim." Yami said.

"So that's why you wanted to go." Heba said.

"Hey! You were the one who suggested that I take him on a Caribbean cruise for his birthday." Yami shot back.

"I know." Heba said.

"What did you think of them, Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"I liked them. They are good people." Yugi said.

"That they are." Atemu said.

"I remember when I first met them. They were very welcoming, and I know that Atemu asked Mahado his opinion of me. It seems that Mahado's opinion on who they date means a lot to these two." Heba said.

"Well, Mahado's a good judge of character. Besides, he liked you from the start." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I know." Heba said.

"Well, it doesn't bother me. I thought that they were good people, and that's what matters." Yugi said.

"All right. More details about the cruise." Heba said.

Yugi and Yami started to tell their brothers about the trip on the cruise.

"Wow. I didn't realize that you two would go into so many museums." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I didn't think that was something that you liked, Yugi." Heba said.

"Heba, I'm not as interested in history as you and Atemu are, but I do find going to museums very interesting." Yugi corrected.

"Oh." Heba said.

"It's good that you two had a good time. It's obvious that you got closer during your time there." Atemu said with a smirk.

"So what?" Yami asked.

Heba shook his head. "Why do you two have to talk about your sex lives? I thought that that was something that was supposed to stay between a couple." Heba said.

Atemu shrugged. "It's not like we go into complete details." Atemu said.

"I would hope not." Yugi said.

"Oh, yeah." Heba said. He got up and walked out of the room.

"What's that about?" Yugi asked.

"Not sure." Atemu said.

A few moments later, Heba walked back into the room. "Here's your mail we got while you were on the cruise." Heba said.

"Oh. Thanks." Yugi said, taking it.

"So, did anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Yami asked.

"Nope. The only real thing was finding out the baby's gender." Atemu said.

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. We are actually glad of that." Heba agreed.

"So, since you two are over here, do you want to stay for dinner?" Atemu asked.

"It won't be a bother, right?" Yugi asked.

"Nah. It won't matter." Heba said.

"We might as well, I suppose." Yami agreed.

"Well, I'll go and fix dinner then." Heba said. He got up and headed into the kitchen.

"You actually let him do that?" Yami asked.

"Yami, just because Heba's pregnant doesn't mean that he can't do things." Yugi said.

"Besides, we already had that argument." Atemu said.

"You got overprotective?" Yami asked.

"Badly. I got so overprotective that I didn't want Heba to leave the house alone. He finally made me realize that he could go places without endangering himself." Atemu said.

"Heba doesn't usually go anywhere unless he has someone to drag along with him." Yugi said.

"I know, which is why you might want to be ready to be going shopping some." Atemu said.

"I already anticipated that." Yugi said.

* * *

~Two Hours Later~

Yugi and Yami walked into their house after they got back from Atemu and Heba's house.

"It wasn't so bad going over there, was it?" Yugi asked.

"No. I suppose not." Yami said.

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad." Yugi said.

"Doesn't change the fact that I am dead tired." Yami said.

"We both are, Yami, but we have two days before we have to go back to work, so we have the time to rest and relax." Yugi said.

"I don't really want to go back to work." Yami said, sitting down on the couch.

"At least you don't have to work for an ass like Bakura." Yugi said, sitting down as well.

"That's true." Yami said.

"Take it easy, Yami. We have plenty of time to rest." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"Come on, Yami. Let's go upstairs." Yugi said.

Yami looked over at him expectantly. "Why?" Yami asked.

"To do what we didn't do earlier when you decided to jump me." Yugi said.

"But-" Yami started.

"Don't even try it, Yami. You had your fun earlier today. Now, we need to do something that needs to be done." Yugi said.

"I don't want to." Yami whined.

Yugi rolled his eyes at Yami's childish attitude. "Yami, either get up and help me unpack and wash the clothes, or you're sleeping alone tonight." Yugi said.

Yami was off the couch and up the stairs in a split second.

Yugi blinked in surprise. "That was easy." Yugi muttered. He got up and followed his boyfriend up the stairs.

Yugi glanced into Yami's room and saw that Yami was unpacking. Yugi then headed into his own room to do the same thing.

It wasn't long before all of the clothes were out.

"Well, we'll have to do a couple of different loads." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We were gone a week, so it shouldn't be that surprising." Yami said.

It wasn't long before one load was washing.

"Well, since we're going this, why don't I go ahead and start moving some of my stuff into your room?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned to look at Yami. "You just can't wait to move in, can you?" Yugi asked.

Yami grinned. "No. I can't." Yami said.

"Fine. Might as well get some of it done so that we don't have as much to do tomorrow." Yugi said as they headed for Yami's room.

"So, does that mean we can spend all day in bed tomorrow?" Yami asked.

"NO!" Yugi said.

"Just asking." Yami said.

Yugi groaned. "Will you please get your mind out of the gutter?" Yugi asked as they walked into Yami's room.

"Well, it kind of stays there with your around." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Try to control it for now." Yugi said.

"Oh, all right." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. 'Now that we've started making love, I have a feeling that he's going to be harder to keep at bay.' Yugi thought.

The two then started to move Yami's things from his room to Yugi's room.

* * *

~The Next Morning~

Yugi woke up when sunlight hit him in his eyes. He groaned lightly. 'I forgot to close the curtains last night.' Yugi thought.

An arm tightened around his waist, and another body seemed to shift closer to him.

'That's right. I forgot to close them because Yami jumped me again. I really need to find a way to control him. I never thought he'd have a libido like this.' Yugi thought. He unwound Yami's arm from around his waist and sat up. He winced at the soreness in his back. "Sorry." Yami said.

Yugi turned to look at him. "Oh. You're up." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami said. He smiled and said, "I suppose I was a little rough with you last night."

"Well, it's not like I did anything to stop it." Yugi replied.

"That's true." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Come on. We'd better get up." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because we're not staying in bed all day. Now, get up." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "Fine." Yami said. He got out of bed along with Yugi.

The two took a shower and got dressed.

"Now what?" Yami asked.

"There is the matter of moving the rest of your stuff to this room." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami said.

"That can wait until after breakfast." Yugi said.

The two headed into the kitchen.

Yugi took a look through the pantry, cabinets, and refrigerator before he turned to look at Yami. "You know, I think we're going to have to eat out for breakfast and then go to the grocery store." Yugi said.

"Do we not have anything?" Yami asked.

"No. We didn't bother grocery shopping before because we were going to be gone for a week." Yugi said.

"Okay. Let's go." Yami said.

The two left and headed out to get some breakfast.

* * *

"Okay. We need virtually everything." Yugi said as they walked into the grocery store.

"Well, we'd better get to it." Yami said.

The two started walking around the store, picking up what they needed.

"Yugi. Yami."

The two turned to face Malik and Marik.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"We were just picking up a few things." Malik answered.

"When did you two get back?" Marik asked.

"We got back yesterday." Yugi said.

"I take it that you two needed to restock your kitchen." Malik said, seeing the amount of groceries in their buggy.

"Yeah. We literally had absolutely nothing. We had to eat out for breakfast." Yami said.

Marik snickered. "So, you let your kitchen get empty." Marik said.

"Marik, we were gone on vacation for a week. We didn't need to stock up our kitchen." Yami said.

"I know." Marik said.

"Marik, let them be. Did you a have good trip?" Malik asked.

"Yeah. We did. It was fun." Yugi said.

"Well, I guess he liked his birthday present then." Marik said.

"Yes, Marik. I did." Yugi said.

"Come on, Marik. Don't forget that we have to go over and see Ishizu." Malik said.

"Oh. Right." Marik said.

"We'll see you guys later." Malik said.

"Okay. Bye." Yugi said.

The two then walked off.

Yugi and Yami finished their shopping before heading home.

"I didn't expect to run into Malik and Marik there." Yami said.

"Neither did I. It was nice to see them, though." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Yami said.

"I'm sure that the others are going to want to see us, too." Yugi said.

"We'll be getting a call to from them to get together, I'm sure." Yami said.

"And you'll suck it up and deal with it." Yugi said.

"I know. I will." Yami said.

Once the groceries were put up, Yugi turned to Yami and said, "Come on. We might as well get the rest of your stuff moved."

"Okay!" Yami said enthusiastically, heading up the stairs.

"Of course. He gets excited about that." Yugi said, heading up the stairs after his boyfriend to help.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi and Yami see their friends again.

R&R.


	20. Dinner Party

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20- Dinner Party

The following day, as Yugi and Yami had thought, their friends had called wanting to see them since they were back from the trip.

"Why do we have to go?" Yami whined.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Because they are our friends, and they want to see us." Yugi replied.

"I'd much rather stay here." Yami said.

"Yami, I already told you that I was not going to stay in bed with you all day today." Yugi reprimanded.

"But that would be so much more fun." Yami said, smirking.

Yugi glared at Yami. "Yami, if you don't go and don't be polite and nice to our friends, I swear that you are going without any for about two weeks." Yugi said.

Yami paled. He didn't like the thought of being cut off from Yugi so soon after they started making love. He sighed. "Fine. I'll go and I'll behave." Yami said.

"Good." Yugi said as he picked up a few books.

"What are those?" Yami asked.

"The pictures from our trip. I already know that they are going to want to see them, so I figure that we might as well take them. We're meeting as Bakura and Ryou's house, anyway." Yugi said.

"Oh. Good idea." Yami said.

It wasn't long before the two left to head over to Bakura and Ryou's mansion.

"Oh, good grief!" Yami suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Yugi asked, glancing over at his boyfriend before returning his eyes to the road.

"Bakura is going to murder me when he finds out that we're sleeping together now." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "Yami, Bakura's not going to kill you. Granted, he might threaten you, but he's not going to kill you. Besides, I wanted it, too." Yugi said.

"I don't know. Bakura's got quite the temper." Yami said uncertainly.

"Yami, take it easy. Bakura won't do anything." Yugi assured him.

The two soon arrived at the Mao mansion.

When the security guard at the gate to the mansion saw Yugi, he waved them on through since he knew that Yugi was Bakura's brother.

Yugi parked the car before the two got out.

"Looks like Seto and Joey are already here." Yami commented, seeing his cousin's car.

"Atemu and Heba, too." Yugi said, seeing their car.

"Well, let's go on in." Yami said.

The two walked up the steps and into the house.

Since Yugi was Bakura's brother and Ryou's friend, he never bothered to knock when he came over to see them.

Ryou met them. "Hi! I'm so glad that you're back!" Ryou said happily, hugging Yugi.

"Hey, Ryou. It's good to be back." Yugi said.

"Come on." Ryou said.

Yugi and Yami followed Ryou into the living room where Atemu, Heba, Seto, Joey, and Bakura were sitting around.

"Hey. Glad to see that you didn't fall off the boat, runt." Bakura said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "No. It would be you who would do something stupid that would end up with you falling off the boat." Yugi retorted.

"I think you have me confused with Marik." Bakura replied with a smirk.

"Come on. You don't need to fight." Ryou said.

"Well, you can't help it with someone who had Bakura's personality." Yami said.

"Hey! No else had my personality!" Bakura retorted.

"That would be the point." Yami said.

Bakura glared at Yami.

Ryou, Yugi, and Yami also sat down in the living room.

"Hey. Are those photo albums?" Joey asked, seeing the two books.

"Yeah. I figured you guys would want to see some of the pictures from the trip, so I thought that I would bring them." Yugi said.

Joey grabbed one, and Heba got the other.

"Why didn't you bring them over when you came to see me and Heba yesterday?" Yami asked.

"Honestly, it didn't even cross my mind." Yugi answered.

"That makes sense." Heba said.

"Man. I think we're going to have to go to some of these places, Seto." Joey said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I have been to most of those places, Puppy." Seto said.

"I mean for vacation, not business. Besides, I haven't been." Joey said.

"So, did you happen to meet Mahado and Isis?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, I did." Yugi said. He blinked before he said, "How did you know?"

"I know them. I know that Yami and Atemu like to have Mahado's opinion on who they date." Bakura said.

"Mahado's a good judge of character." Atemu replied.

"Well, the only thing that really got me was the fact that Isis looks so much like Ishizu. Of course, when it was explained to me that Ishizu and Isis are twin sisters, it made more sense." Yugi said.

"Didn't Malik ever mention that he had two sisters?" Ryou asked.

"No. He only ever introduced me to Ishizu." Yugi answered.

Bakura started laughing. "That sounds like Malik. I'm not surprised that he forgot to mention he had another sister." Bakura said.

"Speaking of whom, where are they?" Yugi asked.

The answer came a few moments later.

The front door slammed with a loud crash.

"WE'RE HERE!" Marik shouted into the house.

Bakura growled. "Marik! I thought we told you **NOT **to slam the door like that!" Bakura shouted at him.

A moment later, Marik stuck his head into the room. "It wasn't me." Marik said innocently.

Bakura glared at him. "Don't you even try to pull that innocent act on me. I know you too well." Bakura said.

Marik shrugged. "It's not like I pulled the door off the hinges or damaged the wall." Marik said as he walked in and plopped down in one of the cushioned chairs.

Malik walked in a moment later. "Sorry about that. I couldn't stop him from doing it." Malik apologized.

"You don't need to apologize, Malik. We know what Marik is like." Ryou assured him.

"Thanks." Malik said before sitting down in Marik's lap.

"So, how was the trip?" Yami asked.

"It was fine." Yami answered.

"And fun. I've always wanted to go on a Caribbean cruise, so I really loved it." Yugi said.

"Going to all those new places had to be fun, too." Malik added.

"It was." Yugi said.

"Well, here's photo album of their trip if you want to look." Heba said.

Malik took the album and started to look at the different pictures.

"By the way, Malik, you could have mentioned to me that you had another sister besides Ishizu." Yugi said.

Malik looked up, confused at first before he understood what Yugi was talking about. "Oh. I take it that you and Yami saw Isis and Mahado, and you realized that Ishizu and Isis were twins." Malik said, putting two and two together.

"Pretty much." Yugi said.

"Sorry about that. I just didn't think that mention about Isis." Malik said.

"Don't worry about it. I just thought that you would have mentioned it sometime in the last three years." Yugi said.

Malik laughed nervously. "Yeah. Sorry." Malik said.

"No real harm done." Yami said.

"I figured you would have figured it out when I'd say Marik and I were going to see her." Malik said.

"Well, not knowing you had a sister living in Puerto Rico, I just assumed that it was Ishizu. She didn't move back here until a year ago. After all, you only ever said that you were going to see your sister." Yugi said.

Malik grinned. "Really sorry about that. What did you think of Isis, anyway?" Malik asked.

"I thought that she was a really nice person." Yugi answered.

"And Mahado?" Marik asked.

"The same. They were both very nice to me." Yugi said.

"He couldn't get to know them real well since we were only able to see them for a few hours." Yami said.

"So, did you introduce him to Karim, too?" Atemu asked.

"Actually, yes." Yami said.

Bakura laughed. "It sounds like you met just about all their friends." Bakura said.

"It was a good trip, and I enjoyed meeting Yami's friends." Yugi said.

"Well, I guess the only ones you haven't met yet are Shada and Mana." Atemu commented.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"Well, that won't be a problem much longer. They're planning to move back to Egypt, so you'll be able to meet them then." Yami said.

"You told me before." Yugi said. He thought a moment and said, "Are they married?"

"No. They're just good friends who moved out there together and roomed together." Atemu answered.

"Well, I'd like the meet them." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that you will." Atemu assured him.

"Oh. By the way, Yami, I thought that you should know there's a dinner party that you're going to have to attend." Seto said.

"Can I assume that it's because I'm the head of the branch off Dad's offices out here?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Seto answered.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Now tell him _who _is sponsoring it." Joey said.

Seto glared at him before he said, "I am. Or rather, KaibaCorp is."

"You? As I recall, you said that you would never sponsor one of those "pointless damned dinners", your words." Yami said.

"Well, I didn't want to, but the board of directors thought that we needed to start and get public opinion of us up. KaibaCorp is still fairly new out here in Egypt, so they want the public to think more of us." Seto said.

"I get it. If the supposedly cold CEO gets out and mingles, it'll raise the public's opinion of you and your company." Seto said.

"Exactly." Seto said.

"Well, I might be able to find time to come." Yami said.

Seto glared. "You'd better." Seto said.

Yugi frowned. "The one woman who was there before won't be there, right?" Yugi asked.

"Who?" Seto asked.

"He's referring to Vivian Wong, or Yen." Yami said.

"Hell, no! I can't stand that woman. Besides, I'm only really inviting my major associates as well as some major Egyptian figures." Seto said.

"I take it that her father's company is not one that you associate with that much." Yugi said.

"Not at all." Seto agreed.

"Yeah. You had quite the bad run-in with her, didn't you?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I didn't like her from the start." Yugi said.

"She causes most people to feel that way. If you're not richer than you, she's condescending and snobbish to you. If you are rich, she tries to kiss your ass. She's always been that way, and she's always been rather angry that Yami dumped her after one date." Atemu said.

"Well, she might as well give up. Besides, how often do I actually see that woman?" Yami asked.

"Rarely. Mostly, I think she still does it to spite you in hopes of breaking you up with whoever you're with." Atemu said.

"Well, she'll have to do better than that." Yugi said.

"I doubt she'll have the chance. She lives in China for the most part. In fact, it's rare that her father and her husband let her leave." Seto said.

"I don't see how her husband can stand her." Yugi said.

"No idea. All I have to say is that I'm glad I'm not him." Marik said.

"I think we all can agree with that." Yami said.

"Anyway, I expect you to be there, Yami." Seto said.

"When is it?" Yami asked.

"Three weeks from this Saturday. You'll get a formal invitation soon." Seto said.

"Sure. We'll be there." Yami said.

"Well, I guess you'll be joining me and Ryou. We're going to be there ourselves." Bakura said.

"Sure." Yami said.

"With any luck, we can all get through this without losing our minds." Seto said.

"Come on, Seto. It won't as bad as you think." Joey said.

"I have always hated them, Joey, and I always will." Seto said.

"Yeah. We get it." Joey said.

The group then started bombarding Yugi and Yami with questions about their cruise, which Yugi and Yami answered.

Bakura then pulled Yugi into the kitchen under the impression that Yugi was helping.

"All right. Out with it." Bakura said, crossing his arms and looking at his brother.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"I talked to Heba before you guys got back, and he let it slip that you and Yami were going at it." Bakura said.

Yugi blushed at how blunt Bakura was. "I'm going to have to talk to Heba about keeping his mouth shut." Yugi muttered.

"So, it is true?" Bakura asked.

Yugi sighed. "Yeah. It's true." Yugi said.

"I'll kill him." Bakura growled.

"Bakura, you're not killing my boyfriend. I wanted it too, so there's nothing wrong with it. I love Yami, and that won't change." Yugi said.

Bakura looked at him. "So, you wanted it, huh?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. I did." Yugi answered.

Bakura sighed. "Fine. I guess I can't get Marik to help me kill him." Bakura said.

"Bakura." Yugi said.

"Sorry." Bakura said. He looked over at Yugi. "I won't do anything. As long as you wanted it." Bakura said.

"Bakura, I did. Now, drop it." Yugi said.

"All right. Help me so Ryou doesn't put me on the couch for dragging you in here to pump you for information, help me." Bakura said.

"All right." Yugi said with a smile. He helped Bakura get the drinks and desserts before they rejoined everyone else.

"All right!" Joey exclaimed, grabbing a dessert.

"For goodness sakes, puppy! I know that you're not starving, so stop acting like it!" Seto scolded.

"I can't help it." Joey said before digging in.

"Don't worry about it, Seto. We're all used to it." Ryou assured him.

The group then started eating.

"So, what did Bakura talk to you about?" Yami asked when he and Yugi got back home.

"Heba let it slip that we're sleeping together, so Bakura wanted to know if He needed to kill you." Yugi answered.

Yami gulped.

Yugi smiled. "Don't worry, Yami." Yugi said, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist. "I told Bakura that he couldn't kill you. He just thinks about James a lot when he shouldn't." Yugi said.

"Good thing you're defending me." Yami said, wrapping his arms around Yugi. "I might be six feet under otherwise." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Don't worry, Yami. You'll be fine." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said.

~Dinner Party~

Three weeks later, Yugi and Yami went to the dinner party that KaibaCorp was hosting as they had promised Seto.

"There are a lot of people here." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I didn't think that there would be this many." Yami agreed.

"Ah! It's good to see you again, Mr. Sennen." Pegasus said.

Yugi and Yami turned to face him.

"It's good to see you again." Yami replied.

"I understand that you two took a cruise recently." Pegasus said.

"Yes. We went on a cruise to the Caribbean. It was gift to Yugi for his birthday." Yami answered.

"Well, I hope that you had a good time." Pegasus said.

"We did." Yugi said.

"Well, it was good to see you, Mr. Sennen." Pegasus said.

"Likewise." Yami answered.

Pegasus then walked off.

"Well, that's one familiar face." Yugi said.

"You'll see a lot of my business associates here." Yami said.

"I know that from Bakura." Yugi said.

"You should."

Yugi and Yami turned to find Bakura and Ryou behind them.

"You never mentioned that you were coming, Bakura." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Like Seto was going to let me out of coming." Bakura muttered.

"Kura, cheer up. It's not like we have to come to these things often." Ryou admonished.

"You love them, Ryou. I can't stand them." Bakura retorted.

"Have either of you seen Seto?" Yami asked.

"We saw him a little bit ago. He's walking around with Joey doing the host thing." Ryou said.

"I still can't believe that Seto decided to hold it here at the Kaiba Dome." Yami said.

"Well, it has plenty of room, and he did set it up to be a nice affair." Ryou said, looking around at the well-decorated area.

"Seto doesn't like parties, but he throws good ones." Yugi remarked.

"He doesn't spare much expense." Yami said.

"I just can't believe that Joey hasn't been at the refreshment table yet." Bakura said, looking at where there were some refreshments set out.

"Well, he has to stay with Seto to play host. Besides, Joey knows that there's a dinner coming." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before Seto and Joey found them.

"I thought you weren't coming." Seto said to Yami and Yugi when they joined them.

"Seto, we've been here for a little while. We hadn't seen you." Yami said.

"Oh." Seto said.

"We've been speaking with everyone so far." Joey said.

"I didn't think that there would be this many people here." Yami said.

"Well, as it turned out, I had to invite more people than I originally thought." Seto replied. He obviously wasn't happy about it.

Joey elbowed him. "You're supposed to make a good impression, so look happy." Joey said.

"I don't have to with them. They know how I am." Seto said.

"Yes, we do." Bakura said.

"Come on. We have other people that we have to see." Joey said. He looked at the group and said, "We'll see you guys later."

Seto and Joey then walked off.

Yugi looked at Yami. "Do you guys do anything like this?" Yugi asked.

"We do, but we do ours a little different. Most of our social events are charity events." Yami said.

"I do remember a lot charity events being done now that I think about it." Yugi said.

"Dad always thought that you should give back to the public, so he always did things to benefit different charities." Yami said.

"It's a good cause to help others." Ryou remarked.

"We know how you feel about the subject, Ry." Bakura said.

Ryou glared at his husband, but Ryou ignored it.

Yugi and Yami both bit back their laughter at this.

It wasn't long before it was time for dinner to be served.

Everyone sat down at different places and started eating.

"Seto caters in good food." Bakura said.

Ryou kicked Bakura under the table. "Not so loud." Ryou muttered.

Yugi smiled.

Bakura looked at Yugi and said, "How's the new program coming?"

"It's fine, Bakura. As always, it will take a little time, but it's coming along fine. It's just a little time consuming." Yugi said.

"I'll say." Yami muttered.

Yugi rolled his eyes.

Bakura snickered. "So, no action." Bakura said.

Yami glared at him. "I have you to thank for that. I sometimes wonder if you did that just so that would happen." Yami said.

"Maybe I did." Bakura said with a smirk.

Ryou and Yugi were both glad that they were at a table to themselves because they didn't want others hearing about this.

"Would it be too much to ask that you tone it down?" Yugi asked.

"Well, no." Bakura said.

"Then stop talking about this. At least wait until later." Yugi said.

After dinner, everyone had some kind of drink.

Yami and Yugi opted not to drink.

"Why aren't you drinking?" Bakura asked.

"Someone has to drive us home." Yami answered.

"And I don't drink." Yugi added.

"I suppose so." Bakura said.

"I take it that you guys came in the limo." Yami said.

"Of course." Ryou said.

Yugi then noticed that Ryou wasn't drinking, either. "Ryou, why aren't you drinking?" Yugi asked.

Ryou blushed. "Well, um, I can't drink." Ryou answered.

"Why not?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. You usually do." Yugi added.

"No. I really can't." Ryou said.

"Why not?" Yami asked.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You might as well tell them, Ry." Bakura said.

"Well, Bakura and I found out that I'm pregnant a few days ago." Ryou answered.

"You are?" Yugi asked.

Ryou nodded.

"That's great news!" Yugi said.

"Congratulations!" Yami added.

"Thanks." Ryou said.

"Just don't tell anyone. We're going to tell them when we want to." Bakura said.

"No problem, Bakura." Yugi said.

"Well, I might just let it slip to Atemu, and you know that he'll tell Heba the moment he finds out." Yami said with a smirk.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare." Bakura growled.

"Yami, don't." Yugi said.

"I won't, but you have to do something, Bakura." Yami said.

"What?" Bakura ground out.

"Lighten up on Yugi with work. I really hate the fact that there's no action in our bedroom." Yami stated.

Yugi blushed at that.

Bakura growled. "Fine, but I swear that I'll make it worse if you let it slip." Bakura said.

"No, you won't." Ryou said.

"But-" Bakura started, turning to his husband.

"No. You won't get revenge against Yami by overworking Yugi. You shouldn't have set that deadline anyway. You knew that Yugi would have to work every second to reach it." Ryou said.

"Fine." Bakura said, not wanting to risk the couch.

"Good. I won't let anything slip." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head.

"You didn't have to threaten Bakura like that just to get me back in the bedroom." Yugi said as they walked into their house.

"I wouldn't really have told anyone, Yugi. I wouldn't take that from Ryou and Bakura. It did make Bakura worry, and I really do miss you in the bed." Yami said, pulling Yugi into a kiss.

"Well, I'm glad you wouldn't have, and it hasn't been that long." Yugi replied.

"It's been over a week." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "You hate it any time I can't." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, since you managed to get my deadline extended, I suppose I can make it up to you tonight." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I like the sound of that." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi passionately.

Yugi opened his mouth, and Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth, roaming around.

When the kiss ended, both were breathless.

"Bedroom." Yugi managed.

"Right." Yami agreed. He picked Yugi up and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Tea and Tristan come back into the picture.

R&R.


	21. Time for Forgiveness part 1

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21- Time for Forgiveness part 1

~Three Months Later~

Seto was in his office doing work. 'Sometimes, I hate running this company.' Seto thought as he signed form after form.

The buzzer on the intercom rang.

Seto hit the button and said, "Yes."

"_Mr. Kaiba, there's someone for you on line 1._" the secretary said.

"Who is it?" Seto asked.

"_He said that his name his Tristan Taylor._" the secretary answered.

Seto felt his blood boil at the name. 'What is that bastard doing calling?' Seto asked himself. "Thank you." Seto said. He hit the button to turn off the intercom before he picked up the receiver and hit the button to connect him to line 1. "What the hell do you want, Taylor?" Seto demanded.

"_Um, listen, I know that you don't exactly like me, Seto._" Tristan said nervously.

"I loath you after what you pulled on my cousin!" Seto growled.

"_I know, and you have no idea how sorry I am._" Tristan said.

"You have a funny way of showing it. You don't bother telling him the truth and then you come here trying to make amends, and you accuse Yugi of being burglar and then your wife decided to call Yugi that!" Seto snapped.

Tristan sighed. "_We didn't realize Yugi was his roommate. Look. We know we were wrong in everything."_ Tristan said.

"I don't believe you." Seto said.

"_I don't care if you do. Look. I didn't want to call Atemu and ask him this, but Tea and I were wanting to try and talk with Yami again._" Tristan said.

"Why not call and ask him yourself, or are you too much of a coward?" Seto asked snidely.

"_I don't expect you to care, Seto, but I'd like to try and make amends, and so does Tea. All we want is a chance, but we don't think Yami will listen to us over the phone._" Tristan said.

"So, you want me to ask my cousin to call so that you can ease your own guilt?" Seto asked.

"_It's not that._" Tristan started.

"Forget it! I'll tell Yami you called, but the rest is up to him. Don't call me again." Seto said before slamming the phone down. He was pissed. 'Bastard. They decide to call when Yugi and Yami are doing so well, and Yami finally got over it.' Seto thought.

Seto was a man of his word, and he would tell Yami about the call and that they wanted to talk, but he'd let Yami decide what was done.

'Yami won't react well. I know it.' Seto thought.

* * *

~Domino, Japan~

Tristan sighed as he put the receiver to the phone down.

Tea looked at her husband. She was feeding their four-month old son, Jake. "I take it that he didn't react well." Tea said.

Tristan walked over and sat down beside her. "No. You know him. Seto Kaiba holds a grudge. I can tell that he still hates us even after all this time." Tristan said.

"Well, what we did was low and wrong. I think that Seto has the right to be angry with us, and Yami had even greater right to be angry." Tea said.

"I know." Tristan said. He sighed. "I guess I hoped that maybe things had calmed down by now." Tristan said. He picked up a magazine that had a picture of Yugi and Yami on it. "We know that Yami moved on. Do you think he was lying when he said that he and Yugi weren't together?" Tristan asked.

"No. Yami wouldn't have lied. At the time, I'm sure that they weren't together. It was sometime after what we did and said that they got together." Tea said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Tristan agreed.

Tea then put the bottle aside and started to burp their son. "Tristan, all we can do is hope. I wouldn't blame Yami if he didn't want to see us right now. We haven't given him a reason to want to see us. I know that we've given him a lot of time, but he might still be angry." Tea said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Tristan said.

"We just have to wait and see." Tea said.

* * *

~Cairo, Egypt~

Seto knew that he needed to tell Yami, but he wasn't sure when he should do it. He had decided to get some advice.

"So, why did you ask me here?" Bakura asked.

"You're the last person that I really want advice from, Bakura, but Marik wouldn't take it seriously, and given what it's about, I don't think that Atemu is a good person to ask, either." Seto said.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Bakura asked.

"I received a call from Tristan Taylor earlier today." Seto said.

"Isn't he the guy that Yami's ex-fiancée was sleeping with behind his back?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah." Seto said.

"Why did he call you?" Bakura asked.

"He called me asking me to tell Yami that he and Tea want to talk to him and make amends for what they did in the past." Seto said.

"Why not call Yami direct?" Bakura asked.

"He said that he was afraid that Yami would just hang up and not listen, but I personally think that he's just a coward." Seto said.

"I can understand why he thinks Yami won't want to talk." Bakura said.

Seto starred at him. "You can?" Seto asked, surprised.

Bakura nodded. "Yami doesn't think things through first, when it's about something that upsets him. He'll go into a blind rage, start yelling, and then slam the phone down, resulting in him and Yugi having to invest in a new phone." Bakura answered.

"Then I shouldn't tell him." Seto said.

"You should. Yami has a right to know. After all, he needs to make that choice." Bakura said.

Seto groaned. "Then I have to tell him." Seto said.

"Yep. Good luck with that." Bakura said, taking a sip of the coffee.

"You wouldn't stay and help me tell him, would you?" Seto asked.

"Nope." Bakura replied.

"Bastard." Seto muttered.

"Hey! This guy asked you to tell him, not me. Besides, I don't even know the guy." Bakura said.

"Maybe I should tell Yugi and ask him to tell Yami." Seto said.

"No. Yugi will have to calm Yami down later." Bakura said.

"Why do you say that?" Seto asked.

"Simple. Yugi's the only person that will be able to calm him down. Besides, Yugi can get Yami it think about it logically when Yami's ready. You don't need Yami getting mad at Yugi for telling him." Bakura pointed out.

"But it's okay for getting him mad at me when I have to tell him." Seto said.

"Yes." Bakura said.

Seto threw his hands up. "I hate this! Why did he have to call me?!" Seto exclaimed.

"Because Atemu wouldn't have listened to him. He would have just told Tristan what he thought of him before slamming the phone down. He couldn't call Yami direct, and he doesn't know anyone else around here." Bakura said.

"Hmm. Good point." Seto said.

"It'll be fine. Yugi will calm him down, so it'll be fine. Yami will come back later and apologize for blowing up at you." Bakura said.

"How do you know?" Seto asked.

"Because Yugi will threaten Yami with the couch if he doesn't." Bakura answered.

"Well, I might as well get it over with as soon as possible." Seto muttered.

"Call him over here for lunch. No better time." Bakura said.

"I'd better make sure I eat before I tell him." Seto said.

"Probably." Bakura said.

Seto looked at him rather intensely.

"I know I'm beautiful, but why are you staring?" Bakura asked.

Seto scoffed. "Like I really think that you're beautiful. That's sickening thought, not to mention a wrong one." Seto said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Then why were you staring?" Bakura asked.

"I was wondering when you became so good at giving advice." Seto said.

"Hey! Don't spread it around. I don't need people thinking they can come to me for advice!" Bakura said.

"Who would want to?" Seto asked.

"You did." Bakura pointed out.

"Because I had no one else to turn to." Seto said.

"Well, I'd better get back to my office. Don't need my workers thinking that they can slack off." Bakura said, standing up.

"No one there wants to slack off because they're afraid that they're going to be fired if you catch them." Seto said.

Bakura smirked. "Which is why everything gets done." Bakura said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Just don't tell Yugi. No need in him knowing. Yami should be the one to tell him about all this." Seto said.

"Yeah. I'll tell Yugi to go home early because he'll need to be there before Yami. No doubt Yami will go storming home after you tell him instead of going back to the office." Bakura said.

"Won't that arouse suspicion?" Seto asked.

"Nope. I let Yugi do it all the time." Bakura said before leaving.

Seto sighed. 'Now I get to handle the fun part.' Seto thought. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"_Yami Sennen._" Yami said.

"Yami, it's Seto." Seto said.

"_Seto, what is it?_" Yami asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over here for lunch. I needed to talk to you about something and figured that we could do it over lunch." Seto said.

"_Sure thing, Seto. I'll be over there at noon._" Yami said.

"Okay." Seto said before hanging up. 'I am so dead.' Seto thought. He then scowled. 'I'm going to murder Taylor when I get my hands on him.' Seto thought angrily.

* * *

Yugi was in his office, doing work.

"Hey, runt!" Bakura called, opening the door.

Yugi turned to look at his brother and boss. "Yes? What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Go on home. You finished that project early, so there's no need for you to be here. You already worked your full time this week anyway." Bakura said.

"People are going to think you let me off so much because I'm your brother." Yugi said.

"You're also my best worker. Now, get going! I don't want to see you here again until Monday." Bakura said.

"Yes, sir!" Yugi said, giving Bakura a mock salute.

Bakura glared at him. "Get out of here, smartass!" Bakura snapped before walking off.

Yugi smiled. He saved his work and shut his computer down before grabbing his things and leaving the office. 'At least I'll be home before Yami.' Yugi thought. He thought on that a bit more. 'I'd better not let him know that I got off early. He'll head home and get me in the bedroom for sure.' Yugi thought as he headed down to the parking garage. He climbed into his car and headed home.

* * *

Yami arrived at KaibaCorp and walked inside. He had been rather surprised when he received the call from his cousin inviting him over for lunch.

'Well, whatever it is, I guess Seto wants to just go ahead and talk about it. Typical of him.' Yami thought. He hit the up button on the elevator. When the doors opened, he stepped inside and hit the button for the top floor.

When the doors opened back up on the top floor, Yami walked out and headed down the hall to Seto's office.

Seto's secretary was sitting at her desk when Yami arrived. She looked up and said, "Mr. Sennen, Mr. Kaiba is in a meeting and asks that you wait a few moments before coming on."

"All right." Yami said and sat down in one of the chairs outside the office.

Being a businessman himself, Yami knew something could come up in a moment that you have to meet with someone to deal with, so Yami understood Seto having an emergency meeting at the moment.

It was five minutes later that Seto walked out of the office with another man. "Go on and get it dealt with. I don't want us to still have this problem tomorrow, and if we do, I'm holding you personally responsible. Understood?" Seto asked sternly.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." the man said before he took off.

Yami shook his head. "Must you be so hard on them?" Yami asked as he stood up.

Seto turned to face his cousin. "Well, they get their work done when I'm like that." Seto retorted.

"My employees get their work done, too, and I don't have to threaten them to get it done." Yami pointed out.

Seto just shrugged. "Come on in." Seto said, turning and walking back into his office.

Yami followed his cousin and shut the door behind him. "So, what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" Yami asked as he sat down in one of the chairs in the office.

"Why don't we eat lunch first and then talk about that?" Seto asked, knowing he wouldn't get lunch eat any other way.

"Sure thing." Yami said.

The two ordered their lunch, and it was there in no time.

"How are you and Joey doing?" Yami asked.

"We're fine. Joey's still eating me out of house and home, but that's nothing unusual." Seto said.

"I jus wondered how married life was treating you." Yami said.

Seto glared. "Like you'd know. You're not married. In fact, you're the only one out of all of us who isn't married." Seto said.

Yami shrugged. "Not my fault that I'm not married yet. Besides, Yugi and I don't want to take things too fast." Yami said.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "You're sleeping with him. You have been for the last few months." Seto said.

"I know that, Seto. I think that I know who I am sleeping with." Yami said.

"Don't you call that too fast?" Seto asked.

"Nope." Yami answered.

Seto rolled his eyes. "How are you and Yugi doing? Okay, I hope." Seto said. 'Please let them be okay. He might take the fact that Tristan called better if they are.' Seto thought.

"We're fine, Seto. Yugi and I love each other. Granted, we have little arguments, but I think all couples do." Yami said.

"Yeah. Joey and I have them." Seto said.

"Couples who argue because they like to don't count." Yami said.

Seto glared at him.

"Well, it's true." Yami said.

"Whatever." Seto said.

It wasn't long before the two finished lunch.

"All right, Seto. We've eaten lunch and made small talk. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Yami asked.

Seto took a deep breath. He just hoped that this would end better than he thought he might. "Yami, I got a phone call earlier." Seto said.

"Nothing unusual about that." Yami said.

"Yeah. Well, this is the part that might make you a little upset." Seto said.

"Why?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yami, the person who called me Tristan Taylor." Seto said.

Yami's eyes then started to burn with anger. "What the hell did that lowlife want?!" Yami growled.

'Nope. This won't be good.' Seto thought. "Yami, he called me because he wanted me to tell you that he called. He and Tea want to try to make amends over what happened over a year ago." Seto said.

"What?! Why the hell would they think that I want to try and make amends?!" Yami demanded.

"I don't know, Yami. I'm just messenger." Seto said.

"After what he and his wife pulled, he honestly thinks that I want to even talk to them! I'll be happy if I never see them ever again! What they did was low, dishonest, and cruel!" Yami said.

"I know that, Yami." Seto said.

"Is he too much of a coward to call me himself?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, Yami. I think he called me because he thought that you would just hang up on him." Seto said.

"That's exactly what I would have done! I don't want to talk to either of them ever again, and if he thinks that just because he and Tea want to make amends that it will erase everything that happened, he's got another things coming!" Yami growled.

"Yami, don't shoot the messenger. I'm just telling you what I was told." Seto said.

"Well, if he calls again, you can tell him to forget it! They need to stay in Japan where they belong, and I'll stay here! I don't ever want to see them again!" Yami growled.

Seto held his hands up. "Okay, Yami. If that's what you want, fine." Seto said.

"Good." Yami said. He then got up and left the office.

Seto sighed. 'Well, looks like Bakura was right. He got pissed off, he yelled, and he stormed off. I wonder if he's right about going home now. I hope that Yugi's there if he is.' Seto thought.

* * *

Yami was beyond pissed. 'I can't believe that Taylor actually thought I'd want anything to do with him or his wife! After what those two pulled, I don't want to ever see them again!' Yami thought.

Yami reached his car and got in. He started the car before pulling out.

'When I get to the point that I am in a happy relationship with Yugi, those two have to come in and try to ruin everything! I had forgotten about them both completely, and they just come waltzing right back into my life as if nothing happened!' Yami thought angrily.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get any work done, Yami called his secretary and told her he wouldn't be coming back in that day. He was glad he had decided to take his briefcase and laptop to KaibaCorp with him. He decided just to go home since there was no where else that he really wanted to go.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in the armchair in the living room, reading a book. He hadn't been able to read much with all the work that he had been doing as well as the fact that he had been giving a lot of his free time to Yami.

Yugi had always enjoyed sitting down and reading a good book, so he had decided to so just that while he had the rest of the day free before Yami came home.

That idea was short lived.

Yugi jumped when the front door opened and slammed shut. He turned, wide-eyed, and saw Yami enter the house, looking rather pissed off.

Yami was muttering something under his breath, but Yugi couldn't make out what it was.

"Yami." Yugi said cautiously.

Yami turned and saw his boyfriend, and the anger in his eyes seemed to lessen somewhat. "Yugi, what are you doing home?" Yami asked, setting his briefcase down and walking in to the living room.

After marking his place in his book, Yugi set it down. "Well, Bakura gave me the rest of the day off because of how much work I have been doing. What are you doing home, and what's gotten you so upset?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed before sitting down on the couch. "Don't worry about it, Yugi. It's nothing." Yami said.

Yugi got up and walked over, sitting down on the table in front of Yami. "You come barging into the house, slam the door, and was muttering something under your breath. Yami, I know that something is wrong, so tell me what it is. We did agree that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other, remember?" Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I know, Yugi. I had lunch with Seto, and he told me something that made me upset." Yami said.

"What made you so upset?" Yugi asked.

"Tristan Taylor called Seto earlier today." Yami said.

Yugi frowned. He recognized the name, but wasn't who it was. "Who is he again?" Yugi asked.

"He's the guy that was sleeping with Tea when we were together. He's the one who was here and attacked you because he thought you had broken in." Yami explained.

Yugi remembered him then. "Oh. Him. What did he want?" Yugi asked.

"Apparently, he and Tea want to try and make amends with me over what happened, and he decided to call Seto and have Seto act as a middle man to try and get me to talk with him and Tea about all this." Yami replied.

"And the problem is?" Yugi asked.

"I don't understand what made him think I would want to talk to him. Besides, he didn't even have the guts to call me and talk to me directly. He has to use Seto to do it." Yami said.

"Any idea why he would do that?" Yugi asked.

"Seto thinks Tristan thought I wouldn't listen to him if he called me directly, so he called Seto to get Seto tot ell me." Yami said.

Yugi reached over and took Yami's hands in his. "Would you have listened?" Yugi asked.

"Of course!" Yami said.

Yugi gave Yami a look, which clearly said to be honest.

Yami sighed. "Okay. I probably would have gotten pissed off and just yelled at him before I hung up on him." Yami admitted.

"Good. Now you know why he called Seto. He knew Seto would tell you." Yugi said.

"Still, what makes him think I want to talk to him and Tea after everything that they pulled?" Yami asked.

"Yami, let me ask you this. Did you ever love Tea at all?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked at his boyfriend, about to ask why he asked that, but stopped when he saw how serious Yugi was. Yami thought about the question for a moment before answering. "As a friend, yes, I did love her, but as a girlfriend and lover, no. I never felt that way about her." Yami answered.

"Then, it wasn't the fact that she and Tristan were together that bothered you so much." Yugi said.

"No. It was the fact that they didn't tell me and were sleeping together behind my back. It was a betrayal of trust." Yami said.

"So, if Tea had told you the truth, broken things off with you, and then gotten together with Tristan, would you have been upset?" Yugi asked.

"No. I would have been happy with for them." Yami replied.

"Yami, do you love me?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "With all my heart." Yami answered.

"And you're happy with me?" Yugi asked.

"Of course!" Yami answered immediately.

"Then don't you think it's time for you to let go of your anger toward them?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked at Yugi in surprise.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, I understand that they betrayed your trust, and I understand that it hurt and upset you, but it's been over a year now. It's time to forgive and move on." Yugi said.

"You think I should forgive them?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because living with anger and bitterness toward someone else will make it harder for you to really live your life. You won't be able to get past that. You need to let go of your past anger so that you can be happier in your life." Yugi said.

"I just don't know if I can." Yami said.

"Yami, if I can forgive James for the hell he put me through, then I think that you can forgive Tea and Tristan for what they did to you." Yugi said.

Yami looked at Yugi in surprise. "You forgave that guy?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I did." Yugi answered. Seeing the surprised Look on Yami's face, Yugi got up and sat in Yami's lap. "Don't get me wrong, Yami. For years, I hated that man with a passion. I hated what he had done to me, and I hated the way he treated me. However, I realized that the anger and hatred I felt for him was holding me back. I wasn't as happy as I could be, and I knew that. So, I took a lot of time to try and sort things out. Honestly, I even went to a psychiatrist to help me deal with it. It took some time, but I was finally able to forgive James for what he did to me. I know he probably never felt any remorse for what he did, but I still forgave him for what he had done because it's what I needed to do to move on and live my life so that I was happy. I did it for my sake, not his." Yugi said.

"You never mentioned this before." Yami said.

"Well, I didn't want to lay it on you. Honestly, it was only a few months before you moved in that I was able to forgive him. I wasn't easy, but I was able to do it, and I think that you will feel a lot better if you forgive Tea and Tristan." Yugi said.

"So, I should forgive them?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I can't make that decision for you, and no one else can, either. It has to be because it's what you want to do, not because it's what they want to what I want." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Honestly, I am tired of being angry at them every time I think about them, but I don't know if I'll be able to be friends with them on the level that it was before." Yami said.

"That's okay, Yami. After all that happened, it'll be hard to reach that point. It's important that you try." Yugi said.

"I think I will. I might be able to let go and be somewhat friends with them." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "That's the spirit." Yugi said.

"Although I think I need to apologize to Seto. I let my temper go and I might have taken out on him." Yami said.

"Then apologize to him. He certainly didn't deserve your anger." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. He looked up at Yugi and said, "I'm glad I have you. You really helped me see things in perspective."

"Glad to help." Yugi said before leaning down to kiss Yami.

"One question. If I go to Domino to see them, would you be willing to come with me?" Yami asked.

"If you want me to, I will." Yugi answered.

"Good because I really want you to be there." Yami said.

"Well, I guess I might as well get online and get us some plane tickets." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I'll give my parents a call and see if we can stay with them while we're there. It's a good thing they still live in Domino." Yami said.

"Yeah. It is, but first, go and apologize to Seto." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Yami said.

* * *

Seto was surprised when Yami came back to his office. "Forget to say something?" Seto asked.

"No. I wanted to apologize to you. I know that I took my anger out on you when I shouldn't have. I wasn't angry at you, and I'm sorry." Yami said.

Seto waved him off. "I'm used to it, Yami. I know how you are." Seto said.

"Thanks for telling me, though." Yami said.

"How did you calm down so fast?" Seto asked.

"Yugi was home, and we talked about it. He made me realize that if I want to be rally happy, I need to let go of what happened and forgive them." Yami said.

"You're going to forgive them?" Seto asked.

"I was angry at the fact they betrayed my trust, not the fact that they were together. I am tired of being angry, so I'm going to try and forgive them. Besides, Yugi thinks it'll do me some good, and he's right." Yami said.

"Probably. Might be a good thing. Are you going to call him?" Seto asked.

"No. Yugi and I are going to fly out to Domino pretty soon. I'd rather do something like this face-to-face." Yami said.

"I get that. You might want to tell Atemu what you're up to, though." Seto said.

"You're what?!" Atemu exclaimed, unable to believe what Yami was saying.

"I'm going to Domino to talk to Tea and Tristan." Yami answered.

"Why would you want to talk to them after the way that they treated you?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, I'm tired of being angry at them. In truth, the only way I'm going to be able to live a truly happy life is to let go of this. I don't want to be bitter forever." Yami said.

"I don't get it." Atemu said.

Yugi rolled his eyes and explained to Atemu what he had explained to Yami.

"You forgave James?" Heba asked, incredulous.

"Heba, I wasn't going to b happy unless I let go of all my anger, hatred, and resentment toward him. I was a lot happier after I let go of that anger. It doesn't hold me back now. Trust me. I know that what he did was wrong, but for my sake, I needed to let it go." Yugi said.

"I guess I do, too, then." Heba said.

"Yes." Yugi said.

Atemu looked at Yami. "I guess I understand. Do you need me to come, too?" Atemu asked.

"No. Since Heba's now seven months pregnant, he can't go flying, and I think you need to stay here with him." Yami said.

"I'll be fine." Heba protested.

Yugi put a hand on Heba's shoulder. "Heba, you need someone here with you. Besides, I'm going with Yami to Domino." Yugi said.

"You are?" Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yami asked me to come, so I am." Yugi replied.

"Well, I guess people do need to let go of their grudged." Atemu agreed.

"Honestly, I should have let go of it a long time ago. It's been over a year, so this is long overdue." Yami said.

"All I have to say is good luck, and call if you need anything." Atemu said.

"I will." Yami assured him.

"How long will you be gone?" Heba asked.

"A week at the most." Yami replied.

That might, Yugi and Yami were in their bedroom.

"Well, I talked to the pilots of your private jet, and we're going to be leaving at nine on Monday." Yugi said.

"Okay. Thanks for handling that, Yugi." Yami said.

"No problem." Yugi replied.

"Well, I talked to my parents. They were surprised about the reason why we were coming, but they said that we're welcome to stay with them as long as we need to." Yami said.

"Well, you knew that they wouldn't care about us staying with them." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

"Are you worried?" Yugi asked.

"A little. I'm just worried my temper might snap again." Yami said.

Yugi rolled over so that he was straddling Yami at the waist. "That would be why I'm there. I'll stop that from happening." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I need you there for that." Yami agreed.

"So, don't worry about it." Yugi said.

"I'll try not to." Yami said.

"You're doing the right thing." Yugi assured him.

"I know I am, Yugi. It's long over due, actually." Yami said.

"It's good that you realize that. We have a few days before we go, so you have time to get ready for it." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami agreed.

"Now, how about I take your mind of this for tonight?" Yugi asked with a smile.

Yami smiled back. "I like the sound of that." Yami agreed.

Yugi leaned down and kissed Yami before the night was lost in passion.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I just feel that a person could never be truly happy if they held on to anger. That's why I had Yugi forgive James. So he could move on.

Next: The second part.

R&R.


	22. Time for Forgiveness part 2

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22- Time for Forgiveness part 2

After a few days, Yugi and Yami were ready to leave for Japan.

Yami, however, was a little uneasy. He wasn't sure how he felt about seeing Tristan and Tea again, even if it had been over a year.

Yugi could sense his boyfriend's nervousness. He wrapped his arms around Yami's waist form behind and stood on the tips of his toes to kiss the back of Yami's neck.

Yami felt a chill go down his spine at that action.

"It's going to be okay, Yami." Yugi assured him.

Yami sighed. "I wish that I could believe that, Yugi, but right now, I can't. I'm still not sure that this is a good idea." Yami said.

"Yami, you said yourself that you were tired of feeling angry. The best way to get over that anger is to confront them. You'll feel better after you talk to them and let it go." Yugi said.

"I hope you're right." Yami said.

"I know I am." Yugi replied.

Yami turned around, forcing Yugi to let go of him. "And why are you so certain that you're right?" Yami asked.

"Because I felt better, Yami." Yugi answered.

Yami sighed. "Okay, Yugi. I'll take your word for it." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "You're doing the right thing, Yami." Yugi said. He wrapped his arms around Yami's waist again. "Besides, I'll be with you the whole time. It's not like you're going through this alone." Yugi assured him.

"Okay, Yugi. I think that you've made your point." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips. I'm glad that I have you here." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "And that's where I'm going to stay." Yugi said.

Yami glanced at the clock. "Well, I guess we'd better get going." Yami said.

"Yeah. We don't want to be late." Yugi agreed.

Yami smiled. "Yugi, when you own a private jet, the plane leaves when you tell it to. You don't have to be there at the assigned time." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I guess I'll learn that at some point." Yugi said.

"Come on. Let's go before I change my mind and decide to not go." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi agreed.

The two grabbed their suitcases and headed out of the house.

* * *

Atemu and Heba were at the airport, waiting for Yugi and Yami to get there. They had decided to go to the airport to see their brothers off.

"I wonder where they are." Heba remarked.

"I wonder if Yami changed his mind and decided not to go." Atemu said.

"Is that you thinking out loud or hoping?" Heba asked.

"Both." Atemu answered.

"You really don't want Yami to go and see them, do you?" Heba asked.

"I just don't want old wounds to be reopened." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you're still mad as hell at them, and you know it. You do need to let it go." Heba said.

"I know I do, but it's hard." Atemu said.

Heba nodded in understanding. He knew that his husband hadn't really cared for Tea from the start, and he hadn't been too thrilled when he learned that Yami and Tea had been engaged, but he had held his tongue out of respect for his brother. Atemu was angry at Tea and Tristan for what they had pulled on Yami, and Heba knew that Atemu would let the two have it if he ever saw the two of them.

"What are you two doing here?"

Atemu and Heba turned to find Yami and Yugi standing there.

"We thought that we would see you off." Heba said.

"You didn't have to do that." Yami said.

"We know that we didn't, Yami, but we wanted to." Atemu told him.

An airport worker came up and told them that the jet was ready.

"Well, we'd better get going." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

"Well, have a good trip." Heba said.

"I'm sure we will." Yugi said, though it was meant to be sarcastic.

"Just give us a call if you need anything." Atemu told them.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that we'll be fine." Yami said.

Yugi and Yami headed for the plane.

Atemu and Heba watched them go.

Heba looked up at his husband and said, "Yami knows what he's doing, Atemu. He'll be fine." Heba said.

"I want to believe that, Heba, but I'm finding it hard to." Atemu said.

"Atemu, if Yami really didn't want to go, he wouldn't. You know that Yugi wouldn't talk Yami into doing something he didn't want to. I don't think that there is a living person who can get Yami to do something that he doesn't want to do. If Yami feels that he needs to do this to let go of all the anger he feels toward Tristan and Tea, then that's what you need to let him do. You need to trust him." Heba said.

Atemu looked down at his husband and smiled. "I do trust Yami, Heba. I guess I just hate the idea of old wounds being reopened." Atemu said.

"It'll be fine." Heba said.

Atemu sighed. "I hope so." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "Come on, Atemu. Let's go home." Heba said since Yugi and Yami were already on the plane.

"Okay." Atemu agreed.

The two left the airport and headed home.

* * *

On the flight to Japan, Yami was thinking about how he was going to talk to Tristan and Tea. He didn't know how to approach the subject with them, and he was worried that he might lose his temper and say something that he shouldn't.

"Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked, reaching over and placing a hand on Yami's.

Yami was brought out of his thoughts and looked over at Yugi. "I'm okay, Yugi." Yami said.

"Should I actually believe that answer?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "Probably not." Yami said.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked. As an afterthought he added, "And don't lie to me."

Yami sighed. "I guess I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to talk to them. It's not exactly an easy situation. I don't want an argument to erupt. You know that I do have a bit of a temper, and if an argument breaks out, I might say something I never wanted to say." Yami explained.

"Yami, I understand that, but you do have more control of your temper than you give yourself credit for. It'll be fine." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I wish that I was as sure as you." Yami said.

"Yami, I'm not just there to watch. If I think things are getting too out of hand, or that your temper might get the best of you, then I will stop you." Yugi said.

"You will?" Yami asked.

"Of course I will." Yugi said.

"Thanks. I'm probably going to need it." Yami said.

* * *

~Domino, Japan~

Tristan and Tea were sitting in their living room. Their son was upstairs asleep, so they had a quiet moment.

Tristan sighed. "Well, I guess Yami doesn't want to talk to us. It's been a few days since I called. If he hasn't called back by now, I don't think that he's going to." Tristan said.

Tea reached over and took Tristan's hand in hers. "You can't blame him. I mean, what we did to him was completely wrong." Tea said.

"I know. I just thought that after a year, he would have gotten over it." Tristan said.

"After what we did, I wouldn't blame him if he never forgave us. We don't deserve it." Tea said.

"Maybe not." Tristan agreed. He sighed. "I just wanted to try and patch things up." Tristan said.

"I know. Maybe he'll change his mind at some point." Tea said.

"Yeah. Maybe." Tristan agreed.

The two heard Jake crying through the baby monitor.

"Well, I'd better go get him." Tea said. She stood up and headed upstairs to get their son.

* * *

~Domino Airport~

The Sennen jet landed at the Domino airport.

Yugi and Yami got off the plane and headed into the terminal. The two got their bags.

"So, I guess we call a taxi." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It's probably the only way we're getting to my parents' house." Yami replied.

"Yami! Yugi!"

The two turned at the sound of their names and saw Amara walking toward them.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"Well, I thought that it would be nice if someone was here to pick you up." Amara answered.

"How did you know when the plane got here?" Yami asked.

Amara chuckled. "The jet is owned by your father, Yami. He easily found out what time you left from Cairo, and he figured out about what time you would be here so I could pick you up." Amara answered.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot that." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks for being here. We were about to get a taxi." Yugi said.

"We weren't about to let you have to take a taxi. Since you have your bags, let's go." Amara said.

The two followed Amara out of the airport and headed to where the limo was.

The chauffeur opened the door for them before he took the bags from Yugi and Yami and put them in the truck of the limo before he shut the door. He then got in and left the airport.

"So, how was the flight?" Amara asked.

"It was fine, Mom." Yami said.

Amara then asked the question that had been bothering her and Aknankanon since they had received the call from Yami. "Yami, are you certain that you want to see them?" Amara asked.

"As uneasy as I am about seeing them again, yes, I'm sure. I need to let go of the anger and bitterness that I have against them. I mean, I think that I'll be a lot happier if I let go of that. I'm not saying that I'm going to be best friends with them, but at least be on speaking terms." Yami said. He glanced over at Yugi and said, "Yugi helped me realize that."

"You did?" Amara asked, surprised.

Yugi nodded. "I explained to Yami that I forgave James for everything he out me through." Yugi said.

"You what?!" Amara exclaimed, shocked.

"I was angry at him, and it was affecting me. I could tell that I wasn't as happy as I could be, so I finally let go of my anger and forgave him for what he did. I know it was wrong, but holding onto it like that wasn't going to help, so I let it go, and I was happier because of it." Yugi said.

"When did this happen?" Amara asked.

"A few months before Yami moved in." Yugi answered.

"Well, I can see the logic in what you're saying." Amara agreed.

"In any case, there's no real point in still being angry at them. I mean, I have moved on and am happy with Yugi. There's no reason to hold on to the anger anymore." Yami said.

Amara nodded. "I understand." Amara said.

When they arrived at the house, Yugi and Yami got their own bags instead of making the chauffeur carry them in.

"You can stay in your old room, Yami." Amara told him.

"All right." Yami said.

Since Amara didn't' say more, the two assumed that they were to share a room, so they headed up the stairs to the room with Yami leading the way.

"I'm surprised that Mom didn't suggest you have a room of your own." Yami said once they were inside the room.

"I have a feeling that she's been talking to either Heba or Atemu." Yugi said.

"Probably." Yami agreed.

Yugi could tell that Yami was still anxious.

"Yami, do you want to go on and see Tristan and Tea to get it over with?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled at Yugi. "I think I do." Yami admitted.

"All right then." Yugi said.

Both of their stomachs started growling then.

"Maybe we should have lunch first." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami said.

The two headed downstairs to get something to eat.

* * *

~Cairo, Egypt~

"I can't believe that Yami actually wants to see that bitch and bastard after all the shit that thy pulled." Marik said.

The group of friends had gotten together to talk.

"It was his choice, Marik, and we have to accept that. Yami wants to do this." Heba said.

"I know. I just don't see why he wants to." Marik said.

"It doesn't matter. He decided to go, and we're going to have to live with it." Malik said.

"Well, I just hope that Yami takes seeing them again better than he took hearing that Tristan gave Seto a call." Bakura said.

Seto glared at Bakura. "I still need to kill for you that." Seto said.

The group was startled by that.

"Did you know already?" Heba asked.

"Yep. Yugi had to ask me for some time off, so I knew." Bakura said.

Seto glared. "You knew before that!" Seto said,

"Why did he know?" Joey asked.

"Because after Tristan called, I called Bakura and asked him to come over to my office. I wasn't sure if I should tell Yami about Tristan calling. Bakura said to tell him because he'd be mad, but Yugi would be able to calm him down." Seto said.

"So, Yugi knew before Yami?" Atemu asked.

"No. I let Yugi have the rest of the day off, and he was home when Yami got there. Yugi didn't know until Yami told him." Bakura said.

"He figured that Yami would go storming home, so he had Yugi be there so that Yugi could calm him down." Seto added.

"Wasn't a bad idea." Atemu said.

"You agree?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. Yami was going to be upset, and Yugi could calm him down. Let's face it. Yami isn't going to react in violence against Yugi. Yugi calmed him down and got Yami to see he needed to let go of his anger against them." Atemu said.

"Do you think he's right?" Malik asked.

"Yeah. I think so. After I thought about, Yami does need to let go of it. Yami's with Yugi, and they are very happy, so there's no reason to be angry. I'm going to try and let go of my own anger against them. I mean, I can see that those two are happy together, so no need to be angry." Atemu said.

"Good point." Malik said.

Ryou was eating a bowl of ice cream with pickles in it, and Heba was eating a ham, cheese, and peanut butter sandwich.

"Okay. I pray that I never get pregnant." Malik said.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Because of what you're eating." Malik answered.

"It's good." Ryou said with a shrug.

"Right." Joey said, looking green.

"I can't believe it." Seto said.

"What?" Heba asked, thinking that he was referring to what they were eating.

"I can't believe that I have finally found something that Joey won't eat. I thought that that was an impossible feat." Seto said.

Joey glared at Seto.

Seto just shrugged.

"That is kind of true, Joey." Atemu said.

"So what?" Joey asked.

"You can't blame us that we're eating strange food." Heba said.

"Who do we blame then?" Bakura asked.

"Your children." Ryou answered, referring to Bakura and Atemu.

"They have you there." Marik said.

"We'll remember that for if you and Malik ever have kids." Atemu said.

* * *

~Domino, Japan~

Tristan and Tea had just finished lunch and were washing the dishes.

"That was good, Tea." Tristan said.

"Thanks." Tea said with a smile. She looked at the clock. "I'd better feed Jake." Tea said.

"Okay." Tristan said. He kissed Tea on the cheek.

Tea then headed upstairs.

Tristan finished washing and drying the dishes before he put them up. As he finished putting the dishes up, the doorbell rang. "I've got it, Tea!" Tristan called.

"All right!" Tea replied.

Tristan went to the door and opened it. "Can I help-you?" Tristan said the last part slowly when he saw who was standing on his door."Tristan." Yami said.

Tristan was shocked. "Um, hi, Yami. What are you doing here?" Tristan asked.

"I wanted to talk to you and Tea. Can we come in?" Yami asked.

Tristan then noticed that Yugi was standing behind Yami as well. "Yeah. Sure. Come on in." Tristan said, stepping aside to let them in.

Yugi and Yami walked into the house, and Tristan shut the door behind him.

'I know that we wanted to try and make amends, but I wasn't sure about doing it face to face.' Tristan thought, still wary of Yami's temper.

Yami took a look around discreetly and noticed that Tea wasn't there. 'Either she's not here, or she's upstairs.' Yami thought.

"What are you doing here?" Tristan asked, a little uneasy.

"I came here because you called Seto and told him you and Tea wanted to talk to me." Yami answered.

"We thought that you would have called us first." Tristan said.

"I didn't think that something like this should be done over the phone." Yami said.

"Oh. Right." Tristan said.

"Tristan, who is it?" Tea asked.

The three could hear footsteps on the stairs as she walked down the stairs.

"Tea, it's Yami." Tristan said.

Tea walked in, holding Jake. She was surprised to see them. "Oh. Hi." Tea said. She looked rather uncomfortable.

"All right. Seto told me about Tristan's call, and I wanted to do this face to face instead of over the phone." Yami said.

"Look, Yami. I know that it doesn't change anything that we did, but we are really sorry." Tristan said.

"Yeah. We never meant to hurt you." Tea added.

"Tea, how could it not? You were dating me when you started seeing Tristan. Did you think that I would be okay knowing that you were cheating on me?" Yami asked.

"Yami, it's not like we planned it that way. I honestly was just hanging out with Tristan as friends like I always did. We just, well, we started to fall for each other." Tea said.

"And you started to sleep with him behind my back." Yami stated.

Yugi had been watching Yami and was thankful that he seemed calm at the moment. 'They're only talking about old things that they all know.' Yugi thought.

"I know that I should have told you about me and Tristan, but-" Tea trailed off, knowing that her reason wasn't a good one.

"But what?" Yami asked.

Tea sighed. "My parents wanted to marry you, and I thought they might get upset if I broke things off." Tea admitted.

"And this was better?" Yami asked.

"No." Tea said.

"Yami, we don't deny that we did was wrong, but we honestly never meant to hurt you." Tristan said.

"I did plan on telling you, specially after I found out I was pregnant, but then you propose and-" Tea started.

"Tea, the only reason I asked you to marry me was because I found out you were pregnant and thought it was mine. I was trying to do the right thing." Yami said.

"I know." Tea said.

"Then why did you accept?" Yami asked.

"I-I don't know. I didn't want to, but I thought I needed to. After that, I didn't do anything right. I know that." Tea said.

"I didn't help, either. We should have told you what was going on before we took things so far." Tristan said.

Tea then asked something. "Yami, if the only reason that you asked me to marry you was because I was pregnant, did you ever love me?" Tea asked.

"As a friend, yes. As a lover, no. I had planned to end things with you, but then I found out you were pregnant and figured that I needed to marry you to do the right thing." Yami said.

"Then why were you so angry?" Tristan asked.

"It wasn't the fact that you two were in love with each other that bothered me. It was the fact that you didn't have the guts to tell me and were seeing each other behind my back. It was a betrayal of my trust. That's what made me so angry." Yami said.

"I guess you had every right to be angry." Tea admitted.

"You two were supposed to be my friends, but you betrayed me like that. That's what made me so angry. You thought that you had go behind not only my back, but everyone else's as well, to be together when all you had to do was tell me how you felt and ended things." Yami said.

"Yami, if we had told you everything before we started anything, what would you have said?" Tristan asked.

"If you had told me and broken things off, I probably would have been happy for you. It's not like you were going to break my heart by doing this, and I would have been glad that you two were happy. The way you two did it was just low and wrong." Yami said.

"You're right. It was wrong. There's no excuse for what we did." Tristan agreed.

"Answer me this. If Joey and Seto hadn't of seen you two together and told me about it, would you have told me the truth?" Yami asked.

"Yes, we would. We were planning on it. I know that we waited way too long to tell you, but we would have." Tea said.

"I can't say that I'm happy about the way that you two did. It was wrong. But I am glad that you two are happy together." Yami said.

"Even after all that happened?" Tea asked.

"Yes. Even after all that happened." Yami said.

"Well, thanks. We didn't think that you'd take it so well." Tea said.

"Believe me. Any other time, I probably would have lost my temper. I was still angry for a long time before Yugi made me realize that staying angry wasn't doing me or anyone else any good. It doesn't matter now, so I decided to forgive you two for what happened and move on. There's no point in being angry." Yami told them.

"So, does this mean that we can be friends again?" Tristan asked.

"I wont' deny that it'll be hard to be the friends we used to be, but I think that we can at least try." Yami agreed.

All three knew that they would never be as close as they once had been.

'I'm glad that they were able to talk this out calmly. I wasn't really needed her after all.' Yugi thought.

"Well, I think there is one more apology that we need to make." Tea said.

"What?" Yami asked, wondering if there was something else that they had neglected to tell him.

"Not to you, Yami. To you, Yugi." Tea said, looking at Yugi.

Yugi blinked in surprise. "Me?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Tristan and I crossed the line with how we treated you when we were in Egypt before. We had no right to say the things we did. We overreacted in a bad way, and we're sorry for everything that we did and said." Tea said.

"Yeah. We were wrong with everything, and we're really sorry." Tristan said.

"I had actually forgotten about that." Yugi admitted. He then smiled and said, "Don't worry about it."

"Well, I guess it was a good thing that you two did say all that you did." Yami said.

"Why?" Tea asked, surprised.

"It's what got us together." Yugi answered.

"It did?" Tristan asked.

Yami nodded. "I was rather upset, and I was talking to myself about how I felt about Yugi, and Yugi overheard me. It's what led us to getting together." Yami replied.

"So, you two really weren't together when we were there." Tristan said.

"No." Yami answered.

"Well, Tristan and I are sorry for what we said. We had no right." Tea said.

"It's all right." Yugi said.

"So, are we okay now?" Tristan asked.

"Yes. I believe so." Yami said. He then glanced at the baby. "I take it that that's your son." Yami said.

"Yeah. This is Jake." Tea answered.

"Well, he is a beautiful baby." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Tristan said.

"How long are you two in Domino?" tea asked.

"We're going to be here about a week before we go back to Cairo." Yami said.

"Well, we're glad that we worked this out." Tristan said.

"Likewise." Yami agreed.

It wasn't long before Yugi and Yami decided to leave the house.

Once Tea and Tristan were alone, Tristan said, "That was unexpected."

"I know. It only made me feel a bit worse." Tea said.

"Why? Yami did forgive us?" Tristan pointed out.

"I know. I was referring to the fact that if we had just told Yami the truth from the start, we could have avoided all this." Tea said.

"I see your point. I didn't think that he would have been happy for us. Than again, at the time, I thought he was in love with you." Tristan said.

"I know. At least he does seem to be happy with Yugi." Tea said.

"Yeah. I guess him moving to Cairo actually ended up being a great thing." Tristan said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had returned to the Sennen mansion.

"So, how did it go?" Amara asked.

"It was fine, Mom. I kept my temper in check, and we had a calm, rational discussion." Yami said.

"So, is everything all right now?" Amara asked.

"I don't think that we'll ever be the friends we used to be, but we're going to be fine." Yami assured her.

"All right. As long as you're happy." Amara said.

"I am." Yami told her.

Yugi and Yami went upstairs to their room.

"So, are you glad that you went and talked to them?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I am. You were right. I do feel better now that I've talked to them." Yami said, sitting down on the bed.

Yugi smiled at him. "I told you so." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yugi. I really owe you for helping me see that I did need to forgive them." Yami said.

"Glad to help." Yugi said.

Yami took Yugi by the hand and pulled him down into his lap. "How do you seem to know what to do?" Yami asked.

"In this case, experience. I felt better after forging James, so I figured you'd feel better, too." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yugi. I might never be as close to tea and Tristan as I used to be, but at least we are on civil terms." Yami said.

"Do you think that you'll see them that much?" Yugi asked.

"Probably not. We're going to be living in Cairo, and they live here in Domino. At least we can be civil when we do see each other." Yami said.

"I agree. That is one of the most important things." Yugi agreed.

"Thanks, Yugi. I really appreciate you." Yami said.

"Glad to know." Yugi said.

Yami leaned up and kissed Yugi.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Heba and Atemu's baby comes.

R&R.


	23. Heba's Baby

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23- Heba's Baby

Yugi and Yami had returned from Japan rather satisfied with the way things had turned out.

The day after they had come back, their friends had pretty much demanded to know what had happened.

Yami and Yugi had told them.

Everyone was glad that everything had worked out in the end.

* * *

Yugi woke up in the morning. He sat up and looked to the side to see that Yami was still asleep. 'Well, it's Saturday, so there's no need to wake him up. Might as well let him sleep in.' Yugi thought.

Yugi got out of bed and went into the connecting bathroom and took a shower. He then dressed and headed downstairs. He decided to go ahead and fix breakfast.

'I'm glad that Yami was able to work things out with Tea and Tristan. I know their betrayal hurt him, but it's for the best. After all, Yami's happy with me now, so there's no reason for him to stay angry.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Yami woke up and found that Yugi wasn't there. 'He must already be up.' Yami thought. He got on up and took a shower before he got dressed. He headed downstairs and went into the kitchen to find that Yugi was fixing breakfast. He walked up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the back of Yugi's neck.

Yugi closed his eyes and leaned back into Yami. "Morning, Yami." Yugi said.

"Morning." Yami replied.

"Did you sleep well?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I did. I always sleep well with you." Yami replied.

"I'm flattered." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "It's the truth. It's hard for me not to sleep well when I'm with you." Yami assured him.

"And the fact that we go to sleep after a few rounds of lovemaking has absolutely nothing to do with it." Yugi said.

"Of course not." Yami said.

"Right." Yugi said.

Yami smiled.

They remained like that for several moments.

"Yami, I need you to let go of me so that I can finish breakfast, or the pancakes might burn." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said. He reluctantly let go of Yugi's waist.

Yugi soon finished breakfast, and the two sat down to eat.

"So, what are we doing today?" Yami asked.

"I have no idea. There's nothing planned as far as I know." Yugi said.

"So, we can stay home all day?" Yami asked.

"Yami, we aren't staying home all day so you can keep me in bed all day." Yugi said.

"But-" Yami started.

"No, Yami. We are going to get out and do something." Yugi told him.

Yami sighed. "Fine." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes.

After they finished eating, the two started to wash the dishes.

"In all seriousness, Yami, what do you want to do today?" Yugi asked.

"I don't really know." Yami admitted.

The two finished the dishes and put them back in the cabinet.

The phone then rang.

Yugi went to answer it. "Hello?" Yugi said.

"_Hey, Yugi!_" Heba said.

"Hey, Heba. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"_Well, Atemu and I were planning to go and see a movie, so we were wondering if you wanted to come with us._" Heba said.

"Hold on. Let me ask Yami." Yugi said. He covered the mouthpiece and turned to Yami. "Yami, Heba wants to know if we want to join him and Atemu for a movie today." Yugi said.

"Hmm. Might as well. We don't know of anything else that we want to do." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. He uncovered the mouthpiece of the phone. "Sure, Heba. We'll come and see the movie with you." Yugi said.

"_Great! Meet me and Atemu at the Cairo Mall in an hour._" Heba said.

"Okay. We'll see you then." Yugi said.

"_Okay. Bye._" Heba said.

"Bye, Heba." Yugi said.

"When do we meet them?" Yami asked.

"In an hour." Yugi answered.

"Okay." Yami said.

* * *

~One Hour Later~

Yugi and Yami went to the mall to meet Atemu and Heba.

"They're not here yet." Yami remarked, looking around.

"Does that surprise you?" Yugi asked, looking at his boyfriend.

Yami chuckled. "Nope. I honestly think that his wedding was the only time that Atemu was actually on time for something." Yami said.

"That's right. I remember Heba threatening Atemu good if he was late to their wedding." Yugi said, remembering that day rather well.

"Yeah. Atemu was there two hours early. A record for him." Yami agreed.

The two waited around for Atemu and Heba to show up.

Ten minutes later, Atemu and Heba did arrive, and they had brought Ryou and Bakura with them.

"What are you two doing here?" Yugi asked, surprised to see his other brother there.

"What? Are you not happy to see me?" Bakura asked, slinging an arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"I see enough of your face at work, Bakura." Yugi said.

"I'm hurt." Bakura said.

"Yeah. Right." Yugi said.

"Ryou and Bakura had come over when we were about to leave, so we invited them to come along. Hope you don't mind." Heba said.

"Nah. It doesn't matter." Yami said.

"So, what are we seeing?" Atemu asked.

"How about the new horror movie?" Bakura asked.

"NO!" Yugi and Ryou said at the same time.

Bakura jumped. "It was just a suggestion." Bakura muttered.

"I get roped into watching enough horror movies with you at home. We are not spending today watching a horror movie in the theater, too." Ryou said.

"Okay. Geez. You don't have to bite my head off." Bakura said.

"That's about the only way you actually hear anything, Bakura." Heba said.

Bakura glared at his younger brother.

Heba simply ignored it.

"All right. There's no need to shed blood here." Atemu said.

"Yeah." Yami agreed.

"How about we see _Clash of the Titans_." Ryou suggested.

No one had any objections to that idea.

"All right. Let's go." Heba said.

The group got their movie tickets and their refreshments before they headed into the movie theater for the movie.

* * *

After the movie, the group of six walked out.

"That was a pretty good movie." Yami said.

"No kidding. I enjoyed it." Ryou agreed.

"So, what now?" Bakura asked.

"Well, we're in the mall." Heba said.

"Let's shop." Yugi added.

Ryou's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea!" Ryou said.

Atemu, Bakura, and Yami all groaned.

"Come on." Heba said. He walked off with Yugi and Ryou.

"Great. You had to want to see a movie knowing full-well that after it, those three would want to shop." Bakura said.

"It's the closest movie theater there is, Bakura. It would take twice as long to get to the other one." Atemu pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least that one's not in a mall." Bakura retorted.

"Come on, guys. There's no reason to be like this. We all have to suffer through the shopping, so we might as well go on and join them before they start wondering where we are." Yami said.

The three followed and soon found the three.

Heba, Yugi, and Ryou were, of course, in a baby store.

"Aw! Look at this." Ryou said, holding up a pink dress.

"Uh, Ryou. I'm having a boy." Heba said.

"I know that. I keep hoping that Bakura and I are having a girl." Ryou replied, putting the dress back on the rack.

"Somehow, I see Bakura wanting to have a boy." Yugi said.

"He does. I'm hoping for a girl, though." Ryou said.

"Maybe you'll have a little girl then." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Ryou said.

"Don't say that!" Bakura said.

"Why not?" Heba asked, turning to look at his brother.

"Because I don't want a girl." Bakura said.

"Why don't you want a girl?" Atemu asked curiously.

"Because I'd have to worry about every guy that came within ten feet of her, and I don't want to have to go through worrying every second about what a guy has planned." Bakura said.

"You do realize that there's a chance that you'd still have to worry about guys even if it was a boy." Yami said.

"Yeah, but I could handle it then." Bakura said.

The group shook their heads.

"I don't think you have much of a choice in the matter, Bakura." Yugi said. He looked over at Ryou and said, "When do you find out what you're having, anyway?"

"Next month. I'm excited about that." Ryou said.

"Um, why are you in this store, anyway? You know that our kid already has more stiff than he'll ever need." Atemu said.

"I know, but it doesn't mean that I can't look." Heba said, walking around.

Atemu shook his head before following his husband.

"He follows Heba around like a little lost puppy. That's supposed to be Joey's department." Bakura said, referring to Seto's nickname for Joey.

"Kura, Atemu's following Heba so much because he knows that Heba could have the baby at any time." Ryou said.

"That's true." Yugi agreed.

"Well, he shouldn't be out then." Bakura said.

"Kura, just shut up." Ryou said before grabbing his husband and dragging him off.

Yugi and Yami continued to look around.

"Atemu is right about our nephew already having more than he'll need." Yami reminded his boyfriend.

"I know that, Yami, but you have to remember that that baby isn't the only nephew I'm going to be having." Yugi said. He then added, "Of course, I could have a niece as well."

"Oh. Ryou and Bakura's baby." Yami said. He then said, "But they don't know what they're having."

"Yes, but there are things that are neutral." Yugi said, looking.

"True." Yami agreed. He thought a moment before he asked Yugi a question. "Yugi, would you ever want kids?" Yami asked.

This startled Yugi. He turned to look at Yami. "What brought that on?" Yugi asked.

"I was just wondering." Yami said.

Yugi eyed his boyfriend. "Not thinking of us starting a family _now_,are you?" Yugi asked.

"No. Of course not. I don't want any kids _right now_. I was just wondering if you would want kids one day." Yami said.

"One day, yes. I would like to have a kid someday, just not any time soon." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled before he wrapped an arm around Yugi. "Don't worry about that, Yugi. I don't want us to be raising any kids right now, either. I would just rather enjoy having you around right now." Yami said.

"Well, in answer to your question, yes, I would like to have kids one day." Yugi said.

"That's all I wanted to know." Yami said.

The two soon joined up with the other four.

Heba and Ryou both had things that they were planning to buy.

After the two paid for their things, the group left the store.

"All right. Can we go into a store that has nothing to do with babies?" Bakura asked.

"What? You don't me buying this for our nephew or our child?" Ryou asked.

"It's not that. _Every _time we go out, you have to go in a store like that." Bakura said.

"Sounds like Heba." Atemu commented.

"Atemu, I am not like that." Heba protested.

"Yes, you are, Heba. You have to go into a store to buy something for the baby every time I turn around." Atemu said.

Bakura glanced over at Yami. "Is Yugi like that?" Bakura asked.

"No. We don't go into one every time we go out." Yami replied.

"Oh." Bakura said.

Yugi smiled. "It's not a necessity with me. Heba and Ryou probably do it because they have the motherly feeling to since they are pregnant." Yugi said.

"Hey! We're not girls, Yugi." Heba said.

"Heba, the "motherly" feeling is just a figure of speech." Yugi said.

"Oh." Heba said.

"Come on. Let's go home, Ryou." Bakura said.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Because I can only stand shopping for so long before it drives me insane." Bakura replied.

"That is true, Ryou. You know that Bakura can only stand so much shopping before it gets him irritated." Yugi said.

Ryou laughed. "I know. I about drove him crazy when we were dating because of how much I loved shopping." Ryou said.

"Yes, you did. Now, can we go?" Bakura asked.

"Well, I think we'd better go, too, Atemu." Heba said.

"Are you okay, Heba?" Atemu asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Atemu. Just a little tired." Heba said.

The group of six walked out of the mall.

"Well, I guess we'll see all of you later." Atemu said.

Heba then suddenly felt an extremely sharp pain go through his stomach, and he leaned over, clutching his stomach while gasping in pain.

"Heba! What's wrong?!" Atemu asked, instantly alarmed.

Heba panted harshly. "I think that-my water just broke." Heba said.

"What?!"

Yugi could see that Atemu was on the verge of panicking.

"Atemu, get him to the car and get him to the hospital." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded, gather his wits.

Since Bakura and Ryou had parked by them, Bakura helped Atemu get Heba to the car while Yugi and Yami went to their own car.

"Well, I guess we're going to be doing something important today anyway." Yami said

"Yeah. Pacing." Yugi said.

Yami headed for the hospital.

* * *

Atemu arrived at the hospital and quickly got Heba out of the car and headed into the hospital. He led Heba right to the front desk.

The nurse looked up and said, "How can I help you?"

"My husband's water just broke." Atemu said.

"Okay. We'll get him set up in a room now." the nurse said. She called over another nurse who came with a wheelchair.

Heba sat down in it.

Atemu followed the nurse as they took Heba to a room.

Before long, Heba was set up in the room.

"I'll need you to fill out all of this paperwork." a nurse said, handing a clipboard to Atemu.

"Okay." Atemu said.

A moment later, Heba's doctor, Dr. Martin, walked in. "So, delivery time." Dr. Martin said.

"Looks like it." Heba said.

"Well, let me just check you and then I'll get you something for the pain if you want it." Dr. Martin said.

"Yes." Heba said, wanting something for the pain.

Dr. Martin checked over Heba. "Well, you're doing fine. It'll still be a little while before you have the baby, but you're doing fine. I'll come back to check on you later." Dr. Martin said.

Heba nodded.

Dr. Martin then left.

Atemu sat down beside Heba as he filled out all the paperwork. "Are you okay, Heba?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I'm just a little nervous now." Heba said.

"Well, I'll be here with you through everything." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "I know." Heba said. He then realized something. "Are Yugi and the others here?" Heba asked.

"I'm sure that they are." Atemu said.

It wasn't long before Atemu had finished all the paperwork.

"I'll go and give this to the nurse. I'll also see if the others are here." Atemu said.

Heba nodded.

Atemu then left the room.

* * *

Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura were all in the waiting room along with Marik, Malik, Seto, and Joey. They had called the other four on the way to the hospital.

"How is he?" Joey asked.

"We don't know yet. We should know something pretty soon." Yugi said.

"Well, it looks like the first one in our group is about to have a baby." Malik said.

"Yeah." Ryou said.

A nurse came up to them. "Is there something you need?" the nurse asked.

"My brother's here in the hospital to have his baby. We're just waiting to hear something on how he is." Yugi replied.

"All right." the nurse said before walking off.

A moment later, Atemu walked in and went over to the nurse's station.

"Come on." Bakura said.

The group walked over.

"Atemu." Yami said.

Atemu turned to them. "Oh. I was going to see you guys. Heba's doing okay. He's not quite ready to have the baby, but I think he'd like to see all of you." Atemu said.

The group nodded and followed Atemu back to where Heba was.

"Hey, guys!" Heba said.

"Hey, Heba. How are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"I'm okay right now." Heba said.

"Well, you're the first one out of our group to have a kid." Joey said.

"I noticed, Joey." Heba said.

"You'll be fine, Heba." Yugi said.

"I know." Heba said. He looked at Yugi and said, "You didn't happen to call, Grandpa, did you?" Heba asked.

"No. I didn't. I'll do that right now." Yugi said.

"Speaking of which, I need to go and call Mom and Dad." Atemu said.

Both left the room.

"Well, Mom and Dad will be jumping on the private jet the moment they hear this." Yami said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that Grandpa is going to be coming right to the hospital." Malik said.

"I know he will." Heba replied.

Atemu walked back. "Well, Mom and Dad were already on their private jet on their way here for a surprise visit. They should be here in a few hours." Atemu said.

Yugi walked in. "Grandpa is on his way." Yugi said.

"We figured as much." Marik said.

It wasn't long before Solomon arrived.

"I hear I'm about to be a great-grandfather." Solomon said.

"Yeah. You are." Heba said.

"Well, that's good to know." Solomon said.

* * *

Before long, Heba was ready to deliver the baby.

Atemu was standing beside his husband to over comfort and support.

"All right, Heba. We're ready to deliver this baby. I know this will be hard, but you need to do what I tell you." Dr. Martin said.

Heba nodded.

Atemu took Heba's hand in his.

* * *

~Two Hours Later~

The group was in the waiting room. It had been two hours since they had started, and everyone wondered how Heba was.

"How long can this possibly take?" Bakura asked.

"Kura, there's no way to know how long this will take. You just have to be patient." Heba said.

"Indeed. It can take any length of time for him to have the baby." Solomon agreed.

A few moments later, Amara and Aknankanon came into the waiting room.

"How is he?" Amara asked immediately.

"Still delivering." Yami replied.

"Any news?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. We probably won't know anything until after Heba has the baby." Seto said.

"You two arrived just in time." Solomon said.

"So it would seem." Aknankanon agreed.

~One Hour Later~

Another hour had passed, and everyone was growing rather anxious.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Atemu walked out and into the waiting room.

"Atemu, is he all right?" Amara asked.

"Calm down. Heba's fine, and are the babies." Atemu said.

"That's good." Amara said.

Yugi, however, had noticed what Atemu had said. "Atemu, did you say babies, as in more than one?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Turns out we have twins." Atemu said.

"Twins?!"

"Yeah. Apparently, the way they were positioned, the doctor could never tell during the ultrasound that there was more than one, so we have two boys." Atemu said.

"That's wonderful!" Amara said.

"Come on. Heba wants to see all of you." Atemu said.

The group followed Atemu back to where Heba was, holding two bundles.

Heba looked up and smiled. "Hey, guys." Heba said.

"This was a surprise." Aknankanon said.

"Tell me about it." Heba said.

"Well, it's not surprising. A lot of the members of the Mutou family have had twins." Solomon said.

"I guess we just kept up the tradition." Heba said.

"What are there names?" Yami asked.

"Well, this one is Dante Christopher." Atemu said, motioning to the one in Heba's left arm.

Dante had the star-shaped, tri-color hair with lightening bolt streaks, sharp features, and amethyst eyes.

"This one is named Samuel Scott." Heba said.

Samuel had star-shaped, tri-color hair with no lightening bolt streaks, soft features, and crimson eyes.

Both boys had tanned skin.

"Those are great names." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Malik agreed.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were at their house that night.

"I think that it's a good thing Atemu and Heba have so much boy clothes now." Yugi said.

"No kidding. They'll need it all, plus a new crib." Yami said.

"Well, your father said that they would get another crib before Heba and Atemu brought the boys home." Yugi said, sitting down beside Yami on the couch.

"We have two nephews to spoil now." Yami said.

"I know. It was a surprise, but it was a good surprise." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said. He glanced over at Yugi, "Does this mean that whenever we have kids that we'll have twins?"

"I have no idea." Yugi said.

"We might want to be prepared for that." Yami said.

"Yeah. Might be a good idea." Yugi agreed.

The two sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Come on. Let's go to bed. It's been a rather long day." Yugi said.

"Right behind you." Yami said.

The two headed upstairs to bed.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Friends of Yami and Atemu come to Egypt.

R&R.


	24. Friends

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24- Friends

Yami was working in his office when the buzzer went off, signaling that his secretary needed to talk to him. He hit the button and said, "Yes."

"_Mr. Sennen, your brother is here to see you._" his secretary said.

"Send him in." Yami said before hitting the intercom button again.

A moment later, Atemu walked into the room. "Hey. Glad that you could see me." Atemu said.

"I'm not that busy today. What's up?" Yami asked.

"Have you checked your e-mail recently?" Atemu asked.

"No. Why?" Yami asked.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you would check your e-mail virtually everyday being the powerful CEO that you are." Atemu said.

"I don't check it over the weekend. On the weekends, I am just Yami, and that's the way I want to keep it." Yami said.

"Okay. Well, since you didn't bother to check your e-mail, I thought that you would want to know that our friends are coming here." Atemu said.

"Our friends?" Yami repeated.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Isis, Mahado, Karim, Shada, and Mana are all coming to Egypt for a visit, so we're all getting together since we don't see each other that often." Atemu said.

"Really?" Yami asked, feeling excited at that thought.

"Yeah. We all haven't gotten together in a few years, so they're all coming out." Atemu explained as he sat down across from Yami.

"That's great news." Yami said.

"I know. You saw Mahado, Isis, and Karim on the cruise, but I'm sure that they would like to see you again." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I know, and I'm sure that they're going to want to see Dante and Samuel as well." Yami said.

"Hmm. That's true." Atemu said. He then groaned. "Isis is going to go nuts when she sees them." Atemu said.

Yami laughed. "You know Isis is." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Atemu said.

"Besides, Mana and Shada haven't met Yugi yet, and I know that they're going to want to." Yami said.

"Actually, they did meet Yugi when Heba and I got married, but I know that they didn't have the time to get to know him, so I know that they're going to want to get to know Yugi since he's with you now." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I know. I just hope that Yugi likes them." Yami said.

"It's rare that Yugi doesn't get along with someone, so I would say that we don't have to worry about that." Atemu said.

"That's true." Yami said.

"I'll let you tell Yugi that they're coming unless my husband beats you to the punch." Atemu said.

"If I know Heba's, he's already told Yugi." Yami said.

"I doubt it. Yugi's at work, and Heba doesn't bother Yugi at work that much unless it's an emergency." Atemu said.

"That's good to know." Yami said.

"You'll have the chance to tell him. I would just advise you to tell him as soon as you get home." Atemu said.

"When are they all getting here?" Yami asked.

"I don't know yet. They're going to all e-mail us and tell us when they're going to be here." Atemu said.

"Are they all staying at hotels?" Yami asked.

"It's the only place they have. After all, I doubt that they're going to want to stay with me and Heba because Samuel and Dante don't sleep though the night, and they won't want to stay with you and Yugi since you two are up late every night screwing each other." Atemu said.

Yami glared at him. "Like you and Heba didn't do the same thing when you got together." Yami said.

Atemu shrugged. "Still do." Atemu said.

"I'll start checking my e-mail and pray that I won't be bothered too much by work." Yami said.

"That's why you hate your e-mail?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded.

"Why don't you just have a separate e-mail account for your personal life?" Atemu asked.

"Because with all the passwords and stuff I have to remember for work, I don't need to have to remember two separate e-mail accounts." Yami said.

"That makes sense." Atemu said.

"How are Samuel and Dante?" Yami asked.

"Other than not sleeping through the night, they're fine. Of course, the fact that they are both only two months old probably is a reason why." Atemu said.

"Probably." Yami agreed.

Atemu glanced over at Yami. "Are you ever going to let me know the joy of being an uncle?" Atemu asked.

Yami smiled. "Someday, yes. Just not right now." Yami said.

"That's good." Atemu said.

* * *

Yugi was working on a project for Bakura. 'Why can't he give me break for once?' Yugi asked himself. He had been working hard on a project, but he hadn't even come close to being done.

The door was thrown open.

"Hey, shrimp! How's the project coming?" Bakura asked.

Yugi sighed. "Not even close to being done, Bakura, so can I please get back to work?" Yugi asked.

"What's so hard about it?" Bakura asked.

"Bakura, do you know anything about computer programming?" Yugi asked.

"No." Bakura replied.

"Then don't ask." Yugi said.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone." Bakura said before leaving.

Yugi got back to work. 'I think I'm just going to order us pizza tonight because I don't think that I am going to feel like cooking tonight.' Yugi thought.

* * *

"They're so cute, Heba." Ryou said as he looked at the sleeping twins.

"Thanks." Heba said.

Malik looked at his friend and said, "You look beat."

"I haven't had a good night's sleep since they were born." Heba replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Why? Is Atemu keeping you up at night?" Joey asked with a smirk.

"No. Samuel and Dante don't sleep through the night yet." Heba said.

"I take it that Atemu's not sleeping well, either." Ryou said.

"No." Heba answered.

Malik looked over at Ryou. "Do you and Bakura know what you're having yet?" Malik asked.

"No. We won't find out until next week." Ryou answered.

"What do you want?" Joey asked.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as the baby is healthy." Ryou replied.

"Bakura wants a boy, though." Heba said.

"Yes. He does." Ryou said.

"Which is why I think it'll be a girl." Heba said.

"What makes you say that?" Ryou asked.

"Well, I remember asking Bakura once if he ever wanted kids, and he said that he wouldn't mind having son, but that he didn't, under any circumstances, want a girl." Heba said. He laughed and said, "Because of that, I feel like it'll be a girl."

Ryou laughed. "That would be Bakura's luck." Ryou said.

"So, you guys hear about all of their friends coming for a visit?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see them again." Heba said.

"I know. I'm sure that Isis is going to go crazy when she sees the twins." Malik said.

"Well, Isis has always loved kids, so that's no surprise." Heba said.

"Well, look at it this way. You'll have yourself a free babysitter." Joey said.

"Yeah. That is true. I'm sure that Isis will want to spend time with them." Malik said.

"It'll be fine. I don't mind." Heba said.

"Does Yugi know that they're coming yet?" Joey asked.

"No. Not yet. He's at work. I'm sure that Yami will tell him, though." Heba said.

"What will Yugi think of this?" Ryou asked.

"I'm sure that he won't mind. Yugi met Mahado, Isis, and Karim while he was on that cruise with Yami. He met Mana and Shada before, but that was only briefly at my wedding. I'm sure that they'll get along, though." Heba said.

"Yeah. It's rare that Yugi ever had a problem with someone." Ryou said.

"We might want to warn him about how Mana likes to hug." Malik said.

"No need. The moment Yami introduces Yugi to her, Mana's going to be giving him a great big hug." Heba said.

"How do you know that?" Joey asked.

"Because that's what Mana did to me the first time Atemu introduced me to her." Heba answered.

"Well, I'm sure that Yugi and Mana will become great friends." Ryou said.

"I hope so." Heba said.

* * *

Yami was already at home when Yugi arrived.

From Yugi's haggard and frustrated appearance, Yami judged that Bakura had given Yugi another project without much time to do it in. "So, another tough project?" Yami asked.

"How could you tell?" Yugi asked sarcastically as he collapsed on the couch beside his boyfriend.

"Don't worry, Yugi. He is your brother." Yami said, wrapping an arm around Yugi.

"I know." Yugi said as he rested his head against Yami's shoulder.

"You could always tell Ryou that Bakura's overworking you. I'm sure that he would put a stop to it." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "As tempting as that is, I'm not that cruel. I don't want to involve Ryou in this. I always get it done, so I'm not that worried about it." Yugi said.

"Okay. Mind if I tell you some news?" Yami asked.

Yugi raised his head to look at Yami. "What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, my friends from childhood are coming here for a visit." Yami said.

"All of them?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. You've already met Mahado, Isis, and Karim, but you'll get to meet Mana and Shada, too." Yami said.

"Okay. That would be nice." Yugi said.

"I'm not sure when they're going to get here, but they'll probably come pretty soon." Yami said.

"Okay. That'll be nice." Yugi said.

"I'm glad you're okay with this." Yami said.

"Why wouldn't I be? I don't mind it." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

* * *

Yami was at work when he checked his e-mail. 'So, they're coming next Thursday, and staying for two weeks.' Yami thought.

Yami was glad that his friends were coming. He was looking forward to seeing them again.

His cell phone rang.

Yami picked it up and saw that it was Atemu. He opened the phone and said, "Yes, Atemu."

"_Have you checked your e-mail?_" Atemu asked.

"I just did. I know that they'll be here next Thursday, and that they're going to be staying for two weeks." Yami said.

"_Just making sure that you know._" Atemu said.

"I'm on top of things, Atemu. Don't worry." Yami said.

"_Okay, Yami. Bye,_" Atemu said.

"Bye." Yami said and hung up. 'He thinks he has to call me about every little thing.' Yami thought with a smile.

It drove him crazy with his brother calling and reminding him of things all the time, but he knew his brother did it because he cared. That was why Yami put up with it.

* * *

~The Following Tuesday~

Yugi had the day off, so he was in the living room curled up on the couch reading a book.

Since Yugi had the day off, Yami had decided to only work half a day, so he was planning to get off at noon.

Yugi had decided to relax until his boyfriend got home.

That plan was interrupted by a knock on the door.

'I wonder who that could be.' Yugi thought. He marked his place in his book before he went to answer the door.

Outside, there was a man and a woman there.

The man had tanned skin and dark green eyes. He also had a single ponytail at the back of his head. He wore blue jeans and a dark green shirt.

The girl had shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a short skirt and a shirt that was off her shoulders.

"Hi!" the woman said, hugging him.

Yugi wasn't sure what to think. He didn't want to push her off for hear of hurting her, but he was very uncomfortable.

The man sighed. "Mana." the man said.

"What?" the woman, Mana, asked, letting go of Yugi to turn and look at him.

"That's not Yami." the man said.

Mana looked back and realized he was right. "I'm sorry! I thought you were my friend Yami! I thought we had the right address!" Mana said, really sorry for what she did.

Yugi realized something. "Are you Mana Akum?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I am." Mana said.

Yugi smiled. "You have the right address. Yami's not home right now. I'm his boyfriend-" Yugi said and was cut off.

"Oh! You're Yugi Mutou!" Mana said.

"Yes." Yugi said.

The man smiled. "I'm sorry about Mana. She's a bit hyperactive." the man said.

"Shada!" Mana whined.

Yugi smiled. "Please. Come in." Yugi said, stepping aside.

Mana and Shada walked in.

"I should properly introduce myself. I'm Shada Zen." Shada said.

"It's nice to meet you both." Yugi said.

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize that you weren't Yami." Mana said.

"It's all right. It's an easy mistake." Yugi said.

"If Yami is not here, we can come back later." Shada said.

"That's not necessary. Yami is planning to get off around noon unless something comes up. It won't hurt for you to be here." Yugi said.

"Thanks!" Mana said.

Yugi could tell that she was very hyperactive. "Please. Sit down." Yugi said.

Shada and Mana sat down on the couch while Yugi sat down in the recliner.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Yugi asked.

"Water would be fine." Shada said.

"Coke." Mana said.

"Not a chance, Mana." Shada said.

"Why?" Mana asked.

"Because you're hyper enough." Shada said.

"But-" Mana started.

"Mana, don't start." Shada said firmly.

Mana sighed. "Oh, all right." Mana said. She looked back at Yugi and said, "Do you have juice?"

"Yes." Yugi said. He went to the kitchen and returned with three drinks. He handed Shada his water, Mana her juice, and he had gotten juice for himself.

"Thank." Shada said.

"You're welcome." Yugi said. After a moment, he added, "I thought you weren't arriving until Thursday." Yugi said.

"That was the idea, but we got a flight out today, so we came early." Shada said.

"Yami will be glad. He's been looking forward to seeing you again." Yugi said.

"I can't wait to see him! It seems like it's been forever since I saw him." Mana said happily.

Yugi smiled.

"It is nice to meet you. I didn't think we'd meet you before we saw Yami." Shada said.

"Well ,you wouldn't have, but I had the day off. That's the main reason that Yami is getting off at noon." Yugi said.

"I hope you didn't have plans." Shada said.

"Not that I'm aware of." Yugi said.

"Don't you work for Bakura?" Mana asked.

"Yes. I do." Yugi replied.

"Mana, stop being nosy." Shada said.

"It's all right. I don't mind the questions. I'm sure you've already heard a lot about me from Atemu and Heba as it is." Yugi said.

Shada smiled. "Yes. We have. I was quite shocked to hear that you and Heba are half-brothers with Bakura." Shada said.

"Most people do. We don't look a thing alike." Yugi said.

"Well, it's not your fault." Shada said.

"I know. Bakura's not that bad once you get to know him. You just have to get used to the way he is." Yugi said.

"That took a while for us." Mana said.

"It takes most people a while. Bakura's gruff attitude is off putting to most people, but once you get to know him, you realize his bark is worse than his bite." Yugi said.

"An appropriate analogy of Bakura." Shada said.

"So, are you and Yami happy together?" Mana asked.

"Mana! Don't intrude!" Shada scolded.

"It's all right. I figured that this was bound to come up. Yes. We are very happy." Yugi answered.

"Well, Yami's talked highly of you." Shada said.

Yugi was surprised. "He's talked to you about me?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, yes. Rest assured, he only had good things to say." Shada said. He too a sip of his water. "If you exclude the ex, that is." Shada said.

"Oh. Yes. James. That is a bad point, but I'm over it." Yugi said.

"That's good to know." Shada said.

"How are Atemu and Heba's kids doing?" Mana asked.

"They're fine. I'm sure that Heba and Atemu are at home now." Yugi said.

"Well, we could go there." Shada said.

Before Yugi could say anything, the front door opened.

"Yugi, are you here?" Yami called.

"Living room." Yugi answered.

Yami walked in with his briefcase in hand and was surprised to see his two old friends there.

"Yami!" Mana said happily as she jumped up and ran over to hug Yami. "I'm so glad to see you again, Yami! It seems like forever since the last time we saw each other!" Mana said.

Yami winced at how tightly Mana was hugging him. "Good to see you, too, Mana." Yami said.

Yugi looked over at Shada and said, "I suppose she's a hugger."

"Oh, yes." Shada said.

"Shada, it's good to see you again." Yami said, smiling at his friend.

Shada smiled back. "It's good to see you as well." Shada said.

"What are you doing here? I thought everyone wasn't getting here until Thursday." Yami said.

"The others aren't. Mana and I got an early flight, so we came on out." Shada said.

"Where are you staying?" Yami asked.

"Well, our hotel reservations weren't until Thursday, but Seto was kind enough to let us stay with him." Shada said.

"Seto?" Yugi said.

"Kind?" Yami added.

"He has his moments." Shada said.

"Well, this is a surprise." Yami said.

"I hope you don't mind. Yugi mentioned that you took off early." Shada said.

"Yes, and before you say anything, we didn't have anything planned, so don't feel like you're interrupting something." Yami said.

"Well, they had talked about going to see Heba." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see those boys." Mana said.

"Well, we can go on over. I doubt that they're up to much." Yami said.

"Why don't I call them and make sure?" Yugi asked.

"Probably a good idea." Shada agreed.

Yugi went over to the phone and called.

"Your boyfriend is a very nice man." Shada said as he walked over to Yami and spoke quietly.

"Thank you." Yami said.

"I sort of mistook him for you at first." Mana said with a blush.

"I take it you hugged him." Yami said.

Mana nodded.

"He handled it well. It didn't take much for him to figure out who we were." Shada said.

"Yugi is intelligent." Yami said.

"Thank you, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami jumped. He hadn't realized that Yugi had heard him.

Yugi smiled. "Take it easy, Yami. Anyway, Heba said its fine." Yugi said.

"Let's go!" Mana said, heading for the day.

"Have you ever considered it a no sugar diet for her?" Yugi asked.

"Tried it." Yami said.

"Failed.' Shada said.

"Ah-ha." Yugi said.

The four left and got into Yami's car.

* * *

"Aw! They're so cute!" Mana exclaimed when she saw Dante and Samuel.

"Thank you." Heba said.

"So, your mother must be happy now that she has grandchildren." Shada said.

"Oh, yes." Atemu said.

"And I'm thankful for that." Yami added.

Shada was confused. "Why are you happy?" Shada asked.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "He's happy because our mother isn't bugging him about grandchildren." Atemu answered.

"Ah! Now it makes sense." Shada said.

Yami chuckled. "Hey. I take what I can." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "You do realize that your mother will be after _you _to give her some grandkids. She may be happy with Atemu having children, but she'll want you to have them, too, at some point." Yugi said.

"I know, but she won't be after me to have her some grandchildren because Yugi and I haven't been together as long as they have." Yami said.

"I give it a year." Atemu said.

"Atemu, she'll be after him to get married to Yugi first." Heba said.

"Yeah. I know." Atemu said.

"I'm surprised Aknankanon and Amara haven't moved out here yet since their grandchildren are here." Mana said, holding Dante.

"I think Mom's hinting at it." Atemu said.

"Well, you'll have a babysitter at least." Shada said.

"Yeah. I know." Atemu said.

While Yugi, Heba, and Mana were with Dante and Samuel, Yami, Atemu, and Shada walked into the kitchen.

"So, what do you think?" Atemu asked.

"Of Yugi?" Shada asked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Who else?" Yami asked.

Shada smiled. "He seems like a good man to me." Shada said.

"That's good." Yami said.

"He is very pleasant. Of course, I don't know him well." Shada said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get to know him while you're here." Atemu said.

"Yes. I suppose so. I look forward to it." Shada said. He glanced over at Yami. "Given the fact that I swore that Yami would never truly fall in love, I'd like to get the one who managed that." Shada said.

Yami glared.

"Hey. You were the only one who never once had a steady date in high school." Atemu said.

"So what?" Yami asked.

"Please. You were a player. The only thing you left out was that you didn't sleep with them all." Shada said.

"I didn't sleep with any of them." Yami said.

"Yes, but you jumped from one girlfriend or boyfriend to the next so much that we gave up trying to keep up with who you were dating when. We all were convinced that you'd never fall in love." Shada said.

"I was just never happy with one person." Yami said.

"Until Tea." Atemu pointed.

"I stayed with her more because of Dad." Yami said.

"Well, at least you got out of that mess." Shada said.

"Yes. I did. And just so you two know, I am in love with Yugi." Yami said before he walked off.

"I never doubted that Yami loves Yugi." Shada said.

"Why's that?" Atemu asked, looking over at his friend.

"You could see it in his eyes. He's deeply in love with Yugi." Shada said.

"Yeah. He is, and I'm glad. Yugi and Yami are good for each other." Atemu said.

"I agree." Shada said.

"Have you found someone?" Atemu asked.

There was a light blush on the tanned man's face that was barely noticeable, though Atemu noticed.

"Of course not." Shada said before leaving.

'Right. You're still hung up over Karim.' Atemu thought. He walked back into the living room.

Shada had walked over to see the twins.

Yami walked over to his brother. "He still hard for Karim?" Yami asked.

"Yep." Atemu said.

"Maybe we should see if we can get those two together finally while they're both here." Yami said.

"That's my aim. I'm sure Isis and Mahado have the same idea." Atemu said.

"Maybe with some help from all our friends, we can finally get them together." Yami said.

Atemu and Yami were determined to get Karim and Shada together before the end of their stay in Egypt.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I decided to add in some KarimxShada(Measureshipping) in this story. I might use this pairing in future stories as well.

Next: Matchmaking attempts to get Karim and Shada together.

R&R.


	25. Matchmaking part 1

Here's the next chapter.

I will be leaving later today, Thursday 5/13, to go to see some family for a long weekend. I'll be out of town until either late Sunday 5/16 pr MOnday 5/17. I'm not sure what day I'll get back. I won't be able to update again until Monday 5/17, though. I'm planning to take my laptop. I hope to get some writing done, but I'll update again on Monday, 5/17.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25- Matchmaking part 1

~Thursday~

Isis and Mahado arrived by plane in Cairo.

Yugi met them. "Hi. It's good to see you again." Yugi said.

"It's good to see you, Yugi. How are you doing?" Isis asked.

"I'm fine." Yugi said.

"So, you were the one elected to pick us up?" Mahado asked.

"Yeah. Everyone's going to meet at Seto's later." Yugi said as they headed for Yugi's car.

"Anyone else here?" Isis asked.

"Shada and Mana arrived on Tuesday." Yugi said.

"So, how did you like meeting Mana?" Mahado asked with a smile, knowing what she was like.

"She was interesting. I don't think that I have ever met anyone like her." Yugi said.

"Most people haven't." Isis agreed.

Mahado put their suitcases in the back of Yugi's car before they got in the car.

Yugi then headed out of the airport parking lot. "How was your flight?" Yugi asked.

"It wasn't bad." Mahado said.

"How would you know? You slept the entire time." Isis said.

Yugi smiled. "That's good to hear." Yugi said.

"How are you and Yami doing?" Isis asked.

"We're fine." Yugi answered.

"And Dante and Samuel?" Isis asked. She was eager to see Atemu and Heba's twin sons.

"They're both fine, Isis. You'll see them soon enough." Yugi said.

"Great! I can't wait!" Isis said.

Mahado shook his head. "You always go gaga over babies." Mahado said.

"Well, that's not a bad thing." Isis said.

"Of course not." Yugi agreed.

"In any case, are we going to see Shada and Mana soon?" Mahado asked.

"Whenever you want." Yugi answered.

Isis looked over at Yugi. "Did you not have to work today, Yugi?" Isis asked.

"No. He gave me the say off so that I could get you." Yugi answered.

"Let me guess. It was let you off to do it or pick us up himself." Mahado said.

"Exactly." Yugi replied.

Isis laughed. "That sounds like Bakura all right." Isis agreed.

The three soon arrived at the hotel Isis and Mahado would be staying at.

"I think that we'll get settled in now, Yugi. You don't need to stick around." Mahado said.

"That means he wants to take a nap." Isis said.

Yugi laughed. "All right. We plan to meet at the mansion around one." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Mahado.

Isis and Mahado went into the hotel to check in while Yugi got back in his car and drove off.

* * *

"So, are Isis and Mahado here?" Yami asked.

Yugi had gone to see his boyfriend at work after he left the hotel.

"Yes. I dropped them off at the hotel, and Mahado wanted to take a nap, so I came here." Yugi said.

"You didn't mention to them why we're meeting later, did you?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I wouldn't do that." Yugi said.

"Making sure." Yami said. He reached out and took Yugi's by the hand before pulling him into his lap.

"Did you have to do that?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami answered before he kissed Yugi.

Yugi sighed. "You're never going to change." Yugi said.

"Nope." Yami agreed.

Yugi laughed. "You're impossible at times." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

* * *

Around one, Isis and Mahado arrived at the Kaiba mansion and were immediately shown into the mansion by the butler.

Inside were Seto, Joey, Marik, Malik, Ishizu, Ryou, Bakura, Atemu, Heba, Dante, Samuel, Yugi, Yami, Mokuba, Serenity, and Mana.

"Well, I see that just about everyone is here." Isis said.

Mahado frowned. "Where's Shada?" Mahado asked.

"He's not going to be here for another hour." Yami said.

"What's going on?" Isis asked as she and Mahado sat down.

"Well, we needed to talk to you about something important." Atemu said.

"Given the fact that you didn't want Shada here, I would say that it has something to do with him." Mahado said.

"You could say that." Seto said

Isis rolled her eyes. "What is it already?" Isis asked.

Ishizu sighed. "They want your help in a matchmaking scheme." Ishizu said.

"What?" Mahado asked, shocked.

"We're all sick and tired of the way Karim and Shada have been tap-dancing around each other over the years, so we figured that we would use this chance to finally get those two together." Bakura said.

"We tried to do that throughout high school, and it never happened. What makes you think that we're going to manage it this time?" Mahado asked.

"Well, after all this time, we're hoping that maybe it'll be easier. Plus, we've got a little extra help." Atemu said, gesturing to Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey.

"They dragged you into this?" Mahado asked.

"Well, after hearing how they've done over the years, I think someone needs to intervene." Yugi said.

"It is rather annoying." Isis admitted.

Mahado sighed. "As much as I am opposed to matchmaking, those two are driving me crazy over this, so I'm on board, but we don't go too far." Mahado said.

"All right. We're all on board then." Atemu said.

"So, what are we doing?" Isis asked.

"The point of coming an hour early was so that we could brainstorm some different ideas." Ishizu explained.

"Any ideas so far?" Mahado asked.

"Not really." Yami admitted.

"Let's threaten them both into confessing." Bakura said.

"I don't think threatening them will work." Mahado said.

"What about threatening Karim with Shada?" Bakura asked.

"NO!" Ryou snapped.

Bakura started to sulk.

"Other ideas?" Malik asked.

"Why don't we set them up on a romantic date?" Serenity asked.

"Tried it before, and it didn't work." Marik said.

"Where did you have them go?" Yugi asked. .

"Some fast good joint." Bakura said.

Ryou slapped his forehead. "If you want to set someone up on a romantic date, it needs to be a nicer restaurant." Ryou said.

"With some romantic type music." Yugi added.

"Told you." Isis, Ishizu, and Mana said at the same time.

Mahado, Atemu, Yami, Marik, and Bakura all grimaced at that.

"We were only teenagers. We couldn't have afforded something like that." Atemu said.

"Well, we need to figure out something." Marik said.

"All right. I'll lock them up in the vault at KaibaCorp and wait until they confess everything." Seto said.

"Um, that might need to be a last resort." Yami said, eyeing his cousin warily.

Heba tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Of the two, who's more likely to admit how he feels if he's put in a certain situation?" Heba asked.

"That would have to be Karim. He's bolder than Shada and more likely to admit something like that." Mana said.

The others agreed.

"Maybe we should work this from the angle that Karim will be the one that confesses." Heba said.

"Could I make a suggestion?" Yugi asked.

All eyes turned to him.

"Let's just wait and see what happens when they're together for a few days. Maybe they'll get together on their own." Yugi said.

"I highly doubt that that will happen." Marik said.

"Give it a chance, Marik. You never know what could happen." Yugi said.

"You know, maybe Yugi's right." Yami said.

"Yes. Let's give them a chance." Isis agreed.

"All right. We'll give them three days to get together without our interference." Seto said.

"Why don't we make it five says." Ishizu remarked.

"Okay. Five. If they're not together in five days, I am locking them in the vault." Seto said.

The group sighed.

"Why not just blatantly say to them both that they're in love with each other, stop pussy-footing around, and get together. I mean, it's pretty obvious that they want to screw each other." Marik said.

The women and shier of the men blushed at that remark.

"It has potential, just without the screwing each other part in it." Atemu said.

"We've agreed to give them a chance to get together on their own. If they don't manage, we'll do something." Yami said.

"You know, just because we're not doing anything to get them together right doesn't mean we can't give them the perfect chance to admit it all." Yugi said.

"Meaning?" Yami prodded.

"Let's make sure that they're alone at some points during the next five days. Who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky." Yugi said.

"What do you suggest?" Yami asked.

"We're starting from today as far as how many days they have, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Isis said.

"I think I know way to get them alone." Yugi said.

* * *

~Thursday- Day 1~

Shada couldn't believe that he had been roped into this.

Somehow, Yami and Atemu had tricked him into agreeing to pick Karim up at the airport.

'I'm going to murder those two.' Shada thought. He knew that he was deeply in love with Karim, and he didn't like the thought of being alone with Karim. It was hard being alone with him and not being able to do something about it.

Before long, it was announced that Karim's flight had arrived.

Shada gulped. 'This is it.' Shada thought.

The passengers from the flight started to get off the plane.

Shada looked and soon saw the man of his dreams. He had to calm his pounding heart at seeing Karim again. 'Okay. I can do this. Just act normally.' Shada thought. He raised a hand and called out, "Karim! Over here!"

Karim heard a familiar voice. He looked and saw Shada. He gulped. 'Shada's meeting me. Not good.' Karim thought. He was deeply in love with the other man, but never could find the courage to actually tell him. Being alone with Shada sent fear through him, but he managed to push that fear aside. He walked over. "Hey, Shada. It's been a while." Karim said.

"I know. Come on. We'd better get going." Shada said.

"Right." Karim said.

They went and Karim got his bags before they headed out to where the car was.

"Whose car?" Karim asked.

"Yami's. He got me to come and get you since no one else was able to." Shada said.

"Everyone working?" Karim asked.

"Or visiting. Isis is going crazy over Atemu and Heba's sons." Shada said.

"That doesn't surprise you, does it?" Karim asked.

"No. Not with her." Shada said.

The two got in the car and left the airport.

The ride back was quiet and tense.

"So, how have you been?" Karim asked.

"Good. You?" Shada asked.

"Good. The ranch is doing well." Karim said.

"That's good to hear." Shada said.

A song came on that was about love.

Both were uneasy with this song, especially since it was about unspoken love.

'Just like my situation.' both thought.

"Hey, Shada." Karim said, starting to confess.

"Yeah?" Shada said, glancing over.

Karim looked at Shada and lost his nerve. "It's good to see you again." Karim said.

"You, too." Shada said.

Strike one.

* * *

Later, the group had met minus Karim and Shada.

"Well, that was a bust." Bakura said.

"You'd think more would happen in a forty-five minute drive." Yami said.

"So, what next?" Mahado asked.

"Well, over the next few days, we'll need to try and put them in situations that would give them the chance to confess all." Yugi said.

Marik smirked. "I think that Bakura and I can help with that." Marik said.

"If they get hurt, you're so dead." Ryou growled.

"I think we can come up with ways that won't involve them getting hurt." Yugi said.

The group nodded.

"So, what do we do?" Ishizu asked.

"We're going on a picnic tomorrow, right?" Heba asked.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"I'm sure that we're going to be able to find ways to get them to confess." Atemu said.

"I hope so." Mahado said.

"Well, we can only hope." Atemu said.

* * *

~Friday- Day 2~

The entire group had met together for a picnic.

"This is a great day for a picnic." Isis said as she looked up at the sunny sky.

"No joke." Bakura agreed.

"So, when do we eat?" Joey asked.

WHACH!

"Ow! That hurt!" Joey shouted, glaring at his husband.

Seto glared right back at Joey. "We just ate breakfast an hour ago! You can't be hungry already!" Seto snapped.

"Well, I am." Joey retorted.

"You can hold it for a few hours later." Seto said.

The group laughed at Joey.

"I see you never managed to get him to curb his appetite, Seto." Karim said.

"That is something that no one can manage." Seto replied.

Yugi took notice of the fact that Karim and Shada were sitting close together. He also noticed that the two would chance glances at each other when they thought no one was looking, more specifically each other.

Yami was sitting beside Yugi. "See what we mean?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"I just hope we can manage to get them together somehow." Yami said.

"Well, maybe they'll find their way to each other on their own." Yugi said.

"I doubt it, but we can always hope." Yami said.

The picnic continued.

Everyone was sitting around the area just talking and laughing.

Yugi heard about some interesting things from his friends.

One in particular had him killing himself laughing, along with everyone else.

"I-I can't believe that!" Joey said. His sides hurt from laughing so hard.

"That had to be a sight!" Ryou added, holding his bulging stomach.

"Oh, I so wish I could have been there to see that one." Malik said, laughing hysterically.

"I never heard that before!" Heba added.

"What a sight that must have been! I never imagined that from you all!" Yugi said.

Yami, Atemu, Bakura, Marik, Seto, Mahado, Karim, and Shada were all blushing like mad while Isis, Ishizu, and Mana were all smirking.

"It's not that funny!" Seto snapped.

"Oh, I have to contradict that one, Seto. It was quite amusing." Isis said.

"Of course you would find it amusing. You were the one who roped us into it in the first place!" Mahado snapped.

"You didn't mind. In fact, you volunteered." Isis said sweetly.

"That's because you threatened me with no sex for month if I didn't agree!" Mahado retorted.

"How did the rest of you get roped into it?" Yugi asked.

"We agreed before we knew what we were getting into." Yami answered.

Heba shook his head. "I have a hard time believing that you managed to get them to enter a womanless beauty pageant and wear dresses." Heba said.

Ishizu smirked. "You want to see the pictures?" Ishizu asked.

"Pictures?" came eight horrified voices.

"Yes. I have them at my house." Ishizu said.

"No way! I thought that I had destroyed all of those pictures years ago!" Karim exclaimed.

"You never got to mine." Ishizu said.

The men were all pale at that thought.

"I, for one, want to see them." Yugi said.

"No way!" Yami said.

"Yami, I don't think that you're really going to be able to stop me." Yugi said.

"None of you can." Joey added.

The men covered their faces, knowing that they would never hear the end of it.

It wasn't long before the group decided to eat.

Joey was wolfing down everything he had.

"Puppy, will you please slow down?" Seto asked.

"I'm hungry!" Joey retorted.

Seto shook his head.

The others just laughed.

After a while, the group decided to lie around while they just enjoyed the day.

Karim and Shada had walked off together.

Ryou looked around. "Where are Bakura and Marik?" Ryou asked.

Everyone noticed that they were missing.

"Hmm. That's a good question." Atemu said.

"Uh-oh." Isis said.

"What?" Mana asked.

Isis only pointed to where Bakura and Marik were.

Near Shada and Karim.

Bakura and Marik had decided to try and put the two into a situation where Karim and Shada would have the chance to confess all.

Neither men had noticed the root in the ground, so when Marik and Bakura pulled it so that it was like a trip-rope, the two ended up falling.

Karim, on instinct, reach out to try and stop Shada from falling, but it backfired, and Karim ended up crashing on top of Shada.

The two were now in a very suggestive position.

Everyone watched intently.

Shada was beyond horrified. He had always dreamed of having Karim on top of him, but this was too much. He was afraid that Karim would notice and be upset with him. He didn't want that to happen.

Karim wasn't feeling much better. He was horrified at how he had ended up with Shada and couldn't believe this was happening. He had wanted Shada for a long time, but he wasn't going to be able to handle it if Shada didn't feel the same way.

"Sorry, Shada!" Karim said, getting up quickly.

"Um, no problem. Not your fault." Shada said.

The group sighed in annoyance.

Strike two.

* * *

~Saturday-Day 3~

Yugi, Heba, Joey, Malik, and Ryou were all laughing.

Yami, Atemu, Seto, Marik, and Bakura all covered their faces in embarrassment.

Mahado, Karim, and Shada refused to look at them.

Isis, Ishizu, and Mana were laughing right along with the others.

"Ishizu, I have to thank you for showing us these." Malik said, looking at the pictures.

"I'm glad that they weren't able to destroy these pictures." Heba agreed.

Ishizu had brought her pictures from the womanless beauty pageant over, and they were looking at them.

"Do you want to embarrass us?" Atemu asked.

"Yes." Isis, Ishizu, and Mana said at the same time.

The men sighed.

The group was over at Bakura's mansion for the day, just spending some time together.

Through a baby monitor, they heard Samuel and Dante crying.

"I'll go check on them." Atemu said quickly. He was up and out f the room in a matter of seconds.

"That's the fastest I have ever seen him move." Heba said.

"That's because he found an escape from this torture." Yami said.

"It's not that bad." Mana said.

"Yes it is!" the seven men retorted.

"I have to get away from this." Bakura said. He got up and headed to the kitchen.

It wasn't long before the other men had gone as well.

"These are good." Heba said.

"Yeah. Something to embarrass them with." Joey said.

"Just watch it, Joey." Yugi said.

"Why?" Joey asked.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "You have heard of the phrase 'payback's a bitch', right?" Yugi asked.

"I ain't worried." Joey said.

"I would be." Yugi said.

* * *

"So, why'd you send Karim to get the plates from downstairs and Shada to get the wine?" Yami asked.

"Because it's a tight space back there." Bakura said with a smirk.

"Ah! Putting them in an awkward position." Marik said.

"Yep." Bakura said.

"You know we agreed that we let them tell them on their own, right?" Mahado asked.

"We're just giving them the chances." Bakura said.

"Yeah. No harm in that." Marik agreed.

"Well, it won't hurt. Besides, we really do need those things." Yami agreed.

"I just hope it doesn't backfire." Atemu said.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Seto said.

* * *

Karim and Shada had been leaving the cellar with what they were asked to get when they found themselves in the small space together.

Unfortunately, they had run into each other and now Shada's back was pressed against the wall of the room with Karim right up against him.

The two men looked at each other. They were both glad that it was dark because it meant that the other couldn't see the blush that adorned his face.

"I'm, huh, sorry, Shada." Karim said.

"Yeah. Same here." Shada said.

Karim was glad that Shada couldn't feel the way he was affecting him. All Karim wanted to do was lean down and kiss Shada, but fear stopped him.

Finally, the two managed to work their way free and got back upstairs.

"Find it?" Bakura asked.

"Yes." Karim said as the two set the items down.

"Any trouble?" Bakura asked.

"No." the two said.

The blushes spoke volumes.

Karim and Shada headed back into the living room.

"Well, that didn't work." Marik said.

Strike three.

* * *

~Sunday-Day 4~

The group had simply gone out to shop around for a while.

"So, where to first?" Yami asked.

"How about a mall?" Mana asked.

No one argued so they went to one of the malls.

"Aw! Look at this." Isis said, holding up an outfit for a boy.

"Isis, Samuel and Dante have more than they need." Atemu said.

"Nonsense! There can never be too much for a baby." Isis said.

Atemu mentally groaned.

Heba laughed. He was pushing the stroller that the twins were in.

"It's not that bad." Karim said.

"Yeah. You try walking in their room." Atemu muttered.

"You've got to give Isis this." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Heba agreed.

"Is everyone ganging up on me?" Atemu asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "I'm just out of luck." Atemu said.

"Yep." Mahado said.

The group continued to walk around.

Marik and Bakura were trying to figure out ways to put Shada and Karim in compromising positions.

"Don't start!" Ryou hissed.

"But-" Marik started.

"No." Malik said.

"Fine." the two said.

While everyone was walking around, Shada and Karim were walking beside each other.

Both were chancing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

At one point, the two accidentally ran into each other when they weren't paying attention.

"Um, sorry." Karim said.

"Yeah. Me, too." Shada said.

The two were rather close to each other, and it would have been the perfect opportunity to tell all.

Had it been anyone else.

The two just moved away from each other and refused to look at each other now that they were thoroughly embarrassed.

The rest of the group mentally groaned.

'This is going to take forever.' Atemu thought.

Strike four.

* * *

~Monday- Day 5~

Somehow, Bakura had convinced the group to help wash all the cars he owned since it would allow them to spend time together, so they all agreed to help wash the cars.

All twenty of them.

"Bakura, you could have told us you owned this many car!" Yami snapped.

Bakura smirked. "You wouldn't have agreed to then." Bakura said.

"Of course we wouldn't!" Mahado said.

Yugi sighed. "I really wish you would have consulted me or Heba before agreeing. We could have told you what his game was." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Heba agreed.

"Next time, we need to remember that." Atemu said.

"There won't be a next time." Bakura said.

"Because you know that you won't be able to trick us again." Karim said.

"Exactly." Bakura said.

"So, why does Ryou get out of helping?" Marik asked.

WHACK!

"Ouch! That hurt, Malik!" Marik exclaimed, rubbing his sore heading.

"Ryou's pregnant, dummy. He doesn't need to be doing anything like this." Malik said.

"Okay. Sorry I asked." Marik said.

The group continued washing the cars.

Then it got interesting.

"Hey!" Bakura exclaimed after he was splashed with water.

"My bad." Mahado said.

"You did that on purpose!" Bakura growled.

Mahado smirked. "So what?" Mahado asked.

Joey grinned. "Water fight!" Joey said.

An all-out water fight began with everyone either spraying water on others or throwing suds at them.

By the time the fight ended, everyone was thoroughly soaked.

"I guess this means none of us are going to need baths tonight." Bakura said.

"Well, I'm glad that I didn't go through with my original plan to wear a white shirt." Ishizu said.

"That would have been quite a sight." Isis agreed.

"Hey. The majority of us guys are gay, so it wouldn't have bothered us." Bakura said.

"I'm married to your sister." Mahado added.

"Okay. I get the point." Ishizu said.

"Geez. Anyone walking by here would probably drool at you guys being drenched the way you are." Ryou said.

Everyone turned to look at Ryou.

"Thanks for telling us, Ryou." Bakura said sarcastically.

"Well, it is true." Ryou said.

Karim and Shada glanced at each other and saw how the other looked, which didn't help their fantasies of each other.

'Oh, this is not good! He might figure it out! Not good! Not good at all! I can't believe I saw him like that! It just makes me want him more!' Shada thought frantically.

'Damn! Why did I have to look over at him? My fantasies are going to be even worse now. Bakura had to suggest this. If I didn't know better, I would think that he planned all this.' Karim thought.

The others saw the smirk on Bakura's face and knew he had hoped that something like this would happen.

Unfortunately, Shada and Karim didn't make a move to say anything to the other, so they knew that it was over.

Strike five.

'Well, I know what that means.' Yugi thought.

* * *

"All right. We gave them five days to get together on their own. They were put into positions that would allow them to confess all. They didn't, so now, we have to do something." Seto said.

"What? We all know how hard-headed those two are. It's going to take a lot to get them together." Atemu stated. He was holding Dante, who was sleeping.

"We all know that, but we have to try." Yami said.

"Well, we've still got ten days to manage to get them together." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Plenty of time to get those two idiots together." Bakura said.

"Come on, Bakura. It's not like you were quick to ask Ryou out the first time you met." Heba said. He was feeding Samuel.

"Yeah, but I didn't wait years." Bakura protested.

"Well, Shada and Karim are worried about ruining their friendship. That is understandable." Ryou said.

"All right. We'll figure out something later on how to get them together." Yugi said. Seeing the looks on Marik and Bakura's faces, Yugi added, "Something humane."

"But-" Bakura started.

"No, you're not putting either of them in some kind of life-and-death situation just because you think that'll make them confess all." Ryou said.

"Drat!" Marik said.

"Come on. We'll figure something out." Yugi said.

The group left to go back to their homes or hotel, trying to think of ways to get the two together.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The second part of the matchmaking.

R&R.


	26. Matchmaking part 2

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26- Matchmaking part 2

"All right. So, what are we going to do to get Shada and Karim together?" Atemu asked.

The group had met at the Mao mansion again to discuss ways to get the two together.

Shada and Karim were out roaming the city together, which was something that they usually did together, so it wasn't unusual.

"I know exactly what we should do." Seto said with a smirk.

Everyone was a bit uneasy at that smirk, expect for Marik and Bakura, who loved the look of the smirk.

"So, what's your idea, Seto?" Bakura asked.

"Simple. We take them to KaibaCorp, shove them into the vault, I'll lock them in it, and we leave them in there until they finally confess to each other. It's fool-proof." Seto said.

Yami rubbed his forehead. "Seto, I'm sure that we could find a better way than that to get them together." Yami said.

"Like what?" Seto asked.

"Something that doesn't involve them being locked up. Besides, do you want to put Karim in a hospital?" Yami asked.

"What do you mean?" Heba asked. He was feeding Samuel while Isis was feeding Dante for him.

"Karim has a touch of claustrophobia. For the most part, he's okay. He can handle being in small spaces somewhat. He might get a little uneasy, but he can handle it. However, if he's locked in somewhere and can't get out, he has a panic attack. The last time something like that happened, Karim got stuck with me and Ishizu in an elevator. Needless to say, that wasn't a pleasant experience." Yami said, grimacing at the memory.

"I agree. We can't do something that is going to cause Karim to have an attack of some sort." Ishizu agreed, not wanting to upset either of her friends.

"So, I guess we're stuck then." Mokuba said.

"Not necessarily. There are things that we can do that don't involve nearly giving one of them a heart attack." Yugi said

"Such as?" Marik asked.

"Well, there is the idea of setting them up on a romantic date." Serenity said.

"Actually, I had a different idea." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow as he looked at his boyfriend. "Just what did you have in mind, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Well, I think that maybe we should talk to Shada and Karim separately. See if we can't talk them into telling the other how they feel." Yugi said.

"We tried that when we were teenagers, and it didn't work." Mahado said.

"True, but now they're adults, and they might be more willing to try something like that." Yugi said.

"You think?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. After all, they are much older, and they're not going to be as stubborn on something like this. Besides, it's been what, close to ten years that they've wanted to be together?" Yugi asked.

"Something like that." Isis agreed.

"Well, I think they might be more willing to give something like that a try." Yugi said.

The group looked at each other.

"Well, it might work." Seto conceded.

"Drat! I was looking forward to putting them in more embarrassing situations." Bakura said, snapping his fingers.

"You'll live." Yugi said.

Bakura shrugged.

"There's just one thing. Who should talk to them?" Ryou asked.

"Well, I'm not so sure that Shada and Karim are going to want to listen to us. I mean, we've tried for years to get them together, so they may not listen to us this time." Isis said.

"I guess it's up to us, then." Joey said.

"Well, that leaves me out of this one then. I knew them as a kid, too, so it won't make much of a difference." Malik said, leaning back.

"Down to you four, then." Yami said, looking at Yugi, Heba, Ryou, and Joey.

"You might want to leave me out of that. I'm not the best when it comes to getting people together. Honestly, I'd probably just tell them both that they're in love with each other and they should just stop being so stubborn and admit that to each other." Joey said.

"Thank you! That's exactly what we need to do!" Bakura said.

"No. We need to do this differently." Yugi said.

"Why, though?" Marik asked.

"Because Shada and Karim are going to have trouble believing that if they hear it from anyone else. They need to hear it from each other." Ryou said.

"So, who does this?" Mana asked.

* * *

"How did we get stuck with this, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Because they all said that you and I are the most sensitive." Yugi said.

Ryou smiled. "Bakura might argue with you on that point where I'm concerned." Ryou said.

"Why?" Yugi asked, looking over at his brother-in-law.

"Well, Bakura says that I've become mean since I got pregnant." Ryou said.

"I haven't seen that." Yugi said.

"I think that's because Bakura seems to be the only one that I snap at all the time." Ryou replied.

"Oh. Well, you're probably snapping at him because he's the one that got you pregnant in the first place." Yugi said.

"I guess so." Ryou agreed.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Ryou agreed.

"I just hope that Shada and Karim are going to be willing to listen to us." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean. If they've been this stubborn for all these years, they might still be stubborn now." Ryou said.

"Well, there's still no other way to find out unless we talk to them. Besides, I think that they may be willing to listen to us this time." Yugi said.

"One good way to find out." Ryou said. He then thought of something. "Um, Yugi. Who talks to whom?" Ryou asked.

"I have no idea." Yugi replied.

The two were quiet for a moment.

"Would you mind if I talked to Shada. In all honesty, I know him better than Karim." Ryou said.

"Well, you're doing better than me. I haven't spent much time with either one of them to actually know them." Yugi said.

"I wouldn't worry too much. From what I do know, Karim may look like a brute, but he's actually just a great big softie." Ryou said.

"Thanks for the warning. I'm not that worried, really." Yugi said.

"You're not?" Ryou asked.

"No. I'm not worried about him getting upset. I'm worried that he won't want to try to talk to Shada about this." Yugi said.

"This was your idea, Yugi." Ryou pointed out.

"I know. I'm not so sure that this was the smartest course of action. It's not like I know them well." Yugi said.

"Well, if the others were willing to go along with this, then they must think that there is a possibility that this will work." Ryou said.

"I hope so." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that we'll be fine, Yugi. And if not, you can always make Yami suffer later." Ryou said.

Yugi laughed. "I have found that that would be all too easy." Yugi said.

Ryou smirked. "Trust me. It is." Ryou said.

* * *

Ryou had managed to find Shada in the park alone. He walked over. "Hey, Shada." Ryou said.

Shada looked up and smiled. "Hello, Ryou. I'm surprised that Bakura lets you out without him since you're pregnant." Shada said.

"Bakura knows that if he even tried something like that, he would be going without sex for a long time." Ryou said as he sat down beside Shada.

"So, is there anything that I can do for you, Ryou?" Shada asked.

"Well, there is something that I do want to talk to you about." Ryou admitted.

"What is that?" Shada asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about Karim." Ryou said.

"Karim? Why?" Shada asked. He had obviously grown nervous at the mention of the man's name.

Ryou smiled. "The others told us about it." Ryou said.

"Oh. So, you know how I feel about him." Shada said, looking down.

"Yes, I do. What I want to know is why you haven't told Karim how you feel." Ryou said.

"I can't, Ryou. If I told him, then that would change everything between us." Shada said.

"Yes, it would. There is a chance that you two could be together the way I am with Bakura." Ryou stated.

"Ryou, Karim could have any person in the world that he wanted. There is no way that he would want someone like me." Shada said with a sigh.

"What makes you say that?" Ryou asked.

"Karim is a good-looking and kind person. He could charm his way out of a murder conviction if he ever needed to. He always had admirers back in high school. Male and female. He could choose any person he wanted. There's no way that he would want someone like me." Shada said.

"You know, I used to think that about Bakura." Ryou said.

Shada looked over at Ryou in surprise. "You did?" Shada asked.

Ryou nodded. "I was attracted to Bakura right off. I thought that he was the most handsome person I had ever met. True, his personality was a bit off-putting at first, but I was still attracted to him. I didn't think that he would want me. I was certain he would never give me the time of day." Ryou said.

"But he did." Shada said.

"Yes. My assumptions were wrong. When Bakura first asked me out, I was stunned beyond belief. I didn't think that he was serious. In fact, he had to ask me a second time like five minutes later just to get a response out of me. We went out but I was sure that it would just be a one-time thing because he seemed to be the type that would not want to stay with me. I never had a good self-image. Anyway, I was shocked when we kept dating, and I nearly had heart failure when Bakura proposed to me." Ryou said.

"Ryou, I get what you're saying, but just because Bakura ended up falling for you doesn't mean that the same thing will happen with Karim." Shada said.

"I know that. What I'm getting at is that you can't just assume that you know what the other person will think." Ryou said.

Shada sighed. "I just don't think I'm the type of person that he would want." Shada said.

"Shada, you'll never know unless you try." Ryou said.

"So, you thick I should tell him." Shada said.

"Yes. I do." Ryou said.

Shada gave another sigh. "I just don't know. Doing this seems like it'll just lead to heartache." Shada said.

"And you haven't had that feeling all these years longing for Karim when he was never with you?" Ryou asked.

Shada blushed. "Well, um-" Shada trailed off.

"I thought so. You'll never know for sure unless you try. Just try and tell him how you feel. You never know. You may be surprised by the answer that you get." Ryou said.

"Honestly, I don't know if I want to." Shada said.

"Shada, I think that you need to try. Besides, you and Karim have been friends for years. I know a big fear for you is that it'll ruin your friendship if you tell him, but even if Karim doesn't end up returning those feelings, I think that he'll remain your friend. He seems to value your friendship too much to lose it like that." Ryou said.

Shada knew deep down that Ryou was right. He knew that it was getting harder and harder for him to handle this secret. He knew he wanted nothing more than to tell Karim the truth and stop feeling so stressed out about it. He knew that he wanted to know once and for all what Karim felt. He wanted to know if Karim just saw him as a friend, or if there was more to it.

"Shada?" Ryou asked.

Shada looked over at Ryou. "All right, Ryou. I'll tell him. I'll try and find a way to tell Karim. You're right. I do want to know how he feels about me." Shada said.

Ryou smiled. "Good. I'm sure that you'll feel a lot better when this is all over with." Ryou said.

"I hope so." Shada said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Karim was sitting in a restaurant. He had gotten a call from Yami saying to meet him there. 'I winder what's on Yami's mind.' Karim thought.

A moment later, Yugi arrived. He saw Karim almost immediately. 'Well, here goes nothing.' Yugi thought. He walked over to the table. "Hey, Karim." Yugi said.

Karim looked up and was surprised to see Yugi there. "Yugi, what are you doing here? I was supposed to meet Yami." Karim said.

'So, that's why Yami said to come here.' Yugi thought. He smiled at Karim and said, "Yami must have set you up to meet with me."

"You? Why?" Karim asked.

"Well, the truth is that I wanted to talk to you." Yugi said.

"Oh. All right." Karim said.

Yugi sat down across from Karim. "Thanks." Yugi said.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Karim asked.

"Well, you might get a little upset at this, but they told me about you and Shada." Yugi said.

Karim's eyes widened. "T-they did?" Karim asked a little uneasily.

Yugi nodded.

Karim swallowed thickly. "How much did they tell you?" Karim asked.

"That you have been in love with Shada since you were in high school, that you never had the courage to tell Shada how you feel because you were afraid that it would ruin your friendship with him, and that you still feel the same way about him today and still won't do anything about it." Yugi answered.

Karim sighed. "That much." Karim said.

Yugi nodded.

A waiter came up to them and took their order before walking off again.

"So, why are you here now?" Karim asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about telling Shada how you feel." Yugi said.

"And there is no way that something like that is going to happen." Karim said.

"Come on, Karim. You have been carrying a torch for Shada for a long time. You can't tell me that you don't want the chance to have a relationship with him." Yugi said.

"Okay. I admit that I would like the chance to have an actual relationship with him. I would love nothing more, but Shada has only ever wanted friendship with me, and I don't want to ruin that by telling him how I feel." Karim said.

"What makes you so sure Shada doesn't want that?" Yugi asked.

"We've been friends for years. If Shada wanted to be with me on that kind of level, I would have known about it by now." Karim said.

'Apparently not.' Yugi thought.

"Besides, Shada's always been the type to want someone who was smart and on his level as a boyfriend or girlfriend." Karim said.

"So, you don't think that because you're not as smart as he is that he wouldn't want that type of relationships with you?" Yugi asked.

"I'm very sure of it." Karim said.

"Karim, has Shada ever actually said that he would never consider someone like you as a boyfriend?" Yugi asked.

Karim started to say something.

"I don't mean you specifically. I mean in general." Yugi said.

Karim sighed. "No." Karim said.

"Then how can you be so sure that Shada wouldn't want a relationship with you? It's not like he's actually said something like that." Yugi said.

"I know. I just value our friendship so much. I don't want to take the chance that telling him would ruin things between us." Karim said.

"Karim, do you love him?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Karim answered.

It was then that their food arrived. The conversation ceased until the waiter left.

"Have you ever wondered what might have happened if you had told Shada when you were in high school how you felt and if he had accepted?" Yugi asked.

"I think about it a lot." Karim admitted.

"Well, you ought to tell him." Yugi said.

"I don't think that I can." Karim said.

"Karim, if you don't tell Shada how you feel, then you'll always have this wondering feeling. You need to tell Shada the truth. You'll finally know how he feels and you can stop wondering what might be. You'll have the answer and then you can move on if he feels the same way or you can start a relationship if he feels the same way." Yugi said.

Yugi knew that they felt the same way about each other, but he didn't want to tell Karim that.

"I guess it would be nice to know for sure how he felt about me." Karim admitted.

"Well, I think that it's time for you to tell him then. You'll feel a lot better when you know for sure what Shada feels for you." Yugi said.

Karim thought about this. He knew that he wanted to know how Shada felt. He had spent too long just dreaming about the possibility of ever being n a relationship with Shada. He really wanted to know how Shada felt about him.

"All right, Yugi. I'll tell Shada while we're here." Karim said.

"Good. Once you do, I'm sure that you'll feel a lot better." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Karim said.

* * *

"You mean, it actually worked?" Seto asked, incredulous.

"Somewhat." Yugi said.

"What do you mean somewhat? Either it worked or it didn't." Bakura said.

"What I mean is that we were able to convince them that they should tell the other how they felt. It doesn't mean that they will." Yugi said.

"Yeah. They could have a lapse in courage." Heba agreed.

"The only way we'll know fro sure that they are together is if they tell us they are." Atemu said.

"I hope that they do get together. Seeing them tap-dance around the truth for all these years was rather annoying." Mahado said.

"Well, with any luck, we won't have to deal with that anymore." Isis said.

"Only time will tell." Mana said.

"If they do finally get together, then it will be a blessing. We won't have t worry about them anymore." Yami said.

"And we won't have to deal with them being in love with each other and not tell the other." Bakura said.

"Or watch them glance over at the other when they think that no one is looking." Marik added.

"Okay. We get the point. You're tired of them dancing around each other." Malik said.

"We are all tired of that." Ishizu said.

"Well, we should know before long whether or not we were successful." Ryou said.

* * *

That afternoon, the group had planned to have a cookout together at the Kaiba mansion.

Before that, Shada and Karim had agreed to meet up at the park.

Both planned on telling the other how they felt,

Shada was already there when Karim arrived.

"Hey, Shada." Karim said.

Shada turned and smiled. "Hey, Karim." Shada said.

"Thanks for meeting me here." Karim said.

"It was no problem. There was something that I was wanting to talk to you about anyway." Shada said.

"Oh. Well, then what is it?" Karim asked.

"No. You asked me here. Why don't you go first?" Shada asked.

"No. You can go ahead." Karim said.

The two looked at each other.

"This isn't getting anything done." Shada said.

"No. I suppose not." Karim said. He decided to go ahead and tell him to get it over with. "Okay. I'll go first." Karim said.

"All right." Shada said.

"Shada, there's something that I want to tell you. I should have told you this years ago, but I guess it's better late than never." Karim said.

"Really? What?" Shada asked. He was hoping that it was a confession of love, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up.

"Shada, I know that we're friends, but I've always wanted something more. I should have told you this in high school, but I was too scared to. Shada, I love, and I want us to be together, if you want that too." Karim said.

Shada was beyond shocked. He had never thought that Karim ever felt the same way.

Karim was uneasy with the silence that had ensued. "Shada, are you all right?" Karim asked.

That snapped Shada out of his stupor. "You mean that?" Shada asked.

"Of course. You know that I would not lie about something like that." Karim replied.

"Karim, I never thought that I would ever hear you say that. I love you, too. I have since high school. I just didn't think that you would want to be with me." Shada said.

"How could I not? I've wanted to be with you since I can remember." Karim said.

"So have I." Shada said.

Then, the two kissed for the first time, and it was magical for them.

"You know, I'm really going to have to thank Yugi." Karim said.

"Why?" Shada asked, surprised.

"Yugi was the one who convinced me to tell you. I might not have told you at all if he hadn't encouraged me to." Karim answered.

"Huh. Ryou tried the same with me. I guess this was a plan." Shada said.

"Well, we'll have to thank them." Karim said.

"I agree." Shada said.

* * *

"Well, it's about damn time you two got together!" Bakura said.

"It wasn't that bad." Shada said.

"Not that bad? You two were tap-dancing around each other for nearly ten years. Yes, it was that bad." Mahado said.

"Well, at least w finally are together." Karim said.

"And we're all thankful for that." Atemu said.

"I suppose I should thank you, Yugi. I wouldn't' have told him if you hadn't encouraged me to." Karim said.

"I'm just glad to help." Yugi said with a smile.

"Be thankful that Yugi came up with the idea of talking to you tow separately and getting you to tell each other." Isis said.

"Why?" Shada asked.

"Because Seto threatened to lock you both in the KaibaCorp vault until you finally confessed." Joey said.

"Geez. My claustrophobia would have acted up." Karim said.

"When I said that, I'd forgotten about that fact. I wouldn't have done it knowing that." Seto said.

"Well, Bakura and Marik planned to just tell you how you felt about each other." Ryou said.

"I believe that I like Yugi's method a lot more." Shada said.

"So did we." Ishizu said.

"Thank you for that, Yugi." Karim said.

"No problem." Yugi said.

"All right. Let's get to the cookout." Seto said.

Everyone headed outside.

"Oh. By the way, Bakura and I have some news." Ryou said.

"What's that?" Heba asked.

"We found out that we're having a girl." Ryou said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

Ryou nodded.

"Well, I think you jinxed yourself when you said that you didn't want a girl, Bakura." Yami said.

Bakura glared at him. "So sue me." Bakura said.

"Well, I'm happy about this." Ryou said.

"That's good. Now, we have a niece to spoil, Heba." Yugi said.

"I know." Heba said.

"Oh no." Bakura groaned.

The group laughed.

"Come on. Let's get to it." Ishizu said.

The entire group went on out to the cookout. They ate and talked for a long time before they all had to leave.

It was now time for them all to leave.

* * *

"We're glad that we were able to come." Isis said.

"We'll have to do this again some time." Atemu said.

"Yes. We will. I want to see these two again." Isis said, looking at Dante and Samuel. "And, of course, to see yours." Isis said, looking at Ryou and Bakura.

"Well, you know that you can come anytime." Yami said.

"We know." Karim said.

Shada had decided to move to Jamaica with Karim.

Mana was going to be moving back to Egypt in the coming weeks.

Shada was going to England first to get his things before going to Jamaica.

"See ya later." Joey said.

The five boarded their separate planes and left.

"Well, it was nice getting to know them." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I hope they do come back again soon." Ryou agreed.

The group left the airport and headed to their homes.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yami has a surprise.

R&R.


	27. Yami's Surprise

Here's the next chapter.

There is a lemon in this chapter, so if you don't like lemons, skip the writing between the bold!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27- Yami's Surprise

It had been a couple of months since all their friends had been in Egypt.

Everything was going great for everyone.

Ryou was close to having his baby.

Joey and Seto had found out that Joey was pregnant, and Joey was three months pregnant now.

Marik and Malik weren't planning to have kids any time soon, but their business was going great.

Atemu and Heba were having fun raising their sons. They were scheduled to go on a dig soon, so they were having separation anxiety issues.

Yugi and Yami were still going strong in their relationship.

* * *

The sun shone in through the bedroom window, hitting the two figures in the face.

Yugi groaned as he opened his eyes. "Yami!" Yugi growled.

"Huh? What?" Yami asked, confused.

"You forgot to close the blinds again last night!" Yugi said.

"Oh. Sorry, Yugi. I forgot." Yami said.

"I noticed." Yugi said.

"Well, we have to get up early anyway." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Just once, I wish that you would remember to close the blinds at night." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I'll try to remember that next time, Yugi." Yami said, leaning over and kissing Yugi on the cheek.

Yugi sighed before he got out of bed. "All right, Yami. I'm up." Yugi said.

The two got out of bed and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Once done, the two got dressed and headed downstairs.

"I think a fast breakfast of cereal is best." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because I have to get there pretty early. Bakura wants me to give a presentation on the new software to the board of directors. He wants me there early so that we can talk about the presentation." Yugi explained.

"Why is he having you give the presentation? As the CEO, he should be the one to do that." Yami stated.

"Well, Bakura is good at his job, but his understanding of computer software has a lot to be desired. He is going to head up the presentation, but he wants me to give the actual presentation on the software. He just wants me to explain it." Yugi said.

"Well, a good leader knows that there are times that you have delegate responsibilities to others in order to get it done. I can understand Bakura doing that." Yami said as he drank a cup of coffee.

"So, if you were in his place, you'd do the exact same thing." Yugi said.

"If? I have been. There have been times that I've had the head of the project give the presentation on the new product. It's better to let someone who understands it fully to explain it to others." Yami said.

"Well, I'm glad to know that." Yugi said. He downed a cup of coffee. "I have to go. I'll see you later." Yugi said. He kissed Yami before he grabbed his suitcase and headed out the door.

"Well, at least I have an easy day." Yami said. He put his own mug in the sink before he grabbed his own suitcase and headed out the door, locking the door before he left.

* * *

"It's about time, shrimp!" Bakura barked when Yugi walked into his office.

"Bakura, you told me to be here at 7:30." Yugi said.

"What's your point?" Bakura snapped.

"It's 7:15." Yugi said.

Bakura looked at the clock. "Oh. Right." Bakura said.

"What's your deal?" Yugi asked.

"Sorry. I just want to be ready. Besides, I'm heading home right after the presentation so that I can be with Ryou." Bakura said.

"That's right. Your vacation to be with Ryou when the baby comes starts today." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Because the board wouldn't budge on this damn presentation, I had to come in." Bakura said.

"Bakura, it'll be fine. I'm ready for the presentation, but if you want to go over it, let's go over it." Yugi said.

"All right. Sit down and start talking." Bakura said.

Yugi sat down and got out his things for the presentation before started going over it for Bakura's sake.

* * *

Yami didn't have much to do. He was mostly doing routine paperwork that day.

The intercom buzzed.

Yami set down his pen and pressed the button. "Yes." Yami said."_Mr. Sennen, your brother is here to see you._" the secretary said.

"All right. Let him in." Yami said.

A moment later, the door opened, and Atemu walked in. He shut the door behind him.

"What is it, Atemu?" Yami asked.

"Not much. I didn't have much to do at the museum, and Heba's taking Dante and Samuel to the doctor." Atemu said.

Yami looked up at Atemu. "Don't you normally go with Heba for that?" Yami asked.

"Well, not this time." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "What's on your mind?" Yami asked.

"I guess I'm a little worried about going on this dig and leaving the twins." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you know that Mom's flying out to take care of the twins the entire time you two are gone. Mom raised us, so we know that they are going to be fine." Yami said.

"I know. I just can't imagine being gone from them for so long." Atemu said.

Yami rubbed his head. "Atemu, the dig is in the Valley of the Kings. That's not that far for you and Heba. You can come back some to see them. It's not like you won't be able to see them again." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "I know. I guess it's just hard imagining not being with them constantly for two months. I've gotten used to being around them all the time." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you'll be fine." Yami said.

"I know." Atemu said.

"You know, you could always stop being an archeologist and get a job that let's you stay in the city." Yami said.

"I love my job. So does Heba." Atemu protested.

"Then you two are just going to have to accept that there are going to be times that you're going to be away from the boys for extended periods of time." Yami said.

"I guess you're right." Atemu agreed.

"I'm glad you see that. Atemu, you and Heba had to know that you'd be away from them for long periods of time given your jobs." Yami said.

"We knew. I guess we just didn't really realize it until now." Atemu said.

"Well, they'll be fine, and I'm sure that you'll be able to come back from time to time during the digs to see them." Yami said.

"I hope so." Atemu agreed.

* * *

Yugi and Bakura walked out of the office building together.

"Well, you did great on that presentation, Yugi. The board was really impressed with the work that you did." Bakura said.

"I'm glad that you were happy. I worked my ass off to get that software and that presentation done." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm glad. Why do you think you have today off?" Bakura asked.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Well, see ya later." Bakura said. He went over to his car and got in, heading home.

Yugi got in his own car and left the building. He got out his cell phone and called Yami.

"_Hello?_" Yami said.

"Hey, Yami. I hope I'm not calling at a bad time." Yugi said.

"_No. I have an easy day today. I'm just doing a lot of routine paperwork._" Yami said.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad to hear that." Yugi said.

"_What are you doing?_" Yami asked.

"I'm heading home. I'm done with the presentation. Since the board was happy, Bakura gave me the day off." Yugi said.

"_That was nice of him._" Yami said.

"He was just happy that he could go home. His time off started today so that he could be with Ryou until after the baby is born." Yugi said.

"_So that's why you got lucky._" Yami said.

"Yeah. What about you? How has your day been?" Yugi asked.

"_Other than Atemu coming here about his separation anxiety, it's been fine._" Yami said.

"Well, we'll have to deal with that for a while. I can't imagine being separated from my child for that long." Yugi said.

"_I know what you mean." _Yami said.

The two talked a while longer before they got off the phone.

Yugi soon arrived at his house. He got out, went in, and got into more comfortable clothes. He grabbed a book and curled up in his chair to read.

* * *

Later, Yami arrived home. "Hi, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi looked up and smiled. "Hey, Yami. What's going on?" Yugi asked.

Yami walked over to Yugi and kissed him. "Get dressed." Yami said.

Yugi blinked, surprised by the unexpected remark. "What?" Yugi asked.

"I have plans for us tonight, so get dressed." Yami said.

"Well, okay." Yugi said. He marked his place in his book and left the book on the table by the chair. He stood up and stretched. "Should I dress up?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi said. He then headed upstairs.

Yami smiled. 'I hope that Yugi likes my surprise.' Yami thought.

It wasn't long before Yugi walked back downstairs. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, a white button-up shirt, and loafers.

"So, where are we going?" Yugi asked.

"You'll see. Come on." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said. He followed Yami out the door.

* * *

"I'm not so sure I can do this." Heba said.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba. "I know that this is going to be hard, Heba, but we know that they are going to be in good hands. Mom will take great care of them. Besides, Yugi and Yami will be here to help her." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I know." Heba said.

"Besides, we were going to have to leave at some point. At least we had six months before it came." Atemu said.

"I'm not so sure I'm ready for this." Heba said.

The two were in the twins' room, watching them sleep.

Atemu rested his head on Heba's shoulder. "Heba, we'll go through this together. We live close to where the dig site is, so we can come home to see them." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Heba said.

"Don't worry. We'll survive this. We might go out of our minds, but we'll survive." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "Well, knowing that your mother is going to be the one that is taking care of them does help me." Heba said.

"Good. We'll make it somehow." Atemu said.

* * *

Yami had taken Yugi to a restaurant.

"Yami, what's the occasion?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "You've been so focused on your work that you forgot what today means to us." Yami said.

"You lost me." Yugi said.

The two went up to the greeter, and they were soon seated. They ate at the restaurant a lot, so they were known by sight.

"Yugi, today makes it a year since we started dating." Yami said.

Yugi's eyes widened. "It is? I can't believe that I forgot about that." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry, Yugi. I'm not mad." Yami said.

"Well, I shouldn't have forgotten." Yugi said.

"That would be why I took the opportunity to arrange for us to have a romantic night out." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad that at least one of us remembered." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I like being able to surprise you from time to time." Yami said.

A waiter soon came to them and took their drink order.

Yugi and Yami then started to scan the menu.

The waiter returned with their drinks, and Yugi and Yami gave him their food order.

"So, what all do you have planned for us tonight?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I think that I'll keep that a secret until later." Yami said.

"That's just low, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "That's why I like planning things out. I can torture you by not telling you what I have in mind." Yami said.

"And what if I decided to lock you out of the room tonight?" Yugi asked.

"You wouldn't, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "That would be the bad thing." Yugi said.

Yami laughed at that.

The waiter returned with their food a few moments later.

Yugi and Yami then started eating.

Once the two were done, Yami paid the bill, and they left.

"So, where to next?" Yugi asked.

"You'll see." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" Yugi asked.

"Not until we get there." Yami said.

The two got in the car and drove off.

Yami pulled the car into the parking lot near the park.

"A romantic walk in the park?" Yugi asked as they got out of the car.

"Exactly." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I rather like that idea." Yugi said.

The two then walked into the park and started walking around.

Yami reached over and slipped his hand into Yugi's hand.

Yugi smiled and tightened his hand around Yami's hand.

The two walked quietly in the park, just enjoying being together.

"You know, this was a great idea, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I figured that you'd like this." Yami said.

"Yeah. I do." Yugi agreed.

The two continued walking in the park.

"I love nights like this." Yugi said.

"I know. It's so beautiful out." Yami said.

"And quiet." Yugi said.

The two kept on walking in silence.

"I'm glad that we've been together for so long." Yami said.

"So am I. It's the best relationship that I have ever had." Yugi said.

"Same here." Yami said. He then leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi reached up and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi opened his mouth. Yami slipped his tongue inside of Yugi's mouth and started to roam around. Yugi let out a moan at the feelings of Yami's tongue inside his mouth.

When the need for air hit, the two broke apart.

"Let's go home." Yami said.

"Right behind you." Yugi agreed.

The two headed to the car before heading home.

* * *

Yugi and Yami stumbled into their house.

It was rather hard to get in the house given the fact that they were kissing each other rather fervently.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Once the front door was shut, Yami pushed Yugi up against the wall and continued kissing him passionately. He forced his tongue into Yugi's mouth and started to roam around the inside of Yugi roughly.

Yugi moaned as Yami continued to stroke his mouth.

Yami reached behind Yugi and locked the door to the house. He then raised his hands and started to unbuttoned Yugi's shirt. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Yami pushed Yugi's shirt off his shoulders before letting it fall to the floor. He then broke the kiss with Yugi and moved his mouth to Yugi's neck, start to suck on Yugi's pulse point.

"Yami!" Yugi moaned, enjoying the feeling. He reached down and pushed Yami's suit jacket off his shoulders and into the floor. He then took off Yami's tie and proceeded to unbutton Yami's shirt.

Yami shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He then pulled Yugi, and the two started to head upstairs.

They continued kissing along the way upstairs.

Yami removed the belt from Yugi's pants before he unbuttoned them and slipped his hand down Yugi's boxers and stroked Yugi lightly.

Yugi moaned into the kiss as he felt Yami's hand on his heated member.

The two finally made it onto their bedroom. They stumbled over to the bed.

Yami took Yugi's pants and boxers off before he pushed Yugi down onto the bed.

Yugi stretched out across the bed and smirked up at Yami. "So, are you going to join me, Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked right back. "You know I am." Yami said. He took off his own pants and boxers before he climbed onto the bed with Yugi and straddled Yugi's waist. He then leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi kissed Yami back.

Yami broke the kiss and then started to kiss down Yugi's neck. He then bit down on Yugi's collarbone.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami licked at the bite mark before he continued on down.

When he reached one of Yugi's erect nipples, he took the nub into his mouth and started to suck on it. He sucked on the nipped until it was hard. He then turned his attention to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. He then kissed on down Yugi's stomach and dipped his tongue into Yugi's naval several times.

Yugi had been writhing and moaning the entire time.

Yami glanced down and smirked when he saw that Yugi's member was erect. He reached down and lightly ran his hand over the erection.

"AH! YAMI!" Yugi cried.

Yami's smirk widened. "Is this because of me, Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi whimpered before he said, "Yes."

Yami chuckled. "Well, I'm glad that I turn you on so much." Yami said.

"Yami, please." Yugi begged. His erection was painful, and he wanted some relief.

Yami decided to be merciful. He placed his hands on Yugi's hips before he leaned down and took Yugi's member fully into his mouth.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried. He tried to buck up into the heat that had surrounded him, but the hands on his hips prevented him from doing that. Instead, he reached his hands down and tangled his hands in Yami's hair.

Yami smirked around Yugi's member, but he started to suck on Yugi's member slowly, wanting to draw it out. He ran his tongue over Yugi's member before he went back to sucking. He continued to switch between licking Yugi's member and sucking on him.

It wasn't long before Yugi was trembling from want and need.

"Y-Yami! Please!" Yugi begged.

Yami finally decided that he had tortured Yugi enough, so he started to suck hard on Yugi.

It didn't take much to throw Yugi over the edge. "YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi had released before he let go of Yugi's member and sat up so that he was sitting on Yugi's legs.

Yugi was sweating and panting as he tried to recover from Yami's actions.

Yami reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube. He then coated three fingers in the liquid before he moved himself so that he was in-between Yugi's spread legs. He traced Yugi's entrance for a moment before he slipped one finger inside.

Yugi moaned at the feeling.

Yami moved the finger around before he added in the second finger. He started to move his fingers in a scissor-like motion to stretch Yugi even further.

Yugi moaned and was soon thrusting against Yami's fingers.

Yami smirked. He loved to see Yugi act like this. It always turned him on.

When he was satisfied with the two fingers, Yami added in the third finger and moved all three in the same scissor-like motion. His fingers brushed against Yugi's prostate.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed.

Yami smirked at the cry. He thrust his fingers up into that spot.

Yugi was soon thrusting back against Yami's fingers again.

Once Yami was satisfied, he removed his fingers from inside of Yugi.

Yugi groaned in frustration at the loss of the fingers. He always enjoyed the feeling of Yami's fingers inside of him.

Yami chuckled. "Patience, Yugi. You'll get what you want soon enough." Yami said. He took the lube again and coated his member in it. Once he was ready, he threw the lube to the side and positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. He then thrust in all the way to the hilt.

Yugi arched up and wrapped his legs around Yami's waist and his arms around Yami's neck.

The new position would allow Yami to move even deeper into Yugi, and Yami took full advantage of it.

Yami started to thrust into Yugi hard and fast, just the way they liked it.

Yugi cried out at the feeling.

Yami started to thrust in different angles and soon found Yugi's prostate.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried.

Yami smirked and started to thrust into that one spot.

Yugi started to rake his nails down Yami's back in pleasure.

Yami arched his back at the feelings of Yugi's nails dragging along his skin and moaned at the feeling. He continued to thrust hard and fast into Yugi's prostate.

It wasn't long before Yugi reached his end. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls tighten around him, and he was thrown over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

The two were tense for several moments before they collapsed in a heap.

Both were sweating and panting from their actions.

Yami was the first one to recover. However, instead of pulling out, Yami rolled over so that Yugi was on top of him.

Yugi got the message and was glad that he had been able to recover already. He started to raise himself and then fall back down on Yami's member.

Both moaned at the feelings.

Yami raised his hands and held onto Yugi's hips to help him.

Yugi continued to ride Yami.

Both were moaning at the actions.

Yami started to thrust up into Yugi.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried when he hit his prostate. He started to move at an even faster pace.

Yami smirked and continued to thrust up against Yugi as Yugi moved down on him.

It didn't take much for Yugi to come to his end. "YAMI!" Yugi groaned, releasing all over Yami again.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clench tightly around him. "YUGI!" Yami moaned as he released inside of Yugi again.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Yugi wasn't able to hold himself up and collapsed on top of Yami.

Both were sweating and panting.

Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "That was fun." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "You always think its fun." Yugi said.

"Yes. I do." Yami agreed.

Yugi then rose up to remove Yami from inside of him before he rolled over to lie beside Yami.

Yami reached over and wrapped his arms around Yugi. He pulled Yugi over to him.

Yugi laid his head on Yami's chest.

"Well, I think that was a good way to enjoy being together for a year." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I have to agree with you on that." Yugi said. He then let out a yawn.

"I think that we should get some sleep now." Yami said.

"Hmm. I agree." Yugi muttered sleepily. It wasn't long before Yugi fell asleep.

Yami smiled. He kissed Yugi on the top of the head. "Love you, Yugi." Yami said. He also fell asleep.

* * *

"I'm going to miss them." Heba said.

Yugi rubbed his forehead. He was getting a headache after hearing Heba say that a hundred different times. He kept his mouth shut because he knew this was hard on his brother.

"Heba, they're going to be fine, and it's not like you're never going to see them again." Amara said.

"I know. It's just going to be so hard being away from them for so long." Heba said.

"I'm going to have to drag him out of here, aren't I?" Atemu asked Yami.

"Probably." Yami replied.

Atemu sighed. He walked over to Heba. "Come on, Heba. We need to go." Atemu said.

Atemu and Heba were leaving for their archeological dig that day, and Heba was having a bit of trouble leaving.

"I'm just going to miss them." Heba said, looking at his sleeping sons.

"I know, Heba. We have to let go, though. They are in good hands." Atemu said.

"I understand how you feel, Heba. You don't want to leave them, but it'll be fine. You can call every day to check on them." Amara said.

"He will." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "We'd better go before I lose my nerve." Heba said.

"Okay. Come on." Atemu said.

The jeep was already backed with the things that they needed.

"Be careful." Yugi said as he hugged his brother.

"I will. And-" Heba started.

"I will help Amara with the twins, and I will see them every day. You have my word on that." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Heba said.

"He is going to drive you nuts." Yami remarked.

"Tell me something that I don't know." Atemu said.

Heba finally got in the car, and Atemu and Heba left.

"Heba is going to drive himself crazy worrying about Dante and Samuel." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

The two then headed back into the house with Amara and the twins.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi has a surprise for Yami.

R&R.


	28. Yugi's Surprise

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28- Yugi's Surprise

It had been a two months since Heba and Atemu had left for their dig.

Heba had called at least once a day to check on the twin, although he usually ended up calling more than that.

The two had been back several times for a short visit, which had made Heba very happy since he could see his sons for a time.

Amara was enjoying staying with the twins because it meant that she got to spend more time with her grandsons.

Yami and Yugi were helping Amara out with the twins since it was a big job to take care of them.

Ryou had ended up having his baby girl, who had been named Myra.

Joey and Seto were looking forward to their child since Joey was now five months along. They had found out that they were having a boy.

Marik and Malik were happy for their friends.

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning and glanced at the clock. He saw that it was six in the morning. He let out a sigh. 'Well, I might as well get up.' Yugi thought. He sat up and glanced to the side to see that Yami was still fast asleep. He reached over and started to shake Yami. "Yami, you need to get up." Yugi said.

Yami groaned and simply rolled over so that his back was to Yugi.

"Yami, you don't need to be stubborn this morning. Now get up." Yugi said.

Yami pulled the covers over his head. "Don't want to. Want to sleep." Yami muttered.

"Well, you were the one who wanted to stay up last night." Yugi reminded.

"So?" Yami asked.

"Yami, its Wednesday. You have to get up and go to work." Yugi said.

Yami pulled the covers down and looked up at Yugi. "What about you?" Yami asked.

"I'll be going to work later." Yugi answered.

Yami frowned. "Why?" Yami asked.

"Well, Bakura has all his employees have an annual physical every year, and he doesn't let anyone out of it. We go through the works. I have to go to the doctor at eight their morning for my physical. Bakura told me just to come into work when I got done at the doctor's office." Yugi said.

"Oh. We have that at my work, too." Yami said.

"Well, it's a good thing to do." Yugi said.

"I know it is." Yami said. He then frowned. "If you don't have to be at the doctor's until eight, why are you up now?" Yami asked.

"To make sure that you get up." Yugi answered.

"Oh." Yami said, blushing slightly.

Yugi shook his head. "Now, get out of bed." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Yami said, climbing out of the bed.

Yugi also got up, and the two took a shower together.

After the shower, both got dressed before they headed downstairs.

"So, are you going to have to work late since you're going in late?" Yami asked.

"Yami, this is Bakura we're talking about. We both know how much he hates paying overtime. Just because I'm his brother doesn't mean that he's going to let me work overtime. Trust me. I won't be working late." Yugi said.

"I just wanted to know if I needed to make dinner tonight." Yami said.

Yugi gave Yami a LOOK.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Cook?" Yugi asked.

Yami blushed. "Well, when I say make dinner, you know I mean pick something up." Yami said.

"Good. No offense, Yami, but you can't cook to save your life." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi." Yami said.

"I should be home to make dinner. I'll give you a call if I'm not going to make it in time." Yugi said.

"All right. Just making sure." Yami said.

Yugi fixed their breakfast.

After Yami had eaten, he grabbed his briefcase. "Bye, Yugi. I'll see you this evening." Yami said, kissing Yugi on the cheek.

"Bye, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami then left the house and headed for work.

Yugi smiled. 'Well, I have a little while before I need to leave to go to the doctor's.' Yugi thought. He decided to clean up the house a little before he had to leave.

* * *

Atemu and Heba were taking a break from the dig.

"Well, it's been nice to get back in the game." Atemu said, taking a drink from his water bottle.

"I know, and we've found a lot of artifacts." Heba said.

"That just means that we'll be having a lot of work to do at the museum when we get done her." Atemu said.

"I love my job, but I'll be glad to get back home and stay with Samuel and Dante longer." Heba said.

"I know, Heba, but they are in good hands." Atemu said.

"I know. Mom's great with them, and I know that she loves having them around all the time." Heba said.

"Well, look at it this way. We only have a couple of more weeks before we get to go home." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "I know." Heba said.

"Good. Now, we'd better get back to work." Atemu said.

The two then started digging again.

* * *

Yugi arrived at the doctor's office and went in.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Griffin. Yugi Mutou." Yugi said.

"Ah. Yes. Well, if you'll just fill out this paperwork, we'll get back to you as soon as we can." the nurse said, handing Yugi a paperclip with papers for him to fill out with it.

"Thank you." Yugi said. He went and sat down. He then started to fill out all the paperwork. 'I swear that I have to fill out more paperwork every time I come here.' Yugi thought. He filled out all the paperwork. 'I have to fill out the same thing every time, it seems like.' Yugi thought.

When Yugi was finally done with the paperwork, he took it back to the nurse and then returned to his seat to wait for his name to be called.

Getting bored, Yugi picked up a magazine and started flipping through it, not really looking at it.

"Yugi Mutou." a different nurse called.

Yugi set the magazine back down on the table and stood up, walking back with her.

"How are you today, Mr. Mutou?" the nurse asked.

"I'm doing just fine." Yugi said.

"From what this says, you're here for your annual physical, right?" the nurse asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

"All right. Dr. Griffin should be here soon. Let's just get some other things taken care of." the nurse said.

"All right." Yugi agreed.

The nurse then took a sample of Yugi's blood for a test, she took Yugi's blood pressure and pulse rate, she took Yugi's temperature, and his height and weight.

"Dr. Griffin should be here soon." the nurse said before she walked out.

Yugi sat there on the examination table. 'The bad thing is that the nurse does a lot of this stuff, and the doctor is the one who gets more money.' Yugi thought.

Yugi sat there patiently as he waited for the doctor come.

* * *

Yami was doing some paperwork at his office. He really hated all this routine paperwork that he had to do every day, it seemed like.

The phone rang.

Yami picked it up and said, "Hello? Yami Sennen."

"_Hi, Yami. How are you doing, son?_" Aknankanon asked.

"I'm fine, Dad. Just doing routine paperwork." Yami answered.

Aknankanon laughed. "_I know how that is. It gets very boring and repetitive when you do it every day._" Aknankanon said.

"I know, Dad. I was just thinking that today." Yami said.

"_Well, I thought that I would let you know that I'll be flying in and staying next week._" Aknankanon said.

"Oh. Coming to see Samuel and Dante?" Yami asked.

"_Yes, and your mother, too. Of course, I'll be seeing you and Yugi._" Aknankanon said.

"I know, Dad." Yami said.

"_How is Yugi doing, anyway?_" Aknankanon asked.

"He's fine, Dad." Yami said.

"_That's good to hear. I look forward to coming out and seeing you._" Aknankanon said.

"Okay, Dad. Well, I'd better get back to work." Yami said.

"_I'd better, too, if I want to get all this done before I have to come out there for next week._" Aknankanon said.

"Okay, Dad. I'll see you next week." Yami said.

"_Bye, Yami._" Aknankanon said.

"Bye, Dad." Yami said before he hung up. He smiled. 'Well, it'll be nice to see Dad next week. I'll have to make sure that I tell Yugi about that tonight.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi was glad when Dr. Griffin came in the room.

"Hello, Yugi. I don't' see you much except for the annual physical." Dr. Griffin said.

"Well, the only other time I would come is if I'm sick, and I didn't get sick much last year." Yugi said.

"I know. You never seem to get sick, although I suspect that you don't mind that at all." Dr. Griffin said.

"No. I don't." Yugi agreed.

"Well, everything looks good. The only thing I don't have are the results for your blood tests." Dr. Griffin said.

"Well, I don't think that there is going to be any problem." Yugi said.

"Probably not, but its procedure." Dr. Griffin said.

"I know." Yugi answered.

"Well, as far as all this goes, you're fine. The blood test would show if anything else was up." Dr. Griffin said. He then looked at Yugi. "Has anything changed since the last time you were here?" Dr. Griffin asked.

"No. Everything is the same." Yugi said.

"Same boyfriend, too?" Dr. Griffin asked.

Yugi smiled. "Yes. Same boyfriend." Yugi said.

"Well, that's good." Dr. Griffin said.

A nurse walked in. "Dr. Griffin, the results of the blood test." the nurse said, handing him an envelope.

"Thank you." Dr. Griffin said, taking the envelope from her.

The nurse then left the room again.

"Well, let's see if you're right about nothing being wrong." Dr. Griffin said, opening the envelope.

Yugi wasn't worried about the results until he saw the look on Dr. Griffin's face. "Dr. Griffin, is everything all right?" Yugi asked.

"Oh. Yes. The results are fine." Dr. Griffin said.

"Oh. I thought something was abnormal." Yugi said.

Dr. Griffin smiled. "Well, something is different, but I do know why, so I'm not worried about it." Dr. Griffin said.

"What is it?" Yugi asked, not sure if he was going to like the answer.

"Well, according to the results of the blood test, you are pregnant." Dr. Griffin said.

Yugi was shocked by that. "P-p-pregnant?" Yugi asked, stunned.

Dr. Griffin nodded.

Yugi wasn't sure what to think or say.

"Yugi, are you all right?" Dr. Griffin asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm just shocked." Yugi said.

"Can I assume that the boyfriend you've been with for a while is the father?" Dr. Griffin asked.

"Of course. There is no one else that it could possibly be." Yugi said.

"Well, I think that congratulations are in order then." Dr. Griffin said with a smile.

As the news sunk in, Yugi smiled. "Yes. You're right." Yugi said, starting to get excited at the thought of being a father.

"So, you're going to need to get a different doctor." Dr. Griffin said.

"Well, my brother and my brother-in-law went to the same doctor when they were pregnant, so I think that I'll just go to that doctor as well." Yugi said.

"All right." Dr. Griffin said as he put the results back in the envelope and handed it to Yugi. "You can keep this." Dr. Griffin said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"If you'll tell me the name of the doctor, I can probably get you an appointment today." Dr. Griffin said.

"Well, the doctor is Amanda Sykes." Yugi said.

"Amanda?" Dr. Griffin asked.

"Yes. You know her?" Yugi asked.

"I should. She's my brother's wife. I don't think that getting you in will be a problem. I'll fax her a copy of the blood test results, too." Dr. Griffin said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"I'll be right back." Dr. Griffin said before he left.

Yugi didn't have to wait long.

Dr. Griffin returned with a piece of paper. "She'll see you at ten o'clock, if you can make that." Dr. Griffin said.

"I should be able to." Yugi said.

"Good and congratulations." Dr. Griffin said.

Yugi smiled. "Thank you." Yugi said before he left.

After he was checked out of the office, he went to his car and got in. 'I'd better call Bakura and tell him I'll be later getting in.' Yugi thought. He got out his cell phone and dialed Bakura's cell phone.

"_What do you want, runt?_" Bake asked.

Yugi shook his head at the name. "Bakura, I wanted to let you know that I might not be coming in until after lunch." Yugi said.

"_Why? Did something happen at the doctor's office?_" Bakura asked.

Yugi could easily hear the concern in Bakura's voice. Bakura acted like he didn't care about anyone, but he did care a lot abut his brother. Yugi smiled. "No, Bakura. Nothing is wrong. I just have something that I need to do." Yugi said.

"_Okay. Just go ahead and take the day off then._" Bakura said.

"You sure?" Yugi asked.

"_Yeah. Go ahead. Won't hurt." _Bakura said.

"Okay. Thank." Yugi said before he hung up. 'Well, I'd better get going.' Yugi thought.

* * *

At ten, Yugi was at Dr. Amanda Sykes' office. He went up to the nurse at the desk.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Yes. I have an appointment with Dr. Sykes at ten. My name is Yugi Mutou." Yugi explained.

"Ah, yes. Dr. Griffin got you the appointment." the nurse said.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Of course. I just need you to fill out this paperwork." the nurse said.

'Of course.' Yugi thought sarcastically. He took the clipboard full of papers and went to fill them out. Once he was done with that, he went to sit back down and wait to be called.

After a twenty-minute wait, a nurse walked out and said, "Yugi Mutou."

Yugi stood up and went with the nurse to the back.

"If you'll put on the gown, Dr. Sykes will be with you in a minute." the nurse said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

The nurse then left the room.

Yugi changed out of his clothes and into the gown before he sat down on the examination table and waited for Dr. Sykes to come back.

A moment later, a woman with brown hair and green eyes came in. "Hello, Mr. Mutou. My name is Amanda Sykes." the woman said.

"Hello, Dr. Sykes." Yugi said.

"You look like another patient I had." Dr. Sykes said.

"Heba Sennen?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" Dr. Sykes asked.

"Heba's my twin brother, and Ryou Mao is my half-brother's husband." Yugi said.

"Well, I see that I'm popular." Dr. Sykes said with a smile.

"Well, I knew that Heba and Ryou liked you being their doctor, so I thought that I'd come here." Yugi explained.

"I'm honored. Now, I believe that we should check you out." Dr. Sykes said.

A general check-up of both Yugi and the baby was done before Dr. Sykes said anything.

"Well, everything looks good. I would say that you're about six to seven weeks pregnant." Dr. Sykes said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"Now, I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins that I want you to start taking. I also want you to eat right." Dr. Sykes said.

"I will." Yugi assured her.

"All right. Now for the first trimester and the first half of the second, you can do what you normally do, but after that, you'll have to be more careful with what you do. No heavy lifting or anything like that." Dr. Sykes said.

"I understand." Yugi said. He then thought of something. "Um, Dr. Sykes, just out of curiosity, what about sex?" Yugi asked.

Dr. Sykes smiled. "Worried about that?" Dr. Sykes asked.

"Well, it's more my boyfriend who will be hit with that one." Yugi said.

"Well, it's fine as long as it's not too rough." Dr. Sykes answered.

"Okay. I think we'll be okay then." Yugi said.

"All right." Dr. Sykes said. She then handed Yugi a prescription. "I'll see you once a month until you get to eight months, and then I'll see you twice a month." Dr. Sykes said. She then handed Yugi something else. "This is a sonogram of the baby." Dr. Sykes said.

"All right. Thank you." Yugi said, taking the sonogram.

Dr. Sykes left the room, and Yugi got dressed again.

Yugi then left the room and after going to the checkout station, Yugi left the doctor's office.

Yugi got in his car and looked at the sonogram with a smile. 'Well, I didn't expect that one when I went to the doctor today.' Yugi thought. He set the sonogram aside before he started his car and left the parking lot, heading home.

* * *

Yami was tired when he got home that day. "Yugi, I'm home!" Yami called, knowing his boyfriend was home since he saw Yugi's car in the driveway.

"I'm in the kitchen." Yugi replied.

Yami set his briefcase down in the living room and headed into the kitchen. He walked up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him on the back of the neck.

Yugi smiled. "How was your day?" Yugi asked.

"Long. I wound up having two emergency meetings." Yami said.

"Well, you're home now, so you don't have to worry about it." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get more comfortable?" Yugi asked.

"Sure thing." Yami said. With a kiss to Yugi's cheek, Yami headed upstairs to change.

'I hope Yami's as happy about the baby as I am.' Yugi thought.

By the time Yami got back downstairs, dinner was on the table.

"I love your spaghetti." Yami said as he sat down.

"I know. You've told me that more than once." Yugi said.

"And I mean it every time." Yami said.

The two then started eating.

Yugi had decided to wait and tell Yami later about their baby.

Once the two were done eating, Yami helped Yugi wash the dishes.

"So, how was your day?" Yami asked.

"It was fine." Yugi answered.

"Oh. So, Bakura wasn't too hard on you then." Yami said.

Yami had given Yugi the perfect opportunity to tell him, and Yugi wasn't about to pass up this chance.

"Well, the truth is that I ended up not going into work today." Yugi said.

"You didn't?" Yami asked, surprised.

"No." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Yami asked.

"Well, after I saw my regular doctor, I went to see another doctor." Yugi said as they walked into the living room.

"Another doctor? Why! Is something wrong?" Yami asked, immediately concerned.

Yugi smiled. He had expected this reaction form his boyfriend. "Yami, if something had been seriously wrong, then I would have called and told you." Yugi assured him.

"Oh. Then what did you find out?" Yami asked.

"Well, I found out that I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

Yami starred at Yugi, stunned.

"Yami?" Yugi said, unnerved by the silence.

"You're pregnant?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Yugi, that's great!" Yami exclaimed, pulling Yugi into a tight hug.

"I take it you're happy." Yugi said.

"Of course I am! I always wanted kids." Yami said.

"I was worried it was too soon." Yugi said.

"Granted, I didn't expect it now, but I think that it's great, Yugi." Yami said.

"I'm glad of that." Yugi sad.

"So, how are you doing, though?" Yami asked.

"Well, the other doctor I went to see was Dr. Amanda Sykes. She was Heba and Ryou's doctor during their pregnancies, so I went to see her. She says that I'm doing fine. I'm six to seven weeks along. Also, she has ordered me start taking prenatal vitamins, which I already have." Yugi said.

"That's good. It sounds like you're doing fine." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said. He then remembered something. "And just so you don't think you'll have to go without any bedroom action for a while, Dr. Sykes said that we could still make love as long as it's not too rough." Yugi said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Yami said.

"I thought you would be. So, should we tell your mother?" Yugi asked.

"Not yet. I talked to my dad today, and he's coming out next week. We can wait and tell them together." Yami said.

"That's a good idea." Yugi agreed. He then remembered something else. "I'll be right back." Yugi said. He then headed upstairs.

Yami was rather confused.

Yugi returned with something in his hand. "I thought that you might want to see this." Yugi said.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"The sonogram." Yugi answered.

Yami immediately took it from Yugi. "I can't believe it." Yami said.

"Neither can I. I am happy about this, though." Yugi said.

"So am I." Yami agreed, pulling Yugi into a hug.

* * *

That weekend, Aknankanon had ended up coming, able to get home early.

"I'm glad that you came early." Amara said, hugging her husband.

Aknankanon smiled. "Well, I got everything done that I needed to, so I decided to come on out. Besides, I wanted to see everyone." Aknankanon said.

The front door opened, and Yami and Yugi walked into the house.

"Dad, you're here early." Yami said.

"I know. I got done early, so I decided to come out early." Aknankanon answered.

"Well, it's good to see you." Yugi said.

"I'm glad that at least one of you are happy to see me." Aknankanon said.

"I'm happy to see you, Dad." Yami sad, giving his father a hug.

"Now, where are my grandsons?" Aknankanon asked.

"And now I mean nothing." Yami said.

"They're taking a nap right now." Amara said.

The four were surprised when they heard the front door open.

"Mom, are you here?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu?" Amara asked.

Heba and Atemu walked into the living.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you, Atemu." Aknankanon said.

"What are you doing here?" Atemu asked.

"I just came out for a little visit." Aknankanon said.

"Okay. Where are my sons?" Heba asked.

"They're taking a nap right now, Heba." Amara assured him.

"Well, this is turning into a family get-together. Why don't we ask Seto, Joey, Bakura, and Ryou over here while we're at it?" Yami asked.

"Family gathered together isn't a bad thing." Amara said.

"I know." Yami said.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I want to look in on them." Heba said before heading upstairs.

"This has been really hard on him." Atemu said.

"Trust me, Atemu. The first time apart is the hardest one. He'll do better with the next one." Amara said.

"I hope so." Atemu said.

Yugi glanced over at Yami. "When Heba gets back down, it would be a good idea to go ahead and tell them all." Yugi said

"Hmm. I agree." Yam said. He was eager to let his family know that Yugi was pregnant.

Heba came back down.

"They're fine, Heba." Amara said.

"I know. I just wanted to see them." Heba said.

"Well, since everyone is here, there's something that Yugi and I need to tell everyone." Yami said.

The other four looked over at Yugi and Yami.

"And what's that?" Amara asked.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I found out that I'm pregnant." Yugi answered.

"You are?" was the astonished exclaim.

Yugi nodded.

Amara's eyes then lit up. "That's wonderful!" Amara said.

"Yeah. When did you find out?" Heba asked.

"About a week ago." Yugi answered.

"A week ago? Why am I just finding out now?" Amara asked her hands on her hips.

"Well, we knew Dad was coming, so we decided to wait and tell you at the same time. We were rather surprised that you two were here." Yami said, looking at Atemu and Heba.

"Well, we were able to come back for the weekend." Atemu said.

"And I'm glad that we came back. This is great, Yugi." Heba said, hugging his brother.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"Well, this is certainly great news." Amara said.

"Indeed. How far along are you?" Aknankanon asked.

"Only about six weeks." Yugi said.

"It looks like we have a great reason to move out here." Amara said, heading into the living room.

Aknankanon groaned. "Great. Now that both of you are going to have kids, there is no way that your mother is going to want to stay in Japan." Aknankanon said.

"Dad, Mom has wanted to move out here from the moment she found out that Heba was pregnant. This is nothing new." Atemu said.

"I know, but now, there is no way that she is going to take no for an answer." Aknankanon said.

"Dad, I think you might want to get used to Egypt again." Yami said.

"I agree." Aknankanon said, knowing he wouldn't win this one.

* * *

"You're pregnant?" Solomon exclaimed.

Yugi nodded.

Bakura glared at Yami. "I think I might need to kill you now.' Bakura said.

Yami gulped.

Yugi and Yami ad just told Bakura, Ryou, and Solomon that Yugi was pregnant.

"Bakura, you are not going to do anything to him. I am not raising a child by myself." Yugi said.

"Fine." Bakura grumbled.

"Well, I for one think that this is great." Ryou said with a smile.

"I'm glad that you do, Ryou." Yugi said.

Solomon smiled. "Here I thought I wouldn't live to have great-grandchildren, and I've already gotten several with another on the way." Solomon said.

"Come on, Grandpa. You're in great shape. You're in better shape than people ten years younger that you." Yugi said.

Solomon chuckled. "Perhaps. I am still glad to hear this, though." Solomon said.

"Well, all I have to say is that if you even think about leaving Yugi now, I'll kill you." Bakura said.

"I don't plan on it." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Bakura, it's not necessary for you to threaten my boyfriend." Yugi said.

"Well, I think it is." Bakura said.

"I don't." Yugi said.

Solomon chuckled. "In any case, this is great news." Solomon said.

Yugi and Yami were glad that their families were so happy about their baby.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: It'll be a surprise.

R&R.


	29. Sex drive

Here's the next chapter.

I will say that this is a purely smut chapter. The chapter probably says it all. It's Yami and Yugi, by the way. So, lemons in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 29- Sex-drive

~One Month Later~

Yami was in his office, doing some work.

The buzzer to the intercom went off.

Yami pressed the button and said, "Yes."

"_Mr. Sennen, your brother is here to see you._"the secretary said.

"Let him in." Yami said before hitting the intercom switch again.

The door opened, and Atemu walked into the room.

"What is it, Atemu?" Yami asked as he continued to do his work.

"What? Can't a guy come to see his brother?" Atemu asked,

"I know you, Atemu. When you come to see me, you either have a problem that you want my help with, or you're here to convince me of something. It is rare that you come here with the sole intention of seeing me." Yami said.

Atemu opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. "Okay. I came here to try and convince you of something." Atemu said.

"And that would be?" Yami asked.

"Well, since Yugi is pregnant with your child, I was wondering if you had any plans to get married to him." Atemu said.

Yami dropped his pen and looked up at Atemu. "All right. How did Mom blackmail you into doing this?" Yami asked.

Atemu sighed. "She threatened to show Heba some of those home videos she has on DVD that I have managed to keep Heba from learning about." Atemu said.

"Including the ones-" Yami started.

"Yeah. Including the ones of when I was forced to play a girl's part back in high school for the simple fact I was smaller than any of the girls who tried out." Atemu said.

"Ouch. No wonder you're doing this." Yami said.

"So, are you going to ask him so I can report to my blackmailer?" Atemu asked.

Yami sighed. "Yes. I plan on asking him." Yami said.

"Good. Now, when?" Atemu asked.

Yami sighed. "I already have the ring. I'm waiting for it to be ready." Yami said.

"What did you do? Specially order it?" Atemu asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Yami replied.

"Really?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. It should be ready for me tomorrow." Yami said.

"And when do you plan on asking him?" Atemu asked.

Yami growled. "Tell Mom that it will be within two weeks time, and that's the best that she's getting." Yami retorted.

"Well, I can tell her I tried." Atemu said.

"You also need to tell her to get a different spy. It's too obvious." Yami said.

"So, what does the ring look like?" Atemu asked.

"You'll find out when Yugi shows it to you." Yami answered.

"Geez. What are you afraid of? That I'll tell?" Atemu asked.

"No. I just want Yugi to be the first one to see the ring." Yami said. He then looked at Atemu. "And don't you dare tell Heba about this. We both know that he has trouble keeping as secret from Yugi unless he has zero contact with Yugi." Yami said.

"Okay. I won't tell Heba. You have my word." Atemu said.

"Good. And tell Mom not to tell anyone what you're going to tell her. I want Yugi to be surprised when I ask him." Yami said.

"I'll tell her, but we both know that that's a long shot with our mother." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of." Yami said.

"So, now has Yugi been?" Atemu asked.

"Well, the morning sickness kicked in this week." Yami said.

"How bad is it?" Atemu asked.

"Not as bad as it could be. He wakes up, and he gets sick several times over two hours, and he's usually fine after that." Yami said.

"So, is everything your fault yet?" Atemu asked.

"He hasn't blamed me for anything yet." Yami said.

"Not even the morning sickness?" Atemu asked.

"No. At least, he hasn't started blaming me yet. That could come later." Yami said.

"A word of advice. As long as he is pregnant, if he says something is your fault, it is your fault. If he yells at you, apologize and move on. He says jump, you say how high. He's the master, you are the slave." Atemu said.

"Atemu, no offense, but Yugi and Heba were already the masters and we were already the slaves before they got pregnant. We'd do anything they say without question." Yami said.

"Okay. But remember the others." Atemu said.

"All right." Yami said.

"Oh. And just so you know, sex probably won't happen a lot.' Atemu said.

Yami picked up the cup of coffee that was sitting to the side and drank a bit of it. "Want to make a bet on that?" Yami asked.

"You're still having sex?" Atemu asked, shocked.

Yami smirked. "At least three times a week. And that's not including how long we go." Yami said.

Atemu's jaw dropped. "Damn! Heba didn't want me to touch him during the first trimester and part of the second trimester." Atemu said.

Yami chuckled. "I used to be the sex-crazed one, but now that Yugi's pregnant, he starts it virtually every time." Yami said.

"Man! I wish that Heba had been like that." Atemu said.

Yami laughed. "Well, I certainly don't mind it." Yami said, sipping his coffee. He figured he's better not mention that they went at it that morning for a few hours, which resulted in both of them being late for work.

"So, you can go and report to Mom now. I have work to do." Yami said.

"Sure thing." Atemu said. He got up and started to leave the office. "By the way, he might get hormonal, so he may cry over simple things." Atemu said.

"Got it." Yami said.

Atemu then left.

Yami shook his head. 'I'll remember the warnings, but I'm not too worried about it.' Yami thought, turning his attention back to his work.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in his office, doing work.

The door to the office was slammed open.

"Hey, runt. How's is going?" Bakura asked.

"Fine." Yugi said, not bothering to stop.

Bakura closed the door and sat down in a chair. "So, how goes the pregnancy?" Bakura asked.

"It's fine, Bakura. I saw Dr. Sykes, and she said that I'm doing just fine." Yugi said.

"Looking forward to having them?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. I really am." Yugi said.

"Any moods wings?" Bakura asked.

"No." Yugi said. He turned and smirked at Bakura. "Although I think that I could easily start yelling at you and blame it on the pregnancy hormones. Better yet, why don't I just tell Ryou that I couldn't get my work done because you were bugging me and giving me the third degree?" Yugi asked.

"You wouldn't." Bakura said.

"I might." Yugi said, turning back to his work.

"I feel sorry for Yami." Bakura muttered.

Yugi silently chuckled. 'Yami would disagree.' Yugi thought, knowing that Yami enjoyed the fact that he had gotten more of a sex-drive since he had gotten pregnant.

"Anyhow, I'll let you get back to work." Bakura said, standing.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

Bakura then left the office.

Yugi had to work a half day only, so he planned to go and see Yami for lunch.

* * *

Atemu walked into the house.

"So, how went the reconnaissance mission?" Heba asked. He was feeling Samuel.

"Fine." Atemu answered.

"Well, feed Dante while you tell me about it." Heba said, nodding to the fussing child in the play pen.

Atemu picked Dante up before sitting down in the recliner with him and started to feed him. Dante immediately settled down and started eating.

"So, how'd it go?" Heba asked.

"Fine. I found out what Mom wanted to know." Atemu said.

"Is Yami planning on asking Yugi to marry him?" Heba asked, knowing that that was why Atemu went in the first place.

"I told Yami I wouldn't tell you." Atemu said.

"Okay. I have gotten better about not spilling secrets to Yugi. Besides, that answer tells me that he is." Heba said.

"Just don't tell Yugi, and I won't die." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "I don't plan on telling him." Heba assured him.

"Good. Yami said he was planning to ask Yugi in the next two weeks, but he wouldn't be more specific, so I hope Mom will be happy with that." Atemu said.

"Why do you do that for her?" Heba asked.

"Blackmail and I'm not telling you what is was." Atemu said.

"Oh. You mean the DVDs." Heba said.

Atemu's eyes widened. "How did you know?" Atemu asked.

"Because Mom showed them to me two weeks after we were married." Heba said.

"I can't believe it." Atemu said.

Heba laughed. "I thought you looked rather cute in that dress, although I don't want to see it for real. No offense, but I'd prefer that the man I married dress like one." Heba said.

"Thank you." Atemu said.

"Though it does make for good teasing." Heba said.

Atemu groaned at that while Heba just laughed.

* * *

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami moaned as he continued kissing Yugi, who was sitting on his lap.

Yugi opened his mouth and Yami immediately slipped his tongue inside of Yugi's mouth, roaming around.

Yami's hands found the front of Yugi's shirt, and he slowly started to unbutton Yugi's shirt. Realizing something, he broke the kiss and said, "The door."

"I locked it when I came in." Yugi said before kissing Yami again.

Yami forgot about everything else, including the paperwork he should have been doing. He unbuttoned Yugi's shirt all the way and started kissing Yugi on the neck.

"Yami, skip the foreplay this time." Yugi said breathlessly.

Yami chuckled. "Gladly." Yami said. He reached down and unbuttoned Yugi's pants before he pulled them along with his boxers off of his body, throwing them on the ground.

Yugi reached down and unbuttoned Yami's own pants.

Yami slid his pants down, freeing his erection.

Yugi rose up over the erection before he slowly sank down on Yami's erection.

"Yugi." Yami groaned lowly as his member before engulfed in warm heat.

Yugi moaned as he continued down on Yami. He didn't stop until he was fully seated on Yami.

Once there, Yugi stopped for a moment.

Yami panted. "I love you." Yami said as he kissed Yugi.

Yugi moaned as he rose up until just the tip of Yami's member was left inside of him before sank down on Yami slowly.

Yami moaned into the kiss at the feelings Yugi was causing.

Yugi continued with a slow up and down motion, enjoying the slow sliding for the moment.

Yami felt like this was pure torture with how slow Yugi was going. He wished that Yugi would speed up already.

As if sensing Yami's thoughts, Yugi happily obliged. He started move at a faster pace.

Yami gripped Yugi's hips, helping Yugi as he thrust up into his boyfriend.

The pace became faster and faster.

The kiss was broken due to a lack of air.

"Damn, Yugi! You're tight!" Yami hissed lowly.

Yugi smirked. "And you're huge." Yugi said, moving faster.

Yami bit his lip and knew that he couldn't take anymore. He kissed Yugi deeply as he released inside of Yugi, drawing a moan out of Yugi.

The kiss was broken again as Yami panted.

Yugi smirked, but his erection was still strong and hurting.

Yami had an idea on helping him. He slowly moved Yugi up and off his erection before he lay Yugi back on his desk. "Don't worry. I'll help." Yami said.

With that, Yami sank his lips around Yugi's member.

Yugi bit his lip to stop from screaming so that no one heard them.

Yami sank down on Yugi's member until he was at the base. He then placed his hands on Yugi's hips and started to move back until just the tip of Yugi's member was left in his mouth before sinking back down on Yugi's member.

Yami continued with this slow motion until he could feel Yugi's body start shaking.

Deciding to be merciful, Yami moved back down and started to suck hard on Yugi's member. He sucked very hard, and it was long before he was successful in bringing Yugi to completion.

Yugi stuffed his fist in his mouth to stifle his scream as he came, releasing his seed into Yami's mouth.

Yami drank every drop before he moved back and released Yugi's member from his mouth.

Yugi was panting as he recovered from what had happened.

**LEMONS ENDS HERE!**

Yami smirked. "Well, that was a good lunch." Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "We haven't eaten yet." Yugi said.

"Maybe not, but it was good all the same." Yami said.

Yugi blushed again, causing Yami to laugh. He sat up. "We'd better get dressed." Yugi said.

"Too true." Yami agreed. He reached down and grabbed Yugi's pants and boxers off the floor before handing them to his boyfriend.

Yugi took them and put them on before buttoning his shirt back up.

Yami had already buttoned his pants back and looked fine.

"You know, that's the first time we've ever made love in my office." Yami said.

"Yes, we have." Yugi said.

"I mean this office, not the one at home." Yami said.

Yugi chuckled. "I suppose so." Yugi said.

"And you're the one who swore up and down you'd never have sex unless it was on a bed or in the shower." Yami said.

"Well, I needed you, so I figured why not." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Well, I, for one, loved it." Yami said.

"I'm sure you did." Yugi said.

Yami laughed before he kissed Yugi. "You know I love to make love to you." Yami said.

"I know, but you love it more now because I want to more." Yugi said.

"Exactly. I can't think of a better way to spend the afternoon." Yami said.

"With you, I believe that." Yugi said.

"Now, what next?" Yami asked.

"I think we order actual lunch. I am eating for two now, so I'd better eat." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami said. He then ordered their lunch. "Of course, I might not be able to eat." Yami said, smirking.

"Yami!" Yugi squealed.

Yami laughed. He got up and unlocked the door. "It was fun, though." Yami said.

Yugi blushed even more at that remark.

Yami only laughed at his boyfriend. He hadn't expected to make love with Yugi when Yugi came to his office, but he certainly enjoyed it. 'This morning and now in the afternoon. I wonder if I'll get lucky tonight.' Yami thought. He couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

Heba had laid the twins down for a nap and decided to take one himself since he didn't sleep well the night before thanks to a certain husband.

Atemu decided to go ahead and get it over with. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mother's number.

"_Hello?_" Amara asked.

"Hi, Mom. It's Atemu." Atemu said.

"_Atemu dear, how nice to hear from you? To what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?_" Amara asked innocently.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Mom, please stop trying to act innocent. You know exactly why I'm calling." Atemu said.

Amara laughed. "_All right. What did you get out of Yami?_"Amara asked, wanting to know what Yami had in mind.

"Well, you can rest easy. Yami does plan on asking Yugi to marry him." Atemu said.

"_When?_" Amara asked.

"I don't know. Yami wouldn't tell me that. All he said was that he was going to ask Yugi within the next two weeks." Atemu said.

Amara sighed. "_Well, I guess that will have to do. Two weeks isn't bad, I suppose._" Amara said.

"Yeah, and by the way, you're going to have to find yourself a new spy." Atemu said.

"_Why's that?_" Amara asked.

"One, Yami figured out why I was there before I even started talking. He has it figured out that you send me to spy on him at times since I never come to see him unless I have a problem I want to talk to him about, or if I'm on a spy mission for you. Two, Heba told me that you showed him those blasted DVDs two weeks after we were married." Atemu said.

Amara laughed. "_Sorry, Atemu. I couldn't resist. I'm surprised that Heba never mentioned them before, though I do not mind._" Amara said.

"Yeah. You don't mind because you managed to use them to blackmail me into doing your dirty work for you. You can't use that to blackmail me anymore. Besides, Yami's wise to the way you work, Mom." Atemu said.

"_I suppose so. You didn't happen to see the ring, did you?_" Amara asked.

"No. Apparently, Yami special ordered the ring, and he hadn't gotten it yet. Plus, he said that he wants Yugi to be the first one that sees the ring." Atemu said.

"_Oh. Well, I can understand that. I hope he asks Yugi as soon as he gets the ring._" Amara said.

Atemu shook his head. "By the way, Yami doesn't want you to tell anyone that you know. He wants Yugi to hear about this from him." Atemu said.

"_I know, dear. I don't plan on telling anyone but your father, and you know that he doesn't have any plans to tell Yugi._" Amara said.

"I suppose so." Atemu said.

"_Well, I have to go, dear. Thank you for the information." _Amara said.

"Sure, Mom. Bye." Atemu said, hanging up. He shook his head. "At least Mom can't blackmail me into doing this anymore." Atemu muttered before he headed upstairs to join his husband in a nap.

* * *

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

The door to Yugi and Yami's bedroom flung open, and the two occupants of the house stumbled into the room, kissing furiously.

Yami reached down and unbuttoned Yugi's shirt before he pushed the shirt off of Yugi's shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Yugi raised his hands and tangled them in Yami's hair. He forced his tongue into Yami's mouth and started roaming around rather viciously.

Yami moaned at the feeling of Yugi dominating him in the kiss, but that was short lived as he started to fight Yugi for dominance in the kiss, which he eventually won.

Yugi pushed Yami's jacket off and into the floor before he unbuttoned Yami's shirt and pushed it down into the floor as well.

Yami started to walk Yugi backwards toward the bed.

When Yugi's legs hit the back of the bed, Yugi slowly sat down, and Yami went with him. Yugi scooted backwards on the bed, and Yami crawled onto the bed, never once breaking the kiss.

Yami finally pushed Yugi backwards so that he was laying down on the bed. He then broke the kiss and started to trail kisses down Yugi's jaw and to his neck. He then started to lay soft, butterfly kisses down Yugi's throat.

Yugi sighed in contentment.

Yami kissed on down to Yugi's shoulder, where he bit down gently.

Yugi jumped slightly at that.

Yami licked at the wound before he moved on down to Yugi's chest. He started to lick, nip, and suck at Yugi's chest. He made sure to taste every inch of Yugi's chest.

When Yami reached one of Yugi's semi-erect nipples, he gently took one of the nubs into his mouth and started to suck on it gently.

Yugi groaned at this.

Yami continued to suck on the nipple until it was hard. He then bit down gently on the nipple.

Yugi moaned at the action.

Yami then turned his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment that he had given the other one. Once done, he kissed down Yugi's abdomen until he reached Yugi's navel, where he dipped his tongue in several times.

Unable to go any farther, Yami rose up and unbuttoned Yugi's pants before he pulled Yugi's pants and boxers off in one fell swoop, throwing the articles of clothing into the floor.

Yugi's member was already erect, and pre-cum was leaking from the tip.

Yami smirked at this. He placed his hands on Yugi's hips before he leaned down and licked the tip of Yugi's member, tasting the pre-cum.

Yugi jumped at this.

Yami slowly took the tip of Yugi's member into his mouth and started to suck gently on him.

Yugi groaned at this and reached down to tangle his hands in Yami's hair.

Yami slowly moved his lips down until he had taken Yugi's member all the way into his mouth. He continued to suck gently on Yugi's member, tasting the cum that was leaking.

Yugi's body started to shake as he could feel himself start to get close.

Yami, however, had other plans. He let go of Yugi's member entirely and sat up.

Yugi groaned in frustration at this.

Yami chuckled. "What's wrong, Yugi?" Yami asked.

In a flash, Yugi had Yami pinned down to the bed.

Yami was shocked at the new position.

Yugi smirked. "You don't get to have all the fun, Yami." Yugi said. He leaned down and kissed Yami rather roughly before he started to kiss down Yami's neck and to his chest, where he licked and nipped at Yami's chest.

Yami groaned at all this.

Yugi then pulled one of Yami's nipples into his mouth and sucked on it until it was hard. He ten turned his attention to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. Once done, he continued on down Yami's body to his stomach. Once he reached Yami's navel, he dipped his tongue in several times.

Yugi then sat up and unbuttoned Yami's pants, pulling Yami's pants and boxers of quickly, tossing them into the floor.

Yami shivered as the cool air hit his already heated member, and then cried out in pleasure as his member was suddenly engulfed in moist, warm heat.

Yugi smirked around Yami's member and started to suck on his member rather forcefully.

Yami moaned out at that as he reached down to tangle his hands in Yugi's hair.

Yugi kept his hands on Yami's hips to keep him from bucking up into his mouth as he continued to suck on Yami's member.

Yami's body started to shake from the intense pressure. "Y-Yugi, st-stop." Yami groaned, barely able to get the words. "I-I want to come inside you." Yami panted.

Hearing his words, Yugi decided to stop to let Yami have what he wanted. He let go of Yami's member.

Yami was panting after what Yugi had done.

Yugi smirked. "So, happy?" Yugi asked.

Yami growled. "You have become a little devil since you got pregnant." Yami said.

"Would you prefer how I usually am?" Yugi asked, the smirk never once leaving his face.

"Hell, no!" Yami replied.

"Now, you have a choice, Yami." Yugi said.

"Oh. And what would that be, Aibou?" Yami asked. He had gotten to where Aibou was just a pet name he used for Yugi when they were playing around before they actually made love.

"You can either throw me down on the bed and take me, or I could ride you. Which would you prefer?" Yugi asked.

Yami shivered.

Both ways sounded wonderful to Yami.

"Of course, we could always end up going both ways." Yugi said.

"Both sounds nice." Yami agreed.

"Well, be ready then." Yugi said.

Yami let out a gasp of pleasure as Yugi suddenly descended on Yami's erect member. He raised his hands and placed them on Yugi's hips to help him out.

Yugi moaned as he slowly sank down onto Yami's member, loving the feel of Yami slowly filling him. Once he was fully seated, he stayed still for a moment.

Both pants as they tried to regain their senses from the intense pleasure they were both feeling.

Finally, Yugi lifted himself up until just the tip of Yami's member was left inside of him before he sank back down slowly onto Yami's member.

Yami groaned at the feelings.

Yugi smirked. He loved to hear these sounds coming from Yami. He started to move himself at a faster pace.

Yami moaned loudly now, enjoying the faster pace.

Yugi continued to move and gasped out loudly as Yami's member struck his prostate hard.

Yami smirked at that and started to thrust back at Yugi, aiming for that one spot.

The two continued their fast-paced lovemaking, enjoying it thoroughly.

Yami's fingernails dug into Yugi's hips while Yugi fingernails dug into Yami's arms as they continued.

Yami could feel himself getting close, so he let go of one of Yugi's hips and started to stroke Yugi's member.

It didn't take much for Yugi to come to an end. "YAMI!" Yugi cried, releasing all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls tighten around him, and he was finished as well. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

Yugi managed to move off of Yami before he collapsed.

Both were sweating and panting.

"Hmm. That was fun." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "You would." Yugi said.

"Well, you were the one who started it. Besides, you seemed rather happy riding me." Yami said.

Yugi smirked. "I was. Now, care for round two?" Yugi asked.

A moment later, Yami was on top of Yugi, straddling his waist.

"I thought you'd never ask." Yami said, leaning down and kissing Yugi. He maneuvered his body so that he was between Yugi's legs.

Yugi spread his legs a little more for Yami.

Yami broke the kiss and thrust all the way into Yugi in one fluid motion.

Yugi arched his back as he was filled to the brim and reached up to grab a hold of Yami's shoulders.

Yami pulled until just the tip if his member was left inside of Yugi before he thrust back in. He continued at a slow pace, but sped up when Yugi started to thrust back against him. Yami then started to thrust at different angles, searching for just the right spot.

"Yami!" Yugi cried as his prostate was struck, lifting his legs and wrapping them around Yami's waist as his fingers dug into Yami's shoulders.

Yami started to move faster, wanting to give Yugi as much pleasure as he was getting.

"Ah! Yami! Oh! So good! Don't stop!" Yugi moaned.

"Yugi! Tight! Hot! Ah!" Yami groaned, moving even faster and deeper if that was possible.

The two continued to move at a fast pace, enjoying the feelings that they were sharing.

However, it didn't take much to push either one of them over the edge.

Yugi was the first to be brought to the edge. "YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he released once more.

Yami felt Yugi's walls tighten around him, and he was also finished. "YUGI!" Yami groaned, releasing into Yugi once more.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two were tense for several moments.

Yami then pulled out of Yugi before he collapsed onto the bed beside Yugi.

"Well, that was fun." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I agree." Yami said.

Yugi rolled over and lay on Yami's chest. "You know, I had an interesting conversation with Bakura today." Yugi said.

"Oh?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow, wondering why he was bring this up now. "About what?" Yami asked.

"Well, Bakura was asking me how the pregnancy was going. However, he was there more to bug me, so I told him he should leave me alone unless he wanted to start yelling at him and blame it on the hormones or tell Ryou he was distracting me from work." Yugi said.

"That was evil." Yami said, smirking.

"I know, but I heard him say that he felt sorry for you." Yugi said.

Yami started laughing. "I defiantly don't need people feeling sorry for me. After all, how many people can say that they gotten some in the morning, afternoon, and evening?" Yami asked.

Yugi laughed as well. "I know. Since my sex-drive has increased, you've been real happy." Yugi said.

"Yes. Atemu came by, too. He was giving me some warnings of how you might act while pregnant. One thing he said was that you might not want to have sex for a while." Yami said.

Yugi started laughing. "Well, I think just in today, I've proved him wrong." Yugi said.

"Yep. Three times this morning, once in my office, and twice just now. I'd say Atemu's wrong." Yami said.

"He'd be shocked." Yugi said.

"I think he was when I told him that. He couldn't believe that you were wanting to have sex right now. He said that Heba didn't really want to until into the second trimester." Yami said.

"And you're hoping I have this kind of sex drive the entire time I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

"Hell, yes!" Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, I will say this. I'm in the mood for more right now if you're up to it." Yugi said with a smirk.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi with a seductive smirk. "When am I not up to it?" Yami asked.

"Never." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Yami said before pulling Yugi down into the kiss.

~Five Hours Later~

Yugi had finally fallen asleep, thoroughly exhausted.

Yami just lay there, holding Yugi. He smiled. 'Lack of sex my ass.' Yami thought.

The two had ended up going three times that morning, once in his office, and seven times that evening.

It was now nearly two a.m.

'We made love eleven times in one day. Atemu really doesn't know how much this pregnancy has increased Yugi's sex-drive. I wouldn't have even gotten half that before.' Yami thought.

Yami glanced down at the sleeping Yugi. He raised a hand and gently started to stroke Yugi's damp hair.

'I am so loving this right now. I've never been lucky enough to get so much in one day.' Yami thought. He smiled. 'Of course, I love him, so I would love to go so much with him.' Yami thought. He leaned down and kissed Yugi's hair.

"Love you, Yugi." Yami said before he also settled down.

It wasn't long before Yami was sound asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I don't know why I did this chapter, but it was fun to write.

Next: Yami proposes.

R&R.


	30. Proposal

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30- Proposal

Yugi had the day off, so he went over to Heba's house during that time. He knocked on the door.

The door opened, and Heba was standing there with Dante in his arms. "Hey, Yugi." Heba said.

"Hey. Bad time?" Yugi asked.

"Perfect, actually. I was about to feed them both, so you can feed Samuel for me." Heba answered.

"Okay." Yugi said. He walked into the house and followed Heba into the living room, where Samuel was. Yugi walked over to the playpen and picked Samuel up. "What is it, Samuel?" Yugi asked.

Samuel wasn't as fussy now that someone was holding him.

"So, where's Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"He had to go to the museum today." Heba answered as he handed a bottle to Yugi.

Yugi sat down and started to feed Samuel while Heba started to feed Dante.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here, Yugi?" Heba asked.

"Well, I had the day off, and Yami had to go in to work, so I thought that I'd come and see you." Yugi answered.

"Well, I don't mind it. I could use a little help with these two that way." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "I didn't think that you'd mind." Yugi said.

"So, how goes the pregnancy?" Heba asked.

"It's not bad. I don't really have morning sickness much. It's few hours in the morning and then I'm fine." Yugi answered.

"You were lucky then." Heba said.

"That's what Dr. Sykes told me." Yugi said.

"Well, she's right." Heba said.

"In any case, it hasn't been bad." Yugi said.

"Just wait until the cravings hit. Your food bill will go up." Heba said.

"Heba, I'm just starting the third month of the pregnancy." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know. I was just giving you fair warning." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, I honestly don't think that you have to do that." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before Samuel and Dante were done eating. Once the two were burped, Yugi and Heba set them in the floor to let them play.

Heba then sat down by Yugi. "I know that Yami has to be hurting from the pregnancy." Heba said.

"Why's that?" Yugi asked, looking over at Heba.

"Well, when I was pregnant, I didn't even think about sex until near the end of the second trimester." Heba answered.

"You mean, Atemu didn't tell you?" Yugi asked.

"Tell me what?" Heba asked, rather confused.

Yugi laughed. "My sex-drive hasn't decreased since I've been pregnant. If anything, it's increased." Yugi said.

"Are you serious?" Heba asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Yami must be happy." Heba said.

"Well, he hasn't complained yet, and I honestly don't think that he's going to any time soon." Yugi answered.

"No wonder Yami seems pretty happy." Heba said.

"He's not the only one." Yugi said.

Heba looked over at Yugi. "And we say that they're the ones who talk about their sex lives." Heba said.

"Well, we don't go into great detail." Yugi said.

"That's true. They talk about the number of times they got it." Heba agreed.

'I think Yami would win in that department right now.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Yami was on his cell phone at work. "Yes. Seven o'clock." Yami said. He listened to what was said. "Thanks you." Yami said before he hung up the phone. He then wrote something down.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yami called.

The door opened, and Joey walked in. "Not disturbing you, am I?" Joey asked.

"Not really." Yami said.

Joey walked in and sat down.

"So, what did you want, Joey?" Yami asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you were planning to ask Yugi to marry you any time soon." Joey said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "My mother didn't send you, did she?" Yami asked.

"I thought Atemu was her spy." Joey said.

"I think he resigned from that now." Yami said.

"Oh. Well, the answer is no, she didn't send me. I just wanted to know because Yugi is my friend." Joey answered.

"Well, if you must know, yes, I do plan on asking him." Yami said.

"When?" Joey asked.

"That I'm not telling. All I'm saying is soon." Yami said.

"Oh. What about the ring?" Joey asked.

"I have it, and no, I'm not showing it you. I want Yugi to be the first one who sees the ring." Yami said.

"Touchy, much?" Joey asked.

"No. Atemu came here asking me a lot, acting as my mother's spy. I didn't want to give her too much info." Yami said.

"In other words, you're going to tell her when you ask Yugi." Joey said.

"Yes." Yami said.

"Okay. I guess we'll all know then." Joey said.

"Yes, you will." Yami said.

"Just wanted to know." Joey said.

"In other words, my cousin wanted to know, so he sent you to make it look like he has no interest at all." Yami said.

"Right on the money." Joey said. He shrugged and said, "Of course, I wanted to know, too."

"Well, you know all that you're going to be told, Joey." Yami said.

"All right. Yugi have any idea you're planning this?" Joey asked.

"No. As far as I know, he doesn't suspect a thing." Yami said.

"Well, you two are great together. I honestly think that you two are made for each other." Joey said.

"Thanks, Joey." Yami said.

"No problem." Joey said. He stood up. "Well, I've got to go. It's not going to be long before my doctor's appointment." Joey said.

"Okay, Joey. I'll see you later." Yami said.

"Okay, Yami. Bye." Joey said before leaving.

'No one is going to know that I plan on asking Yugi Friday. Yugi is going to be the first one to know and the first one to see the ring.' Yami thought, knowing the ring was safe in his pocket.

* * *

"So, Yami wouldn't tell you anything that he had in mind?" Seto asked.

"No, Seto. He wouldn't. Yami's determined to let Yugi be the first one to know when he proposes and see the ring." Joey said.

"Well, Yugi is the one he's proposing to, so he does have the right to see the ring and be the first one to know when the proposal is." Seto said. He was in his office, and he was signing some papers.

"I guess so." Joey said. He looked over at his husband and said, "Why did you ask me to go over there and see him?"

"Because my aunt has recruited me as her new spy, and I wasn't about to let Yami know that I am spying on him." Seto said.

"Not to mention the fact that you don't want him to think that you actually have an interest in his life." Joey added.

Seto shrugged. "I can't have them thinking that I am some kind of sap." Seto said.

Joey shook his head. "Why does Amara want you to spy on Yami, anyway?" Joey asked.

"Because she wants the best for Yami and Atemu. She wants them to be happy, to be married, and to give her grandchildren. Well, they have both completed the happiness and the grandchildren parts. She just wants Yami to get married now." Seto said.

"That doesn't answer my question." Joey said.

"She wants to know everything about their lives. I suppose that she just wants to make sure that her sons are okay." Seto said.

"Man. And she uses you to do that?" Joey asked.

"Well, I started out as her spy on Atemu. After Atemu married Heba, she set her sights on Yami. Since Yami lived in Domino with them at the time, she kept tabs on him. She was rather happy when she found out that Yami was going to marry Tea until she found out everything else." Seto said.

"Understandable." Joey said.

"Well, when Yami started dating Yugi, my aunt enlisted Atemu to be her spy to keep her updated on Yami and Yugi. Now that Atemu refuses to be her spy now, she enlisted my help." Seto said.

"Why did you agree?" Joey asked.

Seto smirked. "Did you honestly think that I would pass up the chance to spy on my cousin? I won't get in trouble for it, either." Seto said.

Joey shook his head. "I should have known that you had an ulterior motive in agreeing to spy for her." Joey said.

"Come on, Puppy. You know that I do care about whether or not Yami is happy. I just don't show it." Seto said.

Joey got up and walked around the desk, sitting in Seto's lap. "I know that. I just wish it wasn't to spy for your aunt." Joey said.

Seto chuckled. "Once Yami and Yugi are married, she won't need a spy." Seto said. He placed a hand on Joey's stomach. "Besides, I'll be concentrating on us and our own child before long, and I won't have the time to spy on my cousin." Seto said.

"More like get me to spy on your cousin." Joey muttered.

Seto chuckled. "Maybe." Seto said before he kissed Joey.

Joey sighed. "I don't know why I put up with you." Joey said.

"Because you love me." Seto said.

"That would be the only reason." Joey said.

Seto laughed and kissed Joey again.

* * *

Yami picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?_" a feminine voice said.

"Getting my cousin to spy on me through his husband now?" Yami asked.

"_Yami? What on earth are you talking about?_" Amara asked.

"Mom, please just stop with the innocent act. Joey was here questioning me on when I plan to propose to Yugi. I knew that you wouldn't use Joey, so I figured that you enlisted Seto to spy on me, and Seto in turn got Joey to do the dirty work." Yami said.

"_Now, Yami. You should know that I wouldn't do something like that._" Amara said.

"Mom, knock it off. I know you're doing this. You've done it since I moved to Egypt." Yami said.

Amara sighed. "_All right. Since your brother won't do it for me, I had to turn to Seto. I didn't know he got Joey to do it, though._" Amara said.

"Mom, you should know that Seto isn't going to ask me. He would never admit that he cares about anyone other than Joey, their child, and Mokuba. He had to get Seto to do it." Yami said.

"_Hmm. I guess you're right._" Amara said.

"Mom, I am telling you direct. You will know when I propose to Yugi. No, I'm not telling you when I plan on doing it." Yami said.

"_Now that's not fair, Yami._" Amara said.

"Forget it, mom. That's the best you're getting for now." Yami said.

"_Oh, all right._" Amara said.

"Good. Now, call off your spy." Yami said.

"_I will._" Amara said.

"Thank you. I have to get back to work." Yami said.

"_All right, dear. Bye._" Amara said.

"Bye." Yami said before he hung up. He shook his head. 'Mom is never going to change. She has to know every detail of my life.' Yami thought. He then turned his attention to his work.

* * *

Yugi arrived home around the same time that Yami did.

"Where have you been?" Yami asked.

"Visiting Heba." Yugi answered.

"Well, that's good." Yami said. He then kissed Yugi rather passionately.

"Hmm. I think that you're glad to see me." Yugi said.

"Yes, I am." Yami said. He wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Mark Friday on your calendar." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because I am taking you out on Friday night, and I don't want you to plan anything else." Yami said.

"I take it that you're being romantic." Yugi said.

"You could say that." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I look forward to it then." Yugi said. He leaned up and kissed Yami. "As long as we end the night my way." Yugi said with a seductive smile.

Yami felt a shiver go down his spine. "Um, could we end tonight like that?" Yami asked.

Yugi smirked before he jumped up and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck while wrapping his legs around Yami's waist.

Yami supported Yugi's weight.

"I was thinking of now." Yugi said.

Yami wasted no time in dashing upstairs with Yugi.

* * *

On Friday night, Yugi had dressed in a pair of black slacks, a light blue button-up shirt, and a pair of black dress shoes.

'I wonder what Yami has in mind for tonight.' Yugi thought as he finished buttoning up his shirt. Once done, he headed downstairs.

Yami was dressed in a pair of black slacks, a black shirt, and a pair of black shoes. He turned and smiled when he saw Yugi. "You look great, Yugi." Yami said.

"Thanks. So, where are we going?" Yugi asked.

Yami stood up and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "You'll see." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi kissed Yami back and opened his mouth. Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and started to roam around the inside of Yugi's mouth. Yugi moaned as he raised his arms and wrapped them around Yami's neck, pulling Yami even closer.

Yami had to forcibly break the kiss. "Okay. Not how I want the night to go." Yami said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you enjoyed things like that. You haven't been complaining since you've gotten lucky virtually every night for the last two weeks." Yugi said.

"I've gotten lucky several times a day every day for the last few weeks, and I do enjoy it. I think that we should just wait until later. Preferably, after we eat." Yami said.

"Well, all right. I suppose you do have a good point." Yugi agreed.

The two then left the house.

* * *

Yugi and Yami arrived at one of their favorite restaurants.

"Yami, we didn't have to eat somewhere this expensive." Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi, but it's not like it's going to break me. Besides, I wanted to treat you." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, I know that this isn't an attempt to get me into bed since you already know that you're going to be getting some later." Yugi said.

Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist. "Don't I know it." Yami said.

The two walked into the restaurant and were immediately shown to their table.

The staff knew Yugi and Yami rather well since they ate there a lot. The staff always sat Yugi and Yami at the same table with a view.

"Well, that was easy." Yugi said.

"Isn't it always?" Yami asked.

The two opened their menus and started to look over them.

A waiter came and took their drink orders.

"So, what made you decide to bring me out tonight?" Yugi asked.

"Can't I just treat my boyfriend?" Yami asked.

"I suppose so. It wouldn't be the first time." Yugi said.

'Good. I don't want him to know the real reason just yet.' Yami thought.

When the waiter returned with their drinks and the rolls, the two ordered their dinner.

"So, what are we doing after this?" Yugi asked.

"I thought that we would go to the lake for a walk." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said.

Yami knew that Yugi loved to take a walk by the lake, which was why he had decided to take Yugi to the lake for a walk. He planned to propose to Yugi then.

Soon, their salads arrived, and the two started eating.

"Did anyone else know about this?" Yugi asked.

"Me taking you out?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"No. I decided to make that my secret." Yami answered. 'Besides, Atemu, Seto, Joey, and Heba most likely would have known why I decided to go out with him tonight.' Yami thought.

It wasn't long before the main course arrived, and the two started eating.

Yami was shocked at how much Yugi was eating.

Yugi was eating in a calm manner, but he was eating faster than normal.

"Um, Yugi? Are you okay?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine." Yugi answered.

"Then why are you eating like food is going out of style?" Yami asked.

"Well, Heba mentioned that I would probably want to start eating more. I guess I've reached the point that I am going to be eating more since I'm eating for two now." Yugi said.

"That makes sense." Yami agreed.

When they were done with dinner, Yugi ordered some dessert.

Yami was startled by this since Yugi rarely ate dessert.

When Yugi was done, the two left the restaurant after Yami paid the bill.

"Well, I believe that our food bill is going to be going up if you're going to be eating like that." Yami said.

"Just imagine what Seto's food bill might be like. After all, I'm eating about as much as Joey eats on a regular basis. I can't imagine how much Joey is eating now that he's pregnant." Yugi said.

"I agree with you on that." Yami said.

The two went to the car and headed for the lake.

Yami parked in an area near the lake.

The two then got out of the car and headed for the lake.

"I love coming here." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I know. That's why I decided that we would come here." Yami said. He reached over and wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist.

Yugi smiled as the two walked down the lake.

"It's a beautiful night." Yugi said, looking up at the full moon that lit up the area.

"I agree." Yami said although he was looking at Yugi rather than at the sky.

Yugi noticed this and blushed.

Yami chuckled. "I love it when you blush." Yami said.

"You make me blush often enough." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled again. "Well, I can't help it." Yami said.

"Yeah. You can." Yugi said.

Yami looked over at Yugi and decided that this was the best time to ask Yugi what he had been planning. He stopped walking.

Yugi turned to face him. "What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I have to admit that I have another reason for bringing you out here. There was something that I wanted to ask you." Yami said.

"You know that you can ask me anything, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. He took a deep breath. "Yugi, we've been together for over a year now. I have to say that I don't think that I have ever been this happy in my entire life. I love you, Yugi, and I know that I want us to stay together for the rest of our lives." Yami said.

Yugi was stunned by this.

Yami then went down to one knee and pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

Yugi's breath caught. Was he-

Yami opened the box, revealing an oval diamond with a crimson round jewel on one side and an amethyst round jewel on the other side.

"Yugi, will you marry me?" Yami asked.

Yugi was speechless at first. He had never thought that Yami was planning this.

But he wasn't disappointed, either.

Yugi smiled brightly at Yami. "Of course I will marry you, Yami!" Yugi said.

Yami smiled and stood up. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Yugi's finger. "I love you, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I love you, too, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi.

The kiss grew rather passionate.

"I think that we had better go home.' Yami said when he broke the kiss.

"I agree." Yugi said.

* * *

~Five Hours Later~

Yugi and Yami lay in bed, rather exhausted from their seven rounds of celebratory lovemaking. Yugi was lying with his head resting on Yami's chest, and Yami was running his fingers through Yugi's damp hair.

"That was fun." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "You're just glad that you're getting it whenever you want now." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I agree. I hope that all of your pregnancies are like this." Yami said.

"You saying there will be more than this one?" Yugi asked.

"I'd like more than one." Yami said.

"Good. I'd like a big family." Yugi said.

"So would I." Yami said, kissing Yugi's head.

Yugi moved so that he was lying right on top of Yami. "Just out of curiosity, did my pregnancy have anything to do with you deciding to propose?" Yugi asked.

"Well, partly." Yami admitted.

"I thought so." Yugi said.

"I will say that I do love you, and that the thought of spending the rest of my life with you is one I enjoy." Yami said.

"Well, that's good." Yugi said.

"Besides, if we're not married before this baby comes, my mother is going to kill me." Yami said.

"So, this is to get her off your back." Yugi said.

"Maybe she'll stop getting Atemu and Seto to spy on me now." Yami said.

"Spy?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded and told him all about his mother's attempts to get his brother and cousin to spy on him for her.

Yugi laughed. "Well, I'd better start getting together with Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey. We have to plan a wedding in only two months." Yugi said.

"Two?" Yami asked.

"It'll be better before I start getting huge." Yugi said.

"Fine by me." Yami said, wrapping his arms around Yugi and kissing his fiancé rather passionately.

This led to another round of lovemaking.

* * *

"Thank Ra! Mom will finally stop bugging me about when you are going to propose!" Atemu said.

Yugi and Yami had just told all their friends about the engagement.

"Yes. She can stop using me to spy." Seto said.

"You? Joey did your spying for you." Yami said.

"Well, we're glad for you." Ryou said, hugging Yugi.

"Thank, Ryou." Yugi said.

"Yami, I will tell you now that if you do anything to hurt my brother, I will kill you." Bakura said, holding Myra.

"Kura!" Ryou scolded.

"No. Its okay, Ryou. I don't plan on hurting Yugi, Bakura." Yami said.

"Good." Bakura said.

"Does Mom know?" Heba asked.

"Not yet. Since she and Dad were coming out for another visit, I thought we'd tell her then." Yami said.

"You realize she'll kill you for not telling her right away." Atemu said.

"I'll live." Yami said.

Yugi then turned. "Well, I think that the five of us had better get to planning this wedding." Yugi said.

"Why so soon?" Joey asked.

"Because Mom is going to want us to be married before the baby is born." Yami answered.

"Good luck with that." Bakura said.

"I am going to love this! I love planning weddings!" Ryou said, clapping his hands together.

"I know. That would be why I'm asking you to be the wedding planner." Yugi said.

"Oh, thank you, Yugi!" Ryou said, hugging Yugi tightly.

"Well, Ryou's happy." Marik said.

"That's because he now can plan a wedding, which is what he loves to do." Bakura said."

"Yeah. He planned all of ours." Atemu agreed.

"Let's just hope Mom will let him." Yami said.

"She let Ryou plan mine, so maybe she'll back off for this one." Atemu said.

"I hope so." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had told Solomon, Aknankanon, and Amara together that they were now engaged.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Amara said, clapping her hands together.

"Now you don't have to get our other son or our nephew to spy on him." Aknankanon said.

Solomon laughed. He had been told of Amara's tendency to have others spy on Yami for her, and he found it rather funny. "Well, I am glad to hear this." Solomon said, hugging his grandson.

"Thank, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"So, any idea when the wedding will be?" Amara asked.

"Not real sure right now." Yugi said.

Amara started to say something.

"Mom, I swear to you that Yugi and I are going to be married before the baby comes." Yami said.

"Just checking." Amara said.

Yugi smiled. "We plan on being married within the next few months. We'll figure out the date soon. I've already asked Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Heba to help me plan the wedding." Yugi said

"Well, with Ryou helping, it should be perfect." Aknankanon said.

"I still haven't figured out why that man hasn't started his own wedding planning agency. He'd make a fortune." Amara said.

"Who knows? He might one day." Yugi said.

"In any case, we know that the wedding will be a great one." Solomon said.

"Yeah. It will." Yugi agreed.

* * *

"Okay. Before we can really plan the wedding, we have to decide on a date." Yugi said.

Yami and Yugi were looking over a calendar.

"You know, I'd rather-" Yami started.

"Yami!" Yugi scolded. He still loved to have sex, but he knew that they needed to figure out the date first.

"Well, if we figure out the date, then can we?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. "Yes." Yugi said.

Yami started looking over the calendar. He then knew the perfect date. "July 11th." Yami said.

Yugi was shocked. "Why then?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked. "It's the anniversary of the first day we made love." Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "You would choose that day." Yugi muttered.

Yami chuckled. "No one else has to know that." Yami said.

"No one else had better ever know that." Yugi said.

"They don't, Yugi. No one will." Yami said.

"All right. July 11th it is. I'll let Ryou know tomorrow so he knows what to plan around." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said. He then kissed Yugi. "Now, on to more important things." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I suppose so." Yugi said.

The two stayed up very late that night.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Wedding plans.

R&R.


	31. Planning

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 31- Planning

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Heba were all sitting in the Mao mansion.

"So, we have two months to plan a wedding." Ryou said.

"I know that it's not much time, but it's when we decided on the wedding." Yugi said.

Ryou laughed. "Please, Yugi. I had my wedding to Bakura all planned out in six weeks, and we didn't get married for another six months. I can handle your wedding with no problem at all. Besides, I also have assistants this time around." Ryou said with a smile.

Joey blinked, confused. "Who?" Joey asked.

Malik slapped Joey in the back of the head.

Heba just shook his head.

"What was that for, Malik?" Joey asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for being a complete idiot." Malik retorted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Joey asked.

Heba sighed. "Joey, the three of us are the assistants that Ryou us talking about. Why do you think we were roped into helping?" Heba asked.

"Oh." Joey said.

Yugi and Ryou laughed.

"Okay, Yugi. I guess the first order of business is going to be how many will be attending the wedding?" Ryou asked.

"Yami and I talked it over, and we agreed that a small wedding would be better. Yami will have to fight a couple of his business associates, but other than that, it will be friends and family." Yugi said.

"So, what number?" Ryou asked.

Yugi frowned. "I'm not sure. I'll talk with Yami about that tonight, and I'll let you know tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Okay. Now, what kind of flowers are you going to want at the wedding?" Ryou asked.

"I think chrysanthemums. And roses, too." Yugi said.

"Okay." Ryou said, writing it down.

"Why are we here?" Joey asked.

"Because I am going to need your help later on." Ryou replied, not looking up from the clipboard.

"That means that we're going to be doing a lot of legwork." Heba translated.

"Oh." Joey said.

"Don't worry, Joey. We'll get to work pretty soon." Ryou said. He looked back at Yugi. "What about the caterer?" Ryou asked.

"Well, I was thinking of asking Marik." Yugi said.

"Marik?" Malik asked.

"Yeah. I know that he has a great restaurant, so I thought about asking him to do the food for me." Yugi replied.

Malik smiled. "I know that Marik would love to do that. He might never admit it, but he would love to." Malik said.

"Think you could talk to him for me?" Yugi asked.

"Sure thing. We can talk with you and Yami later about what kind of menu you want." Malik said.

"Okay. We've got that." Ryou said, writing it down. "What about music?" Ryou asked.

"I have no clue, honestly." Yugi said.

"Well, I can arrange for you and Yami to listen to a couple of groups. You can listen to them and then decide which one you would like." Ryou said.

"That sounds good." Yugi said.

"Ryou's on a role." Joey muttered.

"You know that Ryou loves this stuff." Heba said.

"Yeah, but I just now realized how much." Joey replied.

"Ryou?" Malik said.

"Yeah?" Ryou replied.

"Have you ever thought about opening your own wedding planning service?" Malik asked.

Ryou looked up at him. "No. Why?" Ryou asked.

"Well, as much as you love planning weddings, you could make a career out of it." Malik answered.

"Really?" Ryou asked.

"Sure. I mean, you planned your wedding, my wedding, Joey's wedding, Heba's wedding, and now you're planning Yugi's wedding. It just seems like it would make a good career for you." Malik explained.

Ryou tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You know, I might need to look into it. Of course, I'll finish with Yugi's wedding first." Ryou said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"All right. Let's get back on topic." Ryou said.

Yugi and Ryou continued to talk about wedding plans.

Then they heard Dante, Samuel, and Myra started crying from the nursery upstairs.

"Well, parenthood calls." Ryou said, setting his pen and clipboard down.

"I could use some help. I can only tend to one at a time." Heba said.

"I'll help. I could use the practice." Joey said, getting up with a little help from Malik.

Ryou, Heba, and Joey headed upstairs.

"Are you ready for that, Yugi?" Malik asked, motioning upstairs.

"You know, I think I am." Yugi said.

"Well, good luck with that." Malik said.

"Are you and Marik not planning on any kids?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe someday, but not right now." Malik said.

* * *

Yami was in his office doing work.

Or trying to.

The constant tapping was driving him nuts. He had been listening to it for the last forty-five minutes, and he had reached the end of his patience.

Yami slammed his pen down and said, "Will you stop it?"

Atemu looked up, surprised. "What?" Atemu asked.

"Stop tapping your hands on the desk! You are driving me crazy!" Yami snapped.

"Sorry." Atemu said.

Yami rubbed his head. "Why are you here anyway?" Yami asked.

"Because I have nothing to do. I don't have anything to do at the museum, and I don't want to stay at home alone." Atemu said.

"They why don't you go where Heba is?" Yami asked.

"Because Heba is over at Bakura's mansion with Yugi, Ryou, and Malik planning Yugi's wedding. I don't want to have to plan Yugi's wedding." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you didn't even help plan your own wedding. Ryou and Heba were the ones who planned it out. All you had to do was agree on everything." Yami said.

"I know. I don't want them to rope me into doing some of the leg work for them." Atemu said.

"So, you thought that you would hide out here with me?" Yami asked.

"Well, it's worked. Heba hasn't called me yet." Atemu said.

"You are hopeless." Yami said.

"Maybe, but at least they are not driving me crazy." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "Well, it's obvious that I won't get any work done while we're here, so we might as well go out and do something." Yami said.

"Really?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I can afford to take the day off. Besides, we haven't had a day to just go out and spend together." Yami said.

"Well, I'm married with two kids, and you're engaged with a wedding on the horizon and a kid on the way. We don't have the time." Atemu said.

"Since you're avoiding your husband right now, we might as well make the most of the day." Yami told him.

"All right. Doesn't bother me one bit." Atemu said, standing up.

Yami got what he needed to take with him before he headed out the door with Atemu. Before leaving, Yami told his secretary that he would be out the rest of the way.

Yami and Atemu headed down to the parking garage.

"So, where do we meet?" Atemu asked.

"My house. If we're going out, I am changing, and I can drop off my briefcase. We can then take one car." Yami said.

"All right." Atemu agreed.

The two then headed toward Yami's house.

* * *

"Well, we got a lot done today at least." Ryou said, looking over the list.

"Is there anything that you didn't cover?" Heba asked. He had been shocked at all that Ryou had asked Yugi.

Ryou shrugged. "I want to be able to plan the wedding down to the last detail and make sure that everything is fine." Ryou said.

"Shouldn't we consult Yami on some of this?" Yugi asked.

"I wouldn't worry about him, Yugi. If Yami is anything like Seto, then he's not going to care what the weddings like. All he'll care about is that you two are married." Joey said.

"No kidding. I know that Atemu was like that." Heba agreed.

"I think they all are. Honestly, Bakura would have just as well have had us go to court house and get it done that way." Ryou said.

"Marik, too." Malik said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, Yami's not getting that, but I am going to talk to Yami about all the wedding details and make sure that everything is all right with him." Yugi said.

"A good idea, but I can assure you that Yami isn't going to care too much." Ryou said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Ryou. I still want to make sure that everything is all right with Yami, though. It is his wedding, too, after all." Yugi stated.

"Suit yourself." Ryou said.

"Well, Ryou's going to start in on you now. He'll be calling you a lot about all the different things that have to be covered." Joey said.

"Well, I look forward to it. I mean, all the weddings that Ryou has planned have been excellent. I know that mine will be, too." Yugi said.

"And I'll get right on it." Ryou said with a smile.

"Thanks, Ryou." Yugi said.

"So, any idea where the honeymoon will be?" Malik asked.

"No. Yami and I haven't actually talked about that one." Yugi replied.

"Just wait. I don't think that it will be long before Yami starts in on you about the honeymoon. That was the favorite part for Atemu." Heba said.

"I think that is the favorite part for all our husbands." Ryou said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, as soon as I know where the honeymoon is, I'll let you all know." Yugi assured them.

"Good. We really need to know things like that." Malik said.

"Yeah. Besides, with Yami, I have no doubt that it is going to be some place that is absolutely amazing." Ryou said.

"Yeah. He'll probably take you some place like Paris." Ryou said.

"Or Hawaii." Malik added.

"Or England." Heba said.

"Or Australia." Joey said.

All eyes turned to Joey.

"Australia?" Heba asked.

"What? It could happen." Joey said defensively.

Yugi laughed. "Those are all good guesses, and one of you might be right, but we'll just have to wait and see." Yugi said.

"Any place you particularly want to go, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Hmm. I suppose there is one place." Yugi said.

"Where?" all four asked.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I've always wanted to go to Venice in Italy." Yugi said.

"Why not tell Yami?" Heba asked.

"I might." Yugi said.

"You'd better. After all, you might not get to go to the place that you really want to go to if you don't tell him." Malik warned.

"It'll be fine, Malik." Yugi assured them.

"Okay, Yugi. You have a while before the honeymoon anyway." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I do, and there won't be a honeymoon until after the wedding, so we had better get the wedding planned before concentrating on the honeymoon." Yugi said.

"Okay, then. I think we've done enough for today, but I think that we can keep up with this tomorrow." Ryou said.

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

"And I'll talk to Marik about catering for the wedding. I don't think that he'll have a problem with it. We'll get with you and Yami and talk about the menu." Malik said.

"Okay. Thanks." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami and Atemu had gone into the city and gotten some lunch.

"Yami, are you having anything to do with the wedding plans?" Atemu asked.

"Not right now. I'm sure that Yugi will talk to me about them as they're being planned, but I'm not worried about it. Ryou's great at planning weddings, and all the weddings that he has planned have been great. I'm sure that he'll do just as good of a job with my wedding as he did with all the other weddings." Yami replied.

"I don't doubt that. Ryou's excellent at what he does." Atemu agreed.

"I know. Yugi's going to go over all the plans with him, and I know that it'll be great. Besides, I want the wedding to be what Yugi wants. I'll be fine as long as we get married." Yami said.

"Those were my thoughts exactly." Atemu agreed.

Once the two had finished eating, they headed out of the restaurant.

"So, what should we do now?" Atemu asked.

"I don't have a clue. You were the one that decided to come and bug me today." Yami remarked.

"Well, you were the one that suggested we come out and spend the day together." Atemu retorted.

Yami sighed. "I don't know what to do." Yami said.

The two started to just wander aimlessly around the city, looking into the different shops as they walked along.

"Yami, do you have any idea where you and Yugi are going on your honeymoon?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I'm going to ask Yugi to leave those plans to me. I already know where I want us to go." Yami said.

"Where's that?" Atemu asked.

"Well, Yugi's told me before that he's always wanted to go to Venice, so I figured that we could go there for our honeymoon." Yami said.

"That would be a great place to go for a honeymoon, and I know that Yugi would love to go there." Atemu said.

"I know. That's why I'm planning to do that." Yami said.

"Well, why not go ahead and talk to a travel agent about a trip to Venice?" Atemu asked.

"What?" Yami asked, looking over at his brother.

"Come on. If Yugi asks you where you were, you can always say that you were out with me. It would be the truth. You can just look into what a trip there would cost." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you should know that cost isn't an object." Yami said.

"I know that, but you could just look into it now." Atemu said.

Yami had to admit that the idea was a good one. "Okay. I think we will do that." Yami said.

The two headed to Yami's car and got in before heading to a travel agency.

* * *

Yugi had returned home. He was surprised to find that Yami's car was there and his briefcase was sitting on the hall table. He frowned. 'What's going on? I thought that Yami would still be at work.' Yugi thought.

It was then that Yugi noticed a note beside Yami's briefcase. He picked it up and read it.

_Yugi,_

_Atemu came to my office today, so I decided to go out and spend some time with him. I don't know when I'll be home, but I plan on being there for dinner. I'll call if I can't make it for dinner._

_Love, Yami_

Yugi smiled. 'So that's where he is.' Yugi thought. He was glad Yami and Atemu were spending some time together.

The home phone rang.

"Hello?" Yugi said after he picked it up.

"_Hey, Yugi. It's Heba._" Heba said.

"Hey, Heba. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"_Right now, I'm wondering where on earth my husband is._" Heba said.

"I can answer that." Yugi said.

"_You can?_" Heba asked.

"Yes. Yami left me a note. Apparently, Atemu and Yami went out and are spending the day together." Yugi said.

"_Oh. That's fine then. I just wondered where he was since he hadn't told me of anything that he planned on doing._"Heba said.

"He's fine, though I'm surprised Yami took the time off." Yugi said.

"_Yugi, I can tell you what probably happened. Atemu didn't want to stay home all day, but he didn't want to come with me because he was afraid that he would be put to work by the wedding committee, so he went over to Yami's office. Atemu was probably distracting him, so Yami finally just decided that they would go out and do something._"Heba said.

"You think so?" Yugi asked.

"_I'm pretty sure of that._" Heba said.

"Well, that's where they are anyway." Yugi said.

"_Well, mind if I come over with Samuel and Dante?_" Heba asked.

"Nah. Come on over. Yami's car is here, so Atemu will have to come over here anyway." Yugi said.

"_Okay, Yugi." _Heba said before he hung up.

Yugi smiled. 'I won't be alone, either.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Yami and Atemu left the travel agency.

"Well, you got a lot of info on a trip to Venice." Atemu said.

"Yeah, and I'm going to have to take it all to the office to look over it and keep it stashed away in my briefcase." Yami said.

"Why's that?" Atemu asked.

"Because Yugi never bothers any of my stuff for work, and I don't want him to know about it." Yami answered.

"Well, you'd better tell Yugi that you're handling the plans for the honeymoon." Atemu said.

"I plan on it, Atemu." Yami assured him.

"Just checking." Atemu replied.

"Come on. It's getting late, so we'd better be heading back." Yami said.

"Right." Atemu said.

The two headed for the car and then headed back to Yami's house.

* * *

Yugi and Heba were sitting in the living room talking while Dante and Samuel were playing in the floor.

"So, are you looking forward to getting married?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I am, actually. I mean, Yami's a great guy, and I love him a lot. I can't imagine myself with another person." Yugi said.

"I know the feeling. I was like that with Atemu." Heba said.

"Yeah. You're just very comfortable being with them, and you don't feel like you have to keep secrets from them." Yugi said.

"Unless you're trying to surprise them. Atemu only keeps secrets from me when he wants to surprise me with something." Heba said.

"Well, those kinds of secrets aren't so bad." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Heba said.

The two heard the front door open, and Yami and Atemu walked into the room a moment later.

"What? Did you decide to come after here once y'all we're done planning the wedding?" Atemu asked his husband.

"No. I decided to come here after I found out that you were out with your brother." Heba answered.

"Oh." Atemu said.

"I take it you found the note." Yami said, looking at Yugi.

"Yes, I did." Yugi answered.

"Well, since you're both here, you might as well stay for dinner." Yami said.

"Are you sure?" Heba asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. It won't be a problem." Yami said.

"I agree. Now, you have a choice. We can have hamburgers on the grill, or we can have lasagna." Yugi said.

"Hamburgers." Atemu said.

"All right." Yugi said.

After a while, the burgers were ready, and the adults sat down to eat them.

While Yugi and Yami had been fixing the burgers, Heba and Atemu had fed Dante and Samuel.

"So, how are the wedding plans?" Yami asked.

"They're coming along just fine." Yugi answered.

"Yeah. You know Ryou. He'll have this entire thing planned out to the last detail three weeks before the wedding." Heba said.

"Hmm. That is true." Yami agreed.

"I'm not worried about it. With Ryou helping me plan it, there is no way that anything can go wrong." Yugi said.

"Well, Ryou's a wiz at planning weddings, and I honestly don't think that anything will go wrong with him planning the wedding." Atemu said.

"Except for Bakura groaning about losing his husband to another wedding." Yami said.

The four laughed.

"Well, Bakura may kill us all then." Heba said.

"Why's that?" Atemu asked.

Yugi giggled. "We suggested that Ryou needed to start his own wedding planning business since he loved planning them and was so good at it. He said he might look into it once he was done with our wedding." Yugi said.

"Bakura will hate that." Atemu said with a laugh.

"Well, he'll think we suggested it just to ruin his life." Heba said.

"Yeah, and the only reason we mentioned it was because we thought that Ryou would be great at it." Yugi said.

"Well, Ryou will be. I don't think that he could plan a bad wedding." Yami said.

"Yeah. Ryou always has a back-up plan if something does happen to go wrong." Heba said.

"That's what makes him so good at it." Atemu said.

"Anyway, I'll keep working with him on the wedding." Yugi said.

"And with Marik and Malik." Heba added.

"Why them?" Yami asked, curious.

"Because I'm going to get Marik to cater for the wedding." Yugi answered.

"Oh." Yami said.

"Well, Marik is a great cook, oddly enough." Atemu said.

"No kidding. That's why I asked Malik to see if Marik would do it for us." Yugi said.

"Let me guess. You asked Malik to ask because you know that there is no way Marik would turn Malik down for anything." Yami said.

"Exactly." Yugi said as they started to clean up the kitchen.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were lying in bed together.

"So, what do you think of the wedding plans so far?" Yugi asked. He had given Yami the rundown on what they had planned so far.

"Yugi, I want this wedding to be what you want it to be. I'll be fine with whatever you choose." Yami said.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami answered.

Yugi smiled. "Well, okay." Yugi said.

"There is just one thing." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Could you let me handle all the plans for the honeymoon?" Yami asked.

"You want to?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I do." Yami replied.

"Well, if you want to, that's fine by me." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yugi. I appreciate it." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Glad to do it." Yugi said before he kissed Yami.

Yami returned the kiss wholeheartedly.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The group has a little summer fun at the beach.

The poll is still up, so vote if you haven't. I'll probably end it some time tomorrow.

R&R.


	32. Summer Fun

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry that it was late.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 32- Summer Fun

Yugi and Yami were downstairs in the living room. They were watching TV.

"So, what should we do today? It is Saturday, so we can just spend the day together." Yami said, wrapping his arms around Yugi.

Yugi laughed. "Well, I did have an idea." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Yami asked, kissing the back of Yugi's neck.

Yugi shivered lightly at that. "Well, you have always wanted to try and keep me in bed all day." Yugi said.

Yami froze. "Yugi, are you saying that you'll let me try to do that?" Yami asked.

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

Yami's eyes lit up. He was thrilled at this chance, and he wasn't about to waste it for any reason.

The doorbell rang.

"No!" Yami groaned, resting his head on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi smiled. "Don't worry, Yami. It's not the end of the world." Yugi said.

"It is to me." Yami muttered.

Yugi got up and walked over to the door. He opened the door and found Marik and Malik outside.

"Hey, Yugi. I hope that we haven't come at a bad time." Malik said.

"Nah. Come on in." Yugi said, stepping aside.

Malik and Marik walked into the house.

Yami had gotten up and walked over. "Why are you here?" Yami asked.

"Yami!" Yugi scolded.

"What? I'm asking because they never come over here." Yami said.

"Well, your fiancé convinced Malik to convince me to do the catering for your wedding." Marik said, crossing his arms.

"So?" Yami said.

"He's going to do it, Yugi." Malik said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

Malik nodded.

"Thanks, Marik!" Yugi said.

"Sure. Whatever." Marik said. That was Marik's way of saying that he was happy to do it.

"You came all the way over here just to tell us that?" Yami asked.

"No." Marik said. He handed Yami a few pieces of papers. "These are potential menus that Malik and I sorted out. Look over them and see if you like any of them. You can make a new one mixing and matching any of the items. I just need to know pretty quick what you want me to cater in." Marik said.

"Sure thing, Marik. Thanks. We'll try to tell you what we want in a few days." Yugi said.

The phone then rang.

Yami went and answered it. "Hello?" Yami said.

"_Hey, Yami. It's Heba._" Heba said.

"Hey, Heba. What's up?" Yami asked.

"_Could I talk to Yugi?_" Heba asked.

"Sure." Yami said. He turned to Yugi and held the phone out to him.

Yugi took the phone. "Hello?" Yugi said.

"_Yugi, I was wondering if you and Yami were planning to do anything particular today._" Heba asked.

"No. We didn't have anything planned." Yugi said.

Yami mentally groaned. 'No. I'm not going to get the chance to get Yugi all to myself today.' Yami thought, mourning the loss of the chance to keep Yugi in bed for a day.

"_Good! Atemu and I talked to Bakura and Seto. We all planned to go to the beach today, and we just wanted to know if you and Yami would like to come._" Heba sad.

"Sure we'll come, Heba.' Yugi said.

"_Great! Now, I just have to ask Marik and Malik._" Heba said.

"I'll ask them. They're over here now." Yugi said.

"_Okay. We'll meet you in the parking lot at the beach." _Heba said.

"Okay." Yugi said before he hung up.

"What was that about?" Marik asked.

"Well, they're planning to go to the beach, and so are Seto and Bakura. They wanted to know if we wanted to come." Yugi said.

"Humph! Don't bother asking us." Marik muttered.

Malik nudged Marik, telling him to be quiet.

"Yes. They are. I told Heba you were here, so I'm asking you to come with us." Yugi said.

"Really?" Malik exclaimed happily.

Yugi nodded.

"Uh-oh." Marik muttered.

"You made a mistake saying that." Yami said.

"I noticed." Marik said.

"Come on, Marik! Let's go home and get what we need!" Malik said. He grabbed and Marik and practically dragged him out of the house.

Yugi turned to Yami. "Come on." Yugi said.

"But Yugi-" Yami started.

"I know, Yami, but I like spending time with our friends, and we don't get the chance to go out and have fun all the time. A trip to the beach would be nice and relaxing for us all." Yugi said.

Yami didn't look happy.

Yugi walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Yami. "How about this? If you go today and have fun, then I promise that we'll try what you want tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Promise?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Yami. I promise." Yugi said.

"Okay!" Yami said before dashing upstairs.

Yugi laughed lightly. "I should have seen that one coming." Yugi said. He then headed upstairs as well.

Yami had already gotten out his swimming trunks and was getting out some beach towels.

"You work fast." Yugi said.

"Well, a trip to the beach does sound fun." Yami admitted.

"It's a nice way to relax." Yugi said as he took off his engagement ring.

"Why are you taking off your ring?" Yami asked.

"Because I don't want to chance losing it in the ocean, Yami." Yugi said.

"Oh. Good point." Yami agreed.

Yugi put the ring in the drawer before he found his own swimming trunks and started to put them on.

Yami, seeing Yugi naked, walked over and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "You know, Yugi, we could-" Yami started.

"Yami, we went three rounds before we got up this morning." Yugi said.

"I know, but we'll be gone all day long!" Yami whined.

Yugi sighed. He hated at times that his sex drive had increased, but he didn't mind it, either. He gave in. "All right." Yugi said.

Yami smiled happy before turning Yugi around and kissing him.

~Two Hours Later~

"Okay. We have to go." Yugi said.

They were both dressed in their swimming trunks and t-shirts. They also had their beach towels in a bag and a small cooler with some sandwiches and drinks in it.

"Yeah. The others are probably there." Yami said.

"Well, you were the one who started it this time." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said with a smirk.

The two then headed out to the beach.

* * *

Yugi and Yami arrived at the parking lot near the beach to find that Atemu and Heba were there getting their things out of their SUV.

"Hey! Glad you made it." Atemu said.

"I thought you would have already been here." Yami said.

"We would have been, but we had to do a few things at the house first. I'm sure that all the others are here." Heba said. He glanced over at them and said, "Why are you just getting here?"

"We had some things we needed to do as well." Yami answered.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Something tells me that we don't want to know what you were up to." Atemu said.

Yami smirked. "Probably not." Yami said.

"Yami!" Yugi groaned.

"Okay! Let's go." Heba said, not wanting to hear anymore.

The group got what they needed out of their cars and headed in.

It wasn't long before they spotted where their friends were.

"Hey, guys! It's about time that you got here!" Malik said.

"It's not like we had a set time to be here, Malik. Besides, it's only eleven in the morning. We have plenty of time." Atemu said.

Yugi looked around the beach as they set up their umbrellas and chairs. "There's not that many people here." Yugi said.

"Yeah. You would think that the beach would be more crowded than this." Ryou said.

"Hey. Count your blessings." Joey said.

"Yeah. I don't mind the beach not being crowded." Bakura added.

"So, what should we do?" Malik asked.

"I'm going for a swim." Marik said.

"Right behind ya!" Bakura said.

The two headed for the water.

Ryou sighed as he looked down at his four-month old daughter. "Well, it looks like I'm on my own now." Ryou said.

"Don't worry, Ryou. We can help you watch her." Heba said.

"Yeah. We've got Samuel and Dante as it is." Atemu agreed,

"I won't be going anywhere anyway." Joey said, rubbing his large stomach from where he was in his chair.

"Thanks, guys." Ryou said.

"Well, I believe that I am going to read.' Seto said, taking out a book.

"Seto! You're supposed to do something fun when you come to the beach!" Joey said.

Seto turned to look at Joey. "I find reading relaxing, Joey. Would you prefer that I brought my work with me?" Seto asked.

"Fine. Read your book." Joey said.

"Thank you." Seto said before opening his book and starting to read.

"Well, I think that I am going out into the ocean." Yami said.

"Hmm. I think I'll join you." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

The two headed out to the ocean.

"I'm amazed." Heba said.

"At what?" Atemu asked.

"That Yami is going to let Yugi go out in the ocean. I didn't think that Yami would let him since Yugi is pregnant." Heba answered.

"Well, it might be because Yugi isn't that far along in his pregnancy." Atemu said.

"Or because Yami is going to be out there with Yugi." Seto said.

"Well, as long as they have fun, that's what matters." Ryou said.

"Come on. We might as well have fun as well." Malik said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami entered the water.

"The water actually feels good." Yugi said.

"Meaning?" Yami asked.

"Meaning that I expected it to be hotter." Yugi said.

"Well, be glad that it's this cool." Yami said.

"I am." Yugi said.

Yami looked over at his fiancé. "Yugi, be careful while we're out here." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, I'll be fine. I never go that far out into the water anyway." Yugi assured him.

"Okay." Yami said.

Yugi didn't go out too far into the water. The water reached his waist at the point the stopped. He just enjoyed being in the water.

Yami was sticking close to his fiancé.

"Yami, you can go out further with Bakura and Marik if you want to. I'll be fine." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

Yugi then splashed Yami with water.

"Hey!" Yami exclaimed, wiping the water out of his face.

Yugi laughed.

Yami glared playfully at Yugi. He then splashed Yugi with water as well.

Yugi laughed at this. "Yami, I am going to be fine on my own. I won't go out any further than this." Yugi said.

"Well, what if I would rather stay with you?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Then I would think that that is a very romantic gesture, Yami." Yugi said.

"Then consider it that." Yami said.

* * *

Heba, Ryou, and Atemu were at the very shallow end of the water. They were all kneeling down and letting their kids play in the water.

Myra seemed to love the water. She was happily splashing in the water.

"Myra seems to love the water." Atemu said.

"She loves any kind of water. She loves it when I give her a bath." Ryou said.

Samuel seemed rather tentative about the water. He didn't act like he was thrilled with it, but he didn't seem to dislike it at all.

Dante didn't seem to like the water at all. He was starting to whine and tried to get himself out of the water.

Atemu picked his son up out of the water. "I don't think Dante likes it too much." Atemu said.

"He'll probably like it more when he gets older." Heba said.

"Probably." Ryou agreed.

After letting the kids playing the water for a little while, they went back to where Malik, Joey, and Seto were.

"Hey, Malik. Why haven't you done anything?" Atemu asked.

"Just coming to the beach and lying out is fun to me.' Malik said.

"Meaning that you like the fact that you get to be lazy while you're here." Seto said, not looking up from his book.

Yugi and Yami joined them then.

"Have fun?" Joey asked.

"Yes. We did." Yami said.

Yugi got one of the towels he and Yami brought and dried off his hands before he opened their cooler and got out a drink and a sandwich.

"Hungry?" Heba asked.

"Yes, I am." Yugi said.

"Well, he's eating for two now, like me." Joey said.

"Joey, you eat for four on a regular basis." Yami said.

"What's your point?" Joey asked.

"You're eating ten times as much as the rest of us now." Seto said.

"So what?" Joey asked.

"Come on, Seto. You can take it easy on him." Yugi said.

"Why? I'm the one he's eating out of house and home." Seto said.

"You were the one who married me." Joey said.

Seto glared at his husband.

"It's true." Atemu said.

"Who's side are you on?" Seto asked, looking at his cousin.

"I'm on the side of the one who is right, and that's Joey at the moment." Atemu said.

Yugi had already eaten the sandwich he had gotten and was drinking the soda.

"I see that the hunger finally kicked in." Heba said.

"Yeah. I'm starting to eat more." Yugi said.

"Just wait. You'll be eating so much you'll think that the only thing you do is eat." Ryou said.

"That won't be so bad." Yugi said.

"Yeah, except for the fact that our grocery bill may skyrocket." Yami said.

"It's not like we can't afford it." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"Have the cravings hit yet?" Joey asked.

"I haven't craved anything in particular yet.' Yugi replied.

"You will." Heba said.

"Let's just hope that Yugi craves something normal." Atemu said.

"I didn't crave anything abnormal when I was pregnant." Heba said.

"Heba, you craved sushi." Atemu said.

"What's the problem with that?" Ryou asked.

"He hates sushi. Before, he would gag at the sight of it." Atemu said.

"And I'm back to that now. I guess it was just the pregnancy." Heba said.

"That could be it. You know that I always hated seafood until I got pregnant. We ate seafood so much that I turned Bakura off it for a while. Now, I'm back to hating it." Ryou said.

"Well, that hasn't happened yet." Yugi said.

"Yugi, there's not much that you don't eat." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

"Why are we talking about what Yugi eats?" Bakura asked.

The group turned to see Marik and Bakura.

"We were discussing the foods that Heba and I started eating while we were pregnant and how they were things we hated eating." Heba said.

"Oh. Like Ryou and seafood." Bakura said.

"Exactly." Ryou said.

"So, anything weird with you yet?" Marik asked, looking at Yugi.

"Not so far." Yugi answered.

"Let's hope it stays that way." Bakura said.

"Why's that?" Ryou asked.

"Because I don't want to see what he's eat while pregnant." Bakura said.

"It's not like you're the one whose eating it." Yugi said.

The group sat down and talked while they ate what they had brought from their houses.

"So, how are the wedding plans coming?" Bakura asked.

"Ask Yugi and Ryou. They're the ones who are doing all the planning." Yami said.

"You don't get a say?" Seto asked.

"Well, yeah. Yugi tells me what they've planned, and I agree to it." Yami said.

"I'm sure that you just agree to it." Marik said.

"Meaning what?" Yugi asked.

"Meaning that he probably just agrees to it so that he's not cut off in the bedroom." Marik answered.

'Yeah. Right. I don't think that Yugi could handle that at the moment.' Yami thought.

"I do give Yami a real opinion in this. If he doesn't like something, he can tell me and we'll fix it." Yugi said.

"I'm okay with just about anything that they come up with." Yami said.

"They just have to tell you where the wedding is and what time to show up." Atemu said.

"That's what you did." Heba remarked.

"But it worked out." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I know. We had a great wedding." Heba said.

"Just don't forget to let me know soon what you want me to cater in." Marik said.

"Don't worry, Marik. We said that we would let you know within a few days, and we will." Yugi assured him.

"And you don't have to be so pushy, Marik. When they decide, they'll let us know." Malik said.

"Okay. I just like having enough time to plan out how I am going to do everything." Marik retorted, glaring at his husband.

The group talked for a while longer before they decided to leave the beach.

Everyone gathered their things together and headed back to the vehicles.

Once they all said goodbye, they headed home.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had gotten home. They had gone upstairs to take a shower.

Which had led to a few bouts of lovemaking in the shower.

"You know, I think that Marik was wrong about one thing." Yami said as he pulled his boxers on.

Yugi turned to look at him as dried his hair. "What's that?" Yugi asked.

"I don't think that you could handle cutting me off in the bedroom right now." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "The way my sex-drive has been, there's no way that I could handle something like that." Yugi agreed.

The two went and sat down on their bed.

"So, didn't you enjoy going to the beach with everyone today, Yami?" Yugi asked, looking over at his fiancé.

"I have to admit that I did have a good time. It was nice to just go out with our friends and relax." Yami said.

"I told you that you would have fun." Yugi said.

Yami glanced over at him. "You'll hold up your promise, right?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. "Yes. You can try and keep me in bed all day." Yugi said.

"Great." Yami said as he wrapped his arms around Yugi. "I'm going to love trying that." Yami said, kissing Yugi's neck.

"The way I've been so sex-driven lately, you just might succeed." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Glad to know that you have that vote of confidence at the moment." Yami said.

"You know, I do know something that we ought to do." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"We should look at those menus that Marik made up for us. We need to decide on it pretty soon. I want Marik to have time to plan out what exactly he is going to do." Yugi said.

"I guess it would be a good idea to let him know." Yami agreed.

"Yes. It would." Yugi said.

"All right. We can decide on the menu." Yami agreed. He got up and got the menus off the dresser before he sat back down on the bed.

Yugi and Yami started going through all the menus, trying to decide what they wanted to have for the reception.

"You know, the chicken doesn't sound too bad." Yami said.

"Yeah. Having your choice of different vegetables, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and other dishes aren't that bad, either." Yugi said. He looked at a few other menus. "Although the steak one doesn't sound that bad, either." Yugi said.

"I suppose not." Yami agreed.

"I think that this is going to be harder than we thought." Yugi said.

"I agree on that." Yami said.

"Well, we're agreed that it's between the chicken and steak menus, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"Then we don't need to look at the others." Yugi said.

"No." Yami agreed.

Yugi set the other menus aside.

"I really don't know which one to choose from." Yugi said as he looked at the two menus.

"Well, we don't have to choose right away. We can wait and decide tomorrow." Yami said.

"We won't be thinking about it tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Oh. Right." Yami said. He smiled and said, "We can decide after tomorrow."

Yugi sighed. "Well, I suppose we can." Yugi said.

* * *

~Sunday Night~

Yugi and Yami lay in bed, exhausted.

"Wow. I didn't think that we could manage to stay in bed all day." Yami said.

"Other than the food we needed and going to the bathroom, we were able to." Yugi agreed.

Yami smirked. "I must as that I enjoyed that." Yami said.

Yugi rolled over on top of Yami. "I know you did, and I enjoyed it myself." Yugi said.

"So, could we try it again someday?" Yami asked.

"We might." Yugi said.

"Perfect." Yami said.

* * *

~Monday~

Yugi went to see Marik and Malik at their restaurant.

"Hey, Yugi. We haven't opened yet." Malik said.

"I know. I wanted to let you know that we decided on the menu." Yugi said.

"Which one?" Marik asked.

Yugi handed him all the menus and said, "We decided to go with the chicken menu."

"Okay. Thanks. I can start planning it now." Marik said.

"Okay. Once we decide the number of people, I'll let you know. It won't be a big wedding, though." Yugi said.

"So, I'll go ahead and start planning it out on paper for around seventy-five, and I can make adjustments when I know the actual number." Marik said.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll see you guys later." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. Bye." Malik said.

Yugi then left the restaurant.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Can't say without ruining it.

R&R.


	33. New House

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the delay.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 33- New House

"So, is everything coming along all right, Yugi?" Yami asked.

The two were sitting at the breakfast table, eating.

"Yeah. Ryou and I are getting close to being done with all the wedding plans." Yugi said, taking a bite of his pancakes. He swallowed and then said, "Have you gotten the honeymoon planned yet?"

Yami smiled. "I already have it all planned. I'm just not going to tell you until we're headed there." Yami said.

Yugi pouted. "That's really not fair, Yami." Yugi said.

"And I really couldn't care less. I want it to be a surprise." Yami said.

"Well, all right. I suppose that I'll just have to wait to find out where we are spending the honeymoon." Yugi said.

"I'm glad that you're being calm about this." Yami said.

Yugi shrugged. "You have a right to try and surprise me." Yugi said. He smiled mischievously. "And I have the right to try and find out on my own where we are going." Yugi said.

"So, you're going to see if you can figure it out." Yami said.

"Yep." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "All right. You can see if you can find out." Yami said.

"I plan to." Yugi said.

* * *

Yugi and Ryou were at Ryou and Bakura's mansion.

"So, I think that we have just about everything done." Ryou said as he looked over his list of everything that needed to be done.

"I just need to let Marik know the number of people coming." Yugi said.

"Well, it's going to be easy for him. After all, there's not even fifty people attending." Ryou said.

"Well, Yami and I agreed to tell Marik to make enough food for fifty people just in case there is someone we decide to invite at the last minute." Yugi said.

"Okay. I think we have everything else planned." Ryou said.

Yugi nodded in agreement.

"So, are you happy with the way this is looking?" Ryou asked.

Yugi smiled. "Yes, Ryou. I am." Yugi said.

"Excited?" Ryou asked.

"You could say that." Yugi said.

Ryou smiled. "I know that I was beyond thrilled when Bakura and I got married. I know how you feel." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I'm nervous about the wedding, but I can't wait for it to come. I'm looking forward to being married to Yami." Yugi said.

"I hear that. Where are you going for your honeymoon?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know yet." Yugi said.

Ryou looked over at his brother-in-law in surprise. "I thought that Yami was going to plan out the honeymoon." Ryou said.

"He is." Yugi replied calmly.

"Yugi, how can you be calm when Yami hasn't even planned your honeymoon?" Ryou asked, shocked.

"No, no, Ryou. Yami has the honeymoon planned already." Yugi said.

Ryou frowned, confused. "But you said-" Ryou started.

Yugi started laughing. "Sorry, Ryou. I guess I wasn't very clear. Yami has the honeymoon planned already. He just isn't telling me where we are going. He wants it to be a surprise. He has said that he's going to tell me when we're on our way there." Yugi explained.

"So, you won't know for a while." Ryou said.

Yugi smirked. "Maybe not." Yugi said.

Ryou looked over at him. "What are you going to do? Cut Yami off unless he tells you where the honeymoon is?" Ryou asked.

"No. Honestly, I don't think I could handle that right now." Yugi said.

"Is your sex drive still that high?" Ryou asked.

Yugi nodded. "That wasn't how I planned to find out, anyway. I'm just going to see if I can find out on my own." Yugi said.

"I hope that you can." Ryou said.

The two then heard Myra crying over the baby monitor.

"Well, it looks like she's up form her nap." Ryou said. He stood up and headed upstairs to get his daughter.

Yugi followed him.

"Well, it looks like the princess of the house has woken up." Ryou said as he picked his crying daughter up out of the crib.

Yugi watched Ryou for a moment with a smile on his face.

Ryou was oblivious to this fact. He was too busy cooing his daughter.

"You're a great father, Ryou." Yugi said.

Ryou looked back at him. "You think so?" Ryou asked.

Yugi nodded. "I can tell. You're going to have to be the disciplinarian, though. I honestly can't see Bakura doing that. She's going to have Bakura wrapped around her finger." Yugi said.

Ryou laughed. "Yeah. I already knew that." Ryou said.

"But you are a great father." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yugi. I appreciate that. Are you ready for this?" Ryou asked.

"What? Parenthood?" Yugi asked.

Ryou nodded.

"You know, I think I am." Yugi said.

"You're what? About four months now?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. I'm starting to show, as you can tell." Yugi said.

Yugi was starting to show that he was pregnant already. It wasn't much, but it was noticeable.

"Just wait. You'll be getting a lot bigger than that." Ryou said.

"I appreciate knowing that." Yugi said sarcastically.

Ryou laughed. "Well, it's the truth." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said."So, have you and Yami started to decorate the baby's room yet?" Ryou asked.

"Actually, we're looking for a bigger house." Yugi said.

"You are? Why?" Ryou asked.

Yugi smiled. "Well, you have to promise not to tell any else this." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Ryou said.

"We found out that we're having twins, so we're going to need a bigger house." Yugi said.

"I can see that. Why does no one else know?" Ryou asked.

"We were going to wait and surprise everyone later, so keep that to yourself for a while. Don't even tell Bakura." Yugi said.

"Sure thing, Yugi, and congratulations." Ryou said with a smile.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"Well, good luck with finding a new house." Ryou said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami was looking over a few things. He made a few notes on a piece of paper. He glanced at the time and then started to pack up his briefcase.

'I'd better go and meet Yugi. He'll kill me if I'm late.' Yami thought. He was going to meet Yugi so that they could look at a couple of houses.

Yami headed out the door. "I'll be gone for the rest of the day." Yami said to his secretary.

"All right, Mr. Sennen." his secretary said.

Yami then headed downstairs and out the front doors before he went to his car.

* * *

"So, what did you think?" Yugi asked after they had looked at three different houses.

"Well, I liked this one." Yami said, pointing to a paper with the picture of a house and info on it.

"I liked it, too. It had a big backyard for when the kids are older, and it's fenced in." Yugi said.

"The pool is a plus as well." Yami said.

"I agree on that." Yugi said.

"It's in a good neighborhood." Yami said.

"Yeah. We'd actually be closer to Atemu and Heba this way." Yugi said.

"Yeah. A five minute drive at the most." Yami said.

"Does that bother you?" Yugi asked.

"Not at all. The house has six bedrooms, which would be good." Yami said.

"Plus another two rooms we can use as offices." Yugi said.

"A good sized kitchen, a nice big living room, and a dining room." Yami said.

"Well, I have a feeling that we know which house we want." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We'd better go ahead and make an offer on it." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

* * *

"So, why are you buying a new house?" Bakura asked.

The friends were all gathered together at the Kaiba mansion.

"Because we wanted a bigger house since we're starting a family." Yami said.

"Let's face it. The one we had wasn't exactly big enough for a family." Yugi said.

"That's true." Serenity agreed. She knew since she and Yugi had been roommates at the house before Yami moved in.

"I still don't see the point." Bakura grumbled.

Ryou hid a smile, already knowing why.

"Okay. So Bakura doesn't short out his brain trying to figure out why we're looking into getting a bigger house-" Yami said.

"Hey!" Bakura interrupted.

"-why don't we go ahead and tell them why we're getting the bigger house, Yugi?" Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

"What? Something we should know about?" Heba asked.

"Probably." Yami said.

"Well, the reason that we want to get a bigger house is because we're going to have twins." Yugi said.

"You are?"

Yugi nodded.

"We found out at the last doctor's visit. We talked it over and decided to get a bigger house with twins on the way. Besides, we're planning on more kids than that." Yami said.

"That's great!" Heba said as he hugged his brother.

"Unexpected, but great." Malik agreed.

"Geez. What is it with the Mutous and having twins?" Marik asked.

"I think that Atemu and Yami had something to do with us having twins." Heba said.

"Yeah, but Yami and Atemu aren't twins. You and Yugi are, and you are both Mutous, so I blame the Mutou side." Marik said.

"It doesn't matter. I don't mind." Yami said an arm around Yugi.

"I don't blame you. I don't, either." Atemu agreed.

"Well, you two don't exactly have a choice in the matter." Yugi said.

"Well, it's great that you two are having twins." Joey said.

"Yes, although don't count on me to help with the move." Seto said.

"Why should we?" Yami asked.

Seto glared at his cousin.

The entire group laughed at that.

"So, what house are you looking into?" Heba asked.

"Well, there's no need to say that until we know if we're getting it or not." Yami said.

"So, does Grandpa know that you're having twins?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. And Mom and Dad?" Atemu asked.

"No. The only one who knew was Ryou." Yami said.

Bakura looked over at his husband. "You knew that Yugi was having twins and you didn't tell me?" Bakura asked, shocked.

"Yes, I knew. Yugi asked me not to tell anyone, so I didn't." Ryou replied.

"Well, we are all happy for you." Malik said.

* * *

Yami walked into the living room.

"So, how did your mother take the news?" Yugi asked.

"Loud. She's happy, though." Yami said.

"What did she say about us looking into a new house?" Yugi asked.

"She said that it's a good idea. She has also said that we should try and get moved in before the babies come." Yami said.

"Well, that's true." Yugi said.

"And we had already planned on it. I'm going to have to see if some of our friends are going to be willing to help us move if we get this house." Yami said.

"I can help some." Yugi said.

"No. You're not. You're pregnant, so you're not going to be doing any heavy lifting." Yami said.

"Well, I can help pack and unpack." Yugi said.

"As long as there's no heavy lifting involved, you can." Yami said.

Yugi leaned against Yami. "I'm glad that we're going to have a bigger house for the kids." Yugi said.

"So am I." Yami agreed.

* * *

Two days later, Yugi and Yami walked into the hospital.

Joey had had his and Seto's son, so the two had gone to the hospital to see them.

"Here it is. 305." Yami said. He started to walk in the room.

Yugi stopped him. "I think that we should knock first." Yugi said.

"Yeah, Sure thing." Yami said. He knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Joey said.

The two walked into the room.

"Hey, guys." Joey said with a smile.

Seto sat in a chair beside Yugi. He had a slight smile on his face although anyone could see how happy he was from the look in his eyes.

"How are you doing, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"I'm doing great, and so is Seth." Joey said.

Yugi saw the baby and said, "He looks just like you, Seto."

"I know." Seto said.

"We're all glad of this." Yami said.

"Thanks." Joey said.

"So, I take it that you're happy now that you have a son, Seto." Yami said, looking at his husband.

"I would have been happy with a daughter, too, but yes, I am happy about Seth." Seto said.

"Well, you realize that Mom is going to go as gaga over Seth as she has with Dante and Samuel." Yami said.

"I know." Seto said, grimacing.

"Come on, Seto. Neither of our parents are alive, so your aunt and uncle are the closest thing that Seth will have to grandparents." Joey said.

"Besides, that means free babysitters." Yami said.

"Hmm. That is true." Seto agreed.

Yugi and Joey both shook their heads.

"Leave it to you two to see something like that as an upside." Yugi said.

"It is true. You know that my parents would gladly baby-sit them when they're in town." Yami said.

* * *

Yami was doing some work in his office. He had been doing paperwork for the last two hours, and his hand was starting to hurt.

Finally, Yami set his pen down to take a break, He rubbed his hand. 'I hate paperwork.' Yami thought.

After a little break, Yami got back to the paperwork. He got done with the last bit of paperwork when the phone rang.

Yami picked it up and said, "This is Yami Sennen."

"_Mr. Sennen, this is Chris Meldon._" the caller said.

Chris Meldon was the realtor who was handling the sale of the house that Yugi and Yami wanted to buy.

"_I was calling to inform you that the Sellers have accepted your offer on the house._" Chris said.

"They have?" Yami asked, happy.

"_Yes. If you and your fiancé still want he house, they want to sign within two weeks time._" Chris said.

"Of course we want it. Just tell us when." Yami said.

"_Well, all the signing will be done at Sigmund Friedmont's office on June 21 at nine in the morning._" Chris said.

"All right. We'll be there." Yami said. He then hung up. 'Yes! Yugi and I got the house.' Yami thought. He couldn't wait for lunch to go and see Yugi to tell him the news.

* * *

"Well, I must say that I am surprised by this. Are you sure, Amara?" Yugi asked.

"_Of course I am. Aknankanon and I have talked this over and we've agreed on it. And call me Mom, Yugi. We're pretty much family as it is._" Amara said.

"All right. I'll try and start calling you that. I appreciate this, though. It helps a lot." Yugi said.

"_Of course, dear. When we come out, we'll iron out the other details._" Amara said.

"Okay, Mom. Thanks." Yugi said. He talked to his future mother-in-law for a while longer before he hung up with her. 'Well, Yami's going to be surprised when I tell him this one.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Yugi and Yami met each other for lunch at their usual restaurant.

"I have something to tell you." Yugi and Yami said at the same time.

The couple looked at each other for a moment before they started laughing.

"Okay, Yugi. You go first." Yami said.

"Okay. I talked to your mother earlier today." Yugi said.

"You did? Why?" Yami asked.

"She called me, and we talked for a while. She finally managed to convince your father to move out here." Yugi said.

"How did she manage that one?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. Anyway, since you and I were planning to get a new house your mother has said that she and your father will buy the one we have now." Yugi said.

"Really?" Yami asked, surprised.

Yugi nodded. "Well, it's not that far from where we'll be or Atemu and Heba, so that'll make your mother happy. Plus, it's in a good area." Yugi said.

"That's true. Well, that wouldn't be too bad, and it is entirely up to you. Your name is the only one that is on the deed to the house, anyway." Yami said.

"I know, and it would make things easier if your parents took over the house." Yugi said.

"So, you're going to let them take over the house." Yami said.

"Yeah. She said that we'll work on the details later." Yugi said.

A waiter came up and took their drink orders before walking off.

"Think you can handle your mother living in the same city as you again?" Yugi asked.

"I might as well. Not much I can do about it. Besides, I'm getting married to you, and she has two grandchildren on the way from me. She'll be happy and not have a reason to spy on me all the time." Yami said.

Yugi laughed.

The waiter soon returned with their drinks, and the two ordered their food.

"So, what was your news?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I got a call from Chris Meldon earlier." Yami said.

"And?" Yugi asked, eager to know what he had had to say,

"The Sellers accepted the offer. They want the signing to go on fast, so we'll be signing on the house on June 21." Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi asked with a smile.

Yami reached across the table and took one of Yugi's hands in his. "Yes. We'll have a new house soon." Yami said.

"Well, we'll have to start packing our things up." Yugi said.

"I agree with you on that. We might as well get everything packed up since we only have two weeks before we sign for the house." Yami said.

"I know what you mean." Yugi said.

"By the way, do you find out what we're having at your next doctor's appointment?" Yami asked.

"Yep. I take it that you're coming with me." Yugi said.

"Of course I am." Yami said.

"I thought as much." Yugi said.

Their food soon arrived.

The two started eating as they walked about the new house that they were about to get.

* * *

"So, I take it that you and Yami are really happy now." Amara said.

Amara and Aknankanon had come out to talk over the details of getting the house from Yugi as well as to see their kids, grandkids, and new great-nephew.

"Yeah. We are. We're glad that we were able to get this house. We're going to need it." Yugi said.

"Why? Are you planning to have more than these two?" Amara asked.

"Yeah. I mean, we'll probably wait a few years before we have anymore kids, but we're planning on having more." Yugi said.

"Then more room would be a good thing." Amara agreed.

"I know." Yugi said.

The two were packing up some things in the house.

Amara had decided to help him out since there was a lot to pack up in only just two weeks.

"When do you find out what you're having?" Amara asked.

"This Friday. I can't wait." Yugi said excitedly.

"I guess you'll have to decorate the nursery once you get the new house." Amara said.

"Well, we might wait and do that after we get back from our honeymoon." Yugi said.

"So, any clues as to where you're going?" Amara asked. She knew about Yugi trying to figure out where Yami planned on them going.

"I know it's somewhere in Europe. I haven't figured out where yet, but I know what continent we're going to." Yugi said.

"Has Yami given you any hints?" Amara asked.

"No. I've tried to wheedle some information out of him, but I haven't managed to do that yet." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll be able to figure it out." Amara said.

"I hope so." Yugi said.

By the time they were done, the two had four boxes packed up.

* * *

~Friday~

"Yami, will you calm down?" Yugi asked.

The two were sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office.

Yami was obviously excited.

"I'm sorry, Yugi, but I'm having trouble staying calm. I just can't wait to find out what we're having." Yami said.

"I know the feeling, Yami." Yugi said.

"You do realize that we're going to have to tell my mother the moment we know." Yami said.

"I know, Yami." Yugi said.

"Yugi Mutou." a nurse called.

Yugi and Yami stood up and followed the nurse to one of the examination rooms.

Once in the room, Yugi changed into the gown before he sat on the table.

It wasn't long before Dr. Sykes came into the room.

"So, how are you doing, Yugi?" Dr. Sykes asked.

"I'm doing okay." Yugi replied.

"Well, I'll do a check-up and see how the little ones are doing. Do you want to know what the genders are if I can tell?" Dr. Sykes asked.

"Yes." Yugi and Yami said at the same time.

Dr. Sykes then did a general check-up of Yugi and the babies. "Well, you all seem to be doing fine. Now, let's see if we can tell what they are." Dr. Sykes said.

Yugi and Yami watched the screen as Dr. Sykes did the ultrasound.

"Aw. There they are." Yugi said as he saw the babies on the screen.

"Well, I can see that we have one girl." Dr. Sykes said.

"Well, we're going to have ourselves a little girl then." Yami said with a proud smile.

"And it looks like she has a twin brother." Dr. Sykes said.

"A boy and a girl. That's great!" Yugi said happily.

"Yeah. It is." Yami agreed.

"Well, you all are doing fine. Just make sure that you continue to eat right, take the vitamins I prescribed, and don't do any heavy lifting." Dr. Sykes said.

"I won't." Yugi assured her.

"All right. Well, you can go and I'll see you at your next appointment." Dr. Sykes said before she left the room.

Yugi then changed back into his clothes.

"This is excellent, Yugi. We're going to be having a boy and girl." Yami said as they walked out of the doctor's office.

"I know, Yami. It is great. I'm sure that your mother is going to be happy because she's going to have a granddaughter now." Yugi said.

"Yeah. That was the one thing she was missing, but she doesn't have to worry about that now." Yami agreed.

"Well, we're going to have to try and figure out how to decorate the nursery for a boy and a girl now." Yugi said.

"We'll figure it out. Besides, Mom will probably be here to help out with that." Yami said.

"That's true." Yugi agreed.

* * *

"A boy and a girl! That's excellent!" Amara said as she hugged Yugi tightly.

"I know it is." Yugi said.

"Well, you've made your mother very happy, Yami." Aknankanon said.

"I know. I'll be married, she'll have her grandchildren from me, and she now has a granddaughter, so she'll be happy." Yami said.

"And I don't think that she'll be spying on you anymore." Atemu added.

Solomon smiled at his grandson. "This is excellent new, Yugi. I'm glad that I'm going to be here to see you get married and have kids." Solomon said.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Well, now we can concentrate on the wedding." Amara said.

"Well, we'll be moving into the new house before the wedding, so we'll have to concentrate on them both." Yami said.

"That's true. We don't really have to worry about the wedding. Ryou and I have it all planned out. We just have to get everything set up beforehand now." Yugi said.

"Well, that's good." Aknankanon said.

"Have you gotten much packed?" Heba asked.

"We've gotten a good bit packed although we still have a good bit left to do." Yugi said.

"We'll get it all done." Amara said.

"Yeah, and then we have to unpack when we get to the new house." Yami said.

"The pains of moving." Aknankanon said.

"I hear that." Atemu said.

"You do realize that we are going to be helping them, Atemu." Heba said.

"I already figured that." Atemu said.

"I'm sure that we can get the others to help out as well." Yami said.

"I hope so." Yugi said.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi and Yami move into their new house.

R&R.


	34. Moving In

Here's the next chapter.

I'm updating both this story and Darkness in the Light because on Thursday 6/24, I'm leaving with parents to go visit my brother, his wife, and their daughter for the weekend, so I probably won't be able to update again until Sunday 6/27 or MOnday 6/28.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 34- Moving In

~June 21~

Yugi and Yami had gone to the lawyer's office so that they could sign the papers on their new house.

"Ah. Mr. Sennen. Mr. Mutou. You're right on time." Chris Meldon, the lawyer.

"I hope that we're not too early." Yami said, knowing that he and Yugi had arrived there before nine.

"It's no problem. Come on in." Chris said, motioning to his office.

Yugi and Yami went into the office and sat down in two of the four chairs that were in front of the desk.

"The Sellers should be here soon." Chris said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

It wasn't but a few minute before the Sellers arrived.

Don and Mark Sellers were the one that Yugi and Yami were buying the house from. The two were planning to move to another city in Egypt, which was why they had ended up selling the house.

"All right. We can get this done now." Chris said.

For the next hour, Yugi and Yami felt as if they had signed their name a hundred different times.

"Well, that should do it. The house is yours now." Chris said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

The four then stood up, and the Sellers left the office.

"Is there something you needed?" Chris asked.

"I just had one question. Yugi and I are getting married next month, so I was wondering if when we do, can the house be changed so that Yugi's last name is mine?" Yami asked.

"Of course. It's just a name change. His new last name can be put on it all. That won't be a problem. You'll just have to do that after you're married." Chris answered.

"All right. Thank you." Yami said before they left the office.

"Well, it looks like we've got our new house." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We do." Yami agreed as he wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist. "I suppose the next week or so will be spent getting all of our stuff into the new house and getting it ready." Yami said.

"Well, at least everything is packed and ready to go. Well, all except the furniture, but that'll just have to be moved as is." Yugi said.

"Yep." Yami agreed.

The two got into their car and headed home.

One there, the two packed up some of the boxes to go ahead and start moving some things into the new house.

"Who exactly is going to help you move the furniture?" Yugi asked, knowing that there was no way he could help given the fact that he was pregnant.

"I'm going to see if Atemu will help me out with that one." Yami answered.

"That will be good." Yugi agreed.

"Yeah. I just wish that there was some way to get the others to help me out." Yami said.

"Well, I'm sure that I can get Bakura to help." Yugi said.

Yami glanced over at Yugi as he put a box in the car. "This is Bakura Mao we're talking about. He wouldn't lift a finger to help anyone if it wasn't beneficial to him." Yami told Yugi.

"Yeah. I know, but that doesn't mean that I couldn't get Ryou to convince Bakura to give us a hand. Let's face it. Ryou can get Bakura to do anything that he wants him to." Yugi said as he handed the box he had to Yami for Yami to put in the car.

"All Ryou has to do is deny Bakura sex for a while to get him to help us out." Yami remarked.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. I guess so." Yugi agreed.

The two went back into the house to get more boxes.

Once the two cars were loaded, they got ready to leave.

Atemu and Heba pulled up then.

"I take it that you're busy." Atemu said.

"No. We just thought we'd load these boxes in for the heck of it." Yami said sarcastically.

"Very funny." Atemu said.

"So, I take it that everything went fine with the lawyers." Heba said.

"Yes. We're moving into the house now." Yugi replied.

"Need help?" Heba asked.

Atemu looked over at Heba, shocked. "Do what?" Atemu asked.

"Come on, Atemu. They're our brothers. We should help them. Besides, Yugi did help us move in when we first moved out here. We might as well return the favor." Heba said.

Atemu sighed, knowing that there was no point in trying to argue with his husband. "All right." Atemu said.

"Well, in that case, we can load some of the boxes in your car, too." Yami said, wanting to get as much done as possible.

"Where are Dante and Samuel?" Yugi asked, noticing that they weren't in the car.

"Ryou's got them. We mentioned that we were coming over here, so he offered to keep them for us." Heba answered.

"Yeah. It's too bad that Mom and Dad went home. They would have been happy to keep them for you." Yami said.

"Well, once they move out here, we won't have to worry about that." Atemu said.

The group went in and got more boxes to put into Heba and Atemu's car.

"Come on. Let's go." Yami said once the three cars were packed full.

They then headed over to the new house.

"So, what goes where?" Atemu asked.

"For now, we're just getting the boxes over here. We'll figure all that out later." Yugi said.

Slowly, the group got all of the boxes into the house.

The living room was filled with boxes.

"Shall we make another trip?" Atemu asked.

"Why don't you two take two of the cars back to the house to get more stuff? Yugi and I can stay here and get the boxes into the rooms that they belong in and start unpacking them so that we don't have to do all the unpacking at once." Heba said.

"Not a bad idea, actually." Yami agreed.

Atemu and Yami then left, leaving Yugi and Heba in the house.

"So, where does what go?" Heba said.

"Well, each box has something written on it. Anything that says living room will just stay in here. The kitchen boxes we'll stack in the kitchen. We'll have to worry about what goes into the upstairs rooms later." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Heba said.

The two started looking for boxes labeled 'kitchen' and 'living room'. The boxes for the living room were just stacked to the side while they moved the boxes for the kitchen into the kitchen.

"So, what should we unpack?" Heba asked.

"Let's start with the kitchen." Yugi said.

The two went into the kitchen and started to unpack the boxes.

The two put everything in the cabinets and where they needed to go.

It wasn't long before Atemu and Yami came back with more boxes.

"I didn't realize that we had this much stuff." Yami remarked.

"You always seem to realize that you have more stuff than you think when you move. I found that out fast." Atemu said as they brought the boxes into the house.

"Yugi. Heba. Where are you?" Yami called.

"We're in the kitchen." Yugi answered.

The two walked into the kitchen to find that Yugi and Heba were unpacking some of the boxes.

"Well, you two got right to work." Atemu said.

"The sooner we get to work on this, the sooner we'll get it all done." Yugi said.

"True." Atemu agreed.

Atemu and Yami soon left to go back and get some more boxes while Yugi and Heba continued to unpack the boxes that were already there.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were alone at the new house.

"Well, at least we got all of the boxes we had over here." Yami said.

"Yeah. We should probably get some of the boxes that go upstairs up there." Yugi said.

"I suppose so, although there's not a whole lot we can put up until we get the other furniture here." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know. We can at least get some things put away. Besides, we already now which rooms will be what, so we might as well get the boxes into those rooms so that all we have to do it unpack the boxes." Yugi reminded him.

"Sure thing." Yami said.

The two started to sort through the boxes and put the boxes with the stiff for their offices and their bedroom in the right room.

There wasn't much that the two could do until all of their furniture was moved into the house, so they decided to go home.

* * *

"I can't believe that I was talked into helping with this shit." Bakura muttered, obviously unhappy with the current situation."I know how you feel. I really don't want to have to do all this, either." Marik agreed, equally unhappy.

"Oh, stop complaining and get to work! The sooner we get all this moved, the sooner we are free from all this!" Seto snapped.

Bakura, Marik, and Seto were over at Yami and Yugi's old house with Atemu and Yami, helping to move the larger pieces of furniture to the new house. The three had agreed to help move the furniture with a little persuasion from Ryou, Malik, and Joey.

"Come on. Let's get going." Yami said.

Yami had rented a U-Haul so that they could move more of the furniture at once.

The five started to move the furniture out into the U-Haul, starting with the living room stuff.

Soon, they had the U-Haul packed full.

"Come on. Let's get everything to the new house." Yami said.

"Great. More heavy lifting." Bakura grumbled.

Yami shook his head.

"You should have expected this with Bakura." Atemu said quietly to his brother.

"I did expect this. It's still annoying, though." Yami said.

"I know." Atemu said.

The five then headed over to the new house.

* * *

Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Heba were all over at the new house with Yugi and the kids.

"So, what can we do to help?" Malik asked.

"Well, I'll need help arranging things once they get here." Yugi said.

"Meaning we have to move the furniture." Heba said.

"Well, if I tried, Yami would have a yelling fit. Besides, Dr. Sykes told me that I don't need to lift anything that's too heavy, and I think that moving furniture falls under that category. It shouldn't be too hard." Heba said.

"I suppose so." Ryou agreed.

"So, what's in all the boxes for the living room?" Joey asked gesturing to the boxes stacked against the wall.

"Mostly it's all of our DVDs. There's also a few other things in them." Yugi said.

"What about the TV?" Joey asked.

"Yami and the others will be brining it when they come." Yugi answered.

Heba heard something outside and looked out. "That would be them." Heba said.

Yami, Atemu, Seto, Bakura, and Marik started to move the furniture into the living room.

"So, where should we put everything?" Bakura asked.

"We can handle the arrangements, Bakura. You guys just go and get more stuff." Yugi said.

Yami started to protest.

"I'm not going to moving anything, Yami." Yugi said.

"Yeah. He'll be supervising." Malik said.

"Joey-" Seto started.

Joey waved him off. "Don't have a cow, Seto. I won't be moving anything. I know I can't yet." Joey said. It had only been a few weeks since he had had Seth, so he was still kind of weak. "I'm going to be watching the kids while they work, so I have the easier job." Joey said.

"Well, I don't know about easier, but it's the less strenuous job." Heba remarked.

"True." Ryou agreed.

The five soon left.

Yugi looked at the room.

"What should we do, Boss?" Malik asked in a joking manner.

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure out how I want to arrange the room." Yugi said.

"Well, I think that the TV would work over in that corner." Heba said, pointing.

"Actually, Yami and I had planned to mount the TV on the wall over the mantle." Yugi said.

"Okay. So, the furniture needs to be arranged according to that." Malik said.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

Working together, the group was able to think of the best way to organize the furniture.

"Okay. I think that we've got it." Heba said.

Ryou, Heba, and Malik started to arrange the furniture the way that they had planned.

"That looks great." Yugi said.

"So, when it the TV going to be mounted?" Joey asked.

"I have no idea. Probably when Yami and the others get done with moving everything." Yugi answered.

"Joey, you can live without the TV for a while." Heba said.

Joey shrugged. "It does get boring just sitting around here." Joey said.

All of the kids were taking a nap at the moment, so there wasn't much for Joey to do.

"Well, you can help me then. I'm going to out the DVDs up, and I could use some help." Yugi said.

"What about us?" Ryou asked.

"Well, since this isn't heavy lifting, Joey and I can do this. I figured that you guys could use a break from this since you moved all the furniture." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Malik said before he collapsed on the couch.

Heba and Ryou sat down as well.

Yugi and Joey then started going through all of the boxes and getting out the DVDs and other littler trinkets that Yugi set up in the living room.

On the mantle, Yugi put different pictures of all their friends and family.

Yugi and Joey were still originating everything when Yami and the others got there.

"What happened to watching the kids, puppy?" Seto asked.

"Come on, Seto. The kids are all sleeping. Besides, putting DVDs and such up isn't going to kill me or Yugi." Joey said.

"I have to admit that he is right about that." Yami said.

They had gotten the stuff that went in Yugi and Yami's room, so they were having to lug the furniture up the stairs.

"You really owe us for this, shrimp." Bakura said.

"I know, Bakura." Yugi said.

They were also able to get some of the furniture for Yugi's office in this trip, so they set all that stuff in the room that would be Yugi's office.

Soon, they were leaving again.

"So, what now?" Heba asked.

"I think that we'll just finish up the living room." Yugi said.

* * *

By the end of the day, all of the furniture had been moved to the new house.

"The bad thing is that we're going to have to do this all over again when Mom and Dad move out here." Atemu said.

"Oh, hell, no!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Kura! You're going to help them out!" Ryou scolded, glaring at his husband.

"Well, at least you're done for the day." Yugi said.

"Are you planning on staying here now?" Heba asked.

"Might as well. We have everything here. We have the power and water on, so we can stay here now." Yugi said.

"What about food?" Atemu asked.

"That would be the one thing that we haven't done yet." Yugi replied.

"Well, we've done our part, so Malik and I will be leaving now." Marik said. He grabbed Malik by the arm before he could protest and pretty much dragged him out of the house.

"Come on, Ryou. Let's go." Bakura said.

Ryou knew better than to argue since he knew that Bakura was tired, so he got Myra, said his good-byes, and left the house with Bakura.

Seto and Joey also left with Seth.

"So, do you guys need any help?" Atemu asked.

"I think that we'll be okay now. We went ahead and organized the bedroom and put that where we wanted it, so the only other thing would be the offices, and I can handle that." Yami said.

"Okay. Just call and let us know if you need anything." Heba said.

"We will." Yugi assured him.

Atemu and Heba left the house with Samuel and Dante.

"Well, shall we try and organize the offices?" Yami asked.

"How about we get the boxes in our room unpacked?" Yugi asked.

"That'll work, too." Yami said.

The two then headed upstairs.

"It's a good thing that we both took a few days off to get all this done." Yami said.

"I know what you mean. We still have a lot to do." Yugi said.

"And I think that the first thing on the agenda tomorrow is grocery shopping." Yami said.

Yugi smiled as they walked into their room.

The two started to go through the different boxes in their bedroom to put everything up.

Yugi then felt a harsh kick. "Ow!" Yugi exclaimed, dropping the shirt he had been holding.

Yami was at Yugi's side in an instant. "Yugi, what is it? What's wrong? Is something wrong with the babies?" Yami asked, worried.

"No, Yami. Nothing is wrong." Yugi answered. He took Yami's hand and placed it on his stomach.

Yami raised an eyebrow as if asking what he was doing.

"Just wait a minute." Yugi said.

Yami did, and he felt a kick. His eyes widened. "Was that-" Yami started.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. That's why I yelped. I think I got one of those kidney shots that Heba talked about." Yugi said.

"That's amazing." Yami said. He was in awe that he was able to feel their kids move.

"I know what you mean." Yugi said.

The two were silent for a moment.

"So, when are we going to deal with the nursery?" Yami asked.

"I thought about saving that until after the honeymoon." Yugi said.

"Good idea." Yami agreed. He leaned down and kissed Yugi.

"So, should we finish the room?" Yugi asked.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed.

The two continued to work on fixing their bedroom.

* * *

Within a few days, Yugi and Yami had their new house looking ready.

"Well, at least I won't have to hear anything from my mother." Yami said.

Yugi looked over at Yami. "You're going to get married, and you have a child on the way. What would she have to fuss about now?" Yugi asked.

"Not getting everything unpacked in a reasonable amount of time. Besides, Mom likes for a house to look presentable." Atemu said.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"Well, she doesn't have to worry about that now." Yami said.

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba were all sitting in the living room of Yugi and Yami's new house. Dante and Samuel were crawling around on the floor.

"So, have you started on the nursery yet?" Heba asked.

"No. We agreed that we would work on the nursery after our honeymoon." Yugi answered.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "You two decided, or Yugi decided, and you went along with it, Yami?" Atemu asked.

"We agreed on it. It'll give us something to focus on when we get back." Yami said.

"Okay." Atemu said.

"Why does everyone think that I'm the one in complete control of this relationship and Yami just does what I say?" Yugi asked.

"Because that's how the rest of our relationships work." Heba said.

"Yeah. We do what we're told, knowing that they'll withhold sex from us unless we comply." Atemu answered.

"That's not the way our relationship works." Yugi said.

"It's not?" Atemu asked.

"No. We do agree on everything." Yami said.

"That's amazing." Atemu said.

"Come on, Atemu. I don't ever do that to you unless you're being stubborn about doing something that needs to be done." Heba said.

"Yeah. I know." Atemu said.

"Then stop making it sound like I'm some kind of tyrant. I am not like Joey or Malik. I know that they do that to Seto and Marik." Heba said.

"I think that the only way Ryou does it is if Bakura's being an ass about something." Yugi said.

"Like when Bakura overworks you?" Heba asked.

"Yeah, although he hasn't done that to me since I've gotten pregnant." Yugi said.

"Ryou's probably already told him what would happen if he dared to try and do that to you while you're pregnant." Yami said.

"That's true." Atemu said.

"So, have either of you talked to your parents?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Atemu and Yami said.

"When are they coming here?" Yugi asked.

"Very soon." Atemu said.

"Define soon." Heba said.

"Expect them this weekend." Yami answered.

"Well, I expected them here sooner than this." Yugi said.

"Such as right after you and Yami got completely moved out of the old house." Heba suggested.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami and Atemu were helping their father get the heavy furniture into the new house.

"Remind me why Seto got out of this?" Yami said as the three worked to get the living room furniture into the house.

"Because he had a business meeting that he couldn't get out of." Atemu said as they got the furniture in.

"And Bakura and Marik claimed they are not family, so they didn't have a reason to help." Yami said.

"Well, they're right." Aknankanon said.

"Except Marik helped Yami and Yugi move." Atemu said.

"That would be because Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are friends, and they got their husbands to help." Aknankanon said.

The group continued to move the furniture in.

* * *

Yugi and Heba were upstairs with Amara.

"I'm so glad to be back in Egypt!" Amara said happily.

"Because you get to see more of your grandkids?" Heba asked.

"Well, that, too, but I'm just glad to be back in Egypt." Amara said.

"Miss it?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I did. I'm glad to be back, and you two now have a free babysitter." Amara said with a smile, looking at the two.

"We already know that." Heba said, smiling.

"And I'm sure hat Atemu and Yami are going to use that to get some alone time." Yugi said.

"Without a doubt." Heba agreed.

"I don't mind. It'll be nice to be able to see my grandkids a lot now." Amara said.

"Well, you'll get to see a lot of them." Heba said.

"I'm actually looking forward to the wedding next month." Amara said, looking at Yugi.

Yugi blushed at that. "You don't have to worry about that. It's all planned out. We'll just have to set everything up the day before." Yugi said.

"Glad to hear it." Amara said.

"Although I'm sure that Yami's looking forward to the honeymoon more." Heba said.

Amara chuckled. "I'm sure he is, too." Amara said.

"It'll just drive me nuts if I don't figure out where we're going." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that you'll figure it out." Amara said.

"I hope so." Yugi said.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi and Yami's wedding.

R&R.


	35. The Wedding

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the dealy.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 35- The Wedding

Yugi was working with Ryou to get all the wedding details in order so that they would be ready since the wedding would be that Saturday.

"Okay. The band is all set up, the florist will deliver all the flowers on Friday, and Marik will get all the food there on Saturday morning." Ryou said as he checked off each thing on his list.

"Ryou, you can take it easy. Everything is going to be fine." Yugi said.

Ryou glanced over at Yugi. "You know, you're the one that is getting married, and I'm more worried about it than you are." Ryou said.

Yugi shrugged. "I just don't feel a reason to get worried." Yugi said. He laughed. "Although I might have change my mind on that when the wedding day gets here." Yugi added.

"That much is true." Ryou agreed.

The two continued talking about how to set everything up.

"So, did you ever manage to figure out where the honeymoon is?" Ryou asked.

Yugi smiled. "I think I have it figured out, but I'm going to wait and mention it to Yami after we're married." Yugi said.

"Okay." Ryou said.

* * *

Yami was in his office, doing work.

The door was suddenly thrown open.

Yami looked up in surprise.

Bakura and Marik walked on into the room.

"Hey, there, Yami." Bakura said.

"What are you two doing here?" Yami asked, rather annoyed.

"What? I can't come and see my future brother-in-law?" Bakura asked.

Yami growled. "You're disturbing me at work when I would like to get some work done." Yami said.

"Oh, come on, Yami. It's not that bad." Marik said.

"What do you two want?" Yami asked as he turned his attention back to his work.

Atemu and Seto walked into the room.

"You know, you could have told the secretary that you were here to see Yami instead of just barging in here." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Yami could have had an important business meeting going on." Seto added.

"But he didn't, so it's not a big deal." Bakura said.

Yami rubbed his forehead. "What do you four want?" Yami asked.

"We came here to discuss your bachelor party." Bakura said.

"OH." Yami said.

Bakura and Marik waited for it.

"MY WHAT?" Yami suddenly shouted as he realized exactly what they had said.

"Your bachelor party." Bakura said.

"Since when am I having a bachelor party?" Yami asked.

"Since these two decided that they wanted to have a party and decided to use your getting married as an excuse to throw one." Atemu answered.

"Well, he needs to celebrate his last days as a bachelor." Marik said.

"Marik, I haven't been a bachelor since Yugi and I started to date." Yami said.

"Hey. You're still officially a bachelor until you say I do." Bakura said.

"Which will happen this Saturday." Yami said.

"So we need to celebrate your last days." Marik said.

Yami looked at Atemu and Seto.

Both shrugged.

"When and where?" Yami asked.

"Thursday night at the _Desert Rose_ bar." Bakura said.

"No way in hell!" Yami shouted.

"Why not?" Marik asked.

"I am not going to a strip bar!" Yami said.

"Neither am I." Seto said.

"Heba would kill me." Atemu chimed in.

"They don't have to know." Bakura said.

"Yeah. We all deserve the chance to have some fun, especially Yami. He's giving up his bachelorhood now." Marik added.

"Marik. Bakura. I don't know how to make this any clearer than this." Yami said. He looked up at the two and said, "Absolutely no strippers!"

"But-" Bakura tried.

"No!" Yami said.

"Can't we just-" Marik tried.

"No!" Yami said.

"Not even a male one?" Bakura asked.

"NO!" Yami, Seto, and Atemu said at the same time.

"Unlike you three, we actually want to be able to get some action in the bedroom after the bachelor party." Seto answered.

"Yeah. Heba would murder me if he ever found out that I had watched a stripper, even a male one. I don't relish that one." Atemu said.

"Okay. We get it. No stripper." Bakura said.

"Good." Yami said.

"What about porn?" Marik asked.

Yami glared at him.

"Okay. No porn." Marik said.

"Nothing of the sort. If you want that, do it on your own, but if you're planning on a bachelor party, do not even think about bringing anything like that to it." Yami said.

"Okay. How about we have the bachelor party at my mansion at seven on Thursday?" Bakura asked.

"That's better." Yami said.

"Okay. I guess we'll have to get everything." Bakura said with a smirk.

"Bakura, if you have a man or a woman there that I don't' know doing anything that relates to sex in the most remote way, I am going to make Ryou a widower." Yami said.

"Damn! There goes the man jumping out of the cake idea." Bakura said.

Yami looked at Bakura and Marik and then over at Atemu and Seto. "Help them plan this bachelor party." Yami said

"Right." Seto said.

"Gladly." Atemu added.

"No way! They'll have the party boring." Bakura said.

"I'd rather have it boring than end up with my fiancé committing murder." Yami said.

"Yeah. We all would prefer that." Atemu agreed.

"Fine." Bakura muttered.

"Now, if you don't mind." Yami said.

All four looked at Yami.

"GET OUT!" Yami shouted.

Bakura, Marik, Atemu, and Seto all dashed out of the office.

'Finally. Now maybe I can get all this work done.' Yami thought as he turned his full attention back to his work.

* * *

"So, Bakura and Marik are planning to give Yami a bachelor party." Yugi said.

Yugi and Ryou had met up with Malik, Joey, and Heba for lunch.

"Yep. I heard them talking about it yesterday. They were going to inform Yami of it today." Malik answered before he took a bite of his burger.

"I hope that Bakura and Marik keep it clean." Ryou said.

"Meaning?" Yugi asked.

"Meaning that I hope they don't take Yami to some kind of strip club or have a stripper there." Ryou said.

"Ryou, this is Bakura and Marik that we're talking about. There's no way that they're going to keep it clean." Joey said.

"Well, if I know Yami, he'll tell them not to." Yugi said.

"And he'll probably have Atemu and Seto work with them on the bachelor party plans just to make sure that they don't so something that Yami wouldn't want them to do." Heba said.

The group continued eating their lunch.

"So, is the wedding ready?" Malik asked.

"It's been ready. All we have to do is set everything up." Ryou said.

"Yeah, and you had to go over everything with me this morning despite that fact." Yugi said, looking over at his brother-in-law.

Ryou shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure that everything is ready. I want your wedding to be perfect." Ryou said.

"It will be!" Yugi, Heba, Malik, and Joey all said at the same time.

"Okay." Ryou said.

"By the way, have you picked up your tux yet, Yugi?" Heba asked.

"I did that yesterday. I have all of the tuxes. You'll just have to come over and pick them up." Yugi replied.

"By the way, where are you staying on Friday night?" Ryou asked.

"Where I always stay. At home." Yugi said.

"No you're not!" Ryou, Malik, Heba, and Joey said.

Yugi looked confused. "Why not?" Yugi asked.

"Because it's bad luck to see the groom before the wedding, so you and Yami are going to follow that tradition and not see each other." Ryou said.

Yugi sighed. "Well, I suppose I'll see if I can stay with Grandpa for the night." Yugi said.

"Okay." Heba said.

"Hey! I've got a great idea!" Malik said.

The other four looked over at Malik warily.

"Is this idea one we are going to cringe at or one we're not going to mind?" Yugi asked.

"I don't think you'll mind. I was just thinking that since Yami is going to have a bachelor party, you might as well have a bachelor party as well. We could all give it to you." Malik answered.

"You know, that is actually a good idea." Heba said.

"Great. We'll plan it out." Malik said.

"The same rules that apply for Yami's apply here, too." Yugi said.

"Sure." Malik said.

"I hope that I don't end up regretting this.' Yugi thought.

* * *

"So, you're having a bachelor party, too?" Yami asked.

"Kind of." Yugi said.

"What do you mean kind of?" Yami asked.

"Not sure if you can call it a bachelor party since your mother and Serenity are going to be there as well." Yugi said.

"I get it now." Yami said.

The two sat down.

"So, what all did Bakura and Marik try to convince you to?" Yugi asked.

"A strip club, porn, and a man jumping out of a cake." Yami said.

"Ryou and Malik would have killed them." Yugi said.

"I know. That's why I don't understand why they even suggested any of that. They should know that I would never agree to something like that." Yami said.

"Well, at least they asked before they did anything." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yami said.

Yugi smiled before he climbed over to straddle Yami at the waist. "Of course, if you really do want to see a strip show, I could give you one." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "You know, I don't mind that at all." Yami said.

Yugi leaned down and kissed Yami.

"You think that can happen tonight?" Yami asked.

"Let that wait until later. I don't think that you're going to like what else I have to tell you." Yugi answered.

Yami looked up at Yugi with a raised eyebrow. "As long as you're not calling off the wedding, I think that I can handle it." Yami said.

"This you might not care for so much. I'm staying with Grandpa on Friday night." Yugi said.

"What? Why?" Yami exclaimed, shocked that he wouldn't have his fiancé there with him.

"Well, Heba and the others decided that they wanted to keep this wedding traditional, which means that we can't see each other until the wedding." Yugi said.

"You can't be serious." Yami said.

"Sorry, Yami, but I am. Honestly, I think your parents would insist on that as well. Instead of fighting everyone over this, I say that we just go along with it. It's just for one night, so we should be able to live through it." Yugi said.

Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi. "Yeah, but not having you there is going to make it very hard to sleep." Yami said.

"You'll live." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Yami said.

* * *

~Bachelor Party- Yami~

"So, it looks like you've only got one more day before you become a prisoner." Bakura said as he drank his beer.

"Bakura, I'm getting married, not going to prison." Yami said.

"Same difference." Marik said.

Aknankanon rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to them, Yami. Marriage isn't a prison." Aknankanon said.

Aknankanon, Solomon, and Mokuba had all been invited to the bachelor party as well.

"I know, Dad. I never pay any attention to what these two have to say. Besides, they seem to be very happy with their marriages given the fact that they are saying that marriage is a prison." Yami replied.

"Yeah. You two are more whipped than Seto and I are, and that's saying a lot given how whipped Seto and I are." Atemu said.

"I don't know about you, Atemu, but I am not whipped." Seto replied.

"Yeah. Right. All Joey has to do is say jump, and you say how high." Atemu said.

Seto glared at him.

"It's the truth, and you know it. Let's face it. We are all whipped." Yami said.

Solomon chuckled. "I am not." Solomon said.

"That's because you are the only one here who doesn't have someone." Aknankanon answered.

"Yes, but when my wife was a live, I was as whipped as the rest of you." Solomon said.

"The ones who seem to be the ones in control of the relationship are the ones who are actually whipped. That's just not right." Bakura said.

"It's the way things work, Bakura. We can't change them. We just have to deal with it." Aknankanon said.

"All right. I think it's time that we give Yami the gifts." Bakura said.

"Gifts?" Yami repeated.

"Sure. What would a bachelor party be without giving the new prisoner something?" Marik asked.

"I'm afraid to ask." Yami said.

All of them had brought something.

Yami thought it would be safe to start with Solomon.

Solomon had bought Yami a pack of different flavored lube.

"Oh. Good grief!" Yami said.

Solomon laughed. "Just because I am old does not mean that I don't know about those things, Yami." Solomon told him.

Yami set it aside and opened his father's gif52t. "A maid's outfit?" Yami asked.

"Imagine Yugi in it." Aknankanon answered.

Yami pushed that one aside as well. He then opened the gift that Mokuba had given him. It was a policeman's outfit and an orange jumpsuit.

Mokuba shrugged. "Just for fun." Mokuba said.

"You people are nuts." Yami said.

The group laughed.

Seto had given Yami a vibrator.

Atemu had given Yami a whip.

Yami looked at Atemu. "A whip?" Yami asked.

"So that Yugi can keep you in line." Atemu said with a smirk.

Yami shook his head.

"Go on to ours." Bakura said.

Yami opened Marik's first. It was a pair of handcuffs.

"Just in case." Marik said.

Yami sighed. He then went to Bakura's gift and found another set of handcuffs.

"One for each hand." Bakura said.

Yami kept the gifts out of sight. "You all are really dirty minded." Yami said.

"Yes. We are." Marik said.

Everyone started laughing.

Despite acting like he hated the gifts, Yami was already thinking about how to use the gifts.

* * *

~Bachelor Party- Yugi~

Like Yami, Yugi had received many gifts that were intended to be used when he and Yami made love.

"Come on, Yugi. It's not that bad." Heba said.

Yugi glared at his brother although it didn't look that terrifying since Yugi was blushing. "I don't think I have ever blushed this much." Yugi said.

Amara laughed. "Come now, Yugi. Everyone knows what is going to happen on the honeymoon." Amara said.

"The same thing that happens in their room every night." Joey said.

"So, are you looking forward to the wedding, Yugi?" Serenity asked.

"Yes. I am. I can't wait for it, actually." Yugi said.

"That's great. I'm sure that Yami can't wait, either." Amara said.

Malik chuckled. "What Yami is looking forward to is the wedding night." Malik said.

"That's what they all looked forward to." Ryou added.

"Well, I can't wait for it, either." Yugi said.

"So, do you think that Yami is going to get cold feet?" Heba asked.

"I'll kill him if does." Amara growled.

Yugi smiled. "I don't think that you have to worry about that. The problem will be getting him to stay at the reception." Yugi said.

"That is true. Yami is going to want to get out of there as soon as possible and get to the honeymoon." Joey agreed.

"Well, he's going to have to stay for a while." Amara said.

* * *

~Friday Night~

Yami sighed.

It was July 11th.

'I hate the fact that everyone wanted us to have a traditional type wedding. I hate that Yugi isn't here tonight.' Yami thought.

Yami spending the night alone in the house, and he was having trouble getting to sleep.

A smile found its way to Yami's face.

'Of course, I can't wait for tomorrow. Yugi and I are going to be married. Then we'll be spending a week in Italy for our honeymoon.' Yami thought.

Yami wasn't going to be able to wait until the following day.

* * *

Yugi and Solomon were sitting in the kitchen.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow, Yugi?" Solomon asked.

"Yes. I am, Grandpa. I can't wait until Yami and I are married." Yugi sad

"That's good." Solomon said. He chuckled. "For a while, I wasn't sure that I was ever going to see you get married or have children, and yet, you're about to get married with twins on the way." Solomon stated with a smile.

"Yeah. I found a good guy in Yami." Yugi said.

"Yes. You did." Solomon agreed.

"I just can't wait until we get married." Yugi said.

"And off to the honeymoon." Solomon said.

Yugi blushed.

Solomon chuckled.

"I just can't believe all of the sex toys you people got us." Yugi said.

Solomon laughed. "That was something that was bound to happen with this group. You should have known that." Solomon said.

"Yeah. I should have." Yugi agreed.

* * *

~July 11th, the Wedding Day~

Yami was at the Rose Garden wedding chapel where he and Yugi would be getting married.

Everything for the wedding had already been set up.

"It looks great." Aknankanon said to Yami.

"Ryou always does great, so I knew that it would be perfect." Yami said.

The guests were starting to arrive.

Aknankanon, Atemu, and Yami were watching as every arrived.

Karim, Shada, Isis, Mahado, and Mana had all arrived.

It surprised Aknankanon when he saw Tea and Tristan walked into the chapel.

Yami saw this. "Dad, I invited them. When Yugi and I talked to them, I said we could try and be friends. We've kept in touch, and I wanted them to come." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay." Aknankanon said.

"So, are you ready for this?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, I am." Yami answered.

* * *

Yugi was in a back room, getting ready.

"So, are you read for the wedding?" Heba asked.

"Yes, Heba. I am." Yugi answered.

"Well, you only have thirty minutes before the wedding starts." Solomon said.

Yugi smiled. "I know, and I'm excited." Yugi said.

"That's understandable." Solomon said.

Yugi had sat down and rubbed his stomach.

"You okay?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. You know how carrying twins is." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Being kicked is painful." Heba said.

"Well, you still have a few months before you have them." Solomon said.

"I know." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door.

"Yes." Yugi said.

Ryou opened the door and stuck his head in. "We're ready to get started." Ryou told them.

"Okay, Ryou." Yugi said, standing up.

The three headed out of the room.

* * *

Yami was standing at the alter with Atemu standing beside him.

Atemu was Yami's best man.

Heba had already come down and was standing on the opposite side since he was Yugi's best man.

The music then started.

Yugi appeared and started to walk down the aisle.

Once Yami saw Yugi, it was like nothing else in the world mattered to him.

Once at the alter, Yugi and Yami turned to face the priest.

"We are gathered here today to join Yami Sennen and Yugi Mutou together in holy matrimony." the priest said. He then turned to Yami. "Yami, do you take Yugi to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do." Yami said.

"Yugi, do you take Yami to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do." Yugi replied.

"The rings, please?" the priest said.

Atemu handed Yami his ring, and Heba handed Yugi his ring.

"Yami, place the ring on Yugi's right hand and said, 'with this ring, I thee wed'." the priest said.

Yami put the ring on Yugi's hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Yugi, place the ring on Yami's right hand and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'." the priest said.

Yugi put the ring on Yami's hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you married. You may kiss." the priest said.

Yugi and Yami turned to face each other and kissed.

There were shouts from the guests.

"I present to you for the first time Yami and Yugi Sennen." the priest said.

The cheering continued.

"I love you." Yami said as he held Yugi's hand.

"I love you, too." Yugi replied.

* * *

~The Reception~

The reception for the wedding was being held in the back of the Mao mansion.

Bakura had offered to let Yugi and Yami have the wedding reception there after a littler persuasion from Ryou.

Yugi and Yami were walking around talking with the guests.

"I'm glad that you two finally got married." Isis said with a smile.

"It's not like we were dating for ten years before we got married." Yami said.

"No, but you did get him pregnant first." Mahado pointed out.

"Well, we didn't plan it that way, but we did get married because we love each other." Yugi said.

"We know you did. Mahado is just teasing Yami." Isis said.

"Well, that's nothing new." Yami said.

"Indeed." Mahado said.

Yugi and Yami continued walking around talking to the different guests.

"We're glad that you came." Yugi said to Shada and Karim.

"We were glad to come." Karim said.

"I hope that we'll be going to your wedding soon." Yami said.

"Hey. We're still new to our relationship." Shada said.

"Yeah, but that shouldn't matter." Yami said.

Mana came bounding up to them. "I'm glad that you two got married." Mana said as she gave Yugi a hug.

"Thanks, Mana." Yugi said.

The two continued to walk around.

Tea and Tristan walked up to them.

"That was a nice wedding." Tea said.

"Thank you. Ryou was our wedding planner, and he always plans great weddings." Yugi said.

"We're glad that you were able to come." Yami added.

"Glad we could make it." Tristan said.

They had all managed to come to an understanding.

Later, Yugi and Yami sat down at the table with the rest of the wedding party and started to eat the dinner.

"Marik is an excellent cook." Yami said.

"I know. I'm glad that I got him to cater." Yugi said.

* * *

Later, Yugi and Yami had driven to the airport and gotten on the Sennen jet to head to off to their honeymoon.

"So, you never did manage to figure out where we're going." Yami said with a satisfied smirk.

Yugi had a smirk of his own. "Italy." Yugi said.

Yami's jaw dropped. "How did you figure that out?" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi laughed. "Well, the fact that you had a book on Italy as well as a Japanese to Italian translation book were good clues." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I guess I didn't keep it a secret." Yami said.

"You did a good job. I just figured it out a week ago. Before that, I knew it was in Europe, but not where." Yugi said.

"Well, are you glad to be going?" Yami asked.

Yugi leaned forward and kissed Yami rather passionately. "Does that answer your question?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "I guess you're happy about it then." Yami said.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

Both were ready to start their honeymoon.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The honeymoon, obviously.

R&R.


	36. The Honeymoon

Here's the next chapter.

There is a lemon in this chapter, so if you don't like them, skip the writing between the bold. You were warned!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 36- The Honeymoon

~Venice, Italy~

After the Sennen jet arrived in Venice, Italy.

There was a limo waiting for them to take them to their hotel.

"So, are you ready for this?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I am." Yugi said. He was excited about seeing Italy for the first time.

Yami leaned over and kissed the back of Yugi's neck. "I'm ready for this, too." Yami said.

"Yami, not here." Yugi said, giggling.

"Sorry, Yugi. I just can't help it." Yami said.

"At least wait until we get to the hotel." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said.

They soon arrived at the hotel and went inside.

The manager of the hotel gave them their room key, and a bellhop took their luggage upstairs.

Once in their room, Yugi and Yami were alone.

The room had a king-sized bed in it with a nightstand on each side of the bed. Each nightstand had a lamp sitting on it along with a digital clock. There was a bureau in the room as well as two other doors. One led into a closet, and the other led into the bathroom. The bathroom had a large tub in it and there was a large sink as well.

"Hmm. I can't wait to get you in that big bed." Yami said, wrapping his arms around Yugi.

Yugi laughed at that. "Yami, can't you reign in your hormones for a few minutes?" Yugi asked.

"No." Yami said as he kissed Yugi's neck.

Yugi laughed again. "Yami, I would rather see some of the sights before you get me into bed." Yugi said.

"But why?" Yami asked in a whiny tone.

"Because I want to see some of the sights first. Besides, once you get me into bed, we won't be getting out of it for a while." Yugi said.

"Too true." Yami agreed.

"So, can we go?" Yugi asked.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed.

The two then left the hotel to go sightseeing.

* * *

"This place is amazing." Yugi said.

The two had gone to the Piazza San Marco to walk around.

"I know it is." Yami said.

"You've been here before, right?" Yugi asked.

"Once, but it was fro business, so I didn't get to look around too much." Yami answered.

"Well, you'll get to see a lot of the sights this time around." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I will." Yami said.

The two walked around, admiring the scenery.

"I can see why people like to come here. It is very beautiful." Yugi said.

The two were walking around the area.

Yami had his arm around Yugi's waist.

Soon, the two came across a little restaurant.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Yami asked.

Yugi just looked at Yami.

"Right. Stupid question." Yami said.

The two headed into the restaurant and were soon seated.

"What can I get you to drink?" the waitress asked.

"I'll take sweet tea." Yami said.

"I'll have Coke." Yugi said.

The waitress then said, ""Can I get you any appetizers?"

"The buffalo barbeque wings." Yugi said.

The waitress then walked off.

"So, what's with the wings?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted them." Yugi answered.

The two then started to look over their menus to decide what they wanted to eat.

By the time the waitress returned with their drinks and appetizer, the two had decided what they wanted.

"What can I get for you?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs." Yugi said.

"Would you like garlic bread with that?" the waitress asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

"And what type of dressing on your salad?" the waitress asked.

"Thousand Island." Yugi answered.

The waitress wrote it all down. "And for you sir?" the waitress asked Yami.

"I'll have the lasagna." Yami said.

"Would you like garlic bread?" the waitress asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

"And what type of dressing on your salad?" the waitress asked.

"Ranch." Yami answered.

The waitress wrote it down and took their menus before she walked off.

Yugi started to eat the wings.

"So, I take it that you are liking Italy." Yami said.

"Yes. I do. I'm glad that we came here." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Well, I knew that you wanted to come to Italy, so I figured that it would be a good spot for our honeymoon." Yami said.

"You were right about that." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before the two had finished eating the wings.

The waitress came back and took the plate that had had the wings on it and gave them their salads before she walked off.

Yugi and Yami started to eat their salads.

It wasn't long before the two had finished their salads, and their food arrived.

Once the two were done with their meal, Yami paid for it, and the two left the restaurant.

"That was a good meal." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said. He laughed and said, "But you'll be calling room service because you're hungry again before you know it."

Yugi glared at Yami. "That's a mean thing to say to your husband, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Maybe, but you know that it's the truth." Yami said.

"Yeah. I guess it is." Yugi admitted. He looked up and noticed that the sun was starting to set. "Maybe we should head on back to the hotel. We can do some more sightseeing tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami agreed.

The two headed back to the hotel.

* * *

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yugi and Yami stumbled into their hotel room.

They were kissing, which made walking hard.

Yami reached down and grabbed the hem of Yugi's shirt before he pulled it up and over Yugi's head, throwing the shirt to the ground. He then leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

Yugi raised his arms and started to unbutton Yugi's shirt before he pushed the shirt off Yami's shoulders and into the floor once the buttons were undone.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and lifted Yugi's feet off the floor.

Yugi immediately wrapped his legs around Yami's waist.

Yami stumbled through the room and over to the bed before he gently set Yugi down on the bed. He then climbed onto the bed with Yugi.

Yugi smirked. "I figured that you'd like getting to this part of the honeymoon." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Of course I do. It's the main point of the honeymoon." Yami said.

"That's been one of the main points of our relationship for the last few months." Yugi retorted.

"Well, I never heard you complain." Yami said.

"There was no reason-" Yugi started, but let out a gasp.

Yami smirked as he continued to grind his hips into Yugi. "I say that we get on to more important matters."Yami said before he leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi kissed Yami back and immediately opened his mouth.

Yami took opportunity and slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth, immediately starting to roam around the inside of Yugi's mouth.

Yugi let out a moan as Yami continued his exploration.

Yami broke the kiss and started to kiss down Yugi's face to his neck. Once at Yugi's pulse point, Yami started to suck on that point, leaving a nice bruise behind. He then continued to kiss on down to Yugi's chest.

Yugi let out a moan as Yami started to kiss, lick, and nip at his chest.

When Yami reached one of Yugi's semi-erect nipples, he took the nub into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Yugi arched up as he gasped at the action.

Yami continued to suck on Yugi's nipple until it was hard. He then let go of it and turned his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Once done, Yami continued to kiss down Yugi's stomach. At Yugi's naval, Yami dipped his tongue in several times.

Yugi was writhing and moaning from the actions that were taking place.

Unable to go any further, Yami leaned back and reached own to undo Yugi's pants. He then pulled them along with Yugi's boxers off and threw them into the floor.

Yugi shivered as the cool air hit his erect member.

Yami smirked as he reached down and ran his hand over Yugi's member, drawing a moan from Yugi.

"It looks like you're happy to see me, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi gritted his teeth. "Yami, will you do something?" Yugi growled.

Yami chuckled. "Gladly." Yami said. He placed his hands on Yugi's hips before he leaned down and licked at the tip of Yugi's member, lapping up the pre-cum that had accumulated there.

Yugi gasped and arched up at the feeling.

Yami smirked before he leaned down and took Yugi's entire member into his mouth.

"Yami!" Yugi cried as his member was engulfed in such warm, moist heat.

Yami smirked around Yugi's member before he started to suck gently on it.

Yugi reached down and tangled his hands in Yami's hair as he felt such pleasure coursing through him.

Yami then started to suck even harder on Yugi's member. He wanted to bring Yugi to his end.

Yugi could feel himself reaching his end. "Ah! Yami! I-I-I'm getting c-cl-close." Yugi gasped out, trying to warn him.

Yami simply sucked even harder on Yugi, wanting to force Yugi over the edge.

Yugi couldn't take anymore. "YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi released before he let go of Yugi's member.

Yugi was sweating and panting from the actions.

Yami then took off his pants and boxers before he threw them into the floor along with Yugi's clothes.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked at Yami.

The next thing Yami knew, he was pinned to the bed.

Yugi smirked. "You're the not the only one who gets to have fun, Yami." Yugi said.

"By all means, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi leaned down and kissed Yami rather roughly.

Yami let out a moan at this. He loved it when Yugi was the one on top because Yugi was always rather rough.

Yugi then started to kiss down Yami's face and to his chest. He kissed and nipped at Yami's chest before he moved on down to Yami's nipples. He took one of Yami's nipples into his mouth and started to suck on it. Once the nipple was hard, Yugi bit down gently on Yami's nipple.

Yami gasped at the bite.

Yugi then turned his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He then moved on down to Yami's naval, where he dipped his tongue in several times. He then moved back.

Yami was panting already.

Yugi then reached down and undid Yami's pants before he pulled them off and threw them into the floor along with his clothes.

Yami shivered slightly as cool air hit his erect member.

Yugi then placed his hands on Yami's hips before he leaned down and took Yami's member in his mouth.

Yami let out a loud cry as his member was engulfed in warm, moist heat.

Yugi then started to suck rather harshly on Yami's member.

Yami reached down and tangled his hands in Yugi's hair.

Yugi kept on sucking as hard as he could on Yami's member, wanting to taste his husband.

Yami couldn't take it anymore. "YUGI!" Yami screamed as he released into Yugi's mouth.

Yugi drank every drop that Yami released before he pulled back. He licked his lips. "Now that was rather tasty." Yugi said.

Yami was sweating and panting from the actions. He opened his eyes at Yugi's remark and a primal look filled his eyes. He pounced on Yugi and pinned him to the bed. "You are being rather impish tonight, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smirked. "I thought that you liked me like that." Yugi said.

Yami smirked back. "I do." Yami answered. He then leaned down and kissed Yugi again, although this kiss wasn't as lustful as the other ones were. This kiss was filled with love.

When Yami broke the kiss, Yugi said, "Yami, get on with it." He was already hard again.

Yami smiled. "This is the first time that we'll have made love as husbands, Yugi. I want it to be memorable." Yami said.

"It will be." Yugi assured him.

"I know." Yami said. He reached over and took the lube out of the drawer and opened it. He coated three fingers in the lube before he moved between Yugi's legs. He ran his finger over Yugi's entrance before he slipped it inside of Yugi.

Yugi tensed at this before he forced himself to relax.

Yami moved the finger in and out before he added in the second finger.

Yugi let out a moan at this as he started to move against the fingers.

Yami started to move his fingers in a scissor-like motion inside of Yugi, stretching him more.

Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami.

Yami kissed Yugi back as he added in a third finger and started to use them to stretch Yugi even more. His fingers brushed against Yugi's prostate.

Yugi threw his head back and moaned loudly at this.

Yami wasn't able to take anymore. He removed his fingers before he quickly coated his member in the lube. He then positioned himself at Yugi's entrance.

"Hurry up, Yami!" Yugi hissed, as eager for this as Yami was.

Yami knew that he couldn't wait anymore. He quickly thrust all of the way into Yugi, striking Yugi's prostate on the first thrust.

"AH! YAMI!" Yugi cried as the pleasure coursed through him at the actions. He reached up and grasped Yami's shoulders tightly while he wound his legs around Yami's waist.

Yami then started to thrust in and out of Yugi slowly.

At first, the slower pace was enjoyable for both of them.

However, Yugi was soon unsatisfied with the slow pace. "Yami, faster! Harder!" Yugi urged.

"As you wish." Yami murmured before he started to move in and out of Yugi even faster and harder.

Yugi threw his head back and cried out at this.

Yami took the offering and leaned down, starting to lick at Yugi's neck as he continued to thrust into Yugi's tight body.

Yugi then started to rake his fingernails down Yami's back at the incredible amount of pleasure he was feeling.

Yami arched his back at the feeling of Yugi's fingernails running down his back. He started to thrust even harder into Yugi.

Yugi could feel himself getting close. "Yami, I-" Yugi started.

"I-I k-kn-know, Yugi. I'm t-th-there, too." Yami said. He reached down between their bodies and started to stroke Yugi's member in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take long for Yugi to reach his end. "YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clench tightly around his member, and he was thrown over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two were tense for several moments.

Yami pulled out of Yugi and rolled to the side before he collapsed.

Both lay there, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Yami was the first one to recover. He reached over and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "That was fun." Yami said.

"Yeah. It was." Yugi agreed.

The two lay there for a moment.

Yugi then felt the twins kick him. He smiled before he reached over and took Yami's hand, placing it on his stomach.

Yami raised his eyebrow, confused. His eyes widened when he felt the kick. "That was-" Yami started.

"Yeah. The twins are kicking again." Yugi said.

"That always amazed me." Yami said.

"I know. People say that babies aren't really here until they're born, but I'd have to disagree with them. I feel them kicking too much. I know that they are already here." Yugi said.

"I suppose you're right. They are here when you can feel them moving around." Yami agreed.

"They are most certainly here." Yugi said as he leaned against Yami. A moment later, Yugi said, "You know, I'm hungry, Yami."

Yami blinked. "You say that now?" Yami asked.

"Hey! I'm pregnant with twins!" Yugi protested.

"How about I call room service?" Yami asked.

"Good idea." Yugi agreed.

Yami reached over to the phone and ordered them something.

When it arrived, Yugi started eating immediately.

Yami shook his head. "You've gotten like Joey when it comes to food since you've become pregnant." Yami said.

Yugi shrugged. "I can't help that I'm hungry." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I guess not." Yami said.

* * *

The following day, Yami and Yugi had spent a great deal of the day exploring the city. They had gone to several museums and went to see several of the historic sights of Venice.

"This has been a great day." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I agree." Yami said. He had his arm wrapped around Yugi's waist.

"So, where to now?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "I already had an idea of what we would do tonight." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami curiously. He knew that it was getting late, so he had no idea what it was that Yami planned on them doing now. "What is it that you want us to do?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "Come on. You'll see in a moment." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and just let his husband guide him to where they were going.

Yami led Yugi to where there was a gondola in the canal. "I thought that a gondola ride would be perfect for us since we're on our honeymoon." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "That's a great idea, Yami." Yugi agreed.

The gondolier helped Yugi into the gondola since Yugi was pregnant.

Yami climbed into the gondola as well and sat down with his husband.

The gondolier pushed the boat off and started to take them down the canal slowly.

It was a great way to see the sights.

"This was a good idea, Yami." Yugi said.

"I figured that you'd like it." Yami said.

The two were happy to just sit there together in silence as they went through the canal.

It was a quiet, gentle ride that they were both able to enjoy more than anything.

With all the walking that Yugi had done that day, his feet were killing him, and he was glad to be able to sit around and rest.

When the ride ended, the gondolier helped Yugi out of gondola, and Yami followed him after paying the man.

"So, the gondola ride was a good idea." Yami said.

"Yes. It was. I enjoyed it. It was nice to be able to see the city without having to walk." Yugi remarked.

"I figured that you could use some time off of your feet." Yami said.

The two walked back to the hotel and went to their room.

Yugi was glad to be able to sit down. "You picked a great place for us to have our honeymoon." Yugi told his husband.

Yami sat down beside Yugi. "I figured you'd like it. I knew that you wanted to come here, so I figured that it would be a great place for us to spend the honeymoon." Yami said as he wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"I'm glad that you did this for me." Yugi said.

Yami kissed the back of Yugi's neck. "You know that I would do anything for you, Yugi." Yami said.

"I know that." Yugi said with a smile.

* * *

After spending a week in Venice, it was time for the newlyweds to head on back to Cairo, Egypt.

"Do you have everything, Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi closed his suitcase and zipped it up. "Yes, Yami. I have packed everything." Yugi assured him.

"I just wanted to make sure." Yami said before he grabbed Yugi's suitcase.

The two then headed downstairs, where they checked out of the hotel. After that, they hailed a cab, which took them to the airport.

The Sennen jet was already there, waiting for them.

"I suppose this is the good thing about owing your own jet." Yugi said.

"Yes, it is. It's ready for whenever you are ready to leave, and it doesn't leave until you get there, so there is no way you can be too early or too late." Yami said.

"That is a perk." Yugi agreed.

The two boarded the plane as workers loaded their luggage onto the plane.

It wasn't long before the plane was headed back to Cairo, Egypt.

"I enjoyed Venice, but I'm ready to get back home." Yugi said as he snuggled up against Yami.

"I agree with you on that, Yugi. As the saying goes, 'there is no place like home'." Yami said.

"That's true." Yugi said.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Yugi? We have a long flight." Yami said.

"I think I will." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before Yugi was asleep, resting against Yami.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when the Sennen jet arrived back at the airport in Cairo.

"Yugi, wake up." Yami said as he gently shook his husband.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at Yami.

"We're at the airport." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi agreed. He got up.

The two then headed out of the plane and into the airport terminal.

Once the two had their luggage, they headed to where the car was.

"So, are we letting anyone know that we are back?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami said. He waited a moment before he added, "Tomorrow.""I thought so." Yugi said.

"Well, you know that we would be bombarded, and I would like to have a day to relax after that plane ride." Yami said.

"I don't mind." Yugi agreed.

At their house, the two went in.

"Well, we might as well unpack." Yugi said.

"I'd rather just rest." Yami said.

"That'll work." Yugi agreed. "After I eat something." he added.

"Of course." Yami said.

The two ordered a pizza, which they ate before they headed upstairs to bed, where they lay down to rest.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Setting up the nursery.

R&R.


	37. Setting Up the Nursery

Here's the next chapter.

There is a lemon in this chapter, so skip the writing between the bold if you don't like them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 37- Setting Up the Nursery

After getting back from their honeymoon, Yugi and Yami had gotten back into the routine of their everyday lives.

After learning that the two were back from their honeymoon, their friends had come over to see them.

Of course, Bakura and Marik had to ask for the details of the lovemaking, which earned them whacks in the head and threats of no sex from their husbands.

Now, Yugi and Yami had a very important thing that they had to deal with since they were back from the honeymoon.

The nursery.

* * *

"Not a chance." Yami said, crossing his arms.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, like it or not, one of these two is a girl, so you're going to have to deal with it." Yugi said.

"But why do we have to do the room in princesses?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "I'm not saying do the room in princesses, Yami. The nursery is for both of them. I am saying do the crib in princesses. You know the bed sheets and stuff." Yugi said.

"Oh." Yami said, blushing lightly. He was thankful that they were discussing this in their house and not in the store.

Yugi giggled. "I think that the girl does need more girlish things, Yami. Besides, I thought that we could do the boy's crib in sports." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "I don't mind that." Yami agreed. He then thought of something. "How are we going to decorate the walls since there will be a boy and a girl in the room?" Yami asked.

"I already have the answer to that, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "So, you have this all planned out?" Yami asked.

"You could say that." Yugi agreed.

"Well, what is it?" Yami asked.

"We can paint the room light blue and then have different animals painted on the walls. I think that would work for either one." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I agree with you on that." Yami said. He reached over and pulled Yugi down into his lap. "You really do think of everything, don't you?" Yami asked.

Yugi giggled. "One of us had to." Yugi answered.

Yami nuzzled Yugi's neck. "Well, you sure do know to do this." Yami said.

"Well, since Heba, Joey, and Ryou have all had kids, I had some examples to follow from. Besides, I've always wanted kids, so I have thought about this before." Yugi said.

"Well, I don't see why I'm here." Yami said.

"You have to help buy everything." Yugi said.

Yami was silent for a second. "I what?" Yami asked, looking like Yugi had just told him the worst thing in the world.

"Yami, you don't really think that I am going to do all of this on my own, do you?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I had hoped-" Yami started.

"-that I would get Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik to help me out with this along with the help of your mother and Serenity." Yugi finished.

"Um, yeah." Yami admitted.

"Not a chance, Yami. You're the father of these kids, so you're the one who is going to help me." Yugi replied.

Yami sighed. "I should have seen this one." Yami said.

"Yeah. You should have." Yugi agreed.

"When do we start?" Yami asked.

"Saturday since we're both off." Yugi said.

Yami started to say something.

"And don't even try to say that something comes up and you have to work, Yami." Yugi said, glaring at him.

"Damn." Yami muttered.

Yugi laughed. "Come on, Yami. You didn't really think I would let you out of this, did you?" Yugi asked.

"No, but a man can dream." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "You might as well see if your brother of your father would be willing to help you get the cribs and such set up." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Do you want to face your mother if she found out that I helped you put that stuff together when I'm almost six months pregnant?" Yugi asked.

"Point taken." Yami said, knowing that his mother would kill him if she ever found out something like that.

"So, you had better plan anything for Saturday." Yugi said.

"Understood." Yami said.

* * *

On Friday, Yugi was at work. He had a new program that Bakura had given him to design, so he was busy doing that.

"You in here, half-pint?" Bakura asked as he swung open the door.

"Where else would I be at one on a Friday, Bakura?" Yugi asked. He kept on working.

"I heard from Ryou that you're dragging Yami out to go shopping for the nursery stuff tomorrow." Bakura said as he pulled out a chair and sat in it backwards.

"So what? We need to get the nursery set up before the twins arrive." Yugi said.

"I know. Just don't expect me to help." Bakura said.

Yugi smiled. "I didn't plan on asking. Atemu's already agreed to help Yami with some of the stuff that I can't do." Yugi said.

"With a little threatening from Heba, I suppose." Bakura said.

"Yeah. Probably." Yugi agreed.

"Well, have fun. I did my time with that." Bakura said.

Yugi stopped and turned to face Bakura. "You do realize that you'll have to go through this again if you and Ryou have another child." Yugi said.

"Setting it up, yes. Buying the crib and stuff, no." Bakura said.

"Planning to save the stuff from Myra?" Yugi asked.

"Yep. Might as well make some good use of it instead of having to buy new stuff each time." Bakura replied.

"Bakura, you're rich. It wouldn't hurt you to buy new stuff for each kid that you have." Yugi reminded him.

"I know that, but that stuff might as well get its use." Bakura said.

"A good point." Yugi agreed.

"So, how is the program going?" Bakura asked.

"I will say to you what I say just about every time. I will let you know when I am done, and I will let you know if I come across any problems." Yugi said.

"Okay. I get the point. See ya later." Bakura said. He stood up and left Yugi's office, making sure to shut the door behind him.

Yugi then returned his attention to the computer program that he was designing.

* * *

Yami was also doing his work. He had a pile of paperwork that he needed to get through, and he knew that he would not have time to do it over the weekend, so he was doing as much as he could before he left the office that day.

'I wish I could get out of it because of this, but I know that Yugi would kill me if I tried to use work as an excuse.' Yami thought.

Yami loved the thought of being a father, and he did not mind having to put the cribs and other things together.

What he did mind was having to go shopping for all the stuff. He hated shopping, and he knew that he would hate this even more.

'Oh, well. I guess I'll have to deal with it.' Yami thought.

Yami knew that he would do anything for Yugi, so he knew that he would do this without complaint.

* * *

~Saturday~

Yugi woke up on Saturday morning. He smiled since he knew that he would be getting the nursery ready for the twins that day.

Or at least starting on it.

Yugi felt the twins kick him. He chuckled as he placed his hand on his stomach. "Yeah. I know." Yugi said. He turned to look at his husband.

Yami was still asleep. He had a rather content smile on his face.

'He should be content. We went six rounds last night.' Yugi thought. He then smiled. 'Of course, there's nothing wrong with a little morning romp.' Yugi thought. He moved so that he was straddling Yami at the waist. He then leaned down and kissed Yami.

Yami immediately woke up and smiled. He never minded being woken up like that. He started to kiss Yugi back before he reached up and wrapped his arms around Yugi.

Yugi then broke the kiss. He smiled and said, "Good morning.""Hmm. Good morning." Yami said. He smirked and said, "That's a really good way to wake up in the morning."

Yugi chuckled. "Especially after such a good night." Yugi added.

"That's true." Yami said.

Yugi leaned down and kissed Yami again. "So, do you think that you can handle another round this morning?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked. "What do you think?" Yami asked.

Yugi leaned down and kissed Yami again.

Yami moaned happily as he deepened the kiss.

**LEMONS STARTS HERE!**

Yugi opened his mouth and let Yami slip his tongue into his mouth. Yami started to roam around the inside of Yugi's mouth, enjoying the moans that he was able to draw from his husband. Yami raised his hands and tangled them in Yugi's hair as he pushed down lightly on Yugi's head, deepening the kiss even more.

When the need for air became urgent, the two broke the kiss for air.

Yami ran his hands down Yugi's sides. "I think it's time to take this a step further." Yami said in a husky voice.

Yugi smirked. "I agree, but you're staying where you are." Yugi said.

Yami looked shocked. "What?" Yami said.

Yugi's smirk only widened. He leaned down until his lips were by Yami's ear. "I want to ride you." Yugi purred.

Yami shivered both from what Yugi had said as well as from the hot breath that ghosted over his neck.

Yugi knew that Yami was already aroused as he could feel Yami's erection pressing into his thigh. He moved his body so that he was positioned over Yami's erection.

"Yugi, what about preparation?" Yami asked, shocked that he was able to form the words through the fogginess of his mind.

Yugi smiled. "After six rounds last night, I think I'm prepared enough." Yugi replied.

Yami didn't have the chance to protest any further.

Yugi slowly lowered his body and moaned as Yami's member started to fill him.

Yami groaned at the feeling and raised his hands to grasp Yugi's hips to give Yugi a hand.

Once Yugi was fully seated, he remained still in order to adjust.

Yami panted, enjoying the feeling of being inside of Yugi.

Once Yugi was sure that he was ready, he raised up slowly on Yami's member until only the tip of it was left inside of him before he slowly lowered himself back onto Yami's member.

Yami groaned at the feeling of Yugi moving slowly up and down on his member.

It was pure torture.

For Yami, anyway.

Yami let out a moan of both pleasure and frustration.

Yugi smirked. He knew that it was torturing Yami that he was moving so slow, and he loved to tease Yami like this. Even though Yugi desperately wanted to move faster, he chose to continue with the slow pace and tease Yami even more.

As the slow pace continued, Yami became more and more frustrated. His nails dug into the skin of Yugi's hips.

Finally, Yami wasn't able to stand it anymore. "Damn it, Yugi! Will you hurry it up!" Yami hissed.

Yugi smirked. "Why? I enjoy this." Yugi said, not once breaking his pace, using Yami's chest for leverage as he continued moving.

Yami growled. "Yugi, you want to go faster, and you know it! You're just doing this to torture me!" Yami said.

"Of course I am." Yugi said.

Yami started to say something.

Yugi chose that moment to start moving faster.

Yami groaned and started to thrust up into Yugi, meeting Yugi's thrusts halfway.

Yugi started to move around slightly. He then let lose a cry of pleasure as he hit Yami's prostate.

Yami smirked and started to thrust up so that he was able to strike that spot each time.

Yugi continued to move faster and faster, enjoying the feeling of Yami's member inside of him.

Yami groaned as he felt his end starting to come.

Yugi could tell that Yami wanted to come, so he purposefully tightened his walls around Yami as he continued to move up and down on Yami.

"Yugi!" Yami gasped at that.

Yugi didn't say anything. He just continued with his actions.

Yami couldn't take anymore. His grip on Yugi's hips tightened. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

Yugi felt Yami released inside of him and was thrown over the edge by the feeling. "YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he released all over Yami's chest.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two were sweating and panting from their lovemaking.

Yugi then removed Yami from within himself and then collapsed onto the bed beside Yami.

Yami looked over and wrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling Yugi into his arms. "Hmm. That was a good way to start the day." Yami said.

Yugi giggled. "I thought that you might think that." Yugi said.

Yami looked down at his husband. "What brought that on?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I knew that you weren't looking thrilled toward us going shopping, so I figured that would make you feel a bit better about going." Yugi said. He giggled before he added, "Plus, I wanted to."

Yami smiled. "Well, I'm glad that you wanted to." Yami said.

"I thought that you might enjoy it." Yugi said.

"That I did." Yami agreed.

"Well, now that you've had your morning romp, we need to get a shower and get dressed." Yugi said.

"But-" Yami started.

"No buts, Yami. There is no telling how long this will take." Yugi said.

"You do realize that if you want to have the nursery painted, we can't set everything up in there." Yami said.

"Yami, that won't help to get you out of this." Yugi said.

"But-" Yami started."We have several other rooms we can put everything in until the room is painted, Yami." Yugi reminded him.

Yami sighed. "All right. I give up." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I thought you'd see it my way." Yugi said. He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom that connected to their bedroom.

Yami sighed. 'I guess I have to deal with shopping today.' Yami thought.

"Yami!" Yugi called from the bathroom.

"Yeah." Yami replied.

"I was thinking that we could take a shower together if you wanted. You say you don't get the chance to have me in the shower very often." Yugi said.

Yami was out of the bed and in the bathroom in a split second.

* * *

Yami may have been happy to end up making love to Yugi three times that morning, twice in the shower, but he wasn't thrilled about the shopping part.

Yami and Yugi were in a baby store, looking at the baby furniture that they would need.

"What about this crib, Yami?" Yugi asked.

The crib was made of brown oak and looked very nice.

"Hmm. That does look good." Yami agreed.

Yugi smiled. "I thought so. We can also save it and use it for any other children that we have." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "That's a good idea." Yami said.

"We'll have to get two of them." Yugi said.

"How are we getting all this home?" Yami asked, knowing that they had already looked at two baby-changing tables along with a cabinet to put all of the diapers, wipes, and stuff in.

"Well, we can have it delivered. That would be the easiest way, and we can wait to have it delivered after we have the room painted." Yugi said.

"That's a good idea." Yami agreed.

"Come on." Yugi said.

Yami followed Yugi.

The two looked at other things they would need, such as strollers, car seats, a playpen, a bouncy seat, and a few other things.

Yami shook his head. "How much is all this going to cost?" Yami asked.

"Well, a lot given the fact that we're having twins, so we have to get two of everything." Yugi said. He smiled and said, "Why does it matter to you? You are rich, Yami."

"Yeah. I know." Yami said. The cost didn't matter to him, but he knew that he was going to have to do a lot of arranging.

After finding all that they needed, the two arranged for the things to be delivered the following Thursday since the room was to be painted on Tuesday.

Yami paid for everything before they left the store.

"So, what's next?" Yami asked.

"Well, that was the bulk of what we needed. Let's face it. The way our family and friends have been buying things for the twins, I don't think that clothes and toys are going to be a problem." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We've got a room full of all that as it is." Yami agreed.

"Look at it this way. We won't have to buy clothes for a while." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yami said.

Yugi felt the twins kicking him and placed a hand on his stomach. "I swear that one or both of them have your energy." Yugi said.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"Because they have been active for the last hour." Yugi answered.

"Maybe we should go home then." Yami said.

Yugi's stomach then growled.

"Or we could go and get some food." Yami said.

"That might be the better idea, Yami. I am eating for three now." Yugi said.

"I noticed. You're eating a lot more than you usually do, and that is very surprising." Yami said.

Yugi shrugged. "Not my fault." Yugi said.

The two then headed to get something to eat.

* * *

~The Following Thursday~

The room to the nursery had dried after being painted.

Yami walked up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "So, do you like the way the room turned out?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I like your idea of using African animals for the wall. It's a great touch." Yugi said as he looked around.

Yami smiled. "I thought that it would a nice change. After all, the twins can see dogs, cats, turtles, and things like that anywhere." Yami said.

"They can see animals like giraffes, elephants, and zebras at the zoo, Yami." Yugi reminded him.

"I suppose so, but it's not the same as seeing them as you're walking down the street on any day." Yami replied.

"That's a good point." Yugi agreed. He felt the twins kick.

Since Yami had his hands on Yugi's stomach, he felt the kick as well. "They're active again." Yami remarked.

"They have been for the last half hour." Yugi replied.

"Well, they have a lot of energy." Yami remarked.

"I noticed." Yugi said. He then looked back at Yami. "By the way, who is helping you arrange all the baby furniture when it gets here?" Yugi asked.

"Dad is coming over, and Atemu kept his promise from a week ago." Yami said.

"Okay. I just don't want you to hurt yourself trying to do it by yourself." Yugi said.

"I'm not going to try and do something like that to you. I'll wait until Dad and Atemu get here." Yami said.

"That's a good thing." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Since we're alone-" Yami started.

"No, Yami. We can't make love again." Yugi said.

"But why?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, your father and brother could get here at any minute, and we don't know when the baby furniture will arrive, so you'll just have to wait until tonight for us to make love. Besides, we went two rounds this morning." Yugi said.

"Okay. I think I get the point." Yami said.

"Good." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before both Aknankanon and Atemu arrived.

"Why are we already here if the furniture isn't?" Atemu asked.

"It's not going to kill us, Atemu." Aknankanon said.

"You sound as bad as Heba. He hates having to wait around, too." Yugi said.

"I know. I don't think that I am as bad as he is." Atemu said.

"You do have a little patience." Aknankanon agreed.

It was an hour later when the truck with the baby furniture arrived. The movers brought it in before they left, leaving Yami, Atemu, and Aknankanon to put it all together.

"Well, we might as well get to work." Aknankanon said.

* * *

~Three Hours Later~

"Well, we got it all done." Yami said as he looked around.

The furniture in the nursery had been set up.

"It looks nice." Aknankanon said.

Yugi was looking around as well. "You guys did a great job. Thank you." Yugi said.

"You're family, Yugi. We were glad to help." Atemu said.

"Plus, you would have been on the couch." Yami said.

"Yeah." Atemu agreed.

"Well, we were glad to help you out. I know that Amara is going to want to come and see the nursery now." Aknankanon said.

"Well, you're both more than welcome to come. I know that we're going to overrun with everyone wanting to come and see the nursery." Yugi said.

"Well, I think that we'll be going." Atemu said.

Atemu and Aknankanon both left the house.

Yami and Yugi were left alone in the nursery.

"So, do you like it?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, but I can't wait until they get here." Yugi said, a hand on his stomach.

"Well, we have another three months before they get here. At least they're room is ready fro when they do get here.' Yami said.

"Almost. I'll have to get everything in here that we've already gotten, and get the clothes and stuff put away." Yugi said.

"Yugi." Yami said.

"Yami, I can handle that without your help. Not even the toys are that heavy." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yami said.

"And we can start now unless you don't want to help me." Yugi said.

"I did my duty." Yami replied, heading for the door.

"I could make it worth your while tonight." Yugi said seductively.

Yami turned and looked at Yugi. "You mean it?" Yami asked.

"Help me, and yes." Yugi said.

It didn't take Yami long to make up his mind as far as that was concerned.

"Okay. I'll help." Yami said eagerly.

Yugi smiled. He figured that Yami would help him.

The two moved the clothes and toys that they already had in the room.

And then they headed into their bedroom for Yami to have his fun.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yami and Yugi go to a dinner party.

R&R.


	38. Social Outing

Here's the next chapter.

There is some Vivian-bashing in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 38- Social Outing

~Two Months Later~

Yami was in his office doing work. He had been working a lot lately, and he was hoping to get off early so that he could get home and spend some time with Yugi.

The door to the office and closed.

Yami looked up and saw that Atemu had walked into the office.

"Atemu, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"I just wanted to come and see what my little brother was doing." Atemu said.

"I'm working." Yami said. He raised an eyebrow before he said, "Isn't that where you should be right now?"

"No. I had the day off." Atemu said as he sat down in one of the chairs across from Yami's desk.

"And you came here why?" Yami asked.

"Like I said, I wanted to come and see what you were up to." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I know you well enough to know that that is an outright lie. What is the real reason?" Yami asked.

Atemu sighed. "Okay. Heba is in one of his housewife moods again. He's in a cleaning mood. He's already cleaned the kitchen and living room so that they are spotless. I got out of there before he put me to work." Atemu said.

"And where are Dante and Samuel?" Yami asked.

"Mom." Atemu answered.

"I should have known that one." Yami said. He had gone back to his paperwork.

"I can leave if you need to work." Atemu said.

"It's fine. It's routine paperwork that I have to do all the time." Yami replied.

"So, what's with all the late nights?" Atemu asked.

Yami looked up at his brother, his eyes clearly asking how he knew about that.

"Yugi told Heba who told me." Atemu clarified.

"Oh. A lot has come up lately. I'm hoping to finish up early today so that I can get home in time to spend time with Yugi. We don't have but another month before the twins come, and I really want to spend some time alone with him before we have them." Yami said.

"I can understand that." Atemu said.

The door opened, and Yami's secretary walked into the room, handing Yami a stack of papers.

"What is all that? More paperwork?" Atemu asked.

"No. Company mail." Yami answered as he rifled through it. He saw one and groaned. "Oh no. Not now." Yami said.

"What?" Atemu asked, worried.

Yami opened it and read it.

_You are cordially invited to a dinner party hosted by Maxamillion Pegasus and Industrial Illusions on Saturday, November 6 at six-thirty at the Cairo Plaza Hotel Ballroom._

"I've been invited to a dinner party by Pegasus and Industrial Illusions." Yami said.

"What's so bad about that?" Atemu asked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yugi is eight months pregnant. He's not going to like this at all." Yami said.

"Oh." Atemu said. He frowned and said, "Why can't you just decline?"

"Because he's a business partner, and I need to go to these things for appearances." Yami answered.

"And Yugi has to go because he's your husband." Atemu said, understanding.

"Yes. I know that he's not going to be thrilled at this." Yami said.

"Well, I suggest you tell him now so that he doesn't seem angry when you do go to that dinner party." Atemu said.

"I'll tell him when I get home today." Yami replied.

"Probably for the best." Atemu agreed.

* * *

Yugi was in his office working on something. He was rather tired, but he still worked.

Yugi had been getting tired a lot recently since he was so big now. He was twice as big as Heba had been when he was pregnant.

The door to Yugi's office was thrown open.

"Hey, runt." Bakura said. He walked into the room and sat in one of the chairs backwards.

Yugi turned to his brother and gave him a half-smile. "Hey, Bakura. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"You okay?" Bakura asked, noticing that his brother didn't seem to be himself.

"I'm just tired. I've been that way for a while now." Yugi admitted.

"Why don't you just go home then?" Bakura asked.

"Because I'm supposed to be here at work." Yugi answered.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Yugi, you're entitled to some downtime." Bakura said.

"But-" Yugi started.

"Yugi, you are my best computer programmer. I don't deny that fact, but you are not the only one I have. I have others that I can give your work to so that you can rest. You only have a month left before the twins arrive." Bakura said.

Yugi rubbed his rather large stomach. "Trust me, Bakura. I know that. I'm counting down." Yugi said.

"So, why don't you just go home and rest?" Bakura asked.

"Because I would get bored fast." Yugi answered.

Bakura groaned. "Yugi, you need to rest." Bakura said.

"Bakura, I don't want it to seem like I'm getting special treatment because I'm the boss's brother." Yugi said.

"Like I care what people think. I'm ordering you to get your ass out of this building within the next fifteen minutes. I'm also going to give you until six weeks after you have the kids off. You need it." Bakura said.

"You're not going to let up, are you?" Yugi asked.

"Nope.' Bakura said.

"Fine. I'll go." Yugi said.

"Good." Bakura said, standing up. He then started to leave the room.

"Hey, Bakura." Yugi said.

Bakura turned to him.

"Let me gather up what I've done on this project and give it to you so that you can give it to the guy that takes over for me." Yugi said.

"Not a bad idea." Bakura agreed.

Yugi gathered everything up and gave it to Bakura.

"Now, leave." Bakura said.

"Sure thing." Yugi said. He gathered up all his things and left.

'He needs some time off.' Bakura thought as he headed back up to his office. He then looked over the list of his other computer programmers. 'Now, who can I give all this to and make miserable?' Bakura asked himself with a smirk. He loved to torment his employees like that.

* * *

Yugi arrived home. He set his briefcase on the table in the foyer before he walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch and leaned back against it.

"Man. I am tired." Yugi said. He then rubbed his stomach. "I didn't know that being pregnant could make a person this tired." Yugi said.

Yugi could feel the twins kicking him.

"Not that it's a bad thing, you two." Yugi said to the twins.

Yugi sat there in silence for a moment. He then lay down on the couch and pulled the blanket that was on the back of the couch and covered up. 'I might as well take a nap.' Yugi thought.

It wasn't long before Yugi was sound asleep.

* * *

Yami arrived home early that day. He had finally said the hell with all the work and went home early, deciding that he could do more of it at home.

Yami was surprised when he found Yugi at home asleep on the couch.

'Bakura must have let him off early.' Yami thought. He set his briefcase down with Yugi's before he walked over.

Yugi was still sleeping soundly. He hadn't been disturbed when Yami closed the door.

'I'm glad I didn't wake him.' Yami thought.

Since Yugi was asleep, Yami decided to go on into his office and do some of the work that he had brought home.

* * *

Yugi woke up an hour after Yami had gotten home. He looked at the clock. 'It's two already. I slept for three hours.' Yugi thought.

Yugi then felt a kick.

Yugi rubbed his stomach. "I guess you two slept, too." Yugi said, knowing that the twins normally kept him awake when he tried to sleep.

"I see you're awake."

Yugi looked up and saw that Yami was standing there. "Yami, when did you get home?" Yugi asked.

"About an hour ago." Yami answered as he walked over and sat on the couch as well.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Yugi asked.

"Because you looked peaceful, and I knew that you hadn't been sleeping well lately. I figured that you could use the rest." Yami said.

"Yeah. I did need it. What did you do for an hour?" Yugi asked.

"I did some work. I brought it home with me so I could be home early for a change. I got a good bit done." Yami said.

"That's good." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Can I assume that Bakura let you go home early?" Yami asked.

"More like ordered me home. He also told me not to come back until after my maternity leave was over." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"He saw how tired I was." Yugi answered.

"Well, that's a good thing then." Yami said.

"I'll be bored now." Yugi said.

"No, you won't. My mother will keep you company. Trust me on that." Yami said.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

Yami sighed. "Well, I have some bad news." Yami said.

Yugi looked over at him. "What?" Yugi asked.

Yami didn't answer. He simply handed Yugi the invitation that he had received at work that day.

"A dinner party?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I just got it today. I thought that I should give you advanced notice." Yami said.

"Well, given the fact that I'll be stuck in the house most of the time now, it'll probably be a welcome, although I don't know how I feel about going since I'm fat." Yugi said.

Yami rolled his eyes before he pulled Yugi close to him. "Yugi, you're pregnant. People know that, so they're going to know why you're so big." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I just hope people don't want to feel my stomach." Yugi said.

Yugi got annoyed with people wanting to feel his stomach since he was pregnant. The only people he didn't mind were his family and close friends.

"Don't worry. I don't think that you'll have to worry about that." Yami said.

"I hope not." Yugi said.

"Besides, we can stay for maybe an hour or two and leave. We don't have to stay the whole time." Yami assured him.

"Good. I wouldn't want to stay the whole time." Yugi said.

"I wouldn't subject you to that." Yami assured him.

Yugi winced at the sharp kick.

"Kicking you again?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. At least I was able to sleep for three hours without being woken up by it." Yugi said.

Yami placed a hand on Yugi's stomach and felt them kicking. "I can't wait until they're born. I want to see what they look like." Yami said.

"That makes two of us." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled before he kissed Yugi's cheek. "Don't worry, Yugi." Yami said.

"I'm trying not to." Yugi said.

"Well, what do you want for dinner?" Yami asked.

Yugi thought a moment before he said, "I think I'd like pizza tonight."

"Okay. From the usual place?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

Yami picked up the phone and ordered the pizza. "It should be here in about fifteen minutes." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Once the pizza arrived, the two started eating, although Yugi ate a lot more than Yami did.

"You know, you eat more then Joey does now." Yami commented.

"That's because I'm eating for three now." Yugi replied.

"I know." Yami said.

* * *

~November 6~

"Come on, Yugi. You look fine." Yami said.

"I'm fat." Yugi said.

Yami walked up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Yugi, you're fine. I promise." Yami said.

"You do realize that Heba had twins, and he wasn't this big." Yugi said.

"Yugi, each pregnancy is different. Besides, Dr. Sykes said at the last check-up that both you and the twins are fine. She also said that it's normal for people having twins to end up this big." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I still don't like it." Yugi said.

Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek. "I promise you that it'll be fine, Yugi. We won't have to go to any of these things anymore until after the twins are here. I promise." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Yami." Yugi said.

"Anytime." Yami said.

The two then left the house.

* * *

~Cairo Plaza Hotel Ballroom~

The dinner party was already in session by the time Yugi and Yami arrived.

There were people standing around and talking to each other.

"Ah! I'm glad that you could make it, Mr. Sennen." Pegasus said as he approached the couple.

"Of course, Mr. Pegasus. I wouldn't miss it." Yami said.

"I see you're looking well." Pegasus said, looking at Yugi.

Yugi smiled. "Thank you." Yugi said.

"When are the little ones due?" Pegasus asked.

"It could be any time now." Yugi replied.

"Well, I'm certain that you're both looking forward to it." Pegasus said.

"Yes, we are." Yami said.

"Well, enjoy." Pegasus said.

"I'm sure that we will." Yugi replied.

Yugi and Yami then walked off.

Since Yugi was so big, he wanted to sit down.

Yami then went to get them something to drink. He got them both sparkling since Yugi couldn't have alcohol since he was pregnant and Yami was driving.

"Thanks, Yami." Yugi said, taking it from him. "You did remember no alcohol, right?" Yugi asked.

"Of course, Yugi. I wouldn't give you alcohol. I value my life too much. It's sparkling cider." Yami explained.

"Okay." Yugi said, starting to drink it.

Yami then sat down by him.

As the night progressed, Yugi and Yami ended up talking to a lot of people, although Yugi hadn't gotten up.

"If one more person gives a falsely sincere congratulation on the twins-" Yugi started through gritted teeth.

Yami reached over and patted Yugi's hand. "Don't worry, Yugi. You won't have to deal with it much longer." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

Yami then went to get them refills.

"Hello, Mr. Sennen." a snide voice.

Yugi turned and nearly groaned out loud.

It was Vivian Yen, the daughter of Vincent Wong.

Yugi plastered a fake smile on his face before said, "Hello, Mrs. Yen."

Vivian glared at him for the use of her married name. "What do you think you're doing?" Vivian hissed.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "I believe I am sitting her waiting for my husband to return." Yugi answered calmly.

"Ha! You really think that Yami is going to stay with you?" Vivian asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "He already informed me that he will be coming home with me tonight. He'll be leaving you." Vivian said haughtily.

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe you." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Vivian hissed.

"Because I know that Yami wouldn't so something like to me. Plus, I know that he has no romantic feelings for you, Mrs. Yen. Besides, Yami would never date a person who is married." Yugi said.

Vivian gritted her teeth. "He is going to leave you. Besides, how does he even know that those bastards you're knocked up with are his?" Vivian asked angrily.

Yugi grew angry at the way she referred to his and Yami's twins.

"That's enough, Vivian!" an angry voice said, though the voice remained at a normal volume.

Vivian turned to see Yami standing there, holding two glasses.

Yami glared so harshly at Vivian that she took a step back. "I do not appreciate the way you have talked to my husband, nor do I appreciate the way you referred to my children. Leave us alone." Yami said. His glare grew slightly when Vivian didn't move. "Mrs. Yen, leave us alone. There will never be anything between us. I am not going to cause a scene, but you need to leave." Yami said sternly.

Yugi noticed both Vincent Wong and Maxamillion Pegasus walking toward them.

"You can fool yourself, but you are in love with me, Yami." Vivian said.

"No. I am in love with my husband." Yami said.

"Vivian." Vincent said sternly.

Vivian turned and paled at the sight of her father.

"I believe that you have disturbed Mr. Sennen and his husband enough. Come on." Vincent said. He took hold of Vivian's arm and forced her away before she could protest.

"I am truly sorry for this. I forgot about her obsession with you, Mr. Sennen." Pegasus said.

"It's all right. No harm was done. You couldn't have predicted that she would do something like that." Yami assured him.

"I will try to keep her from you for the rest of the evening." Pegasus said.

"Thank you, Mr. Pegasus." Yugi said sincerely.

Pegasus then walked off.

Yami sat down by Yugi and handed him his glass. "What did she do?" Yami asked.

"Tried to make me believe that you had told her you would go home with her tonight and that you were leaving me. I didn't even believe her. I just got angry at what she said about the twins." Yugi said.

"As did I. I'm glad that her father came over. That was enough to make me want to yell." Yami said, his eyes narrowed.

Yugi reached over and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "It's all right, Yami. Like you told me when I first met her, she doesn't leave China often." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed.

It wasn't long before the dinner was served.

Yugi and Yami ate slowly with the other people at the table, who happened to be Seto, Joey, Bakura, and Ryou.

"That woman will never learn." Seto muttered.

"No, she won't, but she came close to crossing me the wrong way." Yami said, still upset.

"Like I said, we don't have to see her much." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"Still, she had no right to say what she did." Bakura said, just as angry.

"Kura, calm down. Causing a scene will not help. Besides, she's just a jealous bitch that is not worth your time. It would be a waste of time and energy." Ryou said.

Bakura sighed. "I know. You're right." Bakura agreed.

Ryou smiled. "I'm glad that we agree on that." Ryou said.

"Besides, I don't think that her father plans on letting her out of his sight for a while." Yugi said.

"Probably not." Yami agreed.

"She'd just better not try anything. I won't be so kind to her if she does anything." Joey said.

"Calm down, Puppy. If anyone does anything, it will be Yami." Seto said.

"Dan right. I won't stand for her acting that way." Yami agreed.

Yugi shook his head. "Can we stop talking about her? It's over, and I doubt that she will try to approach us again." Yugi said.

The six went back to eating.

* * *

After spending a total of two hours at the dinner party, Yami and Yugi headed on home.

Thankfully, they had not had another encounter with Vivian. Of course, the fact that Vivian's father or husband were with here at all times made it hard for her to get away to try and do or say anything.

Yami and Yugi went into the house.

"How are you feeling?" Yami asked.

"Tired. I think that I am going to go to bed now. I am wiped out." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I agree with you on that." Yami said.

Yugi glared at his husband. "You're not the one carrying twins, Yami. You can't be tired." Yugi pointed out.

"I never said that I was tired. I was agreeing with you about going to bed." Yami said.

"You don't have to do that, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know, but I have that book I've been reading. I can read that as long as the light doesn't bother you." Yami said.

"Since when has it ever bothered me?" Yugi asked.

"My point." Yami said.

"Well, if that's what you want to do, it's fine with me." Yugi said.

The two headed upstairs and changed in their nightclothes.

Yugi went to sleep while Yami stayed up and read his book.

* * *

Yugi was laying awake at three in the morning. He had a hand resting on his stomach as he felt the twins kicking him again.

Yugi let out a frustrated sigh before he sat up.

Yami was woken up by the movement. "Yugi, what are you doing up?" Yami asked.

"The twins are why I'm up. They won't let me sleep." Yugi said.

"Once they're born, they won't let either one of us sleep." Yami pointed out.

"I know, but I really want to sleep. I was only asleep for three hours before they started." Yugi remarked.

Yami chuckled. "Yugi, at least you are able to sleep during the day." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said with a sigh. He winced at a powerful kick.

Yami sat up and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Well, I might as well stay up with you. It's not like I have to go to work tomorrow." Yami said.

"You don't have to do that, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know, but I want to. We can do something." Yami said

"Yami, I will tell you right now that making love is out of the question." Yugi said.

"I was thinking about a movie, actually." Yami said.

Yugi looked over at him. "I'm surprised." Yugi said.

"Well, I know that it's hard for you to make love given how big you are now. It won't kill me." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, you think that going one day without making love is pure torture." Yugi told him.

Yami grinned. "I know, but I can deal given the fact that you're not able to move very well." Yami said.

"Well, as long as you don't care about watching the movie in here, that's fine. I am not moving out of this bed." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Yami said. He got out of bed and went downstairs to get a movie. He returned with the movie and a bottle of water for each of them.

Yami put the movie in, and the two started to watch the movie.

The movie was one that they both liked, so they enjoyed watching it.

By the time the movie was over, the twins had stopped kicking Yugi.

"Well, they're calm for now." Yugi said.

"So, do you want to try and go back to sleep?" Yami asked.

"I'd better do it now before they start up again." Yugi answered.

Yami stood up and took the movie out of the DVD player, putting it back in its case. He then returned to the bed with Yugi. "We might as well go to sleep then." Yami said.

The two settled down and were soon asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The twins arrive!

R&R.


	39. The Twins Arrive

Here's the next chapter.

I know I just got back, but my parents and I are leaving Wednesday on a trip to Florida. We'll be coming back on Sunday, July 25. I don't know that I'll be able to get the Internet, so I may not update again until Sunday, July 25 or Monday, July 26. I will try to write, though. I'll update this one tonight, and then I'll update Darkness in the Light tomorrow.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 39- The Twins Arrive

~One Month Later~

Yugi was lying on the couch with his feet propped up on a pillow. He was trying to read a book.

Yug was now nine months pregnant, and he could have the twins at any time now. He was very tired and irritable.

Yugi was very big now, and he was getting frustrated about not being able to move around well without any help. He spent most of his time laying on the couch or laying in bed, the latter most of the time.

All in all, Yugi was ready for the twins to come already.

Yugi growled before he threw his book to the side.

In the kitchen, Yami heard the crash and sighed. 'He's getting angry again.' Yami thought. He knew how much Yugi hated what was going on, but he had learned not to say anything to Yugi after the first time Yugi snapped at him. He picked up a bowl and headed into the living room.

"I am tired of being pregnant already. I wish that the twins would come already." Yugi groaned, covering his face.

Yami smiled sympathetically. "I understand, Yugi. I made this for you." Yami said.

Yugi looked to see that Yami was holding a bowl of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup on it. His eyes brightened as he took the bowl away from Yami. "Thank you, Yami." Yugi said before he started to eat it.

"Well, I know how much you love them." Yami said. He sat down in the recliner since Yugi was taking up the couch.

Yugi sighed. "I'm sorry for being such a pain, Yami. I know that I've been snapping at you a lot lately, and you're being very good to me." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it, Yugi. I can' imagine how you feel now." Yami said.

"I do love the twins, but I wish that they'd come already." Yugi said.

"You're not the only one." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I know that you want them to come soon, too." Yugi said.

"I was actually thinking about my mother." Yami said. He glanced at his watch. "Speaking of whom, I believe that she is due to be calling in the next few minutes." Yami said.

Yugi laughed again. "I guess Mom has been calling to check on me a lot in the last week." Yugi said.

"I should have never told her that Dr. Sykes told us that you could have the baby any day now." Yami said, shaking his head.

"Well, she's worried." Yugi said.

"Yes, and she is about to drive me up the wall." Yami said.

Yugi ate his ice cream. He tried to set the bowl on the table, but was having trouble due to how big he was.

Yami got up and got the bowl for him.

"Thanks." Yugi said, though it was easy to see that he wasn't thrilled with having to be helped with something as simple as that.

"No problem." Yami said before he took the bowl into the kitchen. He then walked back into the living room, picked up the book that Yugi had thrown earlier, and placed it within Yugi's reach.

The phone rang.

"There's your mother." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said. He picked up the house phone and said, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Yami._" Amara said.

"Hi, Mom. Yugi is fine." Yami said.

"_How did you know that I was going to ask that?_" Amara asked.

"Because that's what you've asked me first-thing every time you have called for the last week." Yami answered.

Yugi stifled at laugh at Yami's annoyed expression.

"_Oh. I suppose I have been asking that question a lot in recent day._" Amara admitted.

"Yeah. You have." Yami said as he sat down in the recliner.

"_In any case, would you two like to have dinner with us tonight? Heba and Atemu are going with us._" Amara said.

"I don't think so, Mom. Yugi had already said that the only time he is leaving the house now is when we're on our way to the hospital." Yami replied.

"_I don't blame him for wanting to stay off his feet. Well, maybe once the twins are born. I'll see you later. Take care._" Amara said.

"We will, Mom. Bye." Yami said before he hung up with his mother.

"What was that last part about?" Yugi asked.

"My parents are going out to dinner tonight with Atemu and Heba, and she wanted to know if we wanted to go, too." Yami answered.

"Not a chance." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. I'm not going to agree to something like that." Yami assured him.

Yugi leaned his head back. "I wouldn't find getting put of the house, but with the way my back and feet hurt so much, it's easier on me if I just lay down." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi winced as he felt a hard kick.

"I take it that the twins are active again." Yami said.

"Yeah. They love kicking me." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Well, they're certainly letting you know that they're here." Yami said.

"I agree with you on that." Yugi said as he rubbed his stomach. He then shook his head. "I swear that these two have has much energy as you do." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "I can't help it that I have so much energy, Yugi." Yami said.

"Yeah. I just hope that isn't a forewarning that they are going to be this energetic once they are here." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yami said.

Yugi then turned on the TV to see if anything was on.

There wasn't.

"Yami, you haven't been to work since I saw Dr. Sykes last. Are you going to go back any time soon?" Yugi asked.

"After the twins are born." Yami said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that that could be another two weeks." Yugi said, knowing that his due date was during that time.

Yami shrugged. "I'm the boss, so I can do what I want to. I do work here, anyway. Besides, I need to be here with you since you don't move much." Yami said.

"You realize I could get someone over here with me." Yugi said.

"Like my mother?" Yami asked.

"Well, you have to admit that she would be happy to do it." Yugi said.

"And you would be insane by the time the twins arrived. Trust me. My mother can be a real mother hen. In fact, she defines the term." Yami said.

"It can't be that bad." Yugi said, sitting up.

"Trust me. It can." Yami said.

"Okay. Maybe not Mom." Yugi admitted.

"I don't think that Bakura, Marik, or Seto would be thrilled about losing their husbands due to the fact that their husbands were here with you." Yami said.

"What about Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"I don't think that it would bother Atemu quite so much because it's his niece and nephew." Yami said.

"Hmm. You make a good point." Yugi agreed.

"Besides, I want to be the one here with you in this time. If anything major at the company happens, I'll go, but as long as things are running smoothly, I am going to stay here with you until after the twins are born." Yami said.

"Okay, Yami." Yugi said. He smirked and said, "Since you want to be the one to help so much, help me up."

"Why?" Yami asked, knowing that Yugi hated to get up.

"Because I need a shower, and I won't be able to get up or up the stairs without a little help." Yugi said.

"And that would be another reason I need to be the one to stay with you." Yami said as he stood up and walked over to Yugi.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked as Yami took his hand and helped him onto his feet.

"Someone has to help you in the shower, and there is no way in hell that I want someone else to do that." Yami said as the two started for the stairs.

"I do see your point." Yugi agreed, knowing that he wouldn't want one of the others to help him take a shower.

The two went into their bedroom and then into the bathroom.

* * *

~Three Hours Later~

Yugi and Yami both lay in bed together. They were naked and sweaty.

"You know, I think that we just took that shower for nothing." Yugi said as he looked over at Yami.

Yami laughed. "Come on, Yugi. There is no harm in a little lovemaking." Yami said as he turned over on his side to face Yugi.

Yugi looked at him. "How we managed it given how fat I am I will never know." Yugi said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yugi, you are not fat." Yami said.

Yugi looked at him. "Yami, you can't even wrap your arms all the way around me anymore." Yugi said matter-of-factly.

Yami opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. "Okay. You are bigger, but I see fat as someone that needs to lose weight. You're pregnant, so it's a different kind of fat. You'll get your old body back once you have the twins." Yami said.

"If I exercise, and I do plan to try and get my old body back once Dr. Sykes clears me to." Yugi stated.

Yami nodded. "I understand, Yugi." Yami said.

"In any case, I think that we're going to have to take another shower." Yugi said, sitting up.

Yami had a mischievous smile to form.

"Don't even think about it, Yami!" Yugi snapped at seeing the look on Yami's face. "If you try again in the shower, I swear that I'll cut you off for a month after Dr. Sykes clears me." Yugi threatened.

Yami thought twice about it. "Okay, Yugi. I get the point. We'll just get a shower." Yami agreed. He helped Yugi up, and the two headed back in the bathroom.

~One Hour Later~

"Not what I intended." Yugi muttered as Yami helped him dry off.

"Hey. You can't blame me for that round, Yugi. You were the one who started it that time around." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. I know." Yugi said.

"Just don't want to get yelled at for something that I didn't do." Yami said. He threw the wet towels aside before he helped Yugi get dressed. He then got dressed himself.

"I'm not going to blame you, Yami.' Yugi said as he walked into their room. He winced at a particularly hard kick. He rubbed that spot.

"Anyway, I think that we should think about dinner." Yami said, still in the bathroom.

"Probably." Yugi agreed. He grimaced. His stomach was cramping badly, and he felt the kicks getting a little harsher.

"So, what do you want tonight?" Yami asked.

Yugi let out a gasp as he reached and grabbed the side of the dresser to stop himself from falling to the floor at the wave of pain that hit him. He felt something wet between his legs.

"Yugi? Did you hear me? What do you want?" Yami asked.

Yugi gritted his teeth as he tried to speak. "Hospital." Yugi gasped.

"What? I didn't hear you." Yami said as he walked out of the bedroom.

"I said hospital!" Yugi said.

Yami looked at his husband, startled. "What?" Yami asked.

"DAMN IT, YAMI! MY WATER JUST BROKE! GET ME TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL ALREADY!" Yugi shouted, the words even harsher due to the fact that a powerful contraction hit him then.

Yami's eyes widened, and he flew into action.

Yami threw open the closet door and grabbed the bag for the hospital out of it.

They had packed the bag the day Dr. Sykes told them that the twins could come at any time just so that they were ready for when the time came.

Yami then ran back over to Yugi. "Come on, Yugi." Yami said. He helped Yugi down the stairs, wincing at how tightly Yugi was holding onto his hand, but wisely saying nothing.

Once outside, Yami helped Yugi into the passenger side of the car. He then threw the bag into the backseat before he got into the driver's side and headed for the hospital.

Yugi was breathing as he had been taught to in Lamaze class.

"Don't worry, Yugi. The hospital isn't far." Yami said.

"I don't care, Yami. Just hurry." Yugi said, wincing.

Yami knew that Yugi was in pain, so he just did as he was told and got them to the hospital as quickly as he could.

Within ten minutes, Yami pulled into the ER section of the hospital. He jumped out of the car and ran around to the passenger side to help his husband out.

Yami would worry about the bag later.

Yami then helped Yugi into the hospital.

There was a nurse at the desk, who looked up.

"My husband's in labor." Yami said.

The nurse's eyes widened. "All right." the nurse said. She then started barking orders to other hospital personnel.

Soon, Yugi was taken back into a room.

Yami was given a ton of paperwork to fill out for the hospital.

Something then hit Yami.

"I need to call everyone." Yami said. He decided to just call his brother and let his brother get in touch with everyone. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"_What?_" an obviously angry Atemu growled.

"Atemu, sorry if I interrupted anything, but I had to bring Yugi to the hospital. He's in labor." Yami said in a rush.

"_WHAT?_" a different voice, obviously Heba, exclaimed.

"Yes. Could you two please call everyone else for me?" Yami asked.

"_No problem, Yami. We'll be there as soon as we can." _Atemu said before hanging up.

"Mr. Sennen." a nurse said as Yami hung up.

Yami looked up. "Yes." Yami said.

"You can come back with your husband now." the nurse said.

Yami nodded and went with her to where Yugi was.

Dr. Sykes was there.

"Hello, Dr. Sykes." Yami said.

Dr. Sykes turned and smiled. "Hello, Mr. Sennen. As I was just telling Yugi, everything looks fine. He is in the beginning stages of labor. I don't know how long it will be until the twins are here, but we're in the starting stages of it. I'll come by and check on you again later. In the meantime, would you like something for the pain?" Dr. Sykes asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"All right." Dr. Sykes said before she the left the room.

'Thank goodness for the pain killers.' Yami thought as he sat down by Yugi.

"What's all that?" Yugi asked, seeing the paperwork.

"All the hospital paperwork." Yami said. Eh glanced at it and said, "You've never had major surgery, right?"

"No. Not unless you count a tonsillectomy when I was seven, and an appendectomy when I was fifteen." Yugi answered.

"It says in the last five years, so no." Yami said as he wrote it down. He then filled it all out, asking Yugi things when he needed to.

Soon, a nurse came and gave Yugi some painkillers.

In ten minutes, the pain had eased off.

"Yami, did you call anyone and tell them that I was here?" Yugi asked.

"I called Atemu and asked him to let everyone else know." Yami said.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I think that we ruined the dinner plans that my parents had with our brothers." Yami said.

"Well, they're all going to have to deal with it." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said. He soon returned the paperwork to the nurse and returned to Yugi's room.

It wasn't two minutes later when Heba and Atemu arrived.

"Hey, Yugi. How are you doing?" Heba asked, going to his brother's side.

"I'm okay now. I'm just glad that they're coming." Yugi said.

"I know exactly how you feel." Heba said.

Atemu turned to face his brother. "Are you ready for this?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. I am." Yami said. He then looked at his brother again and said, "By, the way, did you call everyone else?"

"Of course I did. Mom and Dad said that they would stop by Grandpa's house and pick him up to bring him here." Atemu answered.

"Okay." Yami said.

"And I got in touch with everyone else, and they are all on their way here as we speak." Atemu said.

"That'll be good." Yami said.

Five seconds later, the door to the room was thrown open.

"Yugi, how are you doing?" Amara asked, ignoring both of her own sons and went right over to Yugi.

"I'm fine, Mom." Yugi assured her.

"I don't mean anything, apparently." Yami muttered.

"Yami, Yugi's the one who's having the twins. He'll take precedence, and then the twins will be the ones who take precedence." Atemu said.

"In other words, we mean nothing." Yami said.

"Exactly." Atemu said.

Aknankanon clapped a hand down on each of his sons' shoulder. "I'm glad that you both understand that." Aknankanon said.

Solomon walked over. "How are you really doing?" Solomon asked.

"Grandpa, I'm fine. Really." Yugi assured him.

"All right." Solomon said.

It wasn't long before their friends arrived with their kids to see Yugi.

However, a nurse wouldn't allow everyone to stay in the room at one time, so most had to go to the waiting room and wait while only three were allowed to see Yugi at one time.

* * *

~Three Hours Later~

Yugi and Yami were alone in the delivery room.

Dr. Sykes was on her way to check on Yugi.

"So, are you ready to have them?" Yami asked.

Yugi gave him a look.

"Right. You've been telling me that you're ready for them to get here for a week straight." Yami said, answering his own question.

"Yeah. I'll be glad when they get here." Yugi said. He smiled and said, "I can't wait to see what they look like."Yami squeezed Yugi's hand. "Neither can I." Yami agreed.

Dr. Sykes then walked into the room. "Hello, Yugi." Dr. Sykes said.

Yugi smiled. "Hi, Dr. Sykes." Yugi said.

"Well, let's see how you're doing." Dr. Sykes said. She then checked Yugi. "Well, it looks like we're ready to deliver the twins." Dr. Sykes said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"I've never lied to a patient before, and I don't plan on it now." Dr. Sykes said.

Yugi nodded.

It wasn't long before they were ready to begin.

* * *

~Waiting Room~

Everyone had been told that Yugi was now delivering, so they were all anxiously waiting to hear when the twins came.

"I wonder how things are going." Bakura said.

"Kura, they just told us. This will probably take a while, especially with Yugi having twins." Ryou told his husband.

"Or it could make things go faster." Aknankanon said.

"We don't know that for sure." Amara pointed out.

"She makes a good point." Atemu agreed.

"It doesn't matter. We'll know when they're here." Solomon said.

"He's right, so chill." Seto said.

"Not everyone can be calm in situations like this, Seto." Joey said.

"Well, acting like this won't help, either. Besides, Yugi's young and healthy. Plus, he hasn't had any trouble with the pregnancy unless you count the getting sp big he couldn't move very well. Yugi has a good doctor, so I'm sure that Yugi is going to be just fine." Seto said.

"He does make some good points." Heba said.

"Please don't tell him that. This guy doesn't need an ego boost." Joey said.

Seto glared at Joey, but Joey simply ignored the glare he was receiving from his husband.

"All right. We all just need to calm down. We'll know when they're here." Atemu said.

"I just hope that this doesn't take too long." Marik said, lounging back in his chair.

Malik hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Marik exclaimed, glaring at Malik.

"For being an idiot, so keep comments like that to yourselves." Malik retorted.

It was going to be a long wait.

* * *

~Seven Hours Later~

It was early in the morning the next day, around six, and Yugi felt like he had been in labor for forever.

"Come on, Yugi. You're doing gone. It'll be over soon." Yami said.

"You said that three hours ago!" Yugi snapped.

Yami ignored the remark and wiped the sweat from Yugi's face with the damp cloth.

"All right, Yugi. I need you to push." Dr. Sykes said.

Yugi squeezed Yami's hand tightly and did as he was told, grunting as he did so.

Yami winced at how tightly Yugi was squeezing his hand, thinking that Yugi might end up breaking his hand, but he knew better than to say anything. After all, he didn't feel like being knocked out by his husband on the delivery room.

After what seemed like an eternity to Yugi, the sound of crying filled the air.

"Well, it looks like the little boy is here." Dr. Sykes said. She handed the crying baby to a nurse who wrapped him in a blanket.

Yami saw the child, and he saw that their son had star-shaped, tri-color hair like them with the lightening bolt streaks like he had.

"All right, Yugi. We still have one more." Dr. Sykes said.

Yugi nodded.

When Dr. Sykes told him to, Yugi pushed again.

It wasn't too long before the sounds of crying filled the room once more.

"And the girl is here." Dr. Sykes said, handing the girl to a nurse.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi's forehead. "They're beautiful, Yugi. You did great." Yami said.

Yugi gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, Yami." Yugi said tiredly.

The two nurses walked over.

Yugi took the boy while Yami took the girl.

"The girl is six pounds three ounces, and she's 18 inches long. The boy is six pounds seven ounces, and he is 20 inches long." Dr. Sykes told them.

"No wonder it was hard." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled at that.

"So, do you know what you're naming them?" Dr. Sykes asked, needing to know for the birth certificates.

"The girl is going to be named Gabrielle Elizabeth Sennen." Yugi said.

"The boy is William Christopher Sennen." Yami said.

Dr. Sykes wrote down the names and then left the room, leaving Yugi and Yami alone.

The boy did have the hair Yami saw along with soft features like Yugi and crimson eyes like Yami. He also had slightly tanned skin.

The girl had the tri-color hair, although hers wasn't in the star shaped. Her eyes were a mixture of amethyst and crimson, and she had sharp features.

"They are beautiful." Yugi agreed.

"Well, with you having them, I knew that they would be." Yami said.

"Ten minutes after delivering them, and you're already being charming." Yugi said as he smiled at his husband.

"I can't help that it's a talent of mine." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "You're impossible." Yugi said.

"Yes. I am." Yami agreed without shame.

* * *

"Aw! They are so cute!" Amara said when she saw the twins.

Yugi had been moved into a regular room with the twins, and everyone had come to see him and the twins.

"Well, they are cute, which means that they took after Yugi instead of Yami, which is a good thing." Bakura said.

Yami glared at Bakura.

"Don't listen to him, but they are cute." Ryou said.

"So, is it William or Will?" Aknankanon asked.

"We're just going to call him will for short." Yugi answered.

"And Gabrielle?" Amara asked.

"That one is staying." Yami answered.

"Well, at least they are healthy." Solomon said, looking at his great-grandchildren with happiness, glad that he was able to see them.

"Looks like our kids are all going to be playing together when they get old enough." Joey said.

"Probably." Yugi agreed.

"Okay. We've all had kids now." Bakura said. He looked at Marik and Malik and said, "You two are up."

Malik blushed at that. "We've already done that." Malik admitted.

"You're pregnant?" Yugi asked.

Malik nodded.

"When did you find out?" Heba asked.

"Um, I guess it would be yesterday now." Malik said.

"Well, congratulations to you both." Amara said.

"Thanks." Malik said.

"Well, I guess we're all going to have kids. At least they are going to have a lot of kids to play with." Seto said.

"That's true." Amara agreed.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were alone in the hospital room later that night.

The twins were sleeping in bassinets that had been set up in the room.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" Yugi asked.

"Very. You did great during the delivery." Yami said.

Yugi glanced down. "How is your hand?" Yugi asked, knowing that he had been squeezing it rather hard.

"I have feeling back in it now, so I think it's fine." Yami answered.

"Sorry about that." Yugi said.

"Don't be. You were in a lot more pain than I was." Yami said. He glanced down at Yugi in his arms. "So, think you'll want to go through that again?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Maybe not for a few years, but I think I'd like a few more." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I agree with you on that." Yami said.

Yugi cuddled up against Yami. "I just hope that we can take the twins home soon." Yugi said, anxious to get them home.

"We will, Yugi. Don't worry about that." Yami said.

"I'm not. I just want to get them home as soon as I can." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi." Yami said.

* * *

After spending two days in the hospital, Yugi and the twins were discharged from the hospital.

"I'm glad that we're going home." Yugi said as he and Yami got the twins in their car seats in the back of their car.

"I know, Yugi." Yami said.

Once the twins were in, Yugi and Yami got in.

"So, are you ready to go home?" Yami asked.

"More than ready." Yugi said.

Yami then turned on the car, and they headed home.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I will update Darkness in the Light tomorrow.

Next: It's the final chapter.

R&R.


	40. Happy Ending

Here's the next chapter.

This is also the last chapter of this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 40- Happy Ending

~Ten Years Later~

Yami was sitting in the living room of his home.

It was summertime, and Yami had the day off.

It was a nice day to relax.

"Stop it, Chris!"

"Shut up, Caitlyn!"Or not.

Yami sighed as he placed his book down on the coffee table. He stood up and headed up the stairs.

In what was now called the playroom, there were three children.

Caitlyn Marie Sennen had long, tri-color hair with soft features and crimson eyes.

Christopher Scott Sennen, Chris for short, had star-shaped, tri-color hair with lightning bolt streaks in his hair along with sharp features and amethyst eyes.

The last one, Eric Sawyer Sennen, had star-shaped, tri-color hair with no lightening bolt streaks, soft features, and eyes that seemed to be a mix of crimson and amethyst.

The three were triplets that Yugi and Yami had had three years after they had had Will and Gabrielle, which meant they were now seven.

"What is going on here?" Yami asked sternly.

Caitlyn and Chris looked at their father, stopping the fight over the controller to the game system they were playing on.

"Um, nothing." Chris said.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Christopher, don't start with me." Yami said.

Chris gulped. The only time his full first name was used was when he was in trouble. "Well, we were playing a game, and we got kind of angry at each other." Chris admitted.

"You know that Yugi and I do not like it when you fight. If you cannot play that game without arguing and yelling, then stop playing it. I will take the game away if I have to come up here again. Understood?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Daddy." Caitlyn and Chris said at the same time.

"I'm glad to hear that." Yami said. He turned and left the room, noticing that Eric was simply reading a book. He went back down and sat on the couch. 'At least Eric does something quiet that doesn't get him in trouble.' Yami thought.

The front door opened.

"Daddy!"

Yami turned just in time to see Gabrielle, his ten-year-old daughter, running to him.

Gabrielle jumped at him and hugged him.

"Hey, Gabrielle." Yami said.

"Daddy, you're not going to believe it! I made it on the girls' softball team for the fall!" Gabrielle squealed, obviously excited.

Gabrielle had turned out to be a tomboy who loved to play all kinds of sports, which Yami happily played with her.

"I'm glad to hear that, Gabrielle. I told you that you would make the team." Yami said.

Gabrielle smiled brightly.

A moment later, Will came into the room. "Daddy, I made the baseball team!" Will said.

Yami laughed. "Well, it looks like we'll be watching a lot of baseball and softball this fall." Yami said with a smile.

Will and Gabrielle both loved sports.

"Is Papa home?" Will asked.

"No. He hasn't gotten back yet." Yami answered.

"Don't tell Papa, Daddy. I want to tell him." Gabrielle said, begging.

Yami smiled. "I'll let you both tell him." Yami answered.

Will and Gabrielle both smiled before they headed up the stairs to tell their brothers and sister the news.

Yami shook his head. 'Yugi is going to love this.' Yami thought.

In the last ten years, Yugi and Yami had had a very happy life together. They were still living in the house that they had bought when Yugi was pregnant with Gabrielle and Will.

After having the twins, Yugi had decided that he would rather stay at home and take care of the kids than work. He did love his job, but he loved his kids more.

Yami had agreed wholeheartedly and supported Yugi in his decision to quit his job and stay at home. Yami was now the CEO of all of Sennen Incorporated, and he had made the business even more successful as his father had.

After three years together, Yugi and Yami had ended up having more kids, the triplets. The fact that there were three at once was a big shock to everyone, which started the running joke that Yami and Yugi couldn't have a single baby during one pregnancy.

Yugi and Yami loved all their kids, though.

Atemu and Heba were both continuing with their archeological digs. Samuel and Dante were now eleven years old. The two had two other children now. Nicholas Gregory Sennen was eight years old with star-shaped, tri-color hair with no lightening bolt streaks, soft features, and crimson eyes along with tanned skin. Alana Ann Sennen was six years old with long tri-color hair, sharp features, amethyst eyes, and tanned skin. Atemu and Heba were very happy.

Bakura and Ryou were also happy. Ryou had opened his own wedding planning business, and it was flourishing. Bakura's company was still doing great as always. Myra was now almost eleven. The two had another child, a son who had been named Richard Morgan Mao. He was eight. He had Bakura's temperament.

Marik and Malik had eventually started a family of their own. They had three kids. Their oldest was a girl they had named Elli Kay Ishmal, who was nine. The other two were twin boys named Alexander Matthew Ishtar and Benjamin Craig Ishmal, and they were six.

Ta and Tristan were still together, and they continued to live in Domino, Japan. They were still friends with Yami, although that friendship had never gotten back to the point it had been before the betrayal. Still, they had all gotten past that. Jake was now twelve years old, and they had a daughter named Melinda Gene Taylor.

Seto and Joey were also still very happy. Seto was still running KaibaCorp with some help from Mokuba. Seth was now eleven. The two had a daughter as well. Her name was Madelyn Ella Kaiba. She had dirty blonde hair and sapphire eyes. She was now five.

Mokuba and Serenity now had two children themselves. The oldest was a boy named Imari Michael Kaiba. He had Serenity's hair color and Mokuba's eye color. He was seven. The girl was named Katrina Abigail Kaiba. She was five.

Amara and Aknankanon were still living in Egypt although they had started to do some traveling. The two were enjoying being able to spoil their grandchildren.

Solomon was still living and in relatively good health of being in his eighties. He loved his great-grandchildren, and he enjoyed spoiling them as much as Aknankanon and Amara did.

Yami smiled as he thought about all these things. 'I'm really happy with the way my life turned out.' Yami thought. He was truly happy with Yugi, and he wouldn't change it for anything.

The front door opened and closed.

"Welcome back, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled as he walked into the living room. "Thanks." Yugi said. He was just starting to show that he was pregnant. He walked over and sat down by Yami.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Yami asked, placing a hand on Yugi's stomach.

"That I'm fine." Yugi answered.

"That's good news." Yami said.

"And we did the one thing that everyone said we would never be able to do." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"We're actually just having one this time." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled at that. "Well, there's goes Marik's theory." Yami said.

Yugi made a face. "I still don't see why he thought that. I mean, I've only been pregnant twice." Yugi said.

"And we already have five kids as a result of that." Yami pointed out.

"Okay. So, you have a point there, but still, there was no reason to say that after only two pregnancies." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Well, we can disprove of the theory now." Yami said. He looked thoughtful and said, "Was the doctor able to tell if the baby is a boy or a girl?"

"No. The baby wasn't turned right. Dr. Sykes said that we might could tell next time." Yugi answered.

"All right." Yami said.

A moment later, Gabrielle and Will ran down the stairs.

"Papa!" the two said.

Yugi turned to them. "No running in the house." Yugi said.

"Sorry." the two said.

"Now, what is it?" Yugi asked.

"I made the softball team for the fall!" Gabrielle said with a smile.

"And I made the baseball team!" Will added.

"That's great, you two. You worked hard for that. We'll be watching you play a lot." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Gabrielle said.

Caitlyn, Chris, and Eric came downstairs then.

"Papa, what did the doctor day?" Caitlyn asked.

"He says that I'm fine, and so is the baby." Yugi answered.

"Are we going to have a brother or a sister?" Eric asked.

"We don't know that yet." Yugi answered.

The kids looked disappointed.

Yami chuckled. "We may find out at the next visit." Yami said.

The kids then started to fan out to do their own thing.

"It would seem that all the kids are just as anxious to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl as well." Yami said.

"I guess so." Yugi said. He smiled. "I'm glad that they are so excited about this baby, though." Yugi said.

"Yes. I agree with you on that." Yami said.

* * *

"So, you still don't have a clue as to what you are going to have." Heba said.

Heba and Yugi had met for lunch.

"No, I don't." Yugi said.

"Is that frustrating you?" Heba asked.

"No. I can't say the same for Yami and the kiss, though." Yugi said.

Heba raised an eyebrow. "The kids?" Heba asked.

"Yep. They were disappointed that they don't know if they have a brother or a sister." Yugi answered.

"Well, that's rather unexpected." Heba said.

"So I noticed." Yugi answered.

"What do you want?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. I honestly don't care if it's a boy or a girl. I just want the baby to be healthy." Yugi said.

"I know the feeling." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "Although I am glad that I can tell Marik that Yami and I can have a pregnancy where I'm just having one child." Yugi said.

"And if you had been pregnant with more than one?" Heba asked.

"I'd have killed Yami." Yugi said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Why kill Yami?" Heba asked.

"Because I'm two old to be having more than one at a time." Yugi answered.

Heba laughed. "Well, it's your own fault for ending up pregnant again. You and Yami should have taken precautions to not get pregnant." Heba said.

"The bad thing is that we did." Yugi said.

Heba looked at him in shock.

Yugi nodded his head. "We were taking precautions, although we might be taking more now." Yugi said.

"I can believe that." Heba said.

* * *

"Well, there goes my theory." Marik said.

"See. We can have just one child at a time." Yugi said.

"Well, you two didn't before now." Marik retorted.

"And I was pregnant only twice before now." Yugi said.

"Okay. Point made." Marik said.

"That has to suck not bring able to know what you're having." Joey said.

"It's not as bad you think, Joey." Yugi said.

"Yeah. He's already got two girls and three boys, so it shouldn't matter what he has this time around." Seto added.

Joey glared at him.

"Well, it's good that you two are having another one." Ryou said.

"Ryou, you can stop with the charade. We know that you want to know just as badly as the others do for the simple fact you want to start buying things for the baby." Yami said.

Ryou grinned. "I never said that I didn't want to do that, Yami." Ryou pointed out.

Yami groaned.

Yugi laughed. "Come on, Yami. We know that that's what they're all waiting for." Yugi said.

"Just wait until Mom and Dad get back from their trip to Europe. They'll go crazy, too." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Mom was pretty excited when we told her that we were having another baby." Yugi agreed.

"Well, better you than me." Malik said.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Yes. We all know that you weren't exactly thrilled with being pregnant." Joey said.

Malik shrugged. "Just not something that I enjoyed." Malik said.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

Yami was in his office doing some work.

The intercom buzzed.

Yami hit the intercom button and said, "Yes."

"_Mr. Sennen, your husband is here to see you." _the secretary said.

Yami brightened at that. "Send him in." Yami said.

The doors opened, and Yugi walked into the room. "I hope this isn't a bad time." Yugi said.

"Of course it isn't, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi shut the doors behind him and walked over to where his husband was.

Yami reached and took Yugi by the wrist, pulling him into his lap, kissing Yugi. "So, what brings you here?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled at his husband. "Well, I thought that I'd come and tell you since I now know." Yugi said.

"Know what?" Yami asked, rather stumped.

Yugi smiled before he held up the sonogram he had been given at the doctor's office. "We're having a girl." Yugi said.

Yami suddenly smiled brightly. "We are?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Yugi, that's great!" Yami said, hugging Yugi tightly.

"I thought so, too." Yugi agreed.

"So, when should we tell the kids?" Yami asked.

"I figure that we can tell them tonight." Yugi answered.

"That sounds good." Yami said. He frowned. "Who's watching the kids, anyway?" Yami asked.

"Heba agreed to watch them for me." Yugi answered.

"Okay." Yami said.

"So, I guess we'll be piled with baby stuff now." Yugi said.

"Nothing knew. After all the other ones, we are prepared for that." Yami said.

"It's just too bad that we didn't keep all the baby stuff we had from before." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We thought that we were done having kids until this surprise came along." Yami said, placing a hand on Yugi's stomach.

"Well, surprises do happen." Yugi agreed.

"So, what are we naming this one?" Yami asked, leaning back in his chair.

"What? Are you leaving naming this child to me?" Yugi asked.

"Of course not. We always bounce names off each other before we make the final decision." Yami replied.

"I know, Yami." Yugi said. He looked thoughtful; for a moment before he said, "I had actually thought about the name Arielle."

"Arielle?" Yami asked.

"It was different, and it's a pretty name." Yugi said.

"It is." Yami said. He smiled. "I actually like that name. What about Christine for her middle name?" Yami asked.

"Arielle Christine. I like it." Yugi agreed.

Yami chuckled. "And to think it took us forever to name our kids before." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, we're used to it by now. This is number six." Yugi said.

"Yeah. The last one." Yami said.

"It had better be the last one." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "It is, Yugi. I already know that you would kill me if we had anymore than this." Yami said.

"Yes. I would." Yugi agreed.

* * *

"Yes! We get a baby sister!" Caitlyn said.

"That's cool." Eric said.

"Glad you think so." Yugi said.

"What are you naming her?" Will asked.

"We decided on Arielle Christine." Yugi answered.

"Can't wait until she gets here." Chris said.

"Well, you've got a few months before that one happens, Chris." Yugi said.

"Can we help get the nursery ready?" Gabrielle asked.

"Of course you can. We could use all the help we can get." Yami said.

* * *

~Three Months Later~

Yugi and Yami, along with Caitlyn, Eric, and Chris, were at the ball field.

On that particular date, Gabrielle and Will had a ball game. It was rare that the two plated on the same day.

Thankfully, their games were at an hour apart, so they would be able to watch both games.

Currently, they were watching Gabrielle's game.

"Gabrielle has done good." Yugi said.

"She's done better than good. She's three for four with a two-run homer." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami.

"Sorry. I forget that you're not too into baseball." Yami said.

"No. I'm not." Yugi said.

The game ended with Gabrielle's team winning.

"That was great, Gabrielle." Will said.

"Thanks, Will. I hope your team has the same luck mine did." Gabrielle said.

To Yugi and Yami's surprise, Will and Gabrielle had ended up being the best of friends as well as twins. They were always supporting the other, something that they were both pleased with.

The group headed over to watch Will's game, where he was a pitcher.

Will's team won as well.

"Great pitching, Will." Gabrielle said, giving Will a high-five.

"Thanks. It was great." Will said.

"I'll say. You gave up two hits and no runs." Yami said.

"Thanks, Dad." Will said.

"Man. Both of you won today." Caitlyn said.

"We just have good teams." Gabrielle said.

"Okay. Who's up for ice cream to celebrate?" Yami asked.

"I am!" all five kids said before heading for the minivan.

Yugi and Yami trailed behind.

Yugi sighed.

Yami turned to Yugi. "Are you okay?" Yami asked.

"Tired, not to mention the fact that my back and feet are killing me." Yugi said.

"Do we need to go home?" Yami asked, worried.

"No, Yami. You promised the kids ice cream, and that's what they'll get." Yugi said.

"All right, but tell me if you need to go home." Yami said.

"I will." Yugi assured him.

The two got in the van and headed for an ice cream parlor.

* * *

~One Month Later~

Yugi was at home in the living room. He could have the baby at any time now.

Which meant that Yami wasn't leaving.

"Need anything, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"No, Yami, and stop asking. You've asked me twenty times in the last thirty minutes." Yugi said.

"Sorry." Yami said as he sat down by Yugi.

"I don't mean to snap, but you're being just a little overbearing at the moment." Yugi said.

Yami grinned. "I know, and I'm sorry for it. I just can't help it. I mean, you could have Arielle at any time." Yami said.

"Yes. I know." Yugi replied.

"In any case, how about a massage?" Yami asked, knowing how Yugi's back bothered him after two other pregnancies.

"Well, I guess since there's just one baby this time around, my back doesn't bother me quite as badly, but a massage does sound good right about now." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Then I'm glad to help." Yami said. He then proceeded to give his husband a massage.

* * *

~One Week Later~

Yugi was in a regular room at the hospital after spending ten hours in labor and giving birth to a healthy baby girl.

"She's beautiful." Yami said, looking at his daughter that Yugi was holding.

"I know." Yugi agreed.

Arielle had tri-color hair with streaks of blonde going all the way through. She also had sharp features and amethyst eyes.

"I'm sure that the kids are going to go crazy when they see her." Yami said.

"Where are they?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you were in labor for a long time, and there was no way to keep them all calm while you were in labor, so Atemu and Heba took them home. They were going to watch them for us until you and Arielle came home from the hospital." Yami said.

"That's good." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said as he sat down on the bed beside Yugi.

The two were happy to spend a few quiet moments with their newborn daughter.

* * *

~Two Months Later~

Everyone had gathered together with their families in the park on a Saturday to have a picnic together and hang out.

All of the kids were out playing together with their parents keeping a close on them.

Even Mahado, Isis, Karim, Shada, and Mana had come.

Isis and Mahado now had a seven hear old daughter named Michelle. She looked like her mother, but had her father's eye color.

Karim and Shada had a six-year-old boy named Karl. He had Karim's hairstyle with Shada's eye color.

Mana was still single, although she was dating now. He was unable to come to the gathering.

"It's nice to just be able to come out here and relax." Yami said.

"Yeah. It beats sitting in an office all day." Atemu said.

"Okay. Quit ragging on me and Yami about having office jobs." Seto said.

"I wasn't. Atemu said.

"Atemu's been stuck working in an office for the last few weeks. He's not happy about it." Heba explained.

Everyone laughed at that.

Atemu scowled. "It's not funny." Atemu said.

"In any case, it is good to come out." Isis said.

Amara looked up. "And it's a good day for it." Amara said.

The sky was sunny, and there wasn't a loud in sight.

"Yeah. It's a good thing that Cairo doesn't have much of a winter." Joey said.

"We do have one." Malik protested.

"Not like in Japan and other places." Joey said.

"He's right about that." Mokuba added.

"In any case, it doesn't matter. What's important is that we are all here together, and we can have fun." Yugi said. He was busy feeding Arielle.

"Indeed." Solomon agreed.

Everyone did enjoy getting together every now and then to have a picnic and spend time together.

It wasn't long before all the kids were called over to eat.

Yami glanced over at Yugi and smile as he watched Yugi feed their two-month-old daughter. He then looked over at where their other five children he had had with Yugi were.

Yami may have suffered an ending with Tea, but he found a new beginning with Yugi.

Yami was happy with the way his life had turned out.

Now, Yami was glad that he had found out that Tea cheated on him because it gave him Yugi, the man that he loved more than anything.

And Yami was happy with that.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

As I said at the start, this is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. Thanks for all the support.

For now, I have decided that I am going to work on Starting Over and Darkness in the Light. There are a few small stories I have started in my spare time, so I might work on those some. I probably won't work on another big story for a little bit and focus on the other two for the time being.

R&R.


End file.
